


Your Strength

by this_is_madness



Category: J2 - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:23:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 26
Words: 121,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4900168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_is_madness/pseuds/this_is_madness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen Ackles is strong, despite his past, but he doesn't believe anyone knows it. Jared Padalecki knows it, but he needs to find a way to prove it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All names of directors, producers, actors, and side characters are of my own creation and have little to no basis in reality. I apologize in advance if I get any logistics of Hollywood incorrect. Furthermore, I do not know Jensen Ackles, Jared Padalecki, Danneel Harris, Chad Michael Murray, or Christopher Kane personally; the characters within the story are just that: characters. Thank you.

Jensen Ackles hated bar parties—that is, holiday parties thrown by bars. They somehow encouraged people to drink even more than regular parties, and thus increased the general stupidity of the overall crowd. Most bars only did it for St. Patrick’s Day, but of course Chris Kane decided his bar had to throw them for all his favorites. And as Chris’s best friend, Jensen was practically forced into attendance. The one Jensen had been forced into tonight was particularly horrible for two reasons: a) it celebrated Halloween, Chris’s number one favorite holiday of them all, and one of Jensen’s least favorite because b) it required him to dress up and deal with not only drunk adults but drunk adults hyped up on more candy than they had eaten since their trick-or-treating days. Jensen had gone as what he had for the previous five years: James Bond. He had chosen James Bond because it just meant wearing his tux, and taking the precaution of ordering a martini. 

“Having fun yet?” Danny, dressed as a cat, had to nearly yell at him over a very choppy rendition of _The Monster Mash _by Chris’s band, Kane, who played at his bar most of the weekend nights they didn’t have real gigs. Jensen rolled his eyes at Danny in place of the sarcastic comment he wished he had the enthusiasm to yell back at her. She laughed in response nonetheless. Danneel Harris was Jensen’s second best friend, next to Chris, and who he always begged to attend these horrible parties with him. The sad thing was, he usually loved Chris’s bar; it was rustic but also trendy enough to acquire fairly high profile patrons now and again, being in a pretty prime location on the better side of L.A.__

__Kane finally ended _Monster Mash _and Chris announced into the microphone that they would be taking a small break. Jensen let out a guilty sigh of relief at the sudden hush that blew over the crowd the moment the music stopped.___ _

____“Oh, my God,” he murmured and Danny chuckled next to him._ _ _ _

____“Seriously,” Danny agreed. “There are far too many people in here for Kane to try to compete for volume.”_ _ _ _

____It was true; the amount of patrons in the bar already raised the volume astronomically, and Kane turning their amps up all the way and Chris practically screaming into the microphone wasn’t doing any favors for the way they sounded, which was normally good._ _ _ _

____“Chris is headed our way with Chad,” Danny warned and Jensen cursed. If Chris was approaching them, it was to rope them into something or other. The fact that he had already roped Chad, Kane’s bass player, worried Jensen further: somehow, Chad could usually convince Chris to leave him out of things. Jensen found it vaguely amusing, as they approached, that they had both come as pirates; he knew it probably drove them both crazy, which made his night a little better, no matter what Chris was coming over to convince him he needed to do._ _ _ _

____“Jensen!” Chris called as they walked up to the bar where Jensen and Danny had stolen seats and had yet to give them up since they arrived._ _ _ _

____“Whatever it is, Chris, he doesn’t want to do it,” Danny preemptively shut him down. Chris rolled his eyes at her but was still smiling._ _ _ _

____“C’mon, Jensen! I’m not asking you to do anything,” Chris scoffed. “Yet, that is. We will be having a bobbing for apples competition in a few minutes, and I do want you to participate.”_ _ _ _

____Jensen groaned. “Dear fucking Lord, _no _!”___ _ _ _

______“It’ll be fun, you’ll love it! I even got Granny Smiths, just for you.” Chris shook his head, dismissing Jensen’s protests. “But, right now, Chad’s friend just moved from Texas and I wanted to introduce you guys. I thought maybe you’d be slightly nice to him, just for tonight, so he doesn’t decide he hates L.A. immediately.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“The guy is an adult, I’m sure he can handle Jensen’s surely attitude,” Chad said. “But nonetheless, he is a very friendly dude, and wanted to meet my friends. Which I guess includes you now, Ackles.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“It’s in moments like these that I really feel the love, Chad,” Jensen replied._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh, baby, you know it’s all just foreplay,” Chad replied immediately, blowing a kiss which Jensen caught and shoved very animatedly against his mouth. Chad and he had a very interesting relationship: half faux flirty, half actual annoyance._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You guys sicken me,” Danny said, sighing. “Two men as pretty as you really shouldn’t be gay.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’m not gay,” Chad replied hotly._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Keep telling yourself that,” Danny retorted, winking._ _ _ _ _ _

______“As for Jensen, however,” Chris inserted. “I’m rather glad he plays for the other team. It really levels the playing field for the rest of us normal-looking guys.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Shut up, all of you,” Jensen grumbled._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Aw, there he is!” Chad blurted loudly, then started yelling out, “Jared, over here, dude!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______They all looked in the direction that Chad was screaming in, and saw over the heads of the other party goers, a hugely tall man making his way over. When he finally made it, Chad waving with much enthusiasm the entire time, Jensen was awed at how tall he was. Jensen himself was 6’1”, and that wasn’t short. But this guy was inches taller than even him, and dwarfed Chris, Chad, and Danny. He was dressed as Paul Bunyan, with slightly longer hair and five o’clock shadow instead of a full grown beard._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Jared!” Chad greeted with a grin. “God, finally. Alright, this is the general crew: Chris, owner of this here establishment, Jensen, his best friend, and Danny, also a friend of Jensen’s. Obviously, we all like Danny though. But Jensen is forced on us by Chris.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh, you wound me,” Jensen said dryly, swallowing down the rest of his drink in one gulp, and gesturing to the bartender for another._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Shall I kiss it better?” Chad offered, leaning towards him with puckered lips, making Jensen grimace._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Please don’t,” Jensen frowned._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Chad, back off,” Chris intoned. “You know I’m the only one allowed to kiss him.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Chris started leaning towards him too, and Jensen leaned back again, groaning. “God, why are we all flirting with me tonight. Usually it’s directed at Danny. Please start flirting with Danny again.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“No, they’re evening the scales,” Danny told him. “You see, tonight, for once, your hot factor outweighs mine.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“What.” Jensen glared at her. “Not you too.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’m sorry, baby, but it’s true. I’m just a cat, at my usual level of hotness,” Danny explained. “Whereas you’re a true sex symbol: Bond, James Bond. I mean, you in a tux…it definitely outweighs me as a cat. So they’re going to pester you, and I get a much earned day off.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“That, and you get so uncomfortable getting this much attention,” Chad added. “And you know I live to make you uncomfortable.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh, believe me, Chad, simply you living at all makes me uncomfortable,” Jensen told him. “Really, no need to add to it.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Do we need to hug it out?” Chad said, bolting at him with arms wide. Thankfully, there wasn’t room to run to Jensen and so he had the presence of mind to change the subject._ _ _ _ _ _

______“So, Jared,” he redirected frantically. He looked at the tall man, who was grinning at the exchange, and found himself mesmerized slightly. Not only was the guy huge, but also extremely pretty. Jensen cleared his throat and continued. “Paul Bunyon, huh? Where’s Babe?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yeah Paul Bunyon, but sadly no Babe. You offering?” Jared grinned at him, and Jensen choked on the gulp of alcohol he had just swallowed. He began coughing and motioned for the bartender to refill his glass; once he had, Jensen swallowed it all in one go, clearing his throat at the end. He turned back to the group to see everyone doubled over in laughter._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh…Oh, that was good,” Chris laughed. “Dear God, that was hilarious. Alright, well, anyway. We’re going to start bobbing for apples. C’mon, guys! I expect you all to go first.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Chris grabbed Jensen’s arm as he made a motion to bolt and practically dragged him off the stool._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I hate you,” Jensen muttered at Chris as he dragged him towards the stage where the few employees were carrying a huge bucket into the center, which made Jensen cringe._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Whatever you say, sweet cheeks,” Chris smiled at him hugely. “You’re going first.”_ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Chapter 2

Jared followed the odd grouping of costume-clad people that were Chad’s friends. He grinned as he watched Jensen struggle against Chris’s firm grip on his arm. He wondered what Jensen’s deal was, why Chris was so adamant about making him do this. 

“You’re wondering why Chris is forcing Jensen into this, aren’t you?” Danny asked him, turning back to look at him. He raised his eyebrows in surprise and nodded. “Chris doesn’t think Jensen gets out enough, so he forces him into going to these parties, and into doing things at the parties. It’s kind of Chris’s way of forcing Jensen to socialize.”

“Is it really necessary?” Jared asked. 

“To be fair, yeah, kind of. I mean, Jensen is kind of reclusive. He spends a lot of his time alone, but that doesn’t mean he needs to be forced into stuff. He comes down to this bar at least three to four times a week to hang with Chris while he works, and he hangs with me. I think what Chris is really trying to do is force him into meeting someone,” Danny confided. 

Jared nodded. “Ah,” he said, not knowing what else to say. He didn’t know how a man who was as strikingly beautiful as Jensen would ever need to be forced into meeting someone. He was sure that he probably got a lot of attention; how could he not, he was gorgeous. God-like, even. And Danny was right earlier to say that the tux really did wonders for him. 

Chris dragged Jensen onto the stage and called out, “Alright! We’re going to start bobbing for apples now! Anyone who isn’t too drunk to participate is encouraged to do so! We have a million apples in the back, so really, if you can, please do! First up, my best friend, Jensen Ackles!”

Danny cheered next to Jared and Chad clapped. Jared simply grinned and was pleased when, for just a moment, Jensen’s eyes grazed his in the crowd. 

“Alright, kneel, arms behind your back,” Chris instructed. The violent eye roll Jensen offered as he did as he was told looked to Jared as if it had almost hurt. “Alright …three …two …one…dunk!”

Jensen slowly lowered his head with a grimace on his face; it took barely any time at all before he popped out of the water, bright green apple in mouth. Clapping rang out and Jensen slowly stood, his eyelashes dripping darkly from the water. Jensen ran a hand through his dripping hair, while the other removed the apple, a huge bite taken out of it. He chewed as he stepped down off the stage. He walked over to Danny who stole the apple to take a bite. 

“I hate that he gets Granny Smiths,” Danny moaned, as she chewed with a grimace. 

“Why not Red Delicious?” Jared asked. “Isn’t that traditional for bobbing?”

“There’s tradition behind bobbing for apples?” Jensen asked, frowning. 

“Chris gets Granny Smiths because they’re Jensen’s favorites,” Danny told Jared. 

“Aw, that’s nice,” Jared laughed. 

“No, what would be nice was if he didn’t force me to do these stupid things in the first place,” Jensen complained. 

“He loves you, dude,” Chad told him. “He doesn’t want you drinking yourself to death out of sight. He’d much rather you do it to yourself in front of him.”

Jensen gave him a fake smile and a genuine middle finger. Jared laughed but also wondered if there was any truth behind the statement. Since he’d come over to the group, he had seen Jensen throw back two martinis, and Jensen was seriously eyeing the bar where his newest one waited, abandoned. Not that three drinks at a party was a lot, Jared reminded himself.

“Hey, would it make you feel better if the new guy went up next to humiliate himself in front of everyone?” Jared offered. Jensen laughed and then nodded. 

“Yes, that would definitely make me feel a lot better,” Jensen told him. 

“Wow, I was really hoping that you would say no,” Jared said and Jensen laughed again. 

“Hey, man, you offered…” Jensen winked at Jared and it was a done deal. He strode up to Chris who had just slapped the last guy on the back and dropped to his knees with a grin at Chris, who announced his name. 

He dunked his head in the water and searched for an apple, finally securing one in his teeth. He flipped his head out of the water with a splash and everyone applauded. He stood, and walked back over to Jensen. He took the apple from his mouth and shook his head like a dog, splashing Jensen, Chad, and Danny. 

“Aw, dude!” Chad exclaimed in protest. 

“Man, I can’t even retaliate!” Jensen said angrily. “You have so much more hair than me.”

“Oh, I’ve got this!” Danny squealed, running over to the bucket and dipping her hair in. She ran back and shook her head violently at Jared, but ended up getting everyone again. They all laughed and Chad ran over to the bucket, and got a hand full of water that he attempted to carry over and throw on Jared, pretty unsuccessfully. After that, pretty much the entire room dissolved into a low key water fight. Whoever could reach the bucket of water was throwing it at their friends, whoever couldn’t was drinking and watching from the sidelines. Somehow, Jared and Jensen managed to escape back over to the bar, both laughing, having lost Chad and Danny in the chaos. 

“Wow,” Jared was still laughing, a little out of breathe. Half of his shirt was soaked from a very enthusiastic girl who had used her glass to douse him. “I haven’t had a water fight since I was…I don’t even remember. Probably since high school, at least. Well, come to think of it, maybe in college.”

“Yeah, Chris’s parties somehow have the accumulative affect of turning everyone into kids. I don’t know what he puts in the drinks,” Jensen agreed. “You should see it on St. Patty’s Day. It’s legitimately like babysitting a bunch of drunken three-year-olds.” 

Jared laughed for a moment and then they slowly fell into silence. Jensen was nursing another drink. 

“So, what do you do, Jensen? Your name sounds familiar, do you act?” Jared asked as way of small talk. 

“Uh, no, no acting. Not yet, at least, though maybe someday. I’m a screenwriter,” Jensen told him. 

“Oh, that sounds interesting, have you written anything I’ve seen?” Jared asked. 

“I guess that really depends on what you’ve seen,” Jensen replied stoically. 

“Wait, no, I know I’ve heard your name…” Jared stared at him for a long moment before recognition snapped in his eyes. Jensen recognized it and downed the rest of his drink. “Oh my God,” Jared couldn’t help saying with a fair bit of reverence. 

“Damn,” Jensen muttered. “I guess the secret’s out.”

“You won an Oscar for best screenplay for that movie about abuse last year! I remember now, you made that awesome speech! How did I not recognize you, you were in a tux and everything!” Jared laughed. 

Jensen groaned. “Oh God, I was really hoping you didn’t remember the speech.”

“Dude, were you really drunk or something? Because, I mean…it was some seriously funny shit,” Jared laughed. 

“Yeah, I’d say a little drunk is a fair statement,” Jensen admitted, slowly smiling at Jared. 

“You thanked Jack Daniels,” Jared remembered, laughing harder. “That was the best moment of that entire awards show.”

“Yes, it was a mess,” Jensen laughed finally. 

“What were your exact words? ‘I think I’m supposed to thank the Academy, but I don’t know the Academy. I’d much prefer thank Jack Daniels.’” Jared started chuckling again and Jensen rolled his eyes but was laughing too. 

“Something along those lines,” Jensen agreed. 

“Dude, that made my year,” Jared told him, quieting his laughter a little. 

“Yeah…well, at least it made someone’s,” Jensen laughed as he said this, but Jared didn’t see the humor. 

“You didn’t like winning an Oscar?” he asked, not unkindly, honestly curious.

“I liked the Oscar fine, I just…I don’t like speeches,” Jensen admitted. “I hate crowds, and addressing one is kind of a nightmare of mine.”

“Aw,” Jared said, understanding. “Hence the excessive drinking?”

“I didn’t think I was going to win, but I had planned that, on the off chance that I did, having a bit of a buzz would lessen the stress,” Jensen confided. “Obviously, that wasn’t my best idea ever.”

“No, no! It was a great idea,” Jared slapped him on the back. “That Oscars would’ve been completely uneventful had it not been for you, and therefore completely boring. I’m really glad you tried to drink your fear away.”

Jensen laughed and gave Jared a weird look for a moment before looking down into his glass. “Yeah, well, glad I made your Oscars exciting. Anyway, you’re an actor, right?”

“Yeah, I’m an actor,” Jared agreed. 

“I think I might have seen you in something just the other day,” Jensen squinted like he was trying to remember. “It was a scary movie…”

“Oh, no!” Jared groaned, putting his head in his hands. “Friday the Thirteenth.”

“That’s it! Yeah,” Jensen said, laughing. “God, I loved it.”

Jared looked up in surprise. “Really?”

“Oh, yeah! Horror movies are kind of my comfort zone,” he told him. 

“That’s a really weird comfort zone, dude,” Jared laughed. “I’m glad you liked it though. It was fun to make. I’m sort of embarrassed an Oscar winning screenwriter has seen it though. I feel like most wouldn’t pander to that sort of movie.”

Jensen rolled his eyes. “I hate that I can now be classified as ‘an Oscar winning’ writer, it just makes people think I’m a huge snob. But let me tell you a secret: I never watch ‘good’ movies. Like, sometimes, sure, but not as much as I probably should. I don’t even really read ‘good’ books. I find Wes Anderson too annoyingly and obviously obscure, and Dickens too dry.”

“Charles or Emily?” Jared inquired. 

“Charles. Emily is Dickenson, and I’m not too fond of her work either,” Jensen admitted. 

“Oh, right,” Jared nodded. “Well, that makes me feel a little more at ease then.”

Jensen laughed. “Please don’t be nervous around me.”

“It’s kind of hard,” Jared admitted quietly. “I mean, if it’s not the fact that you’ve won a fucking Oscar, than it’s the fact that you are so handsome it is intimidating.”

“ _You’re _calling _me _intimidatingly handsome?” Jensen asked just as softly in disbelief. “Dude, look in a mirror.”____

____Jared huffed out another laugh and looked at Jensen, who was looking shyly up at him through his lashes._ _ _ _

____“Hey, do you want to get—“ Jared began but was interrupted as a soaked Chad appeared behind them and threw his arms around their shoulders._ _ _ _

____“Here are my boys,” he called out, kissing them both on the cheek._ _ _ _

____“Oh my fucking God, Chad,” Jensen grumbled. “Seriously bad timing.”_ _ _ _

____Jared laughed but Chad either didn’t hear or was ignoring the comment because he looked at Jensen a little hazily, but with a little anger._ _ _ _

____“That friend of yours pushed me in the bucket,” he told Jensen, which made him laugh for a long moment. He pretended to wipe tears from his eyes at the end and grinned at Chad._ _ _ _

____“Finally! Where is she? I want to kiss her!” he exclaimed and Chad gave him a weird look._ _ _ _

____“What’s wrong with you?” he asked suddenly._ _ _ _

____“What do you mean?” Jensen narrowed his eyes at Chad._ _ _ _

____“I mean, you’re smiling,” Chad leaned in and seemingly examined Jensen’s mouth. Jensen blew a puff of air into his eyes, effectively making him back up._ _ _ _

____“Good company,” Jensen murmured and Chad laughed._ _ _ _

____“Oh, right!” Chad exclaimed, swinging his head to look at Jared. “Jared, right!”_ _ _ _

____“Good to know you forgot your oldest friend, there,” Jared said, pretending to frown at him._ _ _ _

____“I didn’t forget…I just didn’t remember,” Chad said, then turned back to Jensen. “Yeah, Jared kind of has that happy vibe, you know?”_ _ _ _

____“God, did you chug a bottle of tequila?” Jensen asked, leaning away from Chad. “I mean, we haven’t been away from you for that long, how have you gotten this drunk this fast?”_ _ _ _

____“Cause he’s a lightweight,” Jared replied. “Always has been.”_ _ _ _

____“Am not!” Chad disagreed. “We did, like, five shots over by the apples, and maybe it’s gone to my head a little, but I’m still thinking clearly.”_ _ _ _

____“Wow, this bad after five shots,” Jensen smirked. “You are a lightweight.”_ _ _ _

____“Just because some of us don’t try to kill our liver every waking hour doesn’t make us lightweights,” Chad remarked and Jared noticed that Jensen’s smile slid off his face at these words. “Anyway, I’m thinking clearly enough to notice that Jared must be some miracle worker to make you smile at a party like this.”_ _ _ _

____Chad squinted at Jensen’s now frowning face. “Oh, wait. Now you’re frowning…wait…is it me?”_ _ _ _

____“Wow, you just might be catching on,” Jensen retorted._ _ _ _

____“No, it can’t be me,” Chad giggled. “Because we’re in love. We’re gonna get married, remember? You proposed last week.”_ _ _ _

____Jared laughed as Jensen rolled his eyes. “It’s fantasies like this that make Danny think you’re gay.”_ _ _ _

____“I’m not gay! Just cause I felt bad turning down your proposal doesn’t make me gay,” Chad told him. “I mean…how could I say no to you? It’d just completely discourage you from love again.”_ _ _ _

____Jensen’s frown deepened and Jared noticed that he was no longer throwing glances his way._ _ _ _

____“God, I hate when you’re drunk,” Jensen told him. As he said this, Danny comes sauntering over._ _ _ _

____“You all are over here, leaving me to fend for myself? Jensen, what kind of gay best friend are you?” she tsked them all._ _ _ _

____“The kind that knows you’re a grown ass woman and can take care of herself,” Jensen replied._ _ _ _

____“Aw man! Chad scared away happy Jensen!” Danny whined._ _ _ _

____“Danny, are you drunk too?” Jensen inquired. “What were in those shots? You’re not usually a light weight.”_ _ _ _

____“Absinthe, and I did three more than he did,” Danny slurred. “And I won the competition we were having too.”_ _ _ _

____“Okay, well, let’s get you guys to a booth,” Jensen said, sliding off the stool, Jared following after since Chad started tipping once his weight was off Jensen’s shoulder. “I don’t think Chad there can handle a stool right now.”_ _ _ _

____They all stumbled over to one of the empty booths in the back. The crowd was slowly thinning since the water fight was over, and it was after two in the morning. They slid in, Danny and Chad hunched against each other clumsily, and Jared and Jensen sitting a little closer than casual, but not close enough to suggest anything._ _ _ _

____“How do I know you?” Danny mumbled, pointing at Jared._ _ _ _

____“Friday the Thirteenth,” Jensen provided and she snapped her fingers._ _ _ _

____“Yes, that’s it!” she cried out. “We saw that the other day.”_ _ _ _

____“She also likes horror movies,” Jensen told Jared and Jared nodded._ _ _ _

____“Did Jensen tell you he’s won an Oscar?” Danny asked conspiratorially._ _ _ _

____Jensen groaned. “No, I didn’t tell him because I don’t go around telling people, you do.”_ _ _ _

____“No, I recognized him. I remembered his speech,” Jared replied._ _ _ _

____Chad and Danny both burst into fits of laughter. “That speech!” Danny choked out._ _ _ _

____“Remember when he thanked his mom?” Chad chuckled._ _ _ _

____“’Thank you mom for providing me with existence’,” Danny mimicked and they all dissolved into laughter, even Jensen._ _ _ _

____“Didn’t she get angry with you?” Chad asked._ _ _ _

____“Yeah,” Jensen chuckled. “She was super embarrassed because she held an Oscar viewing party at their house back in Texas.”_ _ _ _

____“I bet she didn’t expect such an insincere shout out,” Danny giggled._ _ _ _

____“It wasn’t insincere,” Jensen defended. “I thought it sounded very sincere when I said it.”_ _ _ _

____They all laughed more and then it slowly died down._ _ _ _

____“Man…” Danny breathed out, still giggling a little. “Too bad you hated it.”_ _ _ _

____“Yeah, Mr. I Hate Crowds and People and Noise,” Chad said blurrily and Jensen rolled his eyes. Jared looked between them all and wondered why they all seemed to fixate on Jensen so much._ _ _ _

____“He didn’t always hate those things,” Danny said quietly and Jared felt Jensen stiffen next to him._ _ _ _

____“Danny,” he said softly, like a warning._ _ _ _

____“Back in college, he used to party with the frat brothers,” Danny reminisced. “Hmm…happy-go-lucky Jensen, remember that?”_ _ _ _

____“No,” Chad said. “I didn’t know him back then.”_ _ _ _

____“Oh, yeah,” Danny said. “Well, that was before we moved to L.A. and all that disgusting shit with—“_ _ _ _

____“Danny!” Jensen stopped her. “Please.”_ _ _ _

____He stood and walked through the crowd to the bar. Jared watched him go, and saw him order a drink, down it, and then refill it before walking back over. By the time he had maneuvered his way back, Danny was standing up._ _ _ _

____“I’m going to go home,” Danny stated and Jensen groaned._ _ _ _

____“You’re not driving,” he told her. “Let me get you a cab.”_ _ _ _

____“I hate cabs!” she whined. “They’re sticky and scary. Come with me!”_ _ _ _

____Jensen sighed deeply and then nodded, looking at Jared with an odd look in his eyes._ _ _ _

____“Hey, well, I’m going to get Danny home,” he stated obviously. “Are you good to chaperone Chad?”_ _ _ _

____“Yeah,” Jared laughed. “I’ve been doing it for years. And if he proves too hard, I can always grab Chris.”_ _ _ _

____“Very true,” Jensen said slowly, then gave him a small smile. “Well…it was nice to meet you. I’m sure Chad will bring you around a lot…I guess I’ll see you then.”_ _ _ _

____He began to turn, letting Danny lean heavily on him. They had almost made it to the door when Jared cursed, and jumped up, running after them._ _ _ _

____“Wait, Jensen,” he called and Jensen stopped in the door._ _ _ _

____“Go get us a cab, Danny,” Jensen instructed. “They stop for you. I’ll be out in a sec.”_ _ _ _

____Danny nodded sleepily, and walked out rather steadily. Jensen turned to Jared, eyes big with uncertainty._ _ _ _

____“You know, you’re right, I’m sure I’ll hang out with you guys again…but I was just wondering if maybe…I dunno, do you want to get dinner with me sometime?”_ _ _ _

____Jensen was slow to smile, cautious, but eventually he did. “Yeah,” he replied. “Definitely. Let me see your phone, I’ll give you my number.”_ _ _ _

____Jared grinned hugely at him and handed over his phone, where Jensen quickly tapped in his digits. Jensen turned and walked out the door, turning a second before it shut completely to glimpse Jared’s grin._ _ _ _


	3. Chapter 3

“Are you coming?” Danny called from a cab idling on the curb. 

“Yeah,” Jensen replied, jumping in and pushing Danny over. 

“What was that all about?” Danny asked, a knowing glint in her blurry eyes. 

“We’re…uh…going to dinner sometime,” Jensen mumbled. 

“Jensen Ackles! You’ve got a date!” she sang out, laughing hysterically. “God, finally.”

“Please don’t make this into a big deal, okay?” Jensen pleaded, turning to look Danny full in the face. “Seriously.”

“How can I not, Jensen?” she replied just as serious. “This is the first time you’ve even remotely allowed this since…well, you know.”

“Yes, of course I know,” Jensen replied bitterly. “But I just needed time. I told you guys that. I mean, I feel like even now, I could still use a little more time, but…well, Jared’s here now.”

“Wow,” Danny breathed out, leaning back against the seat. “Jared must have made a great first impression. What did you talk about?”

“Nothing important…it was just that, I didn’t feel…” Jensen let out a long sigh. He hated talking about his feelings, mostly because his communication was so much better brain to pencil than brain to mouth. But nonetheless, he tried to force himself into confiding certain things with Danny every once in a while, just so she didn’t start thinking he was losing it. “I didn’t feel pressured, or suspicious, or anything that I usually feel around people. Chad was right, the dude just seriously has this happy vibe.”

“Good,” Danny told him. “That’s good, you could seriously do with some happiness.”

“Danny, I’m not unhappy,” Jensen replied for the umpteenth time. 

“Jen, not being unhappy and being happy are not even remotely similar.” Danny looked at him with her sincere eyes and finally he looked away, out the window. 

“Yeah, okay,” he admitted. “But…just don’t push this, okay? And when you tell the guys, tell them not to push it. I’m really serious about this.”

“I know, sweetie,” Danny replied, patting his knee to get him to look at her. “We won’t. But hey, can I just crash on your couch? I don’t want to deal with trying to walk up ten flights of stairs.”

Danny lived on the tenth floor of her apartment building, and the elevator had been under repairs for the last week and a half. 

“Yeah, fine,” Jensen allowed. “Just, seriously, don’t puke on any of my furniture.”

“Oh, c’mon, Jensen,” Danny chuckled. “You know I can hold my liquor. Just so long as you promise to have an extremely greasy burger waiting for me in the morning.”

“I’m not waking up to get you hangover food,” Jensen scoffed. “Get your own damn burger.”

“You suck,” Danny groaned. 

“Love you too,” Jensen retorted. 

The rest of the cab ride was spent in comfortable silence. When they reached Jensen’s house, Danny fell onto the couch and Jensen into his bed. It didn’t take long for Danny to stumble into his room, however. 

“The couch is uncomfortable,” Danny stated and Jensen groaned. 

“Fine, just don’t spoon me,” he relented and Danny crawled in, neither touching the other in his huge bed. 

They were both awoken by the shrill ringing of Jensen’s cell phone. 

“Oh my God, _owww_ ,” Danny groaned. “Please make it stop.”

Jensen groped around on the bedside table until he felt the large Smartphone. He sleepily swiped at it until it picked up. 

“Hello?” he said, trying to sound awake. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, did I wake you?” a voice responded and Jensen knew that it was Jared immediately. 

“Yes, but that’s okay,” Jensen responded, actually sounding more awake this time. 

“This is Jared, by the way,” Jared said and Jensen managed a chuckle. 

“Yeah, I know,” Jensen replied. 

“Oh my God, stop talking,” Danny groaned from beside him. 

“Shut up, Danny,” Jensen told her, holding the phone a little ways from his mouth. 

“Danny’s with you?” Jared inquired. 

Jensen sat up in his bed, stretched, and then left the room before continuing. 

“Yeah, she didn’t want to try to go up stairs yesterday,” Jensen said. 

“Her building doesn’t have an elevator?” Jared asked. 

“In repairs,” Jensen provided. 

“What floor is she on?” Jared sounded amused. 

“Tenth.”

“Wow, I wouldn’t have let her try that with how unstable she was either,” Jared said, laughing. “Anyway…I hope you don’t think this is too early to call you.”

“It’s close to eleven in the morning, dude,” Jensen laughed. “Seriously, not too early.”

“No!” Jared laughed. “That’s not what I meant. I meant, I’m supposed to wait, like three days, or something before I call the guy who gave me his number, right?”

“Oh.” Jensen felt stupid. “Well, I mean, in theory yes, but in practice I think waiting a solid nine hours is okay.”

“Wow, nine hours,” Jared laughed again. “I guess I am eager after all. I talked myself out of calling you earlier.”

“I’m very glad you waited until now, because I’m not very vocal until after ten,” Jensen smiled into his phone as he walked into the kitchen and peered into the fridge. Nothing looked good, so he walked over to his coffee maker and began preparing his usual pot of coffee. 

“Noted,” Jared replied. “Well, I was wondering what you thought about dinner now, in the harsh light of day. Still sound good?”

“Yes, but in hindsight, I’ve always had a thing for Paul Bunyon, so you might have to wear the costume,” Jensen joked, and was proud of himself. In this sort of situation for the past couple of years, he had been a complete wreck. But it was different with Jared, it felt…natural with Jared. They seemingly just got along. 

“Also noted,” Jared said with a chuckle. “Well, I’m new to the area; I mean, I stayed a few months before when I’ve done movies in the past, but usually I was just on set, or at a hotel. So I don’t really know any good restaurants.”

“I know a great place to get steaks, if you want,” Jensen offered and his stomach rumbled. He walked back over to the fridge, and still, nothing appealed. Now he just wanted steak. 

“That would actually be perfect,” Jared said enthusiastically. “But remember, I’m from Texas. It may not live up to my standards.”

Jensen laughed. “Oh, right! I forgot to tell you last night, me too. So when I say this is a good steak place, I mean a good Texan steak place.”

“Oh, that’s amazing! What part?” Jared asked animatedly. 

“Richardson, just outside of Dallas,” Jensen replied amiably. “You?”

“San Antonio,” Jared replied, laughing. “Well, what night are you thinking?”

“I don’t know, I think the planning is up to you on this one,” Jensen told him, hoping that he wouldn’t mind taking the reins. If Jensen tried, he was afraid he might chicken out. Nervousness was slowly seeping into his mind, even though Jared seemingly put him at ease. 

“Oh, because I’m the overall initiator?” Jared asked. 

“Yeah, but I mean, hey! I’ll do the next one,” Jensen said and then immediately regretted it. Anxiety spiked in his stomach but he was happy to hear Jared laugh good naturedly on the other end. 

“Already planning date number two, huh? I guess I’m not the only one who’s eager,” Jared replied amiably. Jensen let out a soft sigh of relief as Jared continued. “Alright, how about this Friday?”

“This Friday works fine,” Jensen agreed, although he truly wished that they could do it sooner. The anxiety would build up by then. 

“Cool,” Jared said genuinely. “And I’ll probably even see you before that.”

“Yeah, very likely,” Jensen agreed. 

“Alright. See you then. Bye Jensen,” Jared said after a long moment, like he was searching for something else to say. 

“Bye Jared,” Jensen replied, smiling as he hung up.


	4. Chapter 4

Jared pounded out three loud knocks on Chad’s door, loud enough that he knew Chad would have to wake up if still asleep. It took a moment, but sure enough, Chad answered in pajamas, bed head worse than Jared had ever seen.

“I come with gifts,” Jared told him, holding up the brown bag that held two burgers. “Greasy burgers, cure all for a hangover.”

“Danny swears by that,” Chad muttered as he allowed Jared entrance. “Did you bring coffee too?”

“Dude, who brings coffee with burgers?” Jared snorted. 

“People who are trying to cure their friend’s hangover,” Chad complained. “I’ve already taken, like, eight aspirins and my head is still pounding.”

“You’re not used to Absinthe,” Jared stated. “Don’t feel bad, though. No one is really used to Absinthe.”

“Never again,” Chad groaned. They both walked over to the breakfast bar in Chad’s kitchen, plopping down on bar stools. Jared took out the two burgers and two cartons of fries, distributing one of each to Chad. They sat in silence for a few moments as they both ate. Once Chad had gotten about half way through his burger and was looking a little more alive, Jared cleared his throat.

“So…uh,” he began and Chad raised his eyebrows at him. “So, I asked Jensen out.”

Chad’s eyebrows shot up higher and he immediately blurted out, “Uh-oh.”

Jared shook his head, smiling. “No, he said yes.”

Chad let out a low whistle and Jared frowned at him. “Wow,” Chad murmured. “Good, he would’ve been an idiot to have said no.”

“Aw, shucks,” Jared rolled his eyes. “How much of last night do you remember?”

“Bits and pieces, why?” Chad narrowed his eyes at Jared. 

“Well…you guys were just…I don’t know, hinting at something about Jensen that he got really stiff with,” Jared said and Chad groaned, rubbing his eyes. 

“God, Absinthe sucks,” Chad moaned. “He’s going to be so pissed if we told you about that.”

“No, you didn’t tell me,” Jared said. “You just hinted. But…I mean…what is it? I know you can’t tell me…but I like Jensen. Or at least I think, it’s not like we have spent a lot of time together yet, but he seems kind of, I don’t know, like a flight risk. I just don’t want to do something wrong.”

Chad snorted. “Aw, you’re cute Jared. But really, I promise that if Jensen decides to run, it’s not because of you.”

“Why? What do you mean?” Jared frowned deeply. 

“Jensen is very cautious,” Chad said slowly. “And he has damn good reason to be. But that means that a lot of the time he’s overly cautious, so if he runs, it’s probably because he’s over thinking.”

“Why does he have reason to be cautious?” Jared pressed and Chad pursed his lips. 

“Look…I really shouldn’t tell you, it’s definitely something that he should tell you,” Chad started. “I mean, he won’t tell you, probably. He didn’t even tell me, Chris told me, and now it’s just kind of an understanding between us that I know and he knows I know.”

“Why did Chris tell you?” Jared inquired. 

“Because he needed to explain to me why he needed to bail on a gig,” Chad said. “Jensen ended up in the hospital.”

Jared’s eyebrows shot up and concern colored his tone as he asked, “Oh, my God, what happened?”

Chad sighed deeply. “If I tell you the story, will you promise not to tell Jensen you know. And if he ends up telling you, then you have to act like you haven’t heard it before, okay?”

Jared slowly nodded. He was caught in between feeling guilty and dying of curiosity. 

“Okay, and to be honest, I don’t know the whole story myself. I’m pretty sure only Danny knows the whole story, and that’s only because she was there,” Chad said further. 

“Okay, just tell me what you know, then,” Jared encouraged. 

“Yeah, alright. Well, Jensen came out here for college when he was eighteen, right? Well, sophomore year of college, he met Charlie. Now, I wasn’t around for the first bit, I met Chris and started the band towards the end, so this is all I’ve heard from Chris. Apparently, they were very passionate about each other, very much avert-your-eyes disgustingly in love in the beginning. 

“They dated for two years. The first nine or ten months were great, but then one day, Jensen showed up at the bar with a bruise on his jaw. Chris asked him how he got it, he told him he fell. It was that kind of thing, he’d come in beat up somehow and say it had been just a clumsy accident. Of course, at the beginning, there were weeks in between each bruise or whatever, so it was believable. But then it increased. He’d have some sort of new thing every other week, then once a week, then he stopped coming around the bar as much to avoid the questions. This is when I came in, about a year into their relationship.

“I knew something was up with him the first time I met him. Chris had told me all these great stories about what an awesome guy he was, how fun loving and crazy he was, and so I was psyched to meet this dude. Then one day, I come into the bar and I see Chris serving this guy, talking very animatedly to him. The guy was kind of hunched down a little and had his face turned away from Chris at a weird angle. I walked up, and Chris stopped talking immediately. He introduced us, and Jensen had to turn to shake my hand. When he did, I saw he had this gnarly bruise across his cheek, with a welt that looked like whoever hit him had been wearing a ring. So you know, I didn’t know this was a touchy subject at the time, so I was like, ‘You get into a bar fight or something, dude?’ He agreed that was what happened, but then Chris said, ‘Jensen, you don’t go to any other bars.’ And Jensen looked like he’d been cornered and bailed. Chris ran after him, and I knew there was going to be some kind of drama with this guy. 

“Well, this goes on for nearly a year, and I barely saw the guy. He would come in on days where the bruises were pretty much faded, and seemed to be able to unwind a little, so long as no one brought them up. But those days still probably only added up to about a week cumulative over the year, maybe a little more. The last four months were the worse. He didn’t come in at all, and Chris was on edge all the time. He’d call Danny, who I had only met a couple times at that point too. She would tell him that she only talked to him on the phone every once in a while. They were worried, like a lot. So, I guess one day they got together and decided one of them would have to go to Jensen and Charlie’s house. Chris decided that it might be too much for him to go, so they decided Danny would be less threatening, or whatever. Now, this is where the details get fuzzy. I don’t know what happened when she went over, but I know that it ended up with her having a bruised jaw and Jensen ended up in the hospital with seven broken ribs, a fractured skull, and a scars that I’ve only seen once since across his chest and back. I don’t know what happened to Charlie, Jensen bails any time anyone even hints at mentioning it. But he’s better now. Even since I’ve known him, I can see that he’s better.”

Jared’s head was fighting with emotions that made him want to cry and find this Charlie guy so he could murder him. “Oh my God,” he murmured. 

“Yeah, exactly,” Chad agreed. “Jensen spent a week in the hospital, and he wouldn’t talk—not only about Charlie or what happened, but not at all. Chris told me that he wouldn’t talk with anyone, not his doctors, not Danny, no one. But then, a month later he graduated college, because he had kept up his grades and everything through all this somehow—the guy is wicked smart. He started to write, he’d sold a few screenplays in college to indie film directors and contests I’m told, but it was when he started to write about Charlie that he really started shaping up. The moment he finished, he wouldn’t let anyone read it. He just sent it out through his agent, and within a week it was sold. He wrote it in the three months after college. Now, he’s written a few other screenplays that are in production now, he’s really good. Don’t tell him I said that, though.”

Jared was amazed. “Wow, he’s been through a lot,” Jared murmured. “He’s strong to have moved past it.”

“Yeah,” Chad nodded. “I’m glad you see it that way.”

“How else would I see it?” Jared frowned. 

“Let me tell you, there’s certainly a stigma against men as abuse victims. You’d be surprised what crap Jensen went through afterwards.” Chad shook his head. “His father didn’t really believe or didn’t want to believe it until he won the Oscar. Then it’s all, ‘My son is a hero, survived this and survived that’.”

“That’s horrible!” Jared exclaimed, angry again. “How could they do that to him?”

“Oh, it wasn’t a them situation,” Chad said. “Just his father. I think the rest of his family was relatively good about it. I know that his sister stayed out here with him for a about a week before she had to go back to work.”

“That’s good,” Jared said lowly. 

“Yeah,” Chad agreed. “So now you know. Jensen moves at his own pace, so don’t try to push him too far, okay? And I don’t mean to sound protective, especially to my oldest friend, but seriously don’t hurt him.”

Jared laughed a little. “I don’t think I could.”

“Yeah, that’s what you say now, but be careful.” Chad warned and then finished his burger in two bites.


	5. Chapter 5

“Oh, look who it is!” Chris cried out across the bar from right in front of Jensen. Jensen cringed at the volume, but Chris didn’t seem to notice as he continued to yell, “I was beginning to think we’d scared you off at the Halloween party.”

Jensen perked up, turning just as Jared plopped down onto the bar stool next to him, Chad at his side. 

“Hey,” he grinned at Jensen, which made Jensen smile hugely too. 

“Yeah, hi to you too, giant,” Danny called from around Jensen who rolled his eyes at Jared, which made him laugh. 

“Oh, my bad, Danny. Hello!” he greeted over Jensen’s head. 

“Okay, calm down, Jensen,” Chad said from around Jared. “I can feel your yearning gaze from here. I think we need to cool it, the others will get jealous.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Jensen told him. “I don’t know how you expect to keep up the pretense that you’re straight.”

“Why must we always bring up my sexuality? Can’t I just be gay for you, darling?” Chad winked at him. 

“Of course, pumpkin,” Jensen rolled his eyes at him. “Just for me. Whatever you say…”

“Oh, look at Jensen, with the cute season-themed endearments,” Chris cooed and Jensen laughed. 

“Jesus Christ, how have we not moved on to a new subject by now?” Jensen asked. “Jared, how do you like L.A.?”

“Oh, I get it,” Danny piped up before Jared could answer. “Redirect to the second prettiest dude among us.”

“Second?” Jensen said at the same time that Chris and Chad made disgruntled noises of offense. 

“See, that’s it! Stand up for your one and only, baby!” Chad exclaimed and Jensen flipped him off. 

“A) If I was arguing for either of you, it would definitely be Chris,” Jensen started, grinning at Chris, and graciously accepting his high five. “And B) I’m not arguing for either. I’m definitely second.”

“Oh, so you’re saying Jared’s hotter than you?” Danny asked and Jensen nodded. 

“Obviously,” he said without embarrassment. “I mean, I’m not even biased, I promise. It’s a matter of his extreme adherence to the Golden Ratio, which humans are instinctually attracted to. I’m sure if we measured him, it would prove my point. In fact, stand up, would you, Jared?”

Jared, looking both amused and flattered, did as he was told. 

“Okay, obviously this is a crude measurement, but his chest is—“ Jensen stood on his tip toes just slightly and put his arm across Jared’s chest and shoulders. “—wow, almost my entire arm. You have some broad shoulders, dude. Now, if he fit perfectly within the Golden Ratio as I suspect he will, his waist will be about to my elbow.” Jensen rested his forearm across Jared’s waist. “See? Almost perfect, and this is a crude measurement, remember. I’m sure you fit perfectly within it if we did it with a tape measure.” Jensen stood and winked at Jared before taking his seat again. 

“God, sometimes I forget what I nerd you are,” Danny said fondly with a big smile. 

“Can we measure you?” Jared asked. “I’m sure you’d fit pretty well within the guidelines too.”

“Oh, no,” Jensen shook his head, offering Jared a smile. “Just take the crown of prettiest boy.”

Jared laughed. “I don’t know if I’m comfortable taking the crown you’ve held for so long.”

“I love that Chad and I aren’t even in the running for this,” Chris grumbled and Chad laughed. 

“Don’t feel bad about being unattractive next to a god,” Chad said. “We’re both seriously handsome men when we’re not standing next to these beauties.”

“Can we all agree that we’re all gorgeous?” Danny sighed. “This topic grows old.”

“What would you rather talk about, princess?” Chad inquired and Danny ignored the princess comment instead to squeal. 

“Jensen!” she turned to him suddenly and enthusiastically. “Karaoke! They still have the karaoke set up!”

“No,” Jensen said. “Danny, no!”

“Aw, Jensen, c’mon! Please, there’s hardly anyone here but us!” she pleaded. Jensen glanced around and saw that, in fact, there were only two other people. 

“Chris, can we?” Danny turned to Chris, who smiled. 

“You know your wish is my command,” Chris bowed to her and then walked off to get everything prepped. 

“Jensen, remember that bar we went to in Santa Cruz?” she asked him and a smiled flitted across Jensen’s face. “You sung _Sweet Home, Alabama_ and that cowboy got all choked up?”

“You choked up a cowboy?” Jared inquired, laughing. 

“Wow, that phrasing sounded extremely dirty,” Jensen said, not answering Jared’s question, but making him laugh. 

“Chris is always telling me that we should try and convince you to sing with us on a gig sometime,” Chad told Jensen, which made Jensen roll his eyes. “I’d love to hear if Chris is just bullshitting me.”

“Look, we can do karaoke, but I will not guarantee I will sing,” Jensen told them. “Knock yourself out, Danny, my love.”

Danny rolled her eyes. “Fine, I know what we’ll do. We’ll get you drunk, then you’ll be so much more willing.”

“Does he even get drunk anymore?” Chad asked and Jensen flipped him off. 

“Maybe I should have a few shots of that Absinthe,” Jensen goaded. “But then again, I might be able to actually handle it.”

“Shut up, Ackles,” Chad flipped him off this time. “But yes, we should get a couple shots of Absinthe into you, that might be fun.”

Jensen rolled his eyes and when Chris came back, Jensen smirked up at him. 

“Got any Absinthe left?” he asked and Chris raised his eyebrows. 

“You gonna sing?” Chris asked, grinning, and pulling the bottle out and pouring Jensen a shot. 

“Probably not,” Jensen grinned. 

“Oh, we have a probably in there!” Danny cried out in joy. “A smidgen of hope. As always, I’ll get the ball rolling. Everything ready Chris?”

“Yeah, just type in the song you want to sing into the laptop,” Chris instructed and Danny jumped up with vigor. In a matter of minutes, she was up there wailing Bowie’s _Major Tom_ into the microphone with no shame. Not all of it was bad, but there were parts where Jensen couldn’t help but laugh at her enthusiasm. The song ended and they all clapped, along with the few other patrons.

Danny sashayed over and pointed at Chris. “You’re turn, Mr. Singer Man.”

Chris smiled. “Sure thing, sweetie. I think I’ll try my hand at _Sweet Home, Alabama_.”

“He knows about the cowboy too?” Chad asked and Danny nodded. 

“He was there with us,” Danny replied. 

“This one goes out to wherever that emotional cowboy is these days,” Chris spoke into the microphone, and launched into _Sweet Home, Alabama_. Once he had finished, he walked over and Danny shook her head. 

“Sorry, love. It just wasn’t as good,” she told him and he nodded. 

“I know, I heard it too,” Chris agreed, slapping Jensen on the back. “This one can sing, let me tell you,” he informed Jared and Chad. 

Chris poured another shot for Jensen, which merited an inquiring look from Jensen. “What? I think they should be blessed with the sound of your voice. If this is what gets you there…”

“Wow, Chris, dirty methods,” Jensen laughed, taking the shot. “Don’t know if it will help you. Man, that stuff stings.”

“Try doing seven consecutive shots and then talk to me about sting,” Danny muttered, warranting a round of laughter. 

“Oh, we should make Jared go, that’ll make anyone look good,” Chad inserted and Danny gasped. 

“Rude!” she chastised and Jared laughed. 

“Rude, but very true. I don’t sing,” he admitted.

“I’m sure you’re very good, and Chad is just a dick,” Danny told him. 

“Chad is a dick, yes, but I also can’t sing,” Jared allowed. 

“C’mon, try!” she encouraged. 

“Do a shot of Absinthe, I hear it helps,” Jensen suggested. 

“Okay,” Jared agreed. 

“Wow, I didn’t know this would shape up to be this kind of night,” Chris admitted, pouring Jared the shot. He threw it back like a pro and then blinked. 

“Dang, that has a kick,” Jared commented and Jensen laughed. 

“Yeah it does,” he grinned. “Now go sing!”

“I will if you will,” Jared grinned at him. “Please?”

Jensen stared at him for a long moment and then groaned. “Okay, fine! But you have to go first!”

Danny squealed. “Yay! Go Jared!”

Jared sighed dramatically, then walked up to the laptop. He bit his lip as he thought, something Jensen found very intriguing, then Jared grinned wickedly as he typed it in. 

“Alright, today I was told that I have a perfect body, so this one’s for you Jensen,” Jared grinned and _Too Sexy for My Shirt_ started up. The entire group fell into fits of laughter as Jared danced along and sung along. Once finished he sauntered over to the group and bowed. 

“You’re welcome, you’re very welcome,” he grinned. “That’s gonna be a hard act to follow, Ackles.”

“You’re right, might as well not,” Jensen replied, smiling. 

“Oh, no! No you don’t!” Jared cried. “Deal's a deal. Your turn!”

Jensen sighed. “Fine.” He looked at Chris. “One more shot.”

Chris obliged and after Jensen had tossed it back, he walked over to the laptop, thinking for a moment and then deciding. He walked over to the mic and looked extremely uncomfortable. 

“Keep in mind that I’m rusty and I’m not taking this seriously,” he said before starting in on _Eye of the Tiger_. Jensen felt horribly self conscious, but the moment he started reading the words on the small screen of the laptop, he allowed a little bit of himself to seep into his voice. 

“ _…now I’m back on my feet, just a man with his will to survive..._ ”

Once he finished, he was met with a standing ovation which he rolled his eyes at. He walked back over to the group and was forced to roll his eyes again at Danny’s enthusiastic hug.  
“That was amazing,” she commended and he sighed. 

“It’s not the first time you’ve heard me sing, Danny,” he told her. “No one even cried this time.”

“I can cry,” Chad offered. “Shall I cry?”

“Please refrain,” Jensen replied. He sat back down next to Jared who smiled at him. 

“That was very good,” he told Jensen, softer than the others. 

“I liked yours better,” Jensen grinned. 

“Oh, well, naturally,” Jared agreed. “But yours was a close second.”

Jensen laughed for a long moment and then grinned at Jared. “What a touching compliment. But don’t let Danny hear you, she might take it personally.”

“Already did,” Danny piped in with a grin. “We’re arch enemies now,” she told Jared. 

“I didn’t know people had arch enemies in real life,” Jared laughed. 

“Well, you’re now one of the lucky few, Padalecki,” Danny said, trying her hardest to not smile. 

“I’ll consider myself honored, then,” he replied. 

“As you should,” Danny agreed. 

Chris, Chad, Danny, and even Jared sang a few more songs until it was only their group left in the bar. It was late and they were all getting tired, so Danny turned to Jensen. 

“Sing the last song, send us out on a good note,” Danny pleaded and Jensen frowned at her. 

“No, I think we’re on a good note,” Jensen evaded. 

“C’mon, Jensen,” Chris tried as well. “Sing _American Pie_. Remember how much you loved that song when you were a kid? You still like it, don’t ya?”

“I love that song,” Jared told him and Jensen gave him a fond smile before finally throwing up his hands. 

“Fine…but don’t look at me or something,” Jensen grimaced and they all laughed. 

“Yeah, sure, we won’t look at you,” Danny agreed with an eye roll. Jensen walked over, typed in the song, and sang the full seven plus minutes. When he was finished, he slowly strolled over where they all sat staring at him. 

“That bad, huh?” he joked and they all grinned at him. 

“That was amazing!” Jared said. “And—this may be a little blasphemous—I may like your version more than McClain’s.”

Jensen pretended to look shocked. “The irreverence!” he exclaimed. 

Jared laughed and nodded. “I know, I felt horrible saying it, but it’s not untrue.”

“I appreciate the sentiment, but I can’t agree with you,” Jensen said, smiling. 

“You could be a rock star if you wanted to,” Jared told him and Jensen laughed. 

“If you think my speech at the Oscars was bad, picture me trying to sing in front of thousands more people all screaming at me,” Jensen pretended to shudder. “I would not be able to handle being a rock star.”

“You’d sing Jack Daniels a ballad,” Chad commented, laughing. “Oh, wait. Never mind, there are already songs like that.”

“Okay, thank you all, your appreciation is much appreciated,” Jensen smiled a little shyly at his friends. 

“Yes, very good, Jensen,” Chris said. “And now that we’ve ended on a good song by a great singer, y’all need to get out. Like, I love you, but we were closed an hour ago.”

Chad laughed. “Sorry, Chris. Can we help?”

“Help with what? All I need is to get you out on the street so I can lock the door,” Chris laughed. “C’mon, I’m tired!”

They all vacated to the street and waited for Chris. Once he had locked the door, he joined them.

“We all need cabs,” he commented. Danny put up her hand on the still busy L.A. street and three cabs stopped. 

“C’mon, Chris, you’re close to me. We’ll split one,” Danny commanded. Chris and Danny entered one, waving as it drove off. 

“Okay, Padalecki, you live right next door to me, so you’re coming with me,” Chad commanded and Jared laughed. 

“You’re so bossy,” he commented and Chad grinned, winking. 

“You know you like it,” he said, walking off. 

Jared took a step but then stepped back up to Jensen, so close Jensen almost looked crowded. 

“You know, if there hadn’t been so many prying eyes, I probably would’ve kissed you after _American Pie_ ,” Jared told him bluntly. “It took a stupid amount of concentration to stop myself.”

Jensen’s smile slowly spread into a wide grin and he leaned even closer so they were only inches away from kissing. “Well, guess we’ll have to rain check for a time with less prying eyes.”

Jared let out a huff of laughter and Jensen smiled back, taking a step back and holding his hand out for another cab, which stopped pretty quickly. He got in, leaving Jared standing there and Chad waiting impatiently. Jensen winked from the back seat as the cab pulled off. Jared grinned after him for a long moment before he finally walked over to the cab.


	6. Chapter 6

The rest of the week passed without Jared seeing Jensen; that wasn’t particularly hard, they did both have lives after all. On Thursday night, Jared got a text from Jensen. 

‘We still on for tomorrow?’ it read, and Jared smiled down at his phone. 

‘Yeah, of course,’ he replied.

‘Good. Pick me up at seven,’ Jensen responded. 

‘Your wish is my command,’ Jared shot back, grinning, then added, ‘Even if it was bossy.’

‘Okay but remember that you said that, minus the bossy part. I have it right here in plain writing that you promise to do as I wish.’ Jensen sent back.

‘Noted,’ Jared replied. ‘See you tomorrow.’

The next evening, Jared was oddly nervous. He walked up the walk to Jensen’s house and knocked on the door at almost precisely seven. It took a moment, but finally Jensen heaved open the door.

“Wow, you’re punctual,” Jensen laughed, but Jared could hear the anxiety in it, which was vaguely calming; however that was completely counter affected by just how good Jensen looked. Sure, Jensen always looked good, Jared knew that. But tonight, it seemed like he was truly a product of an artist. He wore jeans that Jared knew without having to see would make Jensen’s ass look amazing. His deep green button up was tight in all the right places around his arms and unbuttoned enough to hint at Jensen’s toned chest, and the color made his eyes pop. His five o’clock shadow added a nice roughness to his chiseled jaw, and his hair was gelled perfectly to look like he had both just showered and rolled out of bed. It took a moment for Jared to catch his breath, and when he did, he slowly grinned at Jensen. 

“You look amazing,” Jared said and was both pleased and slightly awed that Jensen looked down and blushed. He must have known that he was a God send, how could he look in the mirror and think anything but? 

“Thank you,” Jensen murmured. “Obviously, you look great. You always do.”

Jared glanced down at his outfit—dark jeans and a black button up, simple but just slightly classier than casual. 

“Although,” Jensen added, looking back up at Jared, a smile playing across his lips. “I’m a little disappointed you didn’t come as Paul Bunyon. I thought we had a deal?”

Jared laughed. “Aw, well, I took the precaution of Googling the restaurant before I got dressed, and it didn’t look like the kind of place that would encourage dressing up as a giant lumberjack, and since all my plaid dress shirts are packed still, I just couldn’t swing it.”

Jensen tsked. “Well, can’t say I’m disappointed. But it’s okay. I think I’ll be able to manage without the suspenders.”

Jared laughed. “Next time.”

“Oh, no,” Jensen shook his head. “Where we’re going next time, you can’t be Paul Bunyon.”

Jared raised his eyebrows, chuckling. “Right, because you’re planning date number two!”

“That is, only if you don’t screw this one up,” Jensen replied, winking. 

“I like how the pressure is all on me,” Jared laughed, and then swooped his arm out where his car waited at the curb. “Please, dearest Jensen, if you will.”

“’Dearest Jensen’,” Jensen laughed. “I don’t know, seems like you’re brown nosing a little.”

“Okay, just Jensen then,” Jared amended as they both walked to his car. Jared opened the door for Jensen, gesturing him in grandly. 

“Alright, Mr. Darcy,” Jensen laughed. “Trying too hard.”

Jared laughed. “Pride and Prejudice, huh?”

“Hey, don’t hate,” Jensen warned. “Kiera Knightly is great.”

“No hate,” Jared replied as he got into the driver’s seat. “Are you a big fan of the _Pirates of the Caribbean_ franchise then?”

“She’s only in two,” Jensen replied absently. 

“So, those two then?” Jared prompted, and Jensen snorted. 

“Actually, all of them,” Jensen admitted. “I’m a big fan. I talked like Jack Sparrow for a week in college.”

Jared looked at him in astonishment as he approached a red light. “You didn’t.”

Jensen blushed but grinned. “I did. Freshmen year of college, I was obsessed with the movies.”

“That’s not even when the first one came out!” Jared exclaimed, laughing. 

“I know,” Jensen laughed. “I just really liked them. And I was practicing for a roll. It wasn’t Jack Sparrow, but kind of like his character so I thought he’d be a good model.”

Jared glanced at him. “I thought you said you weren’t an actor.”

“I’m not, professionally,” Jensen confirmed. “But I did a few things freshman and sophomore year of college, and in high school. I was probably the only “jock” in the theatre class.”

“Why’d you stop sophomore year?” Jared asked absently, trying to picture a jock-like young Jensen reading lines on a stage in football uniform. It was a good picture. 

Jensen’s pause was a little too long and Jared glanced over at him to see Jensen biting his bottom lip, seemingly in hesitation. It struck Jared that he knew why, probably. Charlie. Jared felt like an idiot for asking, but then remembered that supposedly, he shouldn’t know. As far as Jensen knew, his question was a perfectly valid one. 

“It…uh…just stopped being fun,” Jensen finally blurted, and Jared could hear the slight panic in his voice. He forced down the anger at the thought of someone who could make Jensen sound like that, and made himself laugh. 

“Oh, I know what you mean,” Jared said. “I hated my college theatre class. It’s exactly why I dropped out and came to L.A.”

“You mean you just dropped out of college?” Jensen raised his eyebrows. 

Jared laughed. “No! This was a couple of years ago. I flew out here, got myself an agent. But when the work didn’t come immediately, I went back to Texas to work with my uncle. He runs a little local publishing company in Austen. Whenever my agent found work for me, I’d fly back here, and then return to Texas once the shoot was done. But now I’ve signed on to this new project that…I don’t know, seems like it’ll be good for me. So I decided to make the move permanent.”

“What new project? Can you tell me, I know that sometimes the directors and people are pretty hush-hush about it,” Jensen inquired. 

“You know, I can’t,” Jared laughed. “I’m sorry! I’ve just read the script, and it’s amazing. That’s pretty much all I can tell you. I don’t even know whose script it is—I’ve only talked to the Assistant Director so far. I’ve got the whole meet and greet with the Director, Producers, Screenwriter, and the rest of the cast sometime this month, I think. Then maybe I can tell you more.”

“Huh,” Jensen said. Jared glanced at him and noticed an odd little smile playing across his lips. 

“What?” Jared asked. 

“Nothing,” Jensen shook his head. “That sounds great, dude! Congrats.”

“Yeah, thanks,” Jared laughed. “Have you got anything new lined up?”

“Actually, yes,” Jensen smiled at him. “I just sold another script. It’s really cool with this one, because it’s the first time that the Director is having me around for the entire production. She thinks it is important to have me there, so I can ‘realize my vision’ or whatever. I mean, it’s cool. I’ll get to have input.”

“That is amazing!” Jared exclaimed, grinning. He was about to ask more questions when Jensen laughed. 

“Alright, now enough shop talk!” Jensen said. “Tell me something about yourself not job related.”

Jared gave him a quick fond look before considering. “Uh…Well, only Chad and my family know this: I’m kind of obsessed with my dogs.”

“You have dogs?” Jensen asked, smiling. 

“Oh, yeah, I guess I could’ve started with that,” Jared said, laughing. “I have two dogs: Harley and Sadie.”

“What breeds?” Jensen asked, and Jared found himself getting excited. 

“Well, I adopted them from a shelter, so they’re mutts, but Harley is a Mastiff mix, and Sadie is a German Shepherd mix,” Jared replied, grinning. 

“And you’re obsessed with them?” Jensen laughed. 

“Well, I mean, I kind of see them as my kids, essentially,” Jared admitted, a little embarrassed. “Honestly, I like dogs more than most people. And I like my dogs probably just as much as I love my parents, more than my siblings on some days.”

Jensen laughed. “Wow, nice! I get the whole liking dogs more than people thing. I like a lot of things more than people…dogs, cats…a good pizza.”

Jared chuckled a little. “You like pizza more than people?”

“A good pizza, hell yeah,” Jensen agreed. “I’m pretty fond of the people who provide me with the pizza, too, though.”

“Wow, maybe we should be going to a pizza place and not for steak,” Jared commented, winking. 

Jensen laughed. “Nah, pizza is terrible for first dates. There’s no way to look good while eating pizza.”

“You could make literally anything look good,” Jared blurted and Jensen snorted. 

“You’re so corny,” Jensen said, but when Jared glanced over, he saw that he was blushing a little, and wore a huge smile. 

Jared turned to grin at Jensen as they pulled up to the restaurant. Jared opted for the valet. 

“I suck at finding my car later,” Jared offered as explanation. “Even in small parking lots, I sometimes have issues.”

“I’m almost the exact opposite,” Jensen replied. “I’m kind of anal retentive when it comes to things like that.”

Jared laughed for a long moment, and Jensen rolled his eyes. “If you’re laughing at my use of the term ‘anal retentive’, I’m going to have to leave.”

Jared laughed harder but managed to choke out, “Nope…definitely not that…”

“Child,” Jensen grumbled, but he was fighting back fits of laughter himself. “Can we go into the restaurant now and act like adults?”

Jared slowly stopped laughing, ending with a grin as he looked at the elder of the two. “Yeah, sorry, right. We’re adults,” he stated, putting on a faux serious face. “Taxes and what not.”

Jensen laughed and rolled his eyes. “You’re so dumb, come on.”

Jared chuckled as he followed Jensen into the restaurant.


	7. Chapter 7

The rest of the date went really well, and Jensen was pleased with how smoothly the conversation flowed. There were hardly any awkward pauses like on normal first dates—and any that did occur usually were because they had to pause in the middle of a potentially embarrassing conversation while the waiter came and checked on them. Jensen found himself laughing easier than he had in a long while. He thought that it was nice having someone around who didn’t know all the ugliness of his past. He loved Chris, Chad, and Danny, but they all looked at him like he was…broken. Cracked. But he wasn’t made of porcelain, and he hated the pitying looks they shot between each other when he was having a bad day and they didn’t think he could see. 

Jared, on the other hand, was simply a bright light. He knew exactly what to do to make Jensen laugh when he was feeling a little tense. He knew when to smile, and when to frown. And above all else, he never looked at Jensen like he was anything but whole. 

After desert and coffee came, they fought over who was supposed to pay the check. 

“I chose the restaurant,” Jensen pointed out. 

“I asked you out, everyone knows the initiator pays the check,” Jared said defiantly. 

“Yeah, but that’s only when the initiator chooses the restaurant, which you did not,” Jensen argued and Jared laughed, rolling his eyes. 

“That’s so dumb! My not picking the restaurant was simply a technical aspect. You knew a good place—I didn’t want to take you to some crap hole after all,” Jared narrowed his eyes at Jensen. “Just let me pay, Ackles.”

Jensen laughed at Jared’s faux angry look. “Fine, you get this one, but next date, it’s on me.”

“Obviously,” Jared agreed. “I thought that was implied.”

After Jared paid, he drove Jensen to home. It was late, they had managed to stay nearly until the restaurant closed. Jared walked Jensen up to his front door, and they both grinned at each other as, without any prelude or awkwardness, they leaned in simultaneously, their mouths meeting. Jensen liked that Jared let him lead the kiss, and he made it slow and deep. He could feel Jared’s erection as Jensen pushed him up against the doorframe, and he knew that Jared could most likely feel Jensen’s mirrored against his thigh. 

“Do you want to come in?” Jensen finally murmured against Jared’s lips. Jared moaned but then pulled back just a little, so his lips just barely brushed against Jensen’s, like a promise. 

“No,” Jared replied and Jensen nearly recoiled from shock, but Jared must have seen that reaction coming because he pressed his mouth urgently for a moment against Jensen’s before pulling back again and adding, “Because I’m no fool, Mr. Ackles. I know that if I come inside, where it will lead, and you respect me far more than that, don’t you?”

“That was very 1920’s southern belle,” Jensen commented, laughing, and kissing Jared again. “As for respect…of course I respect you…but that doesn’t change based on location. I would respect you just as much in between my sheets as I would here on the porch.”

Jared laughed against Jensen’s lips and Jensen found that he liked the vibration of it, the reverberation into his own throat from Jared’s. “That’s good to know,” Jared laughed again, pecking Jensen’s lips a couple times before really leaning back. “Very good to know. But nonetheless, I better go. Or else my southern belle moralities may waver.”

“Oh, in that case,” Jensen growled playfully, pulling him into another long kiss, ending in Jared’s eventual moan. 

“God…” Jared let out before stepping back and grinning. “You’re perfect and there’s no way we’re having sex tonight.”

Jensen groaned. “Why so strict?”

“I don’t believe in sex before marriage,” Jared finally replied, his smile gone. Jensen laughed and then quieted. 

“Wait…really?” he asked, frowning and Jared burst into laughter. 

“Oh…oh God…that was the most difficult ten seconds of my life,” Jared took in a long deep breath. “No, not really. Of course not really! Although, I really should be going…”

Jensen laughed and then sighed. “Alright, thank you for tonight.”

Jared smiled at him hugely. “I should be thanking you. I haven’t had steak that good in a while.”

“It’s one of my favorite places,” Jensen admitted, grinning. “Reminds me of home.”

Jared took a step down from the porch and paused. “When…when do you want to do something next?”

Jensen grinned at him. “I was going to wait until tomorrow to call you, so I seemed suave or whatever, but since you asked: you free next Tuesday?”

Jared smiled, and laughed. “You don’t have to try to be suave. I feel like you just achieve it, all by yourself.”

Jensen rolled his eyes. “Focus, Jared. Tuesday.”

Jared laughed. “Tuesday. Uh, yeah, I think I should be. Is Tuesday a date night? I thought there was a rule about dating on the weekdays?”

“Enough with you and all your rules,” Jensen said. “Tuesday, 5:00. I’ll pick you up.”

“In the morning?” Jared inquired. 

“No,” Jensen said, throwing up his hands. “Who even gets up at five in the morning?”

“I do, sometimes,” Jared admitted. “To run the dogs before I leave to go on set. But only when I’m working.”

Jensen grimaced. “Yeah, no, that’s disgusting. I am not a morning person.”

“Somehow that doesn’t surprise me,” Jared commented, laughing. Jensen deadpanned. 

“Why? I have such a sunny disposition,” he said, somehow keeping a completely straight face before breaking into a smile. 

Jared laughed. “Yeah, alright, Tuesday at 5:00.” 

Jared took another step down and paused again on the walkway. “Will…I mean, will I see you before that?”

Jensen tried not to grin, and failed. “Well, my best friend owns a bar, so I hang out on Saturday nights, sometimes.”

“I sincerely hope that you mean someone other than Chris,” Jared laughed. “Because that place is a dump.”

Jensen laughed too. “Hey,” he replied, mock warningly. “It’s not as bad as it seems. I rather like it.”

“Alright, noted,” Jared grinned. “See you tomorrow, then. I mean…maybe. I don’t know. I’ll check my schedule.”

“Right,” Jensen snorted. “You’re a busy man.”

“Exactly…” Jared agreed, with a smile. “I mean…my schedule is pretty packed, so I’ll see you when I see you. I don’t know if I have time for pre-second dates…”

Jensen laughed and rolled his eyes. “Understandable,” he agreed. “I’ll cross my fingers.”

“Aw, cute,” Jared winked, finally turning. Jensen took a long moment to appreciate Jared’s retreating form before turning around to open his door. When he entered his large, quiet house, he let out a sigh of relief. That had gone better than he could’ve ever hoped. He allowed himself, for just a moment, to think of the possibilities. Waking up next to the large man on the mornings he didn’t rise freakishly early…what his two (presumably) sweet dogs would look like running around in his backyard…a pair a slightly larger shoes thrown next to his own neatly ordered pair by the door. He hadn’t wanted that since…well, for a while. He hadn’t even wanted to date for a while. All he really had wanted to do was simply be. Be without any pressure, be without anyone leering over his shoulder.

Jensen hated thinking about Charlie, even after more than two years, but his mind wandered there, standing alone in the darkness of his house. He had dated before Charlie, sure, but when he had met him, it had felt almost like they were cut from the same material. The first time Charlie had hit him, Jensen had been angry. But Charlie apologized profusely, and somehow wove into Jensen’s mind, just a little, that perhaps Charlie hadn’t been completely unreasonable to become just a little violent. 

“Sorry, baby…but you were being so unreasonable,” he would say. Or, “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry! I hate when I’m right,” or, “I felt like you were purposefully pushing my buttons, but I didn’t mean to hit you.”

The first time, he had let it slide, even the second time, he hadn’t put up much of a fight. It was the third time, however, that he finally fought back. Charlie had backhanded him, right across the cheekbone, after Jensen had mentioned that he was starting to tutor a lower classman in English. Charlie had sworn Jensen had meant more when he said ‘tutor’. 

“It’s a euphemism!” Charlie had snarled, verging on tears. “You’re fucking this little freshman and telling me, straight to my face, thinking I won’t know what you mean!”

Jensen was appalled, called him crazy, and tried to storm off. That’s when Charlie had pulled him back, hard enough that he stumbled and fell into the glass coffee table, splitting open the skin across his forehead. Charlie knelt down, rubbing the blood away from Jensen’s eyes. 

“Baby, don’t you love me?” he asked and Jensen tried not to recoil. “I’m sorry…but you can’t cheat on me. You can’t. I couldn’t bear it. You can’t leave me, don’t you see? We’re the best there will ever be for each other. We’re perfect together. You can’t leave me, this will always be how it ends, we’ll both get hurt.”

It had been the first threat of many. For a year, Jensen slowly began to spiral into a pit of terror, never knowing when Charlie would fall back into the deep end, and take out his anger on him. Any time Jensen tried to fight back, Charlie somehow spun it to look like Jensen was the abuser, not Charlie, or that by fighting back, Jensen was just as bad, if not worse than Charlie.

Jensen began to slowly think that he had done something inherently wrong, and this was his punishment: forced to love someone who only wished to cause him pain. He tried to take it, and was even successful for a time, managing to appear somewhat normal to the outside world. He would hang out with Chris, and Jensen knew that Chris knew, but so long as it didn’t come up, Jensen could allow himself to finally let his guard down, finally allow his muscles to relax, stop awaiting the blow that they knew was coming. 

It wasn’t until that fateful day that Danny had shown up at the apartment. Jensen had hoped against all hopes that neither Chris or Danny would try to check up on him. He tried to keep this side of his life away from them, didn’t want to poison them too. So he only faced them when he thought the bruises and cuts and scrapes seemed a little less conspicuous, something everyone could easily brush away without dwelling. But for the past weeks, maybe months even, Jensen wasn’t really sure, it was as if Charlie liked the look of him with a split lip more than he liked Jensen’s face whole and unscathed. Or if it wasn’t the split lip, it was a gash across his eyebrow, a too-purple bruise on jaw, a swollen nose that needed to be reset. He had always thought himself just a little too broken to be excused, a little too banged up to be seen by the ones he felt as though were his only glimpse into reality. He somehow convinced himself that perhaps Charlie was simply a dream-turned-nightmare, and one day he would wake up, with all the pain gone. 

It was Danny that was the true wake up call. She had shown up out of the blue, and Jensen thanked God, even years later, that Charlie had been in the shower when she knocked on the door. It was poor timing, all around, Jensen had thought shortly after. The day before, Charlie had come home with a particularly nasty rage running through his veins, and had popped Jensen right in the eye. His face was still swollen, and purple, though not as much as it could have been, had Jensen not become a professional at making bruises disappear quickly. 

He had answered the door reluctantly, after seeing who it was through the peephole and knowing she wouldn’t go away until someone answered—and much better Jensen than Charlie. 

He had opened the door a crack, enough to peek out with his good eye. “Danny, can we please meet up, later? This is not a good time.”

“We haven’t seen you in forever,” Danny said, her voice breaking. She seemed close to tears and this made Jensen feel even worse. If she saw him how he was, he knew that it would make her cry, that he would make her cry. 

“This isn’t a good time, Danny,” Jensen pleaded. “Please. I promise, later. Later this week.”

“That’s not good enough,” Danny said, and with surprising force, pushed the door open. Jensen flinched away from it, having experienced too many times the force at which it could hit him when he had tried to keep Charlie at bay in the past. Danny froze when she saw Jensen’s face, and he was proven right when a small tear slipped out from her glassy eyes. “Oh, Jensen…” she said, her voice breaking. She reached out to touch his face, making him flinch away again. Her arm dropped like a rock, her expression a swirl of pain and surprise.

“Everything’s fine, I’m taking care of it,” Jensen told her, keeping her at a distance. 

“Taking care of what?” came Charlie’s voice from behind him. Jensen froze and his blood turned cold. “Danny, long time, no see. What brings you by?” Charlie continued, nonchalant as we walked up behind Jensen, placing a too-firm grip around the back of his neck. Jensen forced himself not to cringe, not to add to the situation. 

“Get away from him.” Danny’s voice was a low snarl, and the look in her eyes at flipped from heartbroken to angry in a blink. Jensen could feel Charlie’s grip tightening on his neck, and his heart stuttered as he tried to warn Danny away with his eyes. 

“You don’t know what you’re talking about, Danny,” Charlie warned. “If you’re worried about the shiner, let me tell you that I had nothing to do with it. Our Jensen here is tremendously clumsy.”  
“Bullshit,” Danny spat. “That’s complete bullshit. Now, let him go. He’s leaving. Now.”

Charlie laughed then, and Jensen’s heart sank even lower. “Oh, and you’re going to force him out. What? You think he doesn’t want to be here or something? If he didn’t want to be here, why hasn’t he left me? Because he loves me, that’s why. Right, Jensen?”

Jensen didn’t answer immediately, but the longer he waited, the more pressure Charlie put on his neck, until finally, he knew that he would have deep bruises, and he was seeing spots in his vision. 

“Yes,” he gasped and was rewarded by the immediate lack of pressure as Charlie’s hand fell from his neck, down to the small of his back. 

“See?” Charlie said, gloatingly. 

“That’s not love, that’s force,” Danny said. “I’m calling the cops on you, and you’re going to jail, Charlie. Where you can’t hurt anyone anymore.”

It was like Jensen saw the very familiar switch from threatening Charlie snap into aggressive Charlie in the blink of an eye, and he knew that Danny could be in some serious trouble. 

“You bitch,” Charlie growled, and took a step towards Danny. 

“No,” Jensen yelled, putting a hand on Charlie’s shoulder. Charlie swung around and decked Jensen across the jaw. Jensen fell to the floor but panicked as Charlie turned to a now furious Danny. He sprang back up and tackled Charlie around the middle. They both hit the floor with an oomph, and Danny was yanking out her cell phone, dialing the police. Charlie jumped from Jensen’s arms and kicked him, hard, in the stomach. Jensen fell back to his hands and knees, and Charlie kept kicking, and kicking, until Jensen could feel vomit in his throat, and blood in his mouth. He vaguely saw Danny drop her cell and run to his assistance, only to be hit across the jaw by Charlie. She fell to the ground and didn’t move for a moment. In Charlie’s distraction, Jensen rose unsteadily, putting a hand on Charlie’s shoulder, and punching him in the face when he turned. 

“Goddamnit, Jensen!” Charlie growled. “What have I told you? Stay down!” Charlie turned and plowed into Jensen, pushing him with great force across the short room and into the glass of the balcony doors. With a loud smack, Charlie shoved Jensen through the glass, which shattered around him, and fell atop him, Jensen’s head hitting the concrete with a sickening smack. Blood first started spreading from his head, and then slowly from all the cuts on his back. 

Charlie straddled him, putting his hands around Jensen’s neck and squeezing. “You love me, Jensen!” he screamed and Jensen flailed, trying to land a solid hit while searching for air that he knew wouldn’t come. He didn’t see Danny come up behind Charlie, and only distantly heard the _thunk_ as she slammed him over the head with their cast iron skillet. Charlie landed heavily on Jensen’s body and Danny struggled for a moment, trying to shove him off. Eventually, she succeeded and her frantic hands flitted over Jensen, not sure where to land. Jensen was still having issues breathing, and his vision was blurring with huge black spots. 

“Oh, shit,” Danny breathed. “You’re losing a lot of blood, Jensen.”

She yanked at him, trying for gentle, until she helped him manage to crawl into the living room and collapse on the carpet. He could still hardly breathe and he could tell that Danny was very worried, by the silent tears that slipped down her cheeks. 

Her hands kept flitting to his pulse point in his neck, checking to see if he was still alive. “Hang in there, Jensen. The police are going to get here soon.”

Jensen eventually found the determination to reach over, very slowly, and grab Danny’s hand. 

“It’s going to be okay,” he managed to scrape out through his ruined neck, covered in bruises and blood and the fingerprints of a man he thought he loved. 

Danny let out a small sob and her hand fell to Jensen’s cheek. “That’s my line,” she told him and that’s when he blacked out. When he awoke, he was in a hospital, hooked up to a million different machines that beeped at different times and lit up the otherwise dark room with weird neon light. Later, Danny told Jensen that when he had passed out, she was sure he was dead, that it was the scariest time in her entire life. His pulse was so weak, that she hadn’t caught it, and she freaked out, called the police three more times before the first of the cars arrived. She also told Jensen that Charlie had fallen into a coma, and given the circumstances, the police were not pressing charges against Danny. In fact, when Charlie woke up, he was certainly guaranteed time in jail. However, he did not wake up, and in a coma he remains. 

Jensen didn’t talk for a long while, partly because his throat was damaged from Charlie’s strangling, and partly because he couldn’t bring himself to face the pain that surrounded him. He looked at his life, what it had become the past year, and he didn’t want to do anything, didn’t think he could. Until one of his professors informed him that, though he had missed the final exam, he could make it up if he hurried. All of his professors agreed, once they had learned of his stay in the hospital, to let him make up his final exams, and he barely graduated, with honors. School had always been a part of Jensen’s life where he could go, and know that even if he came with a black eye or split lip, he could still leave and feel fairly anonymous. He went to a fairly large public university, after all. 

He didn’t like what his life had become, but after graduation, when he sat in front of his laptop for the first time in what felt like years, knowing that whatever he wrote, he could finally be done with it—that was when he finally felt safe again.


	8. Chapter 8

When Jared got home, after a five minute greeting from his two babies, Harley and Sadie, he checked his phone for the first time all night. It lit instantly with three text messages from Chad:

‘How’d it go?’

‘You’re not answering, so it probably went well, right?’

‘Or still going well, amiright?’

Jared chuckled quietly to himself, just as his phone buzzed again and another message popped up: 

‘Look, I’m very bored, and I want to hear how it went. If you’re getting lucky, don’t pick up when I call in two seconds. If you’re not, pick up and we can talk about why not.’

Jared rolled his eyes and waited the promised two seconds before his phone began to ring. He let it ring nearly until it went to message before he picked up, just to anger Chad. 

“You’re so nosy,” Jared said by way of answer. 

“Actually, I think I’m more chin-y, if we’re pointing out facial imperfections, thanks,” Chad replied and Jared snorted. 

“Really? I should dislike your chin more than your nose?” Jared laughed. 

“Oh, God,” Chad groaned. “Should I worry about my nose? Do I have an ugly nose? Why has no one told me about my nose? Oh, wait. What am I talking about? I’m beautiful.”

“I admire the confidence,” Jared commented, snorting again. Then listened closely to Chad’s side of the line, where he heard what sounded like cars. “Dude, where are you? Outside? I thought you were at home.”

“Yes, thanks, glad we’ve established my confidence and my beauty early on in the conversation,” Chad said, ignoring Jared’s inquiry, then changed his voice to a mocking tone. “Now dish about the date. All the dirty details.”

Jared rolled his eyes. “I’m not ‘dishing’ about anything, you freak,” he scoffed. 

“So, it went bad then?” Chad asked, ignoring Jared’s critique. 

“No, it didn’t go bad,” Jared corrected, and couldn’t help but smile into the phone, knowing he was safe in his apartment where Chad couldn’t see him. Just as he thought this, looking down at his shoes, he heard a knock. He froze and felt a jolt of horror run through his body momentarily when he realized that the knock hadn’t been on his door, but rather glass. He slowly turned to look out to his fire escape to see Chad hanging on the cast iron ladder outside the window. Harley and Sadie both growled and stood at attention but were, thankfully, both well trained enough not to bark in the apartment. Jared ended the call, tossed his phone on the couch, and ran to the window, heaving it open. Chad fell into his apartment unceremoniously. 

“Chad, what the hell?” Jared cried, slamming his window and turning on Chad. 

“I thought it would be theatrical…funny,” Chad shrugged. 

“You’re an idiot!” Jared said, but he was fighting off the serious urge to laugh. “I have a door, for visits just like these!”

“You know, I thought about that, but then I would’ve had to walk all the way down to the elevator, or the stairs, and then all the way back to the middle of the floor, and that’s when I realized you were only one story below me, directly below me. I did get you this apartment after all. That was one of the only reasons I knew this place was open anyway, was because it was right below me, remember? So I thought, what the hell, might as well.”

Jared stared at him for a long moment before he heaved a large sigh and shook his head. “You’re the weirdest person alive.”

“That is a very large claim, my friend,” Chad replied, walking over to the couch and throwing himself upon. “Now, can we please forget about my amazing stunt, and talk about this date? You went out with a friend of mine that I’ve never seen successfully date, so I’m a bit curious.”

“Okay, you all need to stop babying him,” Jared snapped immediately. “I get that he had a horrible experience that disenchanted him from dating for a little while, but that doesn’t make him some socially awkward infant that you all need to check in on all the time. He’s an adult, and a strong and stable one at that.”

Chad stared at him in shock for a moment before breaking into a huge grin. “Aww!” he cried out. “You’re smitten! How adorable!”

Jared groaned, slapping his forehead as Chad had simply completely missed or disregarded his point. “Prick,” he sighed. 

“So, was that your way of saying that it went well?” Chad asked and Jared threw his hands up, falling onto the couch next to him. If you can’t beat ‘em, humor ‘em, he figured. 

“I told you on the phone while you were scaling the building that it went well,” Jared replied. 

“No, you said that it didn’t go bad,” Chad retorted. “That leaves a lot of room for the imagination. Just because it didn’t go bad doesn’t necessarily mean that it went well.”

Jared felt contradicting urges to simply give in and tell Chad everything, and to punch him in the arm. He thought for a moment, and went with a safe middle. “It went well.”

“That still leaves a lot of room for embellishment,” Chad persisted. “I mean, was it weird? What did you guys talk about? Did you touch at all on what happened to him? He didn’t think that I told you, did he?”

Jared rolled his eyes. “Are you just worried that I got you in trouble with him or something? Because, I didn’t. Talking about exes is pretty much number one on the ‘do not talk about on first dates’ list.”

“Look, it’s not that I’m afraid…it’s just that, I don’t want Jensen to hate me,” Chad admitted. “I mean, he is actually my friend, believe it or not.”

“I’m not going to tell on you,” Jared said, throwing his hands up. “If that’s all you wanted to know, you can leave now. I mean, I was in such a good mood before you fucking ninja-ed your way into my house!”

“Okay, I don’t think climbing down a ladder literally ten feet counts as anywhere close to ‘ninja’ prowess,” Chad commented. 

“Who the _fuck_ does that, is my point,” Jared replied. “I mean, that is not normal. That is definitely not normal. Like at all. Seriously. I’m just very perplexed.”

“I thought it seemed fairly straight forward,” Chad replied, shrugging. “But whatever, please just tell me about the date. Now that I know Jensen’s not going to hate me, did you have a good time?”

Jared sighed. “Do I really have to talk to you about it? I mean, is this what it’s going to be like after every date?”

“There are going to be more?” Chad asked hopefully. 

Jared rolled his eyes. “Only if I’m not subjected to replaying every moment to you.”

“Okay, agreed,” Chad nodded. “Just this first date, and I won’t ask for updates anymore.”

“Really?” Jared asked, raising his eyebrows incredulously. 

“Probably,” Chad nodded as if this solidified the promise. Jared took a deep breath before he decided to just give in entirely. 

“Yes, it went well,” he confided. “Really well. Like way better than either of us thought, I’m sure. I mean, probably better than any dates I’ve actually been on before this.”

Chad raised his eyebrows. “Wow,” he nodded, smiling. “That’s impressive. Maybe Jensen’s better than I gave him credit for.”

“Like I said, start giving him more credit,” Jared replied immediately. “This wasn’t his first time, he’s not a virgin to the whole dating scene.”

“I know,” Chad replied. “What made it so good?”

“Him,” Jared replied without a thought. “I mean, we just…clicked I guess. There wasn’t a dull moment. There wasn’t any want for new subjects, or lack of subject for that matter. We just…I mean…it was just easy.”

“That’s sounds dreamy,” Chad said, putting his hands on his cheeks and grinning. 

“You’re such a prick,” Jared said, shoving his shoulder and Chad laughed. 

“You know, words hurt, Jared,” Chad commented. 

Jared laughed. “If only, Chad. If only.”

“Wanna watch a movie?” Chad asked, indicating the end to his romantic inquiries. Before Jared could even answer, he was up, selecting a movie from Jared’s collection. Jared rolled his eyes, but had enough sense not to argue with the gale force wind that seemed to be Chad tonight. 

Ten hours later, Jared was awoken from a nice dream by the music of his phone. He was laying in his bed, but jumped up immediately, knowing he was expecting a call from his agent, detailing the meet-and-greet that the director wanted to set up for the movie. He’d been expecting a call for the last three days, and his agent had said today was the latest day to inform him. He stumbled blurrily into his living room, nearly tripping on both of his dogs, to find Chad still asleep where he had been since last night. The ringing was coming from directly under him. 

Jared walked over and shoved Chad off the couch roughly. “Dude, go home.”

Chad grumbled heavily. “You’re a dick.”

“You’re on my phone,” Jared replied, admiring, however, that his phone had gone all night without being charged without dying. Chad crawled back onto the couch when Jared had retrieved the ringing device. To Jared’s surprise, however, it was not his agent, like he had thought. But rather, Jensen. 

Jared grinned, and answered without greeting, “Why are we friends with Chad?”

Jensen, startled, took a moment to answer, “What?”

“I mean, why are we friends with Chad? Why is anyone friends with Chad? I mean, the man climbed down the _fire escape_ last night when I got home because he didn’t want to walk the extra few feet to the stairs so he could use my door, then he camps out on my couch, forces me to watch movies until some ungodly hour, and crashes here. He’s _still_ here, Jensen.”

Jensen laughed. “That sounds like Chad.”

“Why do we put up with it?” Jared asked. 

“He’s not bad on the eyes,” Jensen commented off-handedly. “And if we didn’t, who would?”

“Both valid points, I suppose,” Jared slowly agreed. “The latter slightly more so than the former.”

“Agreed,” Jensen commented. 

“So are we making it a habit now to call after every date? Not that I don’t appreciate it, I’ll definitely oblige. I just want to know for Tuesday,” Jared asked. 

“Oh, no,” Jensen said, sounded both embarrassed and amused. He chuckled nervously, and Jared noted just how stupidly cute it sounded. “No, I have a meeting this morning, and I went to grab my jacket when I realized that I left it in your car. It was so warm last night, I forgot I even brought one.”

“Oh!” Jared said. “Do you need it right away? Because I’m kind of in my pajamas.”

“No, no, don’t worry about it,” Jensen assured. “I knew I’d forget though, unless I acted on my realization. I don’t know…maybe you could bring it by the bar tonight…I mean, if you’re coming that is. If not, there’s always Tuesday.”

“Actually, Chad was begging me last night to hang with him, and he suggested the bar,” Jared fibbed. 

“I did not, he just wants to see you, Jensen!” Chad cried out with sudden enthusiasm, making Jared jump as he had thought he’d fallen back asleep. Jared picked up a chew toy off the ground and pelted it at Chad. 

“Was that Chad?” Jensen laughed. 

“Nope, the TV,” Jared replied immediately. 

“No it wasn’t,” Chad sang from his prostrate position on the couch. 

“Sounds like a very interesting program,” Jensen mused. “You’ll have to tell me what you’re watching, I’ve noticed not many shows have characters named Jensen; it’s a pretty weird name after all.”  
Jared slapped his forehead as he slowly replied, “It’s some weird channel, but I’ll definitely find out for you.”

“You do that,” Jensen laughed. Jared’s phone beeped at him to notify that he was getting another call. 

“Hey, Jensen, I’m getting another call, can I put you on hold for a sec?” Jared asked. 

“No, no worries, man,” Jensen replied. “I have to go anyway, I just wanted to…well, you know. Jacket. Bar. You got the gist.”

Jared smiled. “Okay, sure, Jensen. I will see you tonight.”

“Amazing,” Jensen replied, then backtracked immediately. “I mean great. Great. Great is the normal adjective in this situation. Yeah, great. Wow. Okay, hope you still want to date me after this. Bye.”

Jared laughed as Jensen awkwardly disconnected and answered the incoming call. 

“Jared,” his agent, Steve, greeted. “How’re you?”

“Good, you?” Jared replied. 

“Fan-freaking-tastic,” Steve replied, slipping into his usual demeanor. “Boy, this meet-and-greet thing is a piece of work. I mean, seriously. But it looks like they’ve finally locked down a date. They were going to do this upcoming Tuesday, but the producer or the screenwriter or one of the actors or someone couldn’t make it and the director is hell bent on everyone being present. Then, after that, the director is on location scouts for a week. So it looks like it’s going to be a week from Thursday.” 

“Great, that sounds great!” Jared replied. “I don’t know why you act like this is such a hassle. I mean, it’s not like you’re actually doing much work, just telling them I’m literally available whenever they decide to do it.”

“You’re so ungrateful,” Steve retorted. “I should drop you as a client. And I would, if I didn’t know what a huge star you’re going to be after this movie. I’m talking Oscar nominated, baby.”

“Not Oscar winner?” Jared asked, laughing. 

“First time undiscovered nominees rarely win,” Steve said. “Let’s be realistic. I know you’re a damn fine actor, and I really believe you could be nominated, with a script like this. But I don’t want you to get your head in the clouds, get your hopes up.”

Jared laughed again. “Steve, chill, dude. I mean, I know all of this. I was joking. Plus, I’m grateful for all the amazing work you do for me. I’m glad they decided for next Thursday whenever anyway, because I have plans on Tuesday.”

“Are you dating someone, Jared?” Steve immediately started in. “Because, as your agent, I just want to know who and what kind of damage control this may or may not induce.”

“Okay, Steve, just breathe,” Jared sighed. “I’m out, I’m so out it’s on my IMDB page. I doubt there’s much damage control. I’m a D-list actor, maybe even lower. No one will care if I’m dating a man, or who that man is. Not to mention, Tuesday will only be our second date.”

“Don’t downplay my role, Padalecki,” Steve grumbled. “There is always some sort of damage that needs to be controlled. Plus, I’m confident this movie will do great things for your career. You may soon by much higher than D.”

“Steve, this isn’t a problem, I promise,” Jared told him. 

“Good, good,” Steve replied. “Alright, well, I’ll call you to remind you on Wednesday, okay? And probably on Thursday too. I’ll also give you another call when a time is cemented.”

“I’ll be hearing from you quite a bit. I get the picture,” Jared replied. 

“Alright, talk to you later, kid,” Steve said before disconnecting. 

“Your agent is already getting up in your business about Jensen, huh?” Chad inquired. 

“Dude, you’re so nosy!” Jared groaned, having forgotten Chad was even there. 

“Again with my nose? Why are you continually hating on my nose?” Chad replied, sitting up. Jared was beginning to wonder if Chad legitimately didn’t know what the word nosy meant, until Chad added, “Plus, you’re standing right above me. It’s like I’m lying at the foot of a skyscraper.”

“Yeah, because I keep forgetting that you’re here,” Jared replied. “Go home!”

“You’re not a very good host,” Chad commented, sitting up and stretching. 

“I’m not hosting you!” Jared replied. “You just crashed here of your own volition, I had nothing to do with it, and therefore am not hosting you!”

“A good host would make me pancakes,” Chad replied, as if Jared hadn’t spoken. “Or, at the very least, coffee.”

Jared threw up his hands in exasperation, and went into his bedroom, slamming the door to get dressed. 

“Is that a no on pancakes, then?” Chad called after him and Jared stifled a groan. He had at least grabbed his phone this time. He plugged it into the wall and sent a quick text to Jensen before changing: 

‘Of course I still want to date you.’

‘Really? That’s surprising.’ He replied. 

‘Nah, not really. I’ve always had a thing for adorably awkward guys. I was questioning whether you were too perfect yesterday. But now I can rest in peace knowing you still fit my type. Balance is restored.’ Jared quickly shot back. 

‘Glad I could really shatter your idea that I’m perfect. It was just a matter of time.’ He replied, and Jared rolled his eyes. 

‘It’s good that you’re a little awkward. If you weren’t, you’d actually just be too good to be true.’

‘You’re too kind.’ He replied. Then, quickly after. ‘I’m going into my meeting now, so I can’t text, but I’ll see you tonight.’

‘See you tonight, have a nice meeting!’ Jared sent back. He smiled at his phone for a moment before he heard clanging in the kitchen and groaned as he realized Chad must have brought it upon himself to make pancakes. He didn’t know how he would be able to get rid of his annoying best friend. He loved Chad like a brother, he really did, but he could not manage to spend the entire day with him and then go to the bar with him tonight as well—Jared would end up killing him. 

Jared managed to shake Chad mid-morning as he said he needed to take Harley and Sadie for a run; he invited Chad along, knowing Chad would never willingly run unless something was chasing him. When he got back, sweating with pleasingly exhausted dogs, Chad left a note: 

‘Wanted to wait for you, darling, but I do have a life of my own. I’ll see you at the bar tonight, I think I heard somewhere that we were making a guest appearance.’

Jared rolled his eyes. “Sassy prick,” he muttered under his breath, but smiled. 

That night, to his dismay, he couldn’t get a cab if his life depended on it. Chad texted him around 6:00 pm saying he was leaving wherever he ended up after finally vacating Jared’s apartment (which apparently still wasn’t his own home) in about an hour and a half, so Jared had planned to do so as well. However, he didn’t end up at the bar, though not from lack of trying, until 8:15. He walked in, and immediately spotted what he was now sort of thinking of as his group of friends sitting in their normal spots at the bar. Chris, however, was nowhere to be seen. He approached them and slumped dramatically into a bar stool, offering a smile only to Jensen, who grinned in return. 

“Finally, you’re here!” Chad said. “I thought you said you were leaving around the same time as me.”

“I did, I couldn’t get a cab for the longest time,” Jared explained. “Where’s Chris?”

“Something broke in the supply room, or something,” Danny supplied. “He’s helping fix it. He’ll be back up in a little bit.”

“Well, hope I haven’t missed much other than that,” Jared said. 

“Oh no, just Chad’s detailed recollection of how you begged him to climb down the fire escape because you couldn’t stand not seeing him for the extra amount of time the stairs would take,” Jensen told Jared, barely fighting back his grin. “What was the term you used, Chad? Adorably clingy?”

“Dick!” Jared exclaimed exasperated, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“Honey, we’ve talked about this, no pillow talk in public!” Chad retorted instantly. 

“You want pillow talk in public?” Jared narrowed his eyes. “How about I tell them about the time you called me in your bathroom and it took me fifteen minutes to talk you out of the panic attack you had when Sarah wanted to cuddle after prom.”

Chad’s smug smile vanished. “Shut up.”

“I’m sorry,” Danny exclaimed from behind Jensen. “Panic attack? Sarah? Cuddle? Prom? This sounds amazing, please continue.”

“Oh, Chad, they want to hear more!” Jared said gleefully. 

“You sure you want to do this, Padalecki?” Chad’s face was growing red. “Because if you tell the Sarah story, you know what I get to tell. Henry “Too Big” Slickerman.”

Jared’s smile vanished immediately. “You. Wouldn’t. Dare.”

“I’m sorry, Henry “Too Big” Slickerman?” Jensen piped up, looking like he was fighting back fits of laughter. “There’s no way we’re leaving this bar until I hear that story.”

“Truce?” Jared immediately tried, but Chad could see the embarrassment rising up Jared’s neck to his cheeks. 

“Oh, no, I think they definitely deserve to hear this one,” Chad said, evilly. “Especially Jensen. He’ll appreciate it.”

“You _really_ think that this story is worse than incest?” Jared asked, a little panicked. 

“I’m sorry— _incest_?” Danny asked, her eyes bulging. “Chad... _incest_?”

“You started this, Padalecki,” Chad stated. “Let the record show that you started it.”

“Yours is definitely worse,” Jared said. “I mean, if you really think it’s worth it.”

Chad jumped into the story, immediately. “Alright, setting: Troy Golde’s house, eighth grade.”

“Oh my God,” Jensen laughed. “Middle school Jared—this story is already perfect.”

Jared groaned and dropped his head into his hands. “Please, no.”

“We’re all playing seven minutes in heaven, when Jared spins and it lands on Henry Slickerman, a sophomore in high school, and in Jared’s eyes, therefore infinitely cool. He had a huge crush on him.”

“I’m going to kill you,” Jared mumbled again. Jensen and Danny were already on the edges of their seats, staring at Chad with huge grins on their faces. 

“Henry and young, naïve Jared here go into the closet together,” Chad continued and Jared could feel his face reddening even more. “Henry immediately drops his pants, classy gent that he is, and tries to convince poor Jared to give him a blow job. Of course, at this point in Jared’s life, he did not have a lot of experience in that area. But of course, Henry didn’t understand the concept of inexperienced, and tried to explain to Jared that, really, practice makes perfect.”

At this point, Jared was almost literally dying, and Jensen and Danny were laughing—Danny a little harder than Jensen. Chad continued, grinning ear to ear. 

“Now, Jared didn’t think Henry was being very nice about how obviously uncomfortable he was. So Jared kneels down finally, and looks at Henry, exposed and proud. He then looks back up into Henry’s eyes, and says, loud and clear, ‘Why Henry, I think it’s just too big.’ Henry replied, ‘Really?’ to which Jared replied, ‘No, of course not really.’ And with that, he left. Of course, when he opened the door, he hadn’t expected all of us to be crowded with our ears pressed against it. So we all heard the exchange, and saw the still very much exposed Henry. And let me tell you, we can certainly attest that it was not too big. For the rest and high school, two whole years, Henry was then known as Henry “Too Big” Slickerman.”

Jensen and Danny laughed for a few long moments as Jared sat and slowly let the embarrassment fade by focusing on how amazing Jensen looked when he laughed. He threw his entire body into it, it seemed. He didn’t simply laugh from the stomach, but he laughed from all of him. It was one of the very few times that his bright green eyes seemed unburdened by reality. 

“Rich, very nice,” Danny commented. “Now, Jared. Incest. Please, please explain.”

“It wasn’t incest,” Chad tried to prelude. 

“Dude, shut up,” Jared said. “Pay back. Now, senior year of high school, Chad broke up with his cheerleader girlfriend a few days before prom. She, of course, had no trouble finding another date, but Chad was left without a girl. That is, until the night before, when his mom, very forcibly, commented that his cousin Sarah, didn’t have a date. So, he’s forced to go with her. Now, she was a very nice girl: head of the chess team, led a very respectable bible study group. After, we were all going to go out and have some fun, but he didn’t want to with Sarah, because he thought she would tell on him. So, they go back to his house, where his mother and father are asleep, and her father is picking her up in an hour. They somehow decide to start a movie in his room, instead of the living room, because that doesn’t seem like a sketchy choice.”

“It was her idea!” Chad argued. “What was I supposed to say, no? That made me feel weird?”

“Yes, dude,” Jensen replied. “That’s exactly what you do.”

“Anyway, they go up to his room, and while he’s focused on setting up the movie, Sarah quietly strips down to her slip,” Jared continued, grinning. 

“No!” Danny exclaimed. 

“You didn’t!” Jensen looked horrified. Chad opened his mouth to comment, but Jared continued before he could. 

“When he turns around, he is obviously quite startled. But she said…oh God, what were the words? Right! She said, ‘I just want to be held by a man before I go to college.’”

“She did not!” Danny cried out, looking at Chad, who nodded, grimacing. 

“So Chad, obviously, freaks out,” Jared laughed. “Excused himself to the bathroom and called me. Obviously, I’m dying of laughter, because when he called me, I was drunk with my own prom date, and the rest of our group out at a lake, where he was supposed to meet us after Sarah was picked up. But he’s panicking and asking what he should do, whether he should agree, since she was only suggesting cuddling, but what if she wanted more, all along that line. I told him to tell her no, because that’s the _reasonable_ approach—“ Jared shot a pointed look at Chad. “But Chad…well, he’s never been really good about saying no to girls. So when he goes back in, all my advice simply leaves him, and he agrees, so that it’s only cuddling and nothing more. So they settle onto his bed, they spoon, watch the movie, and _fall asleep_.”

“Of freaking course!” Danny laughed. “Because it’s Chad!” 

“Hey, I despise that!” Chad exclaimed, and they all laughed. 

“Despise it or not, still true,” Jensen said. 

“Sarah’s dad shows up an hour later, while Chad and Sarah, half naked, are snoozing in his bed,” Jared went on. “They were supposed to just be in the living room, where they could hear her father’s knock on the door. But when he’d knocked three times and there was no answer, he used the doorbell. The doorbell, in turn, woke his parents, who, after letting in Sarah’s father, went to check his room. Now, Chad, being Chad, hadn’t even had the foresight to lock his door. So all three of the adults walked in to see Chad and a half-dressed Sarah heavily spooning in Chad’s bed. Sarah’s dad flew off the handle, was going to beat Chad to a pulp, had Chad’s father not held him back. Needless to say, Chad didn’t make it out to the lake that night. Even now, after so many years, I still can’t seem to convince Chad’s mom that nothing happened that night. Then again, I wasn’t actually there, and the evidence is pretty damning. So really, it’s up to y’all to decide.” 

“I _cannot_ believe you slept with your cousin,” Danny immediately started in, no hesitation. Chad threw his hands up. 

“I did not sleep with my cousin!” he cried out. 

“Dude, your _cousin_?” Jensen began as well. “I mean…your _cousin_?” 

“I. Did. Not. Sleep. With. Her!” Chad yelled, going a little red in the face. 

Chris chose this time to walk from a nearly hidden door that must’ve led to the supply room behind the bar and approach his friends. “Hey, sorry I’ve been gone so long! Look, Jared decided to show up, good on ya!” 

Chris slapped Jared’s shoulder amiably and looked at the group. “What’ve I missed?” he asked. 

“Well, Jared was amazing even in eighth grade, and Chad slept with his cousin after prom,” Jensen said, and Chris’s eyes bugged. Jared laughed, but also felt a blush creep up his cheeks at Jensen’s compliment. 

“Okay, so I’m just going to quickly focus on the first thing so I can really have all my attention on the second,” Chris quickly delegated. “Is there a particular story behind why Jared was amazing even in eighth grade?” 

“He shut down this dick who was trying to coerce him into giving a blow job,” Danny swiftly rehashed. 

“Solid,” Chris said, giving a surprised Jared a quick high five. 

“Now…Chad slept with his cousin. This should surprise me more than it does,” Chris commented and they all burst into laughter. 

“You all suck,” Chad grumbled. “Jared, that story was worse! I should be able to tell another one!” 

“No, I told you that your story was worse,” Jared said. “You were warned.” 

“Maybe I should tell an ex story,” Chad started. “Exes are always fun." 

“Not always,” Danny said and Chad didn’t catch the look she shot him, behind Jensen’s head. Jared noticed that Jensen rolled his eyes, and made eye contact with Chris, pointing at his glass. Chris obliged, refilling it with whatever Jensen was drinking. 

“Oh, I should tell them about Brad,” Chad said, and Jared’s smile vanished completely. 

“That’s not even the slightest bit funny,” Jared said, and Chad’s eyes flicked up to his, and his face immediately fell. 

"You’re right,” Chad quickly said. “I’m sorry.” 

Jensen, Danny, and Chris all looked at Chad a little puzzled, not used to Chad apologizing when he crossed a line, seeing as he did so very often. Jared nodded in acknowledgement and all was silent for a tense moment before Jensen changed the subject. 

“So, what broke in the supply room?” 

Chris launched into a long story about how the universe hated bourbon whiskey, and the tension diffused. A few hours of drinking went by, and they all slowly moved over to a booth as the bar slowly emptied. Jensen and Jared were very obviously pushed next to each other by Danny and Chad. Jensen rolled his eyes at Jared for their lack of finesse and Jared laughed. They all devolved into quiet separate conversations, Chad, Chris, and Danny debating about public transit in L.A. and Jensen and Jared simply talking. 

“How’d your meeting go?” Jared asked softly. His and Jensen’s heads were bent towards each other, closer than as was probably necessary, as the bar was fairly empty, with a normal level of noise. 

“Good,” Jensen replied. “It was just a sort of impromptu meeting with the director I told you about. She wanted to show me the actors playing the main parts in the film. She told me that only one actor she’d signed already, because she thought the guy was perfect for the role; all the rest, she wanted to wait until she had my approval.” 

“That’s awesome, this director sounds amazing,” Jared commented. “Did you veto anyone?” 

“No, of course not,” Jensen laughed. “I mean, I thought they were all very good fits. She’s very thorough.” 

“Sounds like a great experience, though,” Jared said. “Who’s the actor she’s signed already?” 

“Sorry, can’t tell,” Jensen grinned at him. 

“Aw,” Jared laughed. “Hush hush?” 

“Hush hush,” Jensen agreed. 

“Do you mind my asking what we’re doing on Tuesday?” Jared inquired and Jensen laughed. 

“Nope, it’s a surprise,” Jensen grinned. 

“Okay, but I can’t wear my Paul Bunyon costume? So does that mean it’s, like, a formal event?” Jared narrowed his eyes playfully. “Are we going to the opera?” 

“Would that be a deal breaker?” Jensen asked curiously. 

“No, I can appreciate opera,” Jared replied thoughtfully. 

“Noted,” Jensen nodded. “But no, it’s not formal, and it’s not the opera. I was joking. You can wear your Paul Bunyon costume if you want.” 

“Wow, so I’m back to square one in guessing,” Jared frowned for a split second, before grinning. “Are we flying to Paris?” 

Jensen snorted. “Please explain how you got from point A to point B.” 

“Warm hole?” Jared suggested. “I was just throwing it out there. I’ve never been to Paris.” 

“Noted again,” Jensen laughed. “No, I’m not taking you to Paris on our second date. I’m not Hugh Hefner.” 

“Which is truly a shame,” Jared joked and Jensen laughed for a long moment. Jared watched appreciatively, and when Jensen stopped, Jared kept on looking, for Jensen’s smile did not fade, nor the light in his eyes. 

“What?” Jensen asked, a little self-consciously, but still smiling. 

“You’re just… _God_ , I wish I could kiss you,” Jared finally admitted. 

Jensen chuckled a little, blushing slightly, glancing down at their hands. They both had one resting on the table, and the other in their respective laps. “Well, I’m not really one for PDA, but…” Jensen slowly took the hand that rested in Jared’s lap and entwined their fingers on Jensen’s knee. “Does this suffice?” 

Jared’s grin was huge and made Jensen laugh a little. “This definitely, definitely suffices.” 

“You’re such a teenager,” Jensen rolled his eyes. “We’re just holding hands.” 

Jared laughed, and squeezed Jensen’s hand a little bit. “I know. But it makes me happy, deal with it.” 

“Okay,” Jensen agreed. “I will.” 

Jared grinned. “Just so you know, though, dude, for future reference, I am very much a PDA kind of guy. Not even just with people I’m dating, but with people in general.” 

Jensen examined their hands for a moment before slowly meeting Jared’s eyes, a smile slowly spreading across his lips. “I guess I’ll just have to get used to it then.” 

“I mean, I won’t if it makes you uncomfortable,” Jared offered, a little crease between his eyebrows as he slowly sobered. 

Jensen laughed. “You know, somehow, I think I’ll live with a little PDA.” 

And with that, Jensen leaned forward and pecked Jared’s lips—a quick little chaste kiss that left them both grinning like fools. They glanced at their three companions, who were still deeply engrossed in their own conversations. Jared didn’t think they noticed, if not for the stupidly big grin on Danny’s face. He looked back at Jensen who laughed, and shrugged. They grinned at each other as they both fell back into normal conversation, their hands grasped closely together the entire time. 


	9. Chapter 9

On Tuesday, Jensen took Jared to a fun interactive theater where they watched a movie with live actors both acting along and serving as commentators. The movie was Hair, and the night was a blast. Jensen drove and paid this time, and found it adorable how many times Jared thanked him on the ride back. They parked in the parking lot at the base of Jared’s apartment complex. 

“Shall I be a gentlemen and walk you to your door?” Jensen asked both hesitantly and flirtatiously. 

“Or you could do one more than that and come in for some coffee,” Jared suggested, grinning at Jensen. Jensen loved how much Jared seemed to smile, and the downright adorable dimples displayed when he did so. “You can meet Harley and Sadie too.”

“You had me at coffee, but meeting the dogs is a definite plus,” Jensen said, winking. 

They headed up to Jared’s apartment, talking idly. When they reached Jared’s door and pushed it open, Jared was instantly attacked by two dogs, who shortly after greeting their owner, greeted Jensen with a similar amount of warmth and enthusiasm. Jensen dropped to his knees and scrubbed their heads. 

“Hello,” he greeted amiably, and they both excitedly nuzzled him, and tentatively licked his face. He slowly stood to see Jared smiling at him, with an odd look in his eyes. 

“What?” Jensen asked, feeling, as he had all night, a warm tightness in his chest when he looked at the tall drink of water that stood in front of him. 

Jared grinned at him. “I love that you greeted them like that. It means that they probably like you.”

Jensen laughed. “Well, what I’ve seen of them thus far, I doubt they dislike anyone really.”

Jared laughed and then stepped up to Jensen, putting his hands on Jensen’s cheeks and kissing him quickly before pulling away. He grinned at Jensen and Jensen felt as though he’d found the source of the sun’s warmth, and somehow it was this man. 

Jared turned towards the kitchen. “So coffee?”

Jensen was torn for a short moment at the promise of coffee, but instead chose to grab Jared’s hand as he began to walk away, pulling him back to Jensen. 

“Coffee can wait,” Jensen replied huskily, pulling Jared against him until their mouths met, almost frantically. They kissed and Jensen pushed Jared onto the couch, straddling the younger man. Jensen wrapped his arms around Jared’s neck and Jared’s hands wrapped around Jensen’s waist, pulling Jensen closer against him. Jensen licked eagerly across Jared’s lips, and Jared immediately opened his mouth accommodatingly. The longer they made out, the more urgent it seemed to become until Jared was practically bucking up against Jensen. Jensen smiled against his mouth as he slowly eased away, barely allowing enough room for their eyes to meet momentarily. 

“You’re not going to make me leave this time, are you?” Jensen asked and Jared laughed.

“I barely managed last time, there’s no way I’m denying you this time,” Jared replied, his voice low and husky, which made Jensen want him even more. “Although, we should go in the bedroom.”  
Jensen agreed, hopping off of Jared’s lap. Jared stood quickly, grabbed Jensen’s hand, and they both walked, rather unsteadily, into Jared’s bedroom, shutting the door behind them. Jared flopped belly first onto his bed, reaching into the drawer of his bedside table where he retrieved a bottle of lube and a condom. He then flipped over and set them aside. 

“This is your show, cowboy,” Jared said and Jensen laughed. 

“You’re so weird,” Jensen murmured as he slowly straddled Jared’s hips again and began unbuttoning his shirt. When it was off, he leaned down to kiss along Jared’s jaw line, down his neck, and finally spending a decent amount of time sucking each nipple in turn. Jensen was very pleased to see and feel the very excited reaction each of these in turn elicited. Jared moaned deeply in the back of his throat when Jensen finally pulled away, sliding down slightly so he could make quick work of Jared’s pants. When he had slipped them off, with a little help from Jared, he finally tore off his own shirt and pants. 

“You’re so stupidly hot,” Jared told Jensen and Jensen rolled his eyes.

“You’re one to talk,” Jensen replied, running a finger along Jared’s nicely defined abdominal oblique before he disappeared underneath Jared’s boxer briefs. Jensen allowed himself a quick moment of hesitation as he looked up into Jared’s eager and beautiful eyes. “Are we doing this…um, all the way?”

Jared chuckled. “We’re doing whatever you want to, baby.”

“Wow, ‘baby’ and ‘cowboy’,” Jensen laughed, kissing Jared a few times on the lips as they spoke softly. “You’re nicknames are very incongruous.”

“Are you using big words to seduce me?” Jared asked, making Jensen laugh again. 

“Why? Are you sapiosexual? Because I can certainly use that to my advantage,” Jensen asked and Jared grinned. 

“I wouldn’t define myself specifically as sapiosexual, but hey, if that’s all you got going for you…” Jared replied and Jensen snorted. 

“Yeah, that’s it, just my intellect,” Jensen nodded. “That’s definitely what gets me all the guys.”

“Well, it’s definitely not the perfectly symmetrical face or the amazing personality, that’s for sure,” Jared retorted and Jensen rolled his eyes. 

“Enough with the flattery, Jared,” Jensen replied, leaning in so his lips were pressed against Jared’s ears and his voice barely audible. “I want you in me, now.”

Jared shuddered beneath him, a moan caught in his throat as Jensen took it from joking to hot in a blink of an eye. “What the fuck are you waiting for, then?”

Jensen chuckled lowly, and wiggled out of his underwear atop Jared, which he saw elicited another shudder from the giant man beneath him. He helped Jared out of his underwear and managed to grind gently against Jared’s erection for a moment before Jared finally began to moan. 

“Oh my God, _Jensen_ ,” Jared breathed out. 

Jensen laughed tauntingly as he grabbed the lube and began fingering himself open. Jared watched, transfixed and Jensen could see the obvious arousal in his face even before he sat up and pushed Jensen’s hand away to replace it with his own. Jensen jumped a little at the contact but quickly leaned into Jared’s nimble fingers, pushing his mouth against Jared’s in a tentative but eager kiss. After a few minutes of work, Jensen nodded against Jared. 

“God, I’m there, I’m there, just _fuck me_ ,” he whispered against Jared’s lips, prompting a groan. 

“So bossy,” Jared commented and Jensen laughed. 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” he muttered as he grabbed the condom, and slowly rolled it down Jared’s shaft. “Are you complaining?”

“ _Ohhh_ , no I’m not,” Jared managed as slowly lowered himself onto Jared’s cock. Jensen leaned in and kissed Jared for the slow descent and for a moment as Jensen allowed himself to adjust slightly. Jensen led the motions: first slow and steady which he saw made Jared writhe against him for more. After a little while, he picked up the pace much to Jared’s satisfaction. 

“Oh, fuck,” Jared moaned out, and Jensen smiled, pressing his lips against Jared’s. Jared responded enthusiastically as Jensen began to really speed it up. To his surprise, Jared took hold of Jensen’s dick and matched Jensen’s tempo. 

“ _Jared_ ,” Jensen moaned out.

“I’m…oh my God…I’m so close…” Jared choked out and Jensen kissed him hard before replying. 

“Dear God, me too,” he managed. “Come on, Jared.”

Jensen kicked it up a notch, clutching Jared closer to him as he finally felt Jared explode inside the condom, accompanied by a long moan from the man himself, that Jensen found supremely satisfying. He came shortly after and they both collapsed in a heap on the bed. Jared slowly pulled out of Jensen and threw the condom into a trashcan near the head of the bed. Jensen grabbed a shirt off the floor and wiped his cum off them both. They both fell back onto the bed, atop the sheets and comforter, breathing heavily. 

“You know,” Jared started, a little sleepily. Jensen himself yawned openly as he turned so his head rested on Jared’s arm and he looked at the man as he spoke. “I had this really bad habit of telling jokes in the middle of sex, which most people didn’t appreciate, I don’t think. But I thought of a really great one just now.”

Jensen rolled his eyes at Jared which made Jared grin. “Alright, weirdo,” Jensen gave in. “Let’s hear it.”

“Okay, I think, as a man with an English degree, you will appreciate this,” Jared told Jensen. “Knock knock.”

“You’re kidding me,” Jensen snorted. 

“Knock knock,” Jared insisted. Jensen sighed. 

“Who’s there?”

“To.”

“To who?”

“To whom.”

Jensen was silent a moment and then had to laugh, which made Jared laugh, and before Jensen knew it, they were laughing so hard they both had tears in their eyes. 

“You’re so dumb,” Jensen chuckled, wiping the wetness from his eyes. 

“I’m so glad you laughed,” Jared replied, sounding genuinely pleased. “I figured it was a 50/50 chance that you’d either laugh or leave.”

“I’m not going to leave, just so long as we take a moment to reflect that the place you go after sex is to knock knock jokes,” Jensen replied. 

“Surprisingly good knock knock jokes,” Jared correctly and Jensen rolled his eyes. 

“Alright, I’ll give you that,” Jensen agreed. 

“What can I say,” Jared smiled at him. “I’m an enigma.”

“No arguments here,” Jensen replied, yawning hugely. 

“Are you tired?” Jared asked. “Because I’m tired now. I mean…unless you really want to that coffee?”

Jensen laughed. “I always want coffee, but we can just hold off until the morning…if that’s okay?”

Jared gave Jensen the biggest grin at this, and leaned down to kiss him before replying, “That is so okay by me.”

They both drifted off fairly quickly after that. 

In the morning, Jensen woke to find the spot next to him empty. He rolled over and wiped a hand over his face before he slowly sat up and stretched. He could hear cupboards in the kitchen opening and he thought he smelled coffee. He slowly lifted himself from Jared’s exceedingly comfy bed and searched the floor until he found his boxers. He slipped them on and then debated going back to bed, but finally decided that he really did want to see Jared—plus there was coffee. 

He opened the door to find Harley and Sadie lying patiently to see their overnight guest again. He leaned down to pet them both before walking into the kitchen, where he saw a pot of coffee, and Jared standing at the door in pajama pants, blocking a very eager looking Chad from entering. 

Chad spotted Jensen before he could spin around and retreat back to Jared’s room. 

“Jensen! Morning!” he called and Jensen groaned. 

“Jared, make him go away,” Jensen pleaded. “It’s too early to deal with Chad.”

“I’m trying, he’s very stubborn,” Jared called back. “Chad, leave!”

“But it’s after ten, Jensen,” Chad argued. “That’s not early. In fact, many people would call that lazy.”

“Bite me, Chad,” Jensen growled as he walked over to the coffee pot and poured himself a cup of coffee, using a mug that sat next to an already full cup that he assumed was Jared’s. 

“Is that an invitation?” Chad asked. 

“Alright, seriously, get out, you freak,” Jared cried, pushing Chad and the door until it shut with finality. 

“Rude, guys,” Chad called through the door, but apparently left. 

Jared turned back and rolled his eyes at Jensen. “Why does he have friends?”

Jensen shrugged, leaning back against the counter, coffee in one hand held close to his lips, another absently petting Sadie who had followed him from Jared’s bedroom door. Jared walked up to him and gave him a peck on the lips. 

“Good morning,” Jared greeted, retrieving his own coffee. 

“Mm,” Jensen replied.

“He wanted pancakes,” Jared explained to Jensen’s unspoken question. “He always wants pancakes, and either he doesn’t know how to make them himself, or he doesn’t have any of the ingredients at his place. Probably the latter.”

“Mmm,” Jensen replied again. 

“When I told him I had company, he told me you weren’t a morning person and I’d have to talk for the first little while until you drank your coffee,” Jared supplied further and this made Jensen snort. “Although, how he knew this about you, I don’t know. I’m assuming before I moved here, he annoyed you for pancakes just as often?”

“He would not be alive were that the case,” Jensen replied slowly, then explained further. “Danny probably brought it up at some point. We were roommates for a little while.”

Jared smiled. “That makes sense.”

Jensen nodded his agreement. 

“Hey, I also thought of another knock knock joke, is it too early for that?” Jared asked. 

“Usually, yes, but I’ll allow it this time,” Jensen replied, taking another big gulp of his piping hot coffee. 

“Alright, noted,” Jared nodded. “Knock knock.”

Long gulp of coffee. “Who’s there?”

“A broken pencil.”

Another big gulp. “A broken pencil who?”

“Never mind. It’s pointless.”

This solicited a few chuckles and an eye roll from Jensen, and a huge grin from Jared. 

“Ha! Chad owes me five dollars,” Jared bragged. “I bet him I could make you smile before you finished your coffee.”

Jensen smirked as he tilted his cup for Jared to see the very visible bottom. “I finished it before the punch line.”

Jared’s jaw dropped and he stared in between the cup and Jensen before he groaned. “Alright, just don’t tell Chad that.”

“Nope, deals a deal, Padalecki,” Jensen replied, leaning in to kiss Jared quickly. “Do you mind if I get another cup?”

“Not at all,” Jared replied, and Jensen turned to refill his cup. He froze when he felt Jared’s finger graze down his back, where he knew there were a few long scars. He had many tiny scars all across his back from the final fight with Charlie, but only a few were actually long and jagged, from particularly large pieces of glass. 

Jared’s hand dropped the moment he felt Jensen freeze, and Jensen wheeled around, hiding the majority of the scars again. Jared’s face showed nothing but a slight twinge of curiosity. 

“Aren’t you going to ask where I got them?” Jensen inquired roughly after a long moment of silence, staring down at his coffee. He hadn’t meant it to sound as challenging as it did. Jared, however, simply grinned at him. 

“Sailing accident?” Jared asked. “Oh! Or are you an ex-boxer? Or was it a back flip gone terribly awry?” 

Jensen slowly smiled at him, rolling his eyes. “Yes,” he replied. “It was a boxing match on a sailboat where my signature move was a back flip that went terribly awry.”

“You sure live an exciting life,” Jared commented and Jensen smiled fondly at him. 

“That’s what I’m told,” Jensen agreed, taking another big gulp of coffee.

“Dude, slow down with the caffeine,” Jared laughed as he watched Jensen nearly down his second cup in less than five minutes. 

Jensen laughed. “You think this is bad! I usually have at least four to six cups of coffee before noon. I’m just getting started.”

“That is a very unhealthy addiction to coffee, Mr. Ackles,” Jared jokingly chastised. 

Jensen nodded. “Oh, I’m aware. But I can’t seem to kick the habit. It’s better than heroin.”

Jared laughed boisterously. “Okay, any kind of addiction is better when compared to heroin.”

“Exactly,” Jensen grinned and was impressed at how easy it was to smile at Jared, even in the morning. In fact, Jensen thought this was probably the most he’d ever talked in the morning in years. He had never been a morning person, and preferred to go about his morning routine in grim silence as he nursed coffee. But Jared just had this sort of…presence. It was like a contagious sense of joy. Or at least contentment. Jensen was filled with a sudden wave of affection for the tall man and he smiled appreciatively at him, standing so easily close to Jensen grinning over coffee in the kitchen. He leaned in close to Jared, angling his head up towards him invitingly. Jared met him half way, and they kissed lazily for a time, until the kisses relayed a sense of intent and they became more alive as the men awoke further. 

Before long, Jared’s hand had wandered down to cup the bulge in Jensen’s boxers. Jensen groaned and Jared chuckled. Before Jensen could even work out Jared’s intent, Jared had dropped to his knees and yanked down Jensen’s boxers, taking his cock into his mouth with no warning at all. Jensen let out a moan that sounded mostly surprised. But as Jared worked Jensen’s shaft with his tongue, Jensen’s moans quickly turned to that of pleasure. Jared had Jensen exploding into his mouth in no time and when Jared had swallowed down all of Jensen’s cum, Jared stood and planted a sloppy kiss on Jensen’s mouth. Jensen kissed him back fervently, and pulled away to grin at Jared. 

“Wow, Henry “Too Big” Slickerman really missed out,” Jensen commented and Jared let out a huge laugh, but was cut off by Jensen kissing him again, and then winking. “Your turn.”

Jensen dropped to his knees and pulled Jared’s pajama pants down to his ankles, pleased and enticed to see he was going commando underneath. Jensen took Jared in quickly as Jared had done with him, but spent more time slowly bobbing, eliciting amazing groans of pleasure from the very tall man. He picked up the pace when he tasted the pre-cum, and hallowed his cheeks further, using his tongue to flick over the head. He felt Jared’s hands in his hair loosely as Jared finally came in his mouth. He swallowed down on the cum and stood when Jared was finished, pulling both his own boxers up and Jared’s pajamas as well. He leaned into Jared to plant a kiss on his mouth before he took a big gulp of coffee. Jared smiled at him warmly wrapping his arms around Jensen’s waist and hugging him to him. 

“Knock knock,” Jared started and Jensen couldn’t help but laugh. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me! What is it with you and knock knock jokes? Are they orgasm induced?” Jensen inquired, rolling his eyes but smiling. 

“Maybe,” Jared allowed, thinking about this for a moment before returning to his point. “Knock knock.”

Jensen let out a heavy sigh before he replied, finally, “Who’s there?”

“Al.”

“Al who?”

“Al give you a kiss if you open this door.”

Jensen snorted but his commenting was cut off by Jared leaning in and delivering on his promise. When Jared pulled away Jensen smiled at him fondly. 

“You’re dumb,” Jensen pointed out and Jared laughed. 

“You just don’t recognize the true genius these kind of jokes are,” Jared told him and Jensen rolled his eyes. 

“You’re right, it just me not recognizing the genius, not the complete overuse of Knock Knock jokes as a whole,” Jensen retorted. “Granted, I’ve never heard the ones you’ve told me thus far, but you have to admit that as a whole, the Knock Knock joke is fairly trite.”

“Hey,” Jared warned. “Don’t hate on the Knock Knock joke. You just have to search for the real gems.”

Jensen rolled his eyes. “Okay, Jared, whatever you say.”

Jared grinned. “Alright, so what do you have planned for today…because, I mean, that is if you want to, we could hang out. I don’t really have anything going until shooting for the movie starts. Although, I did promise Harley and Sadie I’d take them to the dog park, but that can wait until tomorrow.”

“Are you asking me to hang out with you?” Jensen asked, amused. 

“Yes,” Jared said, and Jensen grinned. 

“I’d hate for poor Harley and Sadie to miss out on the dog park because of me,” Jensen began. “Why don’t I just tag along to that?”

“You wouldn’t mind going to the dog park with me?” Jared asked, looking both happy and doubtful. “Because, seriously, we could do literally anything. You don’t have to feel like you need to go to the dog park with me.”

Jensen laughed. “No, I mean it! I would love to go to the dog park. I don’t know if I’ve mentioned this, but I do actually love dogs. Plus, I haven’t been to a dog park in…well, probably years. In fact, I don’t think I’ve been to a regular park in years.”

“Dude, that’s such a weird thing to not have done in so long,” Jared commented. “Alright, well, if you really don’t mind. Harley and Sadie will love you forever for this.”

“You know, I doubt that they’ll actually know that I had anything to do with it,” Jensen pointed out. 

“Oh, they’ll know,” Jared said, grinning. “They’ll know.”

They got dressed and herded the dogs into Jared’s car. Jared drove a stupid distance to get to his favorite dog park, almost an hour drive. Jensen and Jared talked, relaxed, for the drive, holding hands off and on. 

“How is it that you already have a favorite dog park when you haven’t lived here for all that long?” Jensen asked. 

“I had Chad stake them out for me a month in advance,” Jared revealed. “It was a full recon mission. I had him take pictures of almost every dog park in a 50-mile radius of our apartment building.”

“Alright, so I guess that’s why we’re friends with Chad,” Jensen replied and Jared nodded. 

“Yeah, I mean, he’s a pain in the ass, but he’s a pretty good friend when you need him to be,” Jared agreed. “I mean, what other idiot could I convince to scout out dog parks for me?”

“No other idiot,” Jensen said. “Chad is the only idiot you’d ever be able to convince to do that.”

Jared laughed, and Jensen smiled at him. When they arrived at the dog park, it was fairly vacant—reasonably so, considering it was noon on a Wednesday. Jensen and Jared found a bench in a particularly green area of grass. They both threw the few toys they had brought for Harley and Sadie, chatting idly. Jensen couldn’t help but feel as though this were…too good. He, of course, was going to take it completely for granted while he could, but nevertheless, a small part of him dreaded the moment the other shoe was going to drop. 

“Knock knock,” Jared started and Jensen laughed preemptively. 

“Who’s there?” he humored. 

“Cows go.”

Jensen rolled his eyes. “Cows go moo.”

“You stole my punch line!” Jared looked at him, astonished. 

Jensen laughed, rolling his eyes again. “Dude, that’s, like, the most cliché knock knock joke ever.”

“I have worse ones,” Jared confided. 

“That’s not something to brag about,” Jensen commented. 

“Yet, brag I do,” Jared replied, laughing. They sat in silence for a little while, and eventually, Jared grabbed Jensen’s hand. “I’m glad you’re hanging out with me still.”

“I’m glad too,” Jensen replied truthfully, squeezing his hand a little bit and scooting closer. “This is…nice. Whatever this is.”

“Most normal people would call this dating,” Jared replied, laughing. 

Jensen nudged Jared with his shoulder, giving him a faux scathing look. “Oh, shut up,” he retorted, then seriously. “Okay, fine. Dating you is nice.”

“I’m glad you like it,” Jared laughed. “I’m pretty fond of dating you too.”

“I’m glad,” Jensen chuckled. The moment passed and they began talking casually again. Jensen still somewhat felt a sense of foreboding at the seeming easiness of being with Jared in this capacity. Jared squeezed his hand and brought him back to the present, where Jensen felt an easy smile spread across his lips. He’d treasure the happiness while it lasted.


	10. Chapter 10

Jared and Jensen saw each other nearly every day for the next two weeks. Half the time, it was hanging with the group at the bar, or once, to Jared’s amazement, at Danny’s work: an art gallery, the special occasion being that she was the artist featured. The other half of the time, was because Jared and Jensen had actually made date-like plans. They went to the movies, dinner, brunch, museums—and had sex quite often. Jared spent a few nights at Jensen’s so far, and vice versa. Jared was astonished at the rate at which their relationship was progressing. He felt like he’d known Jensen far longer than just two weeks. Obviously, their dating was a little more serious than just casual, but Jared also felt secure that they weren’t going uncomfortably fast—they were just dating far more often than was completely normal. One night, over dinner at Jensen’s house, Jared grinned at his host. 

“You know, this isn’t normal,” Jared commented, to which Jensen frowned. 

“What do you mean?” Jensen asked. “My spaghetti isn’t good?"

“No, not your food, your food is impeccable, per usual. I mean, us—well, I mean we’ve pretty much seen each other every day since we started officially dating,” Jared said. “It makes sense because we have common friends and all that jazz, but nevertheless.”

Jensen raised his eyebrows at Jared. “Are you complaining?” Jensen asked, winking.

“No!” Jared immediately replied, laughing. “Am I complaining? Ha! No, I’m just saying it’s a little unusual. I have never dated anyone as profusely as I have you.”

“Yeah, me either,” Jensen replied. “I don’t know man, it doesn’t feel weird, does it?”

“No, no! I don’t think so, at least,” Jared said. “I like…dating you.”

“We’re so redundant,” Jensen chuckled. “We’ve already had this conversation.”

“I know, but I thought it worth reiterating,” Jared grinned. “I like you.”

“I like you too,” Jensen replied, blushing and staring at his pasta for a moment before looking up at Jared through his lashes. “You’re a really great guy.”

“You too, baby,” Jared replied, blowing him a kiss. Jensen laughed and rolled his eyes. 

“Are you exciting for the meet-n-greet tomorrow?” Jensen asked, changing the subject. 

Jared nodded enthusiastically. “Yes, it’ll be really fun. Then, after this, we can finally start the whole process of actual filming, which is where I come in. When does your project start?”

“Soon,” Jensen replied vaguely. 

“We might not see each other much once I start filming,” Jared said, suddenly solemn. 

“I’m sure we can make it work,” Jensen assured him confidently, which made Jared grin.

“I know we can,” Jared agreed, slurping up a long string of spaghetti loudly while talking, making Jensen grimace. “If there’s a will, there’s a way!”

“Yeah, the more you slurp your noodles, the more my will lessens,” Jensen grumbled and Jared let out a long, loud laugh, his mouth full of half chewed noodles. “Ew,” Jensen groaned. “Seriously, dude, it’s disgusting. Close your goddamn mouth!”

After dinner, both men adjourned to the kitchen where they set their plates in warm soapy water and leaned against the counter. Jensen leaned into Jared, and tilted his head up, waiting for Jared to meet his lips. Jared didn’t make him wait long, and Jared met his lips eagerly. They kissed for a while before, finally, Jared pulled away.

“You know, if we keep this up, I’ll have to take you into the bedroom,” Jared told Jensen, resting his forehead against Jensen’s. 

“Damn, you’ve discovered my master plan: feed you dinner, and then make out with you until you have sex with me,” Jensen chuckled. 

“Well, if we have sex, then I, without a doubt, will fall asleep here,” Jared continued. “And I have the meet’n’greet tomorrow, fairly early. So I can’t spend the night.”

“We could have sex, and then you could leave,” Jensen suggested hopefully. 

“Oh, no, Mr. Ackles,” Jared grinned as he pulled back away from Jensen a little farther, which, he noted fondly, made Jensen frown. “I couldn’t even fathom, could not fathom in the least, having sex with you and simply _leaving_ afterwards. Simply unfathomable.”

“Say fathom one more time. And okay, look, it’s not a one-night stand if you’re actually _dating_ the person you have sex with,” Jensen replied, rolling his eyes. “But, whatever, Padalecki. I’d hate to insult your delicate sensibilities.”

“I’m sorry, handsome,” Jared replied, leaning in to peck a few kisses on Jensen’s lips.

“I’m only kidding, Jared,” Jensen laughed. “It’s totally okay, I understand. I hope you enjoy your meeting tomorrow. I know you’re excited.”

“I am!” Jared agreed. “It’ll be great to meet everyone. Steve has been particularly annoying about keeping anything he knows on the down low, even from me. Apparently, the director thinks that the first impressions of everyone will be very telling of the tone she wants to set for the rest of the film, or some such artsy-ness.”

Jensen chuckled again. “You’ll have a ball, and definitely impress everyone, I’m sure.”

“You’re so sweet,” Jared grinned at him fondly. “Alright…well…I better go…”

Jensen smiled at him, kissing him for a long moment before pulling away and nodding. “Okay, I’ll walk you to your car.”

They stopped again at the entryway where Jared grabbed his jacket, and kissed for a few long moments again. Jensen walked Jared out to his car, where they stopped to kiss for awhile for the final time that night.

When they eventually pulled apart, Jared grinned at Jensen. “Alright, I’ll call you tomorrow evening, and I can cook for you this time.”

“Sounds like a date,” Jensen smiled at him. 

“Alright, goodbye then, man I’m dating and quite like,” Jared said, making Jensen laugh. 

“You know…if, I mean, if you want…you could, I don’t know, call me something other than the man you’re dating and quite like,” Jensen suggested shyly, looking down at his and Jared’s entwined hands. 

“Man, if only they had a specific title that fit that description,” Jared joked, pulling Jensen into a quick kiss before continuing. “Is this the terminology talk we’re having right now?”

“No…I mean…I don’t know…not if you don’t want to have that talk right now,” Jensen murmured, blushing deeply.

“Ah, baby, you’re so cute when you’re all nervous,” Jared laughed. “I would be pleased and honored to call you my boyfriend, if you want me to.”

Jensen ventured a glance up at Jared’s face through his lashes before he glanced down again at their hands. “I mean…if you want to.”

“Do you want to, is the real question,” Jared asked slowly, falling into seriousness. He put a hand on Jensen’s cheek so Jensen would look up at him. It took a long moment, but finally, Jensen did, slowly making eye contact and seeing Jared’s wide grin. 

“Yes,” he finally replied, leaning in to kiss Jared softly, and pulling back again, to whisper, “Boyfriend.”

“Now who’s the juvenile one, getting all nervous about calling each other boyfriend,” Jared joked, and Jensen rolled his eyes. 

“You got excited about holding hands, dude,” Jensen defended. “This was a serious, nerve-wracking, adult conversation we just had. I just…I wanted to make sure we were on the same page, is all.”  
“Alright, boyfriend, whatever you say,” Jared laughed, pecking him on the lips one more time before opening his car door. “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Yeah,” Jensen agreed, smiling and closing Jared’s door for him with a wide, fond smile.

The next morning, Jared was running out of his apartment door like a bat out of Hell when his phone rang. He glanced at the caller I.D. before he answered with a grand sigh. 

“Steve, I’m leaving right now,” he greeted without prelude.

“Wow, at this rate, you’ll be only twenty minutes early, what gives?” Steve replied easily. 

“I lost my shoe,” Jared admitted. 

“Which one?” Steve asked. 

“The black kinda casual, kinda dressy ones,” Jared replied. “With the thingies on the tongue.”

“It was under the left side of the couch, wasn’t it?” Steve asked. 

Jared frowned into his phone. “Dude, that’s actually really scary, how did you know?”

“It’s my job to know,” Steve replied simply. “You have your phone on vibrate?”

“Yeah, Steve, duh,” Jared retorted with an eye roll as he impatiently stood in the elevator down to the garage.

“And you have the script?” Steve furthered. 

“Yes, of course, Mom,” Jared laughed nervously.

“Jared, it’s just a meet’n’greet,” Steve told him calmly, reassuringly. “You’ve already read for the part, you’ve already appropriately impressed all the right people. Today is just about meeting the big-wigs, and your fellow actors. Contracts are signed, Jared. Don’t be nervous.”

“I know the logical side of it, Steve,” Jared said roughly. “Just try convincing my anxiety of this.”

“I’ve tried, and failed,” Steve sighed. “You’re going to do amazingly. I just know it.”

“You’re so gushy today, Steve,” Jared noticed. “What gives?”

“I’m just…alright, I’ll say it,” Steve sighed. “I’m proud of you, kid. Seriously. Good job, this will revamp your entire career.”

“Look…I mean, I want to avoid all the corny stuff because it somehow makes me even more nervous, but look…Thanks, Steve,” Jared replied, his voice surprisingly choked up. “I mean, really. For everything. You’re an amazing agent, and a great friend.”

“Aw, we’re so cute, your boyfriend will be jealous,” Steve joked, and Jared snorted. 

“That’s funny that you say boyfriend, we just had that talk last night,” Jared confided. “Any damage control to be done on that front?”

“You know, I was thinking about it from the moment you told me you had that first date,” Steve replied. “And I think I’ve got it under control for now. We’ll see how this whole thing pans out. I have a few back up plans in place if anything goes awry.”

“You’ve always been thorough,” Jared said, slightly distracted as a beep in his ear alerted him to a call waiting. “Hey, Steve, I’ve got another call. I’m ready for today…and thanks, again.”

“Sure thing, kiddo,” Steve replied, and Jared was almost sure that he heard the smile in Steve’s voice. He heard the disconnect of Steve’s line, and swiped over to the new call, which he saw was Jensen. 

“Morning, boyfriend,” Jensen greeted. “I know you’re probably running to your car right now, I just wanted to say you’re going to do freaking amazing! Everyone will love you.”

“You know, your voice is exactly what I need to hear right now,” Jared confided, and Jensen laughed. 

“I’m glad to hear that,” he replied. “Anyway, I gotta run, but I just wanted to wish you luck and all that!”

“You’re the best boyfriend a guy could want,” Jared told Jensen honestly, and Jensen snorted. 

“Ditto,” he replied simply before disconnecting. 

Jared grinned as he got into the car, a little less anxious for just a moment. However, it wore off as he approached the set where the movie was to be filmed, and where their little morning meeting would be held. He rolled up the script and shoved it into his back pocket. He wore well-fitted dark jeans, and a nice button-up, and as he made his way through the maze of halls to the giant, grand belly of the building, he felt both under and over dressed. 

However, that thought turned to worry about being simply overdressed as he entered the huge main set, where he was informed the meeting would be held and saw many pillows thrown on the floor, a few people already sitting on them lazily. He walked up slowly, recognizing at once the director, who sat with her head craned down towards the script in her palms, conferring with an adorable man with piercing blue eyes. She was a petite woman with a fierce personality to match her amazing red hair. Her name was Felicia Day, and she was both hilarious and incredibly inspiring, somehow. Jared had met her to do the read through, and they had hit it off immediately. 

“Jared!” Felicia squealed, looking up from her conversation as she heard the door behind Jared close. She jumped up, scurried over to him, and threw her arms around his waist in a quick hug. “You’re the first of the actors to arrive. I do love a man who is punctual.”

Jared laughed. “Oh, and how do you like your women?”

“You should be asking me that,” replied a voice from behind Felicia. Jared saw a very pretty woman standing with her shoulders back confidently. He recognized her vaguely somehow, but couldn’t place from where.

“Jared,” Felicia grinned, grabbing the woman’s hand. “This is my wife, Genevieve Cortese. She’s quite a famous makeup artist.”

“Call me Gen, please. And I’m only known around a few places,” Gen replied modestly, grinning. 

“Yeah, all the best places,” Felicia replied, bragging. “Anyway, she’ll be the main makeup artist. She’s doing it as a favor to me, her doting wife. After all, there won’t be much makeup to be done, it’s not that kind of movie—just the normal amount of stage makeup. I’m afraid she’ll be quite bored.”

“Oh, it’ll be a nice break,” Gen replied. “I mean, you wanted me to relax, anyway, right?”

Felicia grinned. “Gen’s pregnant,” she confided to Jared. 

“Oh, God, congrats, guys!” Jared cried out, hugging Felicia again, and dragging Gen into the mix as well. “That’s freaking awesome!”

“Thanks, we’re pretty happy about it,” Gen said again, laughing at his enthusiasm. “Anyway, I don’t know if you knew this or not, but we actually met very briefly.”

“Oh?” Jared asked, thinking back. She did look familiar, but he just couldn’t place her face. He’d met so many new people since moving to L.A., sometimes he had trouble placing them all. 

“Yes, I’m good friends with Danny,” Gen replied, surprising Jared. “I was at her art show last week. She introduced me, but you came up to the group after, so we were never formerly introduced.”

It clicked in Jared’s head. “Right! Danny’s art show! You were there, I remember. I remember specifically because Jensen—that’s my boyfriend—noticed your eyes of all things. That sounds vaguely creepy, but it makes sense if you knew him.”

Felicia and Gen exchanged an odd look, like they were sharing a private joke, and Jared grinned still. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t recognize you!” he apologized. 

“No worries at all,” Gen waved away his apology. “Like I said, we weren’t formerly introduced.”

“Well, I think everyone’s just about here,” Felicia inserted just then. “So, we should go take our seats—that is, our pillows.”

Jared noticed that, in fact, most of the pillows had been filled. He noticed then that most of the pillows were facing four bigger pillows in the front, like a weird, alternative classroom. 

He took a seat towards the front, but moved his pillow a little off to the side, so his height wouldn’t block anyone’s view. Felicia plopped down on her pillow next to the man with the blue eyes and grinned at everyone. 

“Hey, guys!” she greeted. “I’m your new hard ass boss for this project. Now, I don’t know if you noticed this, but I have kind of an artsy flair. I don’t want to be one of those annoying directors that get weird, irrational ideas into their heads ‘in the name of art’ or whatever, but I probably am and just don’t know it. So sorry if that bothers you, but as this is my production, unless you want a pretty little paycheck at the end of this that proves you worked successfully on this film, than I’d say you better make your peace with me.” She ended her short speech with a grin, and Jared smiled at her when they made eye contact. “Great!” she continued. “Now that we’ve got me out of the way, I’d like to introduce a few people. First, to my left—this beautiful specimen of a man with the striking eyes, as most of you have undoubtedly noticed, is Misha Collins, my assistant director. Now, his word is law just as much as mine is, unless it contradicts mine, in which case—off with his head.”

“Wow, noted,” Misha grinned, and then pretended to grimace, making most everyone laugh. 

“You knew that when you signed on to be my assistant,” Felicia grinned at him fondly. “Now, everyone, he is not a gopher, so please do not ask him to go grab you coffee or a scone or anything. That’s just demeaning to everyone involved. Now, onto my next dramatics. I want everyone to get acquainted with both the producer of this film, and the screenwriter, who came up with this brilliant script. So, first: our producer. Mark!” Felicia hollered the name loudly, and a door opened, where a stout man with a receding hairline and thin beard to surround an amiable grin strolled out. 

“Hello, darlings,” he greeted, with a Scottish accent. “I’m Mark Sheppard, and I’m paying for all you lovelies.”

“Yes, this is Mark Sheppard, our kind benefactor,” Felicia agreed, motioning for him to take a seat beside her. “Now, he insists all of you call him Mark, but if you want to get on my good side, you’ll call him Mr. Sheppard because it makes him feel old, which makes me laugh.”

“You’re insufferable,” Mark commented, throwing her a fond smile and a roll of the eyes. “Do call me Mark, everyone. Miss Felicia here will probably love you all no matter what you call me, given you perform well. So let’s not make me feel old.”

“He’s a sweetheart,” Misha commented. “Seriously, he won’t fire any of you…probably.”

They all shared a wicked grin, and Jared was one of the few that chuckled. 

“Now, finally, the man who wrote the wonderful script,” Felicia called, giving Jared a huge grin. Jared smiled back, a little confused at the targeted attention before he looked over as the same door Mark had come out of opened—and out walked Jensen. 

Jared had to stop himself from yelling out his name in astonishment. Jensen grinned as he walked over, surpassing the pillow to bend down briefly by Jared, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek and whispering in his ear, “Surprise.” Then he walked over to the last of the four pillows and sat next to Mark. 

“I hate your dramatics,” Jensen murmured to Felicia, just loud enough for the people in the front, including Jared, to hear. Felicia flashed Jensen and Jared individual grins before turning to the group again. 

“Alright, this is the brilliant and obviously extremely handsome Jensen Ackles, our screenwriter,” Felicia introduced. “Now, he’s clearly fond of the giant in the front row, who is a Mr. Jared Padalecki, our male lead. I’d like everything out in the open now, just to clear the air. There is no nepotism between Jared and Jensen, I promise. Jensen had no say in my hiring of Jared as our lead, just in everybody else’s. In fact, funnily enough, it wasn’t until I was showing Jensen the actors to play his characters a couple weeks ago that he even realized that he’d been dating Jared here. The only real nepotism here is my hiring of my own wife, the wonderful, beautiful, and very pregnant Genevieve Cortese.”

Felicia motioned to her wife, sitting in the very back, who rolled her eyes and grimaced. 

“There should be no doubt that I hired her because she is my wife, and also because she is pregnant,” Felicia warned. “So don’t be mean to her, one of us will bite your head off.

“Now, before we go around and actually introduce everyone, I have coffee and donuts for you guys, because I really want you to like me and work well with me,” Felicia continued, jumping up enthusiastically. We’ll adjourn to the other room, momentarily, for refreshments.”

Everyone stood, and Jensen immediately made a beeline for Jared. Jared was both surprised and annoyed—at himself, for not realizing this sooner. 

“Do I need to apologize, or are you delightfully surprised?” Jensen asked nervously. 

Jared thought for a long moment before settling on a smile. “No, I’m not mad. I was just caught off-guard. Although, really, I probably should’ve put it together myself.”

“You know, I’m actually extremely surprised that you didn’t catch on,” Jensen agreed. “I mean, I thought it was kind of obvious, myself.”

Jared laughed. “Of all the current projects in the entirety of L.A., it makes sense that I didn’t think we’d somehow be working on the same one.”

“I know, I know,” Jensen laughed. “Well, I’ve talked to Felicia and she told me that if this is in any way awkward for you, I can always play a lesser role, only come on the days that Felicia really wants me to.”

“No, no, stay!” Jared said immediately. “This isn’t weird! In fact, if I’m being honest, this is kind of perfect. I mean, I was sort of worried about not being able to see you as often as I’ve sort of grown accustomed to over the past couple of weeks.”

Jensen chuckled, but also blushed. “That’s…sweet,” he said, trying to hide a grin. “I’m glad you see it that way. But this may not be for the best—maybe you’ll see far too much of me and then decide that I’m annoying and break up with me.”

Jared laughed for a few long moments, before telling Jensen, “Yeah, like that’s going to happen.”

Jensen rolled his eyes, but was still smiling. 

“You boys missed the coffee,” a Scottish accented voice alerted them suddenly, and Jared saw that they had, in fact, talked through the coffee and donuts break. All the actors, plus Felicia and her crew were walking out carrying Styrofoam cups of coffee and glazed donuts. 

“Jensen, you can go grab some coffee and a donut, but I need Jared right now,” Felicia told him. “I hope everything is good?”

“Everything’s fine,” Jensen smiled at her. Jared pouted at Jensen as he turned back to him, making Jensen roll his eyes. “Do you want me to grab you coffee and donuts?”

Jared broke into a grin and nodded enthusiastically. Jensen nodded and strode off into the room where everyone had disappeared into. Jared sat back on his pillow along with everyone else. 

“Alright, everyone,” Felicia began. “Now that you know us here up front, I thought we’d do a quick read-through. If you don’t have a script, I have a few extra printed off in another room. We’re not going to read the entire film, obviously, just the first couple of scenes. I just want to get a better feel of how everyone will be working together. I know that this is not normal procedure, but tough.”

Jensen appeared again, two coffees balanced in one hand, and two donuts in the other. He deposited one cup of coffee, and both donuts to Jared before taking his seat on the final front pillow. They began to read, and the entire experience was over with quickly enough. A date to start the shoot was set for the following Monday, and everyone was excused. Jared, Jensen, Felicia, and Gen ended up walking out to the parking lot together. 

“You know, if you’re not too busy, our friends’ band is playing at this bar tomorrow night,” Jared suggested, smiling at Gen and Felicia. “Danny will be there.”

“Oh, yes, it’s so fun for pregnant women to go to bars,” Gen grumbled, but smiled. 

“The bartender makes killer virgin drinks,” Jensen told her, grinning. 

“Is this band any good?” Felicia asked. 

“Well, I’m biased, but I think they’re pretty good,” Jensen replied. “It’s actually the bar that inspired the one in the film.”

It was as if Jensen had flicked a switch inside Felicia. She immediately began asking a million questions, and Jensen looked startled for a moment, his mouth opening and closing, trying to answer, as she tacked on more and more. He began to look a little overwhelmed, when Jared decided to step in. 

“See? Now you have to come,” he declared, and then pointed a finger at Gen. “And you too, otherwise your wife might question my boyfriend to death.”

Jensen laughed, and Felicia looked excited. “We’ll definitely be there,” she promised, to which Gen sighed. 

“Great, another amazing night as the designated driver. I’m only two months pregnant, and I’ve already been designated driver far too much,” she complained, giving a pouting look to her wife.   
\“When this baby is out of me, you’re the designated driver for the rest of our lives.”

“I feel like that’s a bit unfair,” Felicia protested, but immediately stopped at the look Gen gave her. “Of course, darling, I will be,” she promised instead. 

With grins, Jared and Jensen watched as the women bickered as they all reached their cars. “Okay, well, we’ll see you guys tomorrow then! I’ll text you the address. They start at seven,” Jensen laughed as Felicia and Gen walked over to their car, waving and offering farewells. 

Jared looked at Jensen. “Your place or mine?” he joked and Jensen laughed. 

“I believed we decided your place,” Jensen replied. 

“Great,” Jared agreed. “And it’s still pretty early, which means we have all evening, so even better.”

Jensen looked fondly at Jared. “You know…I’m far too lucky to be dating you.”

“No, don’t get all sappy on me now, Ackles,” Jared laughed. 

Jensen laughed, but blushed a little. “I’m not getting sappy. Just commenting.”

“Yeah, commenting sappily,” Jared said. “And if we’re going for sappy, it’s obvious that I am in the lucky one in this situation.”

Jensen laughed. “You’re right, let’s avoid sap.”

“Too sticky,” Jared agreed. “So, follow me to my place?”

“Yeah, definitely,” Jensen agreed. “But if Chad comes in and ruins our movie night like the other day, I’m going to have to murder him.”

“He would have had it coming,” Jared nodded, and Jensen laughed. 

“Let’s go, then, boyfriend,” Jensen replied.


	11. Chapter 11

Jensen found Jared’s mouth in the darkness—they were in Jared’s bed, and it was probably around four in the morning. It was a rare moment where Jared woke Jensen as he groped his way clumsily on his way to the bathroom. Jensen wasn’t annoyed, but rather smiled at the tall, clumsy man as he slipped back into bed. When Jared was prostrate, Jensen leaned over him and allowed his drowsy desire to play through his slow kiss. 

They had both been so into each other when they got home earlier that day—around midnight, after an extremely long day of filming. Jensen didn’t have to stay for all of it, but he chose to, mostly because he’d gotten used to Jared joining him at his house afterwards, or he joining Jared in his own. It was the second month of shooting, and it was slow going. Jensen loved Felicia, he really did. But to say she was anal retentive was an extreme understatement. He began seriously reconsidering his comments whenever Felicia asked him, because any time he disagreed slightly, she’d completely restart everything and begin overanalyzing every little detail until she thought she understood where Jensen was coming from. It was heartfelt, and Jensen knew that Felicia was great at her job—she was an Oscar winner as well, along with many other prestigious awards. He just simply thought he not add to her insanity. 

When they had come in, they had foregone a quickie microwave meal in favor of Jensen practically dragging Jared into his bedroom. They were in the process of ripping each other’s clothes off when there was a knock at Jared’s door. 

“They’ll go away,” Jared murmured into Jensen’s mouth hopefully. 

Jensen nodded, running his hands along Jared’s back, unfortunately still covered by his shirt. However, after a few minutes, the knocking began again, insistently. 

“Maybe you should get it,” Jensen murmured. 

“I really shouldn’t,” Jared whined. “Besides, it’s not polite to answer the door with a hard on.”

After another moment, they heard a voice outside the front door to accompany the knocking. “Jaaarrred!” It was Chad’s voice and both Jensen and Jared groaned. 

“Okay, now you definitely have to get it,” Jensen told him. “We know for a fact that he won’t go away until you force him to.”

“I hate Chad,” Jared growled against Jensen’s cheek before shoving himself off the older man and angrily stalking out of the room. 

As Jensen laid there, listening to Jared try to expel Chad, he tried his hardest not to fall asleep—he really did. But when he woke up four hours later as Jared went to pee, he knew he had failed. 

“I’m sorry I fell asleep,” Jensen murmured to Jared. Jared chuckled tiredly. 

“It’s no problem, babe,” Jared replied, sighing. “I ended up talking to him, trying to get him to leave, for about forty-five minutes.”

“Oh my God,” Jensen laughed softly. “Fucking Chad.”

“You’re telling me,” Jared replied. “I mean, it was a sweet gesture. He just wanted to touch base with me since we haven’t really seen the gang since we both started shooting. It’s a nice thought, but he also didn’t know that I was about to have sex with my boyfriend.”

“Mmm,” Jensen smiled at Jared. “What a shame that is, being cock blocked by your bestie.”

“Not the first time, probably won’t be the last,” Jared smiled. “But you seem certainly willing to make up for Chad’s idiocy now, or am I reading the signals wrong?”

“Oh, you’re never wrong,” Jensen replied, pressing his mouth down to Jared’s again. 

“Oh, just remember that you said that,” Jared laughed when they broke apart to resume their earlier mission of tearing each other’s clothes off. 

“I’ll most certainly regret it,” Jensen agreed, grinning. He pulled off Jared’s t-shirt. They had made it adequately far with Jensen earlier, Jared having accomplished removing his jeans. Now, Jared must’ve taken his pants off when he had come back and found Jensen asleep, because after Jensen had removed the shirt, he was just in his boxers. Both in their underwear, they grinned at each other for a moment, Jensen atop Jared, both their erections pressing tantalizingly together. 

“You’re amazing, did you know that?” Jensen asked him, kissing him for a long moment before starting to peck kisses along his jaw.

“You’re…admirable,” Jared replied and Jensen pulled back to stare at him with an amused smile. 

“Admirable? Wow, you really couldn’t think of any better compliment? You’re amazing and I’m admirable?” Jensen laughed. 

“Okay, I’m sorry,” Jared laughed. “Do you have any suggestions?”

“How about, nice? Or at least cute?” Jensen laughed, and then frowned, looking away. “Sorry,” he added on, blushing. 

“Why apologize? You’re both those things,” Jared told him, cupping his cheeks in his hands and kissing him multiple times before continuing. “You’re also funny, kind, gorgeous, fucking brilliant. And admirable. And much more.”

Jensen couldn’t help but stare in a tiny bit of astonishment at Jared. He liked to think he was healed from the effect Charlie had on him…but he also wasn’t quite used to hearing these kinds of things from a man he…

Jensen shook his head, finally allowing a smile and blushing. “You’re so sappy,” he finally commented, kissing him fervently once more while reaching into the bedside table to grab the necessary accessories. Once he had the condom and lube out, he leaned in to whisper into Jensen’s ear. 

“How do you want to do this, you sappy giant?” 

“Wow, real good at the pillow talk, babe,” Jared chuckled softly. “And I want you to fuck me. Slow.”

Jensen groaned his agreement, yanking down his boxers and tossing them onto the floor before slowly sliding down to pull down Jared’s, bringing the lube with him. Jensen slicked his finger generously before beginning to finger Jared open, while simultaneously licking up the shaft of his cock. Jensen was pleased to feel Jared immediately arch a bit, and moan in pleasure. 

“Dear fucking lord,” Jared sighed heavily. “Jensen…you’re…stupendous.”

Jensen tried not to laugh at his choice of vocabulary as he slid one finger into Jared. Jared arched again and moaned. “Knock knock,” he moaned out and Jensen pulled his mouth away from the head of Jared’s cock. 

“We agreed to save knock knock jokes until after sex,” Jensen admonished, returning to his work. 

“Fine, I hope I remember,” Jared replied breathily. 

Jensen had opened Jared up shortly after this, knowing him well enough to know just how to do it, quickly and pleasurably. Jensen rolled the condom onto his own dick and positioned himself, pushing in slowly. He leaned in as he rocked against Jared, repositioning until he knew he would hit Jared’s prostate on every thrust. He liked that he knew Jared like this. They’d only been together for a little over two months, but with Jared it was different. It was good. It was better than anything he’d ever experienced. It was…dare he say—perfect. And Jensen was still waiting for something to go wrong, but he had given up being tense about it. He was nicely relaxed into their relationship. The longest amount of time they had been away from each other since they’d started dating was three days where they both flew to Texas for Christmas. Felicia had offered everyone more time off for Christmas, but everyone agreed that if they put off filming for more than three days, they would be horribly behind schedule, which would make Felicia even crazier. Other than that Jared and Jensen went to work, they had fun, they hung out, they practically low-key lived together, and they had great sex. 

Jensen had been slowly rocking into Jared and Jared was writhing against him. “Oh, God _Jensen_ , go faster!” he pleaded. 

“You…you wanted…slow…” Jensen breathed out, eyes closed, head thrown back. 

“I fucking changed my mind,” Jared growled, gripping Jensen’s hips tightly, making him look down at Jared. “Fucking _pound_ me, Jensen.”

Jensen leaned into him and tugged on his lip a little before he nodded. “Whatever you want, gorgeous.”

Jensen picked up the tempo, thrusting into Jared making him moan louder and louder. When he could feel Jared was getting close, he began to tug on Jared’s cock, timing his quick motions with his thrusts until Jared came over his hand, his asshole tightening around Jensen’s cock, shoving Jensen over the edge as well. 

Jensen slowly fell off of Jared, landing next to him. He slid the condom off and threw it into the trashcan. Jared leaned down to grab a shirt—which happened to be Jensen’s—to wipe clean his stomach and Jensen’s hand. After he had discarded the shirt, he threw his arm over Jensen and snuggled his head into Jensen’s neck. Jensen rolled his eyes but smiled. 

“Alright, so knock knock,” Jared tried again. 

Jensen stifled the sigh, knowing it was pointless. “Who’s there?”

“Nana.”

“Nana who?”

“Nana your business,” Jared finished and Jensen snorted. 

“That was terrible,” Jensen replied honestly. 

“I know,” Jared laughed. “That’s what makes it awesome.”

“Whatever you say, dork,” Jensen replied, turning into Jared a little more. “We should probably go to sleep, we have to be on set tomorrow at nine.”

“Agreed,” Jared replied. 

The next morning, on the drive to set, Jensen noticed that Jared was unceremoniously quiet. Jensen wasn’t particularly vocal in the morning, but Jared never let that stop him from having a conversation with him. Granted, it was mostly a one-sided conversation, where Jensen pleasantly listened and made small comments. 

“Hey, are you okay?” Jensen asked. 

“Yeah…I was just…uh…I mean,” Jared took a long breath and then let it out, falling back into normal speech. “I was just thinking that I really am not attached to my apartment.”

“What?” Jensen asked, not understanding. 

“I mean…I was just putting that out there,” Jared said. “We spend so much time at my place, when you have this amazing house that’s going practically unused. We should spend more nights at your house.”

“Okay, we can,” Jensen replied, frowning slightly. “The only reason we usually end up at your place is because it’s slightly closer, and you have the dogs.”

“Yeah, that’s true about the dogs,” Jared agreed. “I mean, the dogs would love your house too, if they ever saw it…or had conscious knowledge of the different aspects of what makes houses better than others.”

“Is this your way of telling me you want Harley and Sadie to visit my house?” Jensen inquired. 

“Yes…?” Jared slowly agreed. 

“That’s fine, they can come over,” Jensen laughed. “Of course they can, you know I love those fur balls. How about we go get them tonight, then head over, and you can stay at my place for the weekend. That is…if you want?”

Jared flashed a grin at Jensen. “Yes, I would love that!”

“Alright, then it’s a plan,” Jensen laughed. “Hopefully we get out of shooting early today.”

“Well, how about, if we run late, I’ll give you my keys and you can go grab the dogs, and I’ll just get a cab?” Jared suggested. 

“Alright, but only if we run late,” Jensen nodded. 

That night, they did run late. Jensen ducked out at nine that night, grabbed the dogs in Jared’s car, and headed over to his house. He let the dogs roam around, opening the back door so they could go around the house and into the yard as it pleased them. He glanced in his fridge and decided he’d whip up a meal for whenever Jared turned up.

He had just finished barbequing ribs when he heard the front door open. He glanced at the clock and saw it was just after ten.

“Honey, I’m home!” Jared called, and the dogs ran from Jensen’s side to their owner coming in the door. 

“Hey, weirdo, in the kitchen!” Jensen called back. 

Jared came in and pecked Jensen on the cheek before staring longingly at the ribs. “You’re my favorite.”

“You mean ribs are my favorite?” Jensen laughed.

“Sure, my favorite food—or one of,” Jared rolled his eyes, before pulling Jensen against him, kissing him again. “But you’re my favorite.”

“Favorite what?” Jensen asked. 

“Favorite everything,” Jared replied, seriously. He kissed Jensen for a few long moments before pulling away and grinning. “Now, can we eat your ribs? Because I’m so starving and those smell delicious.”

After dinner, they went out back with beers and sat on the patio, the dogs lying in between them. 

“This is nice,” Jensen commented at length. “I’m glad Harley and Sadie actually have a place to play. Poor babies cooped up in that tiny apartment.”

“A) It’s not that tiny, and I take them on runs every morning! And B) I’ve already said that I’m not very attached to that apartment,” Jared started. “I was thinking…I mean, I’m not on a lease or anything…I was thinking I might start looking for a new place. Somewhere with an actual yard like this one. I’m probably going to wait until after we’ve wrapped, though.” 

Jensen was quiet for a long moment before blurting, “I’m not good at timelines.”

“What?” Jared laughed. 

“I mean…I understand you getting a new place…with a yard...and that sounds like my place…and I kind of want to…suggest that,” Jensen took a long shaky breath. “But I’m not good at timelines. Too soon?”

“You know, there’s not an actual set guidelines of when it’s acceptable to do these things,” Jared told Jensen, smiling. “It depends on comfort, not an actual set amount of time.”

“Yeah…so…” Jensen fiddled with his beer label.

“So you’re officially asking me if I want to move in with you?” Jared asked and Jensen knew without looking that he was grinning. 

“Yeah…I mean, we’ve only been dating for two months so I get if it’s too fast…” Jensen acknowledged. 

“I would love to move in with you, Jensen Ackles,” Jared grinned. “But why not move into my place?”

Jensen looked at him sharply, rolling his eyes, but he couldn’t stop the grin. “Shut up,” he said, laughing. 

“So we’re doing this?” Jared asked. 

Jensen was quiet for a long moment, waiting for the panic to set in. When it didn’t, he smiled. “Yes,” he told Jared, standing and sitting on Jared’s lap. “I mean, this may be my downfall. You may live with me and decide you can’t stand me. Then you’re out a place to live.”

“That’s not going to happen,” Jared laughed, kissing Jensen. “I know that’s not going to happen. You know why?”

“Why?” Jensen grinned. 

“Because you make kick ass ribs and like my dogs,” Jared replied. “That’s it, that’s all I need in a man.”

“Wow, you’re easy,” Jensen laughed. 

“Only for you, baby,” Jared replied, leaning in to kiss him again. 

Jensen laughed and dragged Jared up to the bedroom to christen their new relationship landmark. 

The next few weeks fell by in a rush for Jensen. Jared moved in relatively quickly, and he got many an angry text and email from Chad, complaining about how he was stealing Jared all for himself. He always sent very agreeing responses to Chad, which Jared finally stopped him from doing after the fourth because Chad kept calling Jared frantically. They worked together in the household as easily as Jensen thought they would. The only real argument they had was over where to put the water bowl for the dogs: Jensen hated it in the kitchen because they drooled, but Jared argued that it needed to be near the food, otherwise they’d get dehydrated. They compromised by moving the food too. Jared didn’t like that Jensen squeezed his toothpaste from the middle, but Jensen knew that he wouldn’t make a big deal out of it. 

But in many ways, living with Jared was amazing. He was thoughtful, and loving. Every morning, because Jared got up early to go jogging, Jared would make Jensen coffee, and pop in a bagel into the toaster, without heating it up, so all Jensen had to do was push down the tab and slather some cream cheese on it once it popped up. And Jensen thought Jared was relatively happy just by the fact that Jensen made a home-cooked meal almost every night for him, and let him feed as much of it as he wanted to Harley and Sadie. Jensen even began making slightly bigger portions because he knew that Jared would at least give some of it to the dogs. 

The only thing he kind of missed was the bar. With filming and moving, they hadn’t made it to the bar in a few weeks. He missed his friends, and he knew Jared did too. So one Friday morning, Jensen approached Felicia. 

“Felicia, you’re amazing,” Jensen began and Felicia grinned at him. 

“What do you want, Ackles?” she grinned at him. 

“Okay, look, we’ve been working long hours every day this week, and we’re pretty ahead of schedule,” Jensen smiled at her a little bashfully. “And…I just wanted to know if we could wrap early today?”

“Well, that all depends on the shoot,” Felicia responded diplomatically. “What time were you hoping for?”

“Around seven?” Jensen asked hopefully. “Jared and I…We haven’t been to our friends bar, and they think you’ve kidnapped us. You and Gen could come with us?”

“You know, I could string you along longer, but we actually do have work to do, so let me tell you,” Felicia laughed. “I was going to announce this earlier, but I have to be out of here by six because Gen and I are driving up to visit her parents. So you get your early out. It’s too bad, though, because had you saved your request for another day, I probably would’ve granted it. You just wasted it, Jensen, darling.”

“Damn! Such bad timing! Had I only been patient,” Jensen laughed. “Typical. Well, thanks anyway. It really is too bad that you and Gen can’t come.”

Misha approached them as they spoke, waiting patiently for his turn. 

“It is, it was fun that time we came,” Felicia grinned, glancing at Misha. “Misha enjoyed it too, especially meeting your friends. He particularly liked…oh what was the loud one’s name?”

“Chad,” Jensen laughed, eyes lighting up. “He claims to be straight, but Misha, when I say straight, I mean at the very least bi-closeted, and if anyone can bring him out of that closet, it’s you. Jared and I are heading to the bar tonight, do you want to come too?”

Misha thought for a moment, then grinned. “Alright, I’ll see what my second impression of Chad is, and may accept that challenge.”

Jensen laughed. “All the luck to you.”

“Great,” Misha grinned. “Do you mind if I ask Mark along? His wife is out of town, and it depresses me to think of him sitting alone at his big ‘ol house thinking about being disgustingly rich and whatnot.”

“Yeah, that is fine,” Jensen agreed. “It’ll be a great night out. And we’ll definitely miss you, Felicia!”

“Yeah, believe it or not, we actually like you outside of work,” Misha told her, making her laugh as she hit his arm. 

“Alright, enough small talk, we’ve got work to do!” she announced dismissing everyone. 

Jensen found Jared in his trailer where he knew he’d be. 

“Hey, want to go to the bar after work today?” Jensen asked. “Misha and Mark are on board, and we’re guaranteed an early out.”

Jared grinned. “Yes, finally! I haven’t seen Chad in forever, he’s probably having a mental breakdown of some sort.”

“Without a doubt,” Jensen agreed. “He assures me that it is not easy not having you in the same building. He texts me once a day.”

“He’s a real piece of work, that’s for sure,” Jared laughed. 

“I think Misha has a small crush on him,” Jensen commented, walking over and sitting on Jared’s small table. “I told him he was theoretically straight, but if anyone could out him, it’d definitely be Mr. Pretty Blue Eyes.”

“Mr. Pretty Blue Eyes? Should I be jealous of Misha?” Jared laughed. 

“Only with Chad,” Jensen retorted. “He might fall out of love with you if he got with Misha.”

“Impossible,” Jared shook his head. 

“Yeah, you’re right, what was I thinking?” Jensen allowed. 

“This will be very interesting,” Jared smiled. “It will be an exciting night.”


	12. Chapter 12

That night, they all met at the bar around seven. Jared was tackled by Chad, but he couldn’t help but notice Danny run to Jensen dramatically, hugging him to her for too long—Jensen’s mouth pulled down into the frown that Jared knew meant deep irritation. He’d had to identify it far too many times, having to live with grumpy morning-Jensen. 

“Danny, I’m not dead,” Jensen told her, struggling in her grasp. 

“We just haven’t seen you in weeks!” Danny told him, frowning. 

“We’ve been working,” Jensen replied, looking at her darkly. 

“Well…It’s just nice to see you is all,” Danny replied, grinning enthusiastically. 

“Yeah, alright,” Jensen rolled his eyes, turning to bro-hug Chris across the bar. 

“Hey, man,” he greeted, and thankfully Chris learned from Jensen’s reaction to Danny’s concern, and smiled instead of commenting. 

“Hey, I didn’t realize how much of my income is due to your patronage, my friend,” Chris said. “You got to come around more often, or you’re going to put me out of business!”

“I’m a working man, now,” Jensen replied, a little less tensely. “I orchestrated this little get together though, so you’re welcome.”

“Kind man,” Chris smiled. 

“Misha and Mark just walked in,” Jared stepped close to Jensen to murmur in his ear, unnecessary—the rest of the gang knew they had invited their new work friends—but Jared simply enjoyed being close to Jensen, especially in public. Jensen demanded a strictly professional persona in front of everyone at the set—for the most part, at least. He could stand for a hug here and there, and even a peck on the cheek if Jared and he had a particularly rousing morning. He was adorably affectionate most evenings when they got home, but since they had been working so profusely to finish the movie, Jared hadn’t had much time in public with him to exercise Jensen’s permission for PDA. 

“Misha, Mark, over here,” Jensen called, turning towards the door where the two had just walked in, leaning against Jared a little in the process. Jared was pleased that Jensen seemed to relax against him, and kept their close proximity as Misha and Mark made their way over through the moderately crowded bar towards the group. When the two stopped in front of everyone, Jensen made the introductions. 

“Mark, this place must seem pretty shabby from the luxurious living you’re used to,” Jensen joked. 

“Did you just call my bar shabby?” Chris raised his eyebrows and Jensen laughed. 

“Only in comparison,” Jensen winked. 

“Any bar’s a good bar, Jensen,” Mark replied, chuckling. “It’s a fine establishment.”

“Everyone, this is Mark, and you’ve met Misha,” Jensen continued. “Mark, these are our friends: Chris, proprietor, Danny and Chad. Chad, you remember Misha, right?”

Jensen slapped a hand on Misha’s shoulder and maneuvered him closer to Chad, where they shook hands. Misha was casual, and cool while Chad, Jared noticed, was noticeably shaky. Jared shot a grin at Jensen, who winked in response and turned to Mark. 

“Mark, you probably know that Danny and Gen are long time friends,” he began, unleashing Danny on Mark. He took a seat with that, allowing his job to be over. He gave a small smile to Chris, and said, “The usual, barkeep.”

“Oh, barkeep,” Chris rolled his eyes. “That’s original.”

“That’s me, all originality,” Jensen smiled. Jared sat next to him and rested a hand on his knee. Jensen glanced at him, smiling, and continued to talk with Chris, covering Jared’s hand with his own.   
“How was your last show?” Jensen inquired. “I’m sorry we missed it.”

“Actually, we’re sorry you used it as an excuse to not help me move,” Jared corrected and laughed. 

“How about we all agree on feeling guilty,” Chris chuckled. “How’d the move go, anyway?”

“Fine,” Jensen said, and little standoffish, and Chris seemed to back off, but Jared rubbed Jensen’s knee a few times before continuing the line of conversation. 

“Great,” Jared confided. “Jensen was literally no help.”

Chris laughed. “I know what you mean! I helped him when he moved out here and it was the most one sided job I’d ever done!”

“What do you mean?” Jensen asked, seemingly affronted. 

“Babe, you’re great and everything, but you’re very…precise,” Jared replied. “You packed up both our cars like you were playing a game of Tetris.”

“All neat and tidy,” Chris agreed. “Too neat and too tidy.”

“But…that’s the best way to get the most into the car,” Jensen seemed confused. “We fit all your stuff in the back of your car. My car was nearly unnecessary because of my game of Tetris.”

“Yes, but while you put everything into the car, I moved all the boxes down to it,” Jared replied. 

Jensen thought back again and then frowned. “Oh my God. I’m a useless mover.”

“Yes, but that’s okay,” Jared replied. “It was a fascinating game of Tetris to watch.”

Jensen rolled his eyes, but leaned over and kissed Jared quickly—a shy, chaste peck. Jared felt like blushing for no reason. 

“Don’t you have a thing about PDA?” Chris commented. 

“Not for me,” Jared replied confidently, almost bragging. 

Jensen rolled his eyes and knocked his shoulder against Jared’s. “Quiet, you giant.”

The night went by smoothly. Misha and Chad were hilariously involved in their own conversation for the majority of the time. Chris ended his shift half way through, handing it off to another bartender, and sat with the rest of the group along the bar. Jared noticed that he and Danny were almost as involved with each other as Misha and Chad. Jensen, Jared, and Mark talked mostly together, laughing about different stories, mostly of Mark’s time on the stage in London. Jared purposefully kept somehow in contact with Jensen throughout the night, relishing the feel of showing people that Jensen liked him more than anyone else, enough to let him be this close. Eventually, Mark began to yawn and excused himself to go home. Shortly after that, Misha left—and Chad a completely non-subtle amount of time after him. Danny and Chris turned their attention to Jared and Jensen, Jensen leaning a little tiredly on Jared where he sat slumped on the bar stool. 

“We must be getting old,” Danny said sadly. “We used to be able to stay out to the break of dawn.”

“We’ve pulled all-nighter’s here before,” Chris agreed. “Drunk off our asses and planning to go to work anyway.”

“Sounds wild,” Jared laughed. “Incredibly irresponsible and wild.”

“Well, I’m a writer, so going to work for me means driving home and falling asleep on my couch,” Jensen replied. “They’re the wildly irresponsible ones.”

“Actually, I would go crash on my couch and open the bar a few hours later as well,” Chris corrected himself. “Owning a bar is probably one of the only times when being drunk on the job isn’t necessarily frowned upon, and being hung over is expected.”

“Yes, I was the only wildly irresponsible one,” Danny laughed. “Having to go to the art gallery and talk in soft tones about color quality and different artists. Being drunk actually made me sound better at my job. Patrons love when you seem irritated when explaining art—makes the art seem more artistic if the meaning is something pompous, but everyone pretends it is common knowledge.”  
“And Chad,” Jensen added. “Though, we already knew he was wildly irresponsible.”

“Always has been, always will,” Jared said. “Once, when we were ten, he accidentally set his microwave on fire and somehow convinced his father that it was a malfunction. His father nearly sued the manufacturer before Chad finally owned up to it.”

Jensen chuckled. “I’m so glad you’re around to tell us all these great Chad stories.”

“Oh, is that the only reason?” Jared joked. 

“No,” Jensen murmured, leaning in to kiss him softly for a long moment before pulling away and standing. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got to use the head.”

“This is not a ship,” Chris admonished. “This is a bar.”

“Astounding observer of detail, you are,” Jensen rolled his eyes at Chris as he walked away. 

“Tell us more Chad stories, Jared,” Danny demanded. “We’ll need them so we can all slowly convince him we’ve known him all his life but he simply cannot remember because he was in an accident.”

“That seems rather elaborate,” Jared laughed. “I’m in. What kind of story do you want to know?”

“Give me something simple,” Danny requested. “A good childhood memory?”

“Sure,” Jared agreed, pausing to think for a long moment before starting. “Alright, well, when we were ten—funny enough, shortly after the whole microwave thing—we went fishing by ourselves for the first time. We didn’t really know what we were doing, we just brought fishing poles, no bait or anything. So, we sat out there for the whole day, just waiting for something to bite our lines. Well, about an hour after the sun set, something caught on Chad’s line. And he was so happy that he’d caught something that he reeled it in and didn’t notice that it didn’t seem to be fighting. Finally, he pulls it up—and it’s a huge pair of underwear. Like this big—“ he gestured with his hands, throwing them apart grandiosely. At that moment, Jensen stepped out from behind him, where he was returning from the restroom. Jared’s hand just barely missed Jensen’s face, and only because Jensen violently flinched away from it. Jared felt his heart constrict. 

“Oh, no, I’m so sorry,” Jared immediately blurted. “Oh no…I’m sorry, I’m so sorry! I’d never hit you!”

Jensen stepped back slowly, looking first confused, and then…it was as if he shut off all emotion for a moment as he stared at Jared.

“What?” Jensen’s voice was angry, but dangerously so—low and close to a growl, an oncoming storm. Jared was vaguely aware that Danny and Chris were watching this exchange with equally petrified looks on their faces. 

“I’m…” There was no going back. Jared had just obviously given away his knowledge. He thought about denying the implications of his obviously too elaborate apology, but couldn’t make himself belittle Jensen’s intelligence. 

“Who told you?” Jensen’s voice was still softy and like a dagger. He glanced dangerously at Danny and Chris, both of whom opened their mouths to assure him it was neither of them. Jared beat them to it. 

“Chad—but please, don’t be mad at him!” Jared tried, but he could already see Jensen’s deceivingly calm façade falling. 

“Of fucking course,” Jared growled. Jared was waiting for the eruption, and he didn’t have to wait long. “Of _fucking_ course!” Jensen spun, swiping his hand across the bar, and launching a whiskey glass at the opposite wall. It shattered and Jensen spun again. “God, of _fucking_ course, it was far too much to ask that at least _one_ fucking person in this group didn’t look at me like I was fucking _broken_.” 

He started to stalk out of the bar and Jared jumped up, grabbing his hand. Jensen ripped his away. “Don’t touch me,” he spat and left the bar. 

Jared stood there, feeling as if he’d just been stabbed for a long moment before he turned quickly, grabbing his coat. 

“Wait, Jared, don’t,” Danny warned. “He needs some space right now, don’t push him.”

“Danny, with all due respect, shut up,” Jared snapped. “He’s a grown man, and he will deal with a fight he started with his goddamn boyfriend. He’s not some fragile porcelain doll. If I push him, he won’t break.”

With that, he left with a huff. He hailed a cab and arrived home in short time. 

“Jensen,” he called the moment he flung open the door, but he knew immediately that Jensen hadn’t come here. The dogs were still outside, and even if Jensen were angry, he would’ve let Harley and Sadie in, Jared knew. Jared dialed him on his cell, and called, but it went straight to voice mail. “Damnit!” he yelled, plopping onto the couch. He held his head in his hands, groaning. “Damnit.”

He waited all night for Jensen to come home to no avail, for Jensen did not return until late the next morning. Jensen walked in softly, pausing when he saw Jared sitting on the couch, awake and waiting. Jared stood. 

“I know you’re angry with me, but where the hell have you been? You could’ve at least texted me so I knew you hadn’t crashed your car and died. It could’ve been an emoji for all I care, just something, Jensen.” Jared said softly. 

Jensen stared at him for a long moment, and then sighed. “I needed to clear my head, so I went and sat on the beach,” he explained. “My phone died at the bar.”

They stared at each other for a long moment in silence. Finally, Jared spoke, “I can’t really explain or justify this very well.”

“You can try,” Jensen replied angrily. “Why in the hell would Chad tell you? And why have you kept it from me, Jared? I thought you were the one person on this entire fucking planet that didn’t know—“ He stopped himself and took a deep breath, walking to the couch and plopping down. Jared sat again, across from him.

“Look, it’s my fault,” Jared said. “Don’t be mad at Chad. I asked, I pried. But look, what you said about being looked at like you’re broken? Did you think I looked at you like that before you knew I knew?”

Jensen took a steadying breathe. “No,” he admitted. 

“Exactly! I don’t think you’re broken, and I don’t think you’re fragile,” Jared told him. “You were in a really bad situation, but you were strong, and you survived. I respect you for it.”

“I’m not a war hero,” Jensen grumbled, running a hand through his hair. “I just dated a prick.”

“I think it can be said that he was a little more than just a prick,” Jared commented. 

“That’s not the point, I don’t want to talk about him,” Jensen snapped. “What I want to talk about is how our entire relationship has been a lie.”

“How the fuck has our relationship been a lie?” Jared asked angrily. 

“This undoubtedly influenced how you treated me,” Jensen replied a little bitterly. “Now I look back on the months we’ve dated, and I want to analyze everything you’ve ever said or done to me for hidden meaning.”

“Jensen, I swear to God that I practically forgot about it until last night,” Jared told him. “Granted, I did let you take the lead in the beginning, but that wasn’t because I knew about the abuse, that was just because I genuinely thought you’d like to take the lead.”

“You’re telling me you’re positive that there’s no way any of your decisions were influenced?” Jensen asked, raising his eyebrows.

“Of course I can’t tell you that definitively! Maybe, on some subconscious level, it influenced my decisions, but I can’t control my subconscious! It didn’t influence conscious decisions, and isn’t that all that matters?” Jared pleaded. He got up and sat next to Jensen, who nearly stood, but decided to allow it. “Jensen, I’m sorry. I know I shouldn’t have asked Chad in the beginning. This is entirely my fault, and I’m sorry.”

Jensen sighed heavily, running a hand over his face before asking, “Why _did_ you ask Chad?”

“That first night at the bar when I met you, I saw how they forced you into the apple eating contest, and Danny told me you were sort of a loner, which I didn’t think much of. But they sort of…I don’t know, they seemed so protective of you, just when we were simply hanging out, no threat. I was curious. I liked you Jensen, and I didn’t want to mess it up. So I asked Chad if there was anything I ought to know that could help me not mess it up. And he told me, and at the end he added that if I messed it or you up, he’d have to break my leg.”

Jensen raised his eyebrows. “Chad said that. To you.”

“Yeah, or something of the same idea,” Jared replied. “He told me because he didn’t want me to end up hurting you. And he knew…that I needed to not mess it up. Because, I mean, even after our first date…I was so…I liked you. A lot. But I found that even though I knew, it didn’t matter because everything felt perfect with you. Or at least damned close. At the very least, natural.”

Jensen was silent as he looked at Jared carefully. “I want to let this go,” he slowly said. “But now that I know…it feels like you’re different.”

“That’s stupid,” Jared replied immediately. 

Jensen blinked at him, frowning angrily. “Thanks asshole.”

“Well, I mean, come on, Jensen! I’m not different, you’re not different. We’re living together, we’ve been together for months. This—surprisingly—is our first real fight, which is just a further testament to how fucking great this relationship has been. And I understand why you’re mad, and I get that I’m the one at fault. But this isn’t something that is going to break us up. I’m still the same person, and I still—I mean, Jensen, I—“ Jared took a deep breath, frowning, staring at his hand in deep concentration for a long time before he finally looked up. “Knock knock.”

“You’re joking,” Jensen stood angrily, grabbing his coat from the back of the chair and heading to the door. Jared jumped up and grabbed his hand pulled him back. 

“This time, actually, no I’m not,” Jared replied, then, more urgently. “Knock knock.”

“Jared, c’mon, you can’t be serious! There is a time and a place for knock knock jokes and in the middle of a fight with your boyfriend is not one! Actually, neither is during nor post sex, but that’s a different argument,” Jensen said, exasperated. 

“I’m completely serious, Jensen,” Jared replied. “Knock knock.”

“God, fine! I’ll humor you, Jesus! Who’s there?”

“Olive.”

“Olive who?”

“Olive you.”

Jensen stared at Jared blankly for a long moment before slapping his forehead. “Did you just—I mean, really?” he asked, but Jared saw the smile behind the exasperation. 

“I do,” Jared said. “I mean, it’s kind of weird that we moved in together before I said I love you, but nevertheless. I do.”

“Through a knock knock joke, you idiot,” Jensen rolled his eyes but stepped up to Jared and kissed him. It was far too quick for Jared’s liking, though, and when Jensen pulled back, he added, “And I’m still angry.”

“But you’re kissing me, so less angry?” Jared asked. 

“Yes, less angry,” Jensen finally agreed. “I think I’m angrier at Chad now.”

“Oh no, please, Jensen, don’t be angry with Chad! He really, really didn’t want to upset you, which is the entire reason why I didn’t come clean immediately. He knew you’d be angry with him, and he was walking a very fine line between what he thought was helping both of us, and what he knew would anger you. Also, if this helps, he was, like, extremely hung over.”

“I just wish…I wish you would’ve waited for me to tell you,” Jensen finally admitted. 

“Would you have ever told me?” Jared asked. 

Jensen thought for a long moment. “Maybe eventually. But even if I decided never to tell you, that’s my choice. It should’ve been my choice.”

“I know,” Jared agreed. “I’m sorry.”

“I know you are,” Jensen replied. “And…I mean…I—I love you too. So I forgive you.”

Jared grinned at him, leaning in and kissing him again. “Thank you.”

“And I know you don’t want me to be mad at Chad, but I am still,” Jensen said defiantly. “I mean, sorry, but that was a dick move, hung over and good intentions or not.”

Jared sighed. “I should warn him.”

“Oh, I’m sure Danny and Chris have already taken care of that,” Jensen assured. “But don’t worry, I won’t be mad at him for too long.”

“Good, I’m glad,” Jared smiled. “Well, anyway, I think that he’ll be too distracted by Misha now. I’m pretty sure they went home together.”

“Oh?” Jensen raised his eyebrows. “What gave you that impression? I personally thought the very silent five minute wait Chad allowed between his departure and Misha’s wasn’t suspicious and obvious at all.”

Jared laughed. “We’ll have to see how that goes. I bet you Chad tries to hide it.”

“I’ll take that bet,” Jensen agreed. “Chad is a prideful man, and Misha is certainly a catch. I think he’ll tell us immediately. Five bucks says he’ll tell us within a week—or, at the very least, you.”

“Agreed,” Jared nodded, putting out his hand so they could officially shake on it. They dropped hands and Jared smiled at Jensen fondly. He pulled Jensen to him so he could kiss him quickly, then held him close for a long moment. “Thank you for forgiving me. Last night was terrible.”

“I can’t stay mad at you,” Jensen sighed. “I mean, it’s like being angry at a puppy. I think that’s the majority of the reason we haven’t really fought about much. I mean, I’ll start to get mad at you, and then you’ll do your whole goofball, puppy dog eyes and I forget why I’m mad. Anyway, have you slept at all?”

Jared paused, then slowly admitted, “I dosed for a little while, but not really.”

“How are you not dead tired?” Jensen asked him, pulling back and putting his hands on Jared’s cheeks, as if that would help him gauge, tangibly, Jared’s sleep deprivation. 

“I drank about four pots of coffee,” Jared said a little bashfully, wiggling free of Jensen’s careful gaze and grasp. 

“You didn’t have to stay up, you know,” Jensen told him softly. “I was going to come home. I just…I wanted to be alone for a little while, think.”

“Then you come home, and kick me out, Jensen,” Jared told him. “You tell me to go stay at Chad’s, you don’t just hang out on the beach all night without anyone knowing where you are. I was worried out of my mind. When you charge your phone, there will be a stupid amount of missed phone calls and texts from me.”

“I know, I know, but I didn’t want to do that either. I didn’t want to kick you out, but I didn’t want to actually deal with it yet—I just wanted quiet,” Jensen sighed. “I like the beach at night. No one’s there, I can just sit and be alone and watch the waves. It’s peaceful. It’s an escape.”

Jared leaned in and planted a kiss on Jensen’s forehead, admiring his need for peace. “You must be pretty tired too,” Jared finally said, leaning his forehead against Jensen’s for a moment. “C’mon, I think we could both use a nap.”

Jared took Jensen’s hand and they walked into the bedroom, flopping onto the bed without undressing or getting under the covers. Jared wrapped a tentative arm around Jensen, who snuggled a little closer to Jared, and they were both out like lights.


	13. Chapter 13

Jensen woke the next morning feeling better than he had in…well, probably ever, if he was being honest. He was unexpectedly calm now that Jared knew, and that they had talked it out. It was an easy sort of serenity now he knew Jared and he were safe, that Charlie couldn’t break this too. He rolled over and found Jared already awake and smiling at him.

“Morning,” Jared greeted to which Jensen simply offered a small smile. He was glad Jared already knew him well enough to know his lack of vocal ability in the morning. 

“No jog?” Jensen offered shortly, settling closer to Jared’s chest.

“No, I was so tired, I thought I’d sleep in and wake up with you,” Jared replied.

Jensen frowned and glanced at the digital clock on the bedside table behind Jared. It told him that it was fast approaching noon. He stretched but couldn’t force himself to immediately leave the warm softness of Jared’s embrace. Jared ducked his head to Jensen’s neck and nuzzled him a little before lighting kissing him.

“This is going to sound incredibly cheesy and probably a little creepy, but I love watching you sleep,” Jared commented. Jensen pulled away from him and raised his eyebrows questioningly. Jared laughed, and explained. “Just because you smile in your sleep. What do you dream about?”

Jensen smiled a little bashfully, resting his head next to Jared’s on his pillow. 

“You,” he replied honestly. 

Jensen couldn’t see Jared’s face, but he heard the grin in his voice as he murmured after a long moment, “I love you.”

Jensen smiled broadly at this. “You too,” he agreed, rolling on top of Jared and kissing him lazily. Jensen found it incredibly uncomfortable that he was still in yesterday’s clothes, so he pulled away from Jared with a sly grin, and pulled off his shirt and pants. Then he went back to kissing the tall man as he slowly unbuttoned Jared’s shirt. Jensen slid his hands along Jared’s chest once he’d wrestled it open and Jared smiled up at him. Jensen kissed his way from Jared’s belly button to his mouth, taking his time, as his hands fumbled with Jared’s pants. He pulled away from Jared’s mouth to shimmy his pants down his hips and finally all the way off and onto the floor. He pulled off Jared’s underwear and slid his mouth around Jared’s cock, sucking until he was hard and yearning against Jensen’s mouth. He popped off Jared’s erection with a loud pop, making Jared moan. Jensen grabbed the condom and lube from the drawer and started slicking Jared’s asshole, making Jared purr. 

“We should probably…go get tested at some point,” Jared murmured through gritted teeth and a smile. 

“That’s a good idea,” Jensen agreed, grinning at Jared. “How about later today?”

“That sounds good,” Jared moaned out. “But for you will you just _fuck me already_?”

“Always with the bossing around,” Jensen murmured with a low chuckle, sliding the condom on and lubing up Jared’s entrance along with his cock. He slid in excruciatingly slow, the way he knew drove Jared mad. 

“Pound me, goddamnit,” Jared breathed out when Jensen finally slid all the way in, the head of his cock touching Jared’s prostate tantalizingly. 

“As you wish, Love,” Jensen laughed, falling into an immediate rhythm, hard and fast, one hand on Jared’s hip and the other tangled in his long hair. Though Jensen was pounding into Jared, he took his time climaxing. When he finally did, he made sure to hit Jared’s prostate multiple times, making Jared spill his own cum across Jensen’s stomach as Jensen came inside Jared. They slowed to a stop, panting and grinning, kissing as Jensen slid from Jared, throwing the condom away. 

“Knock knock,” Jared began customarily, but Jensen’s phone, which he had managed to plug in to the wall socket before passing out on the bed, rang. 

“Saved by the bell,” Jensen laughed. 

“I love when we have sex in the morning,” Jared commented as Jensen leaned over him to retrieve his phone. 

“Oh? And why’s that?” Jensen replied as he struggled. 

“Because you’re so delightfully talkative after,” Jared said. “Well…not talkative, but at least not as non-talkative as you usually are in the morning.”

“Well, sex helps wake me up, what can I say?” Jensen grunted as he finally found his phone. He looked at the caller ID. “It’s Felicia. Should I answer it?” 

“Why wouldn’t you? If she’s calling on a Saturday while away with Gen’s family, it’s probably important,” Jared replied. 

“Because we just had sex. Are we to the point in our friendship with Felicia where we answer the phone post-fornication?” Jensen inquired. 

“A) excellent use of fornication in a casual conversation you weirdo,” Jared commented. “And B) she won’t know you’ve just had sex, Jensen.”

“You’re so sassy,” Jensen asked. “Why am I dating you again?”

“Jerk,” Jared laughed. 

“Bitch,” Jensen replied, grinning, as he answered the phone. “My dear Felicia, to what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Promise you won’t hate me,” Felicia jumped right in. 

Jensen groaned. “Oh, that’s not a good way to start a conversation.”

“Okay, I know, but just hear me out,” Felicia continued. “I’m sorry. Let me say that straight forward.”

“Okay, well, hold on,” Jensen sighed. “Jared’s here, let me put you on speaker so he can be a witness in case this is truly horrendous news.”

“Alright, that’s fine,” Felicia agreed. 

Jensen put her on speaker phone, to Jared’s curious gaze. “Alright, go ahead and make me hate you, Felicia.”

“Okay, so I am so sorry, and I was doing this interview earlier this week, you know, to talk about the movie, build the buzz, all that jazz,” Felicia started. “And the interviewer asked about my crew, about my filming and whatnot, and about the script. So I casually mentioned you.”

“That’s not that bad, Felicia,” Jensen rolled his eyes. “Not to sound too self assured, but I have been written about in articles before.”

“Yeah, I’m not to the bad part yet,” Felicia warned. “And, okay, let me be honest. I admire the hell out of you and your writing and your directorial input, so when I say ‘casually mentioned’, I may mean I raved a little. I got carried away, I didn’t think she’d keep a lot of it, since most interviews get cut a lot. But the interviewer apparently thought it was amazing and unique or whatever, and decided to take the article in the direction of our unique situation with all the pull you have on set and all that.”

“Okay…that’s not so bad…when does the me hating you come in?” Jensen inquired. 

“Now,” Felicia admitted. “The article came out and the buzz about the movie has quadrupled. I’ve gotten five other inquiries about interviews…and well, the studio is pleased to say the least. So they…well, they want you to do the premieres.”

“Felicia, I was already going to go to the premieres,” Jensen said. “Seriously, get to the point.”

“You’re not hearing me,” Felicia told him. “I didn’t say go to the premieres. I said do the premieres. I mean, they want you to do the junkets, worldwide. They want you to do the interviews, and everything. They even want to do a private screening in L.A. where all the biggest medias are invited. And they want you to sit on the panel.”

Jensen was silent, his eyes widened. 

“Jared, why is he silent? Oh my God, Jared, what face is he doing?” Felicia asked frantically. 

“The slowly processing the anger face,” Jared warned. 

Felicia made an extremely disgruntled noise. “Jensen, please, I’m sorry! I know you have a thing about public speaking and interviews and all that and I’m sorry but the studio executives think it’s a great idea. They think it will spin the movie a little more than usual, which will be good for box office sales overall, especially since you’re an Oscar winning writer and everything and those are all horrible thoughts, I know, and I’m sorry and I don’t think I can talk them out of it. They’re attached to the idea. At least there’s a substantial bonus in it for you.”

Jensen slowly let out a sigh as he made eye contact with Jared. He could already feel a tiny shred of panic set in. He hated talking in public, he hated being asked questions, especially about his work. He hated it. 

“Can he say no?” Jared asked. 

“He could, but as I said, they’re very attached to the idea,” Felicia said. “And you may make some enemies that you don’t want.”

“I’ll be right there with you, babe,” Jared told Jensen. 

“Yes, right next to you, and you’ll probably not get many questions,” Felicia encouraged. 

“Well, I can’t actually say no,” Jensen sighed again. “You’re right, Felicia. I don’t want to make any enemies. This business is pretty fragile.”

“I am sorry,” Felicia said again.

“It’s okay,” Jensen sighed heavily. “You were blindsided just as much as me.”

“But look at the bright side! We’re moving really fast with shooting. We’ll probably be nearly done by the end of next week, and then it’ll go into post-processing, and you guys are free for a few months,” Felicia declared. “We’re rushing the post-processing, so hopefully we can start press and traveling sometime around May, hopefully at the latest, August.”

“That seems optimistic,” Jensen commented. 

“Well, I’m an optimistic person, Ackles,” Felicia commented. 

“We’ve noticed,” Jared laughed.

“Yes, it’s usually abundantly clear,” Jensen agreed. “Anyway, Felicia. Thanks for the call, but go back to Gen’s family. They’ll hate you if you spend all your vacation time up there talking to us.”

“Nah, they can’t hate me,” Felicia said. “I’m one of the mothers of their grandchild. They have to like me. But you’re right, I should get back, at the very least, to my pregnant wife.”

Jensen rolled his eyes at Jared who laughed. “Bye, Felicia.”

“Bye guys,” Felicia laughed, and hung up. 

“Wow,” Jared said. “We’re going to be done filming. This shoot went by quickly.”

“That’s not what you were saying when we put in all that overtime,” Jensen reminded him. “Remember those nights that we got home at three in the morning, then back on set the next day at nine?”

“Oh, yeah, I guess,” Jared granted. “Wow…Felicia kind of worked us hard, didn’t she?”

“Nah, she worked you hard,” Jensen chuckled. “I had it easy.” 

“No argument here,” Jared agreed. “Did you like this project?”

Jensen thought for a long moment. “Yes, but I want to say that my judgment is fairly clouded by the fact that I was working with you the entire time. I did like the hands-on feel of having input, though. That was…unique.”

“You were almost like a second director sometimes,” Jared commented. 

Jensen laughed. “Okay, I don’t think it was _that_ hands-on.”

“No, really!” Jared argued. “Have you ever thought about directing? Maybe you could be a writer/director. I mean, all you would need is a producer, and Mark was very fond of you. I’m sure he wouldn’t mind backing you again.”

Jensen thought for another long moment. He had thought, very briefly, about being a director, but not very seriously or at length. Jared leaned in and kissed Jensen on the temple. 

“Food for thought, babe,” Jared said. “Now, let’s get some real food. I’m starved.”

Jensen laughed. Jared ate more than anyone he’d ever met. “I’ll make breakfast.”

“You’re the best boyfriend a man could ask for,” Jared told him as they both stood and fished new boxers from the dresser. 

“You’re too kind,” Jensen laughed.

The rest of the weekend went by very quickly. They went to get tested at a local 24-hour clinic, and would get the results later in the week; though they were both positive they were clean, it was really simply a formality. Jared and Jensen opted to stay in Saturday night, and spent Sunday playing with the dogs at the dog park. Monday, they went back on set and cornered Misha immediately.   
“Dude, what happened with Chad on Friday?” Jared demanded. 

Misha’s smile was huge and not in the least bit secretive, but still he stated coyly, “I shan’t kiss and tell, boys.”

Jensen laughed. “Oh my God, you two totally fucked.”

“Well…to put it so indelicately…” Misha laughed. 

“So, have you talked to him since, or was it a one-night deal?” Jared asked, a little protectively. 

“If I tell you, will you promise not to tell Chad?” Misha asked. 

“We can’t tell him anyway,” Jensen told him. “We have a bet going on.”

“Alright, then since it’s just between us,” Misha grinned. “He’s still over at my place.”

Jensen and Jared both deadpanned, eyebrows shooting up in astonishment. 

“What?” Misha inquired a little fearfully at their sudden lack of humor. 

“That’s just…unusual,” Jared said slowly. “I don’t think Chad has ever stayed more than one night at anyone’s house. Ever. Like, even people he’d been dating for a while.”

“So I’m special?” Misha inquired, his cheeks reddening, but he also smiled. 

“Must be,” Jensen said. Misha grinned at this, which made Jensen laugh. “Anyway, don’t tell Chad we know. You’ll ruin the bet.”

“Sure thing,” Misha agreed. “He might suspect though. Sorry if that’s the case.”

“Let’s get to work, people,” Felicia called as she entered the set suddenly, making everyone jump a little. “We’re almost done with this baby! Let’s make it great!”

By the end of the week, Chad had come clean to Jared through a text that simply read, ‘Guess I’m a little gay’ quickly followed by ‘But only for Misha, so don’t get any bright ideas, big boy.’ Jared reluctantly gave Jensen the wagered five bucks. The rest of filming went by in a sort of blur, and it ended a few days later than Felicia wanted, much to her dismay. On the last day of shooting, everyone’s spirits were both high and low. Most of the day was entirely Jared’s scenes, so when they broke for lunch, Jensen noticed he seemed a little relieved. 

“Okay, everyone, I know sometimes we all go our separate ways for lunch, and feel free to do that, but I’d first like to say a few words,” Felicia called out as everyone started dispersing. She jumped upon onto a prop table and cleared her throat to further get everyone’s attention. “I’d just like to say that I am so grateful to everyone here. Really, you’re all amazing. You’re all the best crew and cast I’ve worked with in a long time. It’s kind of felt like a family, being among you guys. I find you all are brilliant and extremely wonderful people, as a whole.”

Everyone awed and Felicia rolled her eyes. 

“I’d like to especially thank Jensen, though,” Felicia continued, making eye contact with Jensen in the crowd. Everyone looked at him, smiling, and Jensen blushed deeply, looking down at his feet a little bashfully before smiling up at her. He felt Jared’s hand graze his back fondly. “Jensen, I know that you didn’t have to be here, and I know that I was sometimes a little neurotic, but you were an amazing help. I am certain that this film would not be as great as it is had you not been there by my side every day. I’m serious. I know that this wasn’t the usual amount of help that directors ask for, I know usually screenwriters just sell their scripts and are pretty much done with it, but I’m so glad you helped us out here.”

“Thank you for having me,” Jensen said back, a little softly, but he knew Felicia had heard. 

“You’re brilliant,” Felicia smiled at him enthusiastically. “If you don’t win an Oscar for this goddamn script, I will personally burn the Academy down.”

“Arson seems a bit ambitious, but thanks, Felicia,” Jensen replied and everyone laughed. 

“Okay, those are my words!” Felicia finished. “Now, go eat and we’ll meet back in one hour.”

Jensen turned to Jared as everyone dispersed and smiled up at him fondly. “She’s so sappy.”

“Yes, but that’s why we love her,” Jared confirmed, leaning down and pecking Jensen on the cheek. “Lunch?”

“God yes, I’m starving,” Jensen nodded animatedly. The set provided lunch, and today they were serving subs. Jared got his usual gigantic meatball sub, and Jensen his usual BLT. They went and sat on a picnic table alone, knowing others would join them soon. 

“Last day shooting,” Jensen said slowly and Jared smiled. 

“I love your ‘beat around the bush’ method of conversation,” Jared laughed. 

“Okay, fine,” Jensen rolled his eyes. “Let’s go on a vacation. Just for a week or two.”

Jared’s eyebrows shot up and Jensen laughed. “That’s not where I was expecting that to go. Alright, sure. Where did you have in mind?”

“I don’t know, I haven’t given it that much thought,” Jensen said. “Maybe Texas? I miss it. My family has a little ranch house that we could go to, no one’s ever there. There’s a lake, and a boat. One of the neighbors will even let us ride their horses. I’ve been going there since I was a kid. You’ll love it.”

Jared laughed. “’Haven’t given it that much thought’ my ass. That sounds amazing, babe. Where is the ranch?”

“About mid-way between Dallas and Houston,” Jensen said. “And…well…maybe…I was just thinking maybe, if you wanted to, we could invite our families out, just for a weekend? It’s kind of a far drive from San Antonio, so I get if maybe yours don’t want to…but I mean, just a thought. The house is certainly big enough for it…”

Jared was stunned for a moment. “Are you suggesting we meet each other’s families?”

“No…well, I mean, yes…but only if you want to,” Jensen stammered. “I would just as easily like to spend the time solely with you…but if we were already there…and then press on the movie starts and we’ll be traveling…it was just a thought. Forget about it.”

“No, Jensen, babe!” Jared laughed, grabbing Jensen’s hand where Jensen was steadfastly staring at. “I didn’t mean that to sound disapproving or anything. I just…I was caught off guard. That is definitely not where I thought you were going with that. But yeah, that sounds like a great idea.”

Jensen hesitated. “Really?” he asked, glancing up at Jared a little. 

“Yeah,” Jared agreed enthusiastically. “It does! And it’s very sweet. Wow. We’ll set everything up. Your family will be okay with my family staying there too?”

“Well, I mean, it was actually kind of my mom’s idea, so I think it’ll be fine,” Jensen admitted slowly. “We were talking on the phone the other day, and she said she wanted to meet you, and then she just kind of went crazy with the idea that we could go on a month long retreat with you and your family, but I managed to talk her down to a weekend.”

Jared chuckled. “Well, tell her I am in full support of a month long family retreat at the Ackles’ Ranch.”

“No,” Jensen shook his head steadfastly. “I will certainly not tell her that.”

Jared laughed. “Why? Doesn’t that sound great? A full month, making our families mingle. Sounds awesome.”

“No,” Jensen said again, but laughed. “I tried to convince here just a day would be fine, but then she pointed out that it was quite a drive, so one day would have to be spent in transit, one day of leisure, and then a second day in transit.”

“All very good points from Mama Ackles,” Jared agreed, grinning. Jensen rolled his eyes at him. 

“Again, we don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Jensen offered. “It’s kind of weird and unconventional way for our families to meet. I mean, usually I meet your family, you meet mine, separately.”

“I think this is a good idea,” Jared stated with a grin. “I think it will be a bucket of laughs, I really do.”

“Oh, great,” Jensen groaned. “A bucket of laughs. Exactly what I want when I meet my boyfriend’s parents.”

“Jensen, it will be fun!” Jared stated, putting his hands over Jensen’s on the table. “I’m excited now! I hope Jeff and Megan can come. Assuming they’re invited?”

“Siblings are usually included in the term ‘family’,” Jensen replied good naturedly. “I don’t know if mine are coming either, but I can try to force them if you think it will make it less weird.”

“Do,” Jared nodded. “Not to make it less weird, but also because I want to meet all the Ackles.”

“Maybe we could have them come up on separate weekends?” Jensen asked. 

“Nope, now I’m attached to the idea,” Jared shook his head. “Whole family get together. It’ll be wild.”

Jensen gave him a scathing look. “You’re not selling this idea to me.”

“It was your idea,” Jared pointed out. 

“Yeah, kind of,” Jensen rolled his eyes. “But then again, it’ll be one weekend of chaos, but a lot of time alone.”

“Very true,” Jared grinned mischievously. “How will we pass the time?”

“Fishing,” Jensen replied immediately, holding a straight face for exactly ten seconds, long enough for Jared to snort out a laugh, before breaking into a grin too. “Among other things, I imagine,” he added. 

“So what do you think?” Jared asked. “When do you want to go?”

“Well, I think we should stay here for at least a week, just so we can give our friends some much needed attention. But after that, maybe whatever works for the families?”

“Sounds good,” Jared smiled. “I’ll call my mom after we wrap, before the wrap party and see what her thoughts are.”

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Jensen asked again. “Because, again, if this is too weird…”

“Babe, I love you, and I want to meet your family,” Jared grinned. “And I want you to meet my family. And I want our families to meet each other. This is a great idea.”

“Alright,” Jensen said. “If you think so…”

The rest of the day went quickly, which was both relieving and sad. They wrapped around nine that night and everyone ran in for a group hug, much to Jensen’s dismay. Jared squeezed him the most, however, so Jensen made his peace with it. He felt a little light, watching the people who had helped him visually recreate his work smile, teary-eyed, at each other. 

When everyone broke a part, Felicia ran to him, openly crying, and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back and felt supremely embarrassed that the tears seemed to be infectious as he blinked back his own. 

“You’re a wonderful man, Jensen Ackles,” Felicia whispered to him. 

“You’re a brilliant, brilliant woman, Felicia Day,” Jensen replied and she pulled back kissing him on the cheek with a wet grin. Felicia pulled away from him and immediately went to Jared, giving him a huge hug similar to Jensen’s. Jensen saw that Jared’s eyes were a little wet too, which nearly pushed Jensen over the edge. When Felicia left Jared, she proceeded to hug each and every member of her cast and crew. Jensen went to Jared and pulled him into a hug, which Jared returned for a long few moments before they both pulled back. 

“I love you,” Jensen told him softly and Jared grinned, his eyes shiny. 

“I know,” Jared replied. “I love you too, and I’m so proud of you. None of this would have been possible without you.”

“I think that can be fairly stated about most everyone on the set, Jared,” Jensen rolled his eyes. “ _Especially_ the truly brilliant lead actor who portrayed my lead better than I could ever have even imagined.”

“You’re only saying that because I’m sleeping with you,” Jared laughed, but also blushed a little. 

“No, that’s just a side benefit,” Jensen retorted, kissing Jared briefly. 

“Alright, everyone,” Felicia called everyone to attention. “Wrap party at my house! Be there or be square!”

Everyone cheered and Jensen laughed. “I’m going to miss her,” Jensen said. “I know we’re going to be hanging out with her practically 24/7 again in a few months, but still.”

“Then we’ll have to keep in touch,” Jared said steadfastly.

“Yeah,” Jensen agreed then laughed. “Maybe we should invite her to the ranch too, make it a huge party.”

Jared’s eyes lit up. “We should!”

Jensen saw his mistake immediately. “No, Jared, I was joking,” he back pedaled. 

“I know, but why can’t we?” Jared pleaded. “That sounds like so much fun!”

“Jared, the ranch is so out of the way! And that’s just considering it’s far away from the main cities in _Texas_. Felicia and all them would have to fly to Dallas, and then rent a car to drive for a few hours to actually get to the ranch, then stay for one or two days, just to drive back to fly all the way to L.A. again,” Jensen reasoned. 

Jared’s face fell a little. “I want to at least run the idea by them, okay?”

Jensen sighed. “Okay, but make sure you tell them just how difficult it would be. Don’t only play up the fun parts.”

“I know, I’ll make it a fair decision,” Jared agreed, grinning at Jensen. “But imagine if they did come.”

“It would be…” Jensen sighed. “Crowded.”

“But with people we know and like, so not as annoying?” Jared tried, making Jensen laugh. 

“Yeah, I’ll give you that one,” he relented. 

“Good,” Jared chuckled. “Now, let’s go to this wrap party, lest we be squares.”

“God forbid,” Jensen agreed with a laugh and a fond look at his tall, beautiful Jared.


	14. Chapter 14

The wrap party was a blast, as Jared knew it would be, knowing Felicia. There was booze, but less than he’d expected, until he remembered that Gen was pregnant and probably wouldn’t appreciate a bunch of drunk actors hanging out in her house all night. Jensen was smiling, but Jared also noticed he seemed a little tense, and he could understand why. Though Felicia had the money for a large, extravagant Hollywood house, her five-bedroom three-story Victorian was on the smaller side for L.A. Jared noticed that her house could probably fit snuggly in the backyard of Jensen’s and his home.

“I like things to be cozy,” Felicia had told him once. “I want to be able to run around the house and find Gen within two minutes—anything bigger than what I’ve got doesn’t allow that.”

Jensen wasn’t a big fan of loud, jostling crowds, as he had sensed the first time they met at the Halloween party. He tensed up and seemingly didn’t relax until he was alone (or with Jared, thankfully) in their own home. 

“I’m going to go outside for a minute,” Jensen leaned in close to Jared to murmur in his ear over the music. Jared nodded at Jensen understandingly, kissing him on the cheek.

“Come find me when you come back,” Jared replied and Jensen nodded in agreement before exiting. Knowing Jensen, Jared predicted he’d walk around the block slowly, allowing himself to decompress a little before returning. Jared sometimes felt the same way, but tonight, he felt the thrill of his first real, good movie running through his veins, alighting his nerves like adrenaline. Once he was alone, he sought out Felicia. 

“Felicia!” he cried when he saw her, animatedly talking with Mark near the drink table. Gen was on her arm, hand on her stomach—which had just began to show the being growing inside it—with a small, polite smile. 

“Jared!” Felicia broke from the conversation briefly to beckon him over before finishing with Mark. 

“It’ll be a little while longer, and I think you should have all the artistic say you want, so long as it agrees with mine,” Felicia told him, grinning. Mark laughed. “But we really shouldn’t be talking business at the wrap party, Mark! I’ll call you after the weekend with all the new details. Hello, Jared! I hope you’ve come with a better subject, for I believe Mark and I are boring my wife.”

“No,” Gen rolled her eyes. “I love talking about every goddamn technical aspect of post-editing at a party.”

Felicia laughed and kissed her cheek. “I’m glad!” she joked and Jared laughed at the exasperated look Gen shot him. 

“I do come with a better subject!” Jared nodded. “Jensen and I are going to Texas in next week, probably, and we’re inviting everyone out for a fun little get-together at the Ackles’ family ranch!”

“That sounds…interesting,” Mark laughed. 

Jared grinned. “Shut up, you sound like Jensen. It will be fun! Though, Jensen did make me promise to tell you that the ranch is kind of a drive from the nearest airport. However, if you choose to fly out, we promise to come pick you up, if you so desire! You can spend the weekend in the ranch house, which Jensen tells me is certainly big enough, so that’s promising.”

“That sounds nice,” Gen nodded. “Felicia could use a little vacation, since she used our last one a couple weeks ago to work.”

Gen flashed Felicia a somewhat irritated look and Felicia grimaced. “I’m sorry!” she said, with a tone suggesting it was not the first time she’d apologized for this particular offense. 

“It will be relaxing,” Jared confirmed. “Plus, you’ll get to meet our families, who are also hopefully coming up.”

“Oh, so it’s a family thing?” Mark inquired. “That sounds a little personal.”

“No, it’s more of a party,” Jared grinned. “But we also understand if you don’t come out, it is kind of an inconvenience. I just thought I’d offer you the opportunity!”

Felicia and Gen laughed. “Well, thank you, Jared,” Gen grinned. “Maybe we will.”

“Good,” Jared beamed. “The more the merrier.”

After that, he wandered around the party, both looking for Jensen and talking with his fellow cast members about upcoming projects. Jared told everyone that he wasn’t booking anything else until after the Award season, just so he could primarily focus on this film, but the truth was that Steve wanted to wait to book him other jobs to see what the best offer after Awards season was. Steve stayed irritatingly optimistic that whatever Jared was being offered now was nothing compared to what he would be offered, but Jared really only cared about working. He hated not having work—it was the majority of the reason he hadn’t lived in L.A. up until that year: so he could work on non-acting business when he wasn’t booked on anything. 

After a little while of wandering around, Jensen found Jared and they made a couple more rounds together. They stayed almost until everyone was gone, talking with Mark and Misha late into the night. When they finally left, Jensen was stiff and Jared allowed him some silence in the car as they drove home. When they got there, dogs excited and rambunctious, Jensen seemed to slip back into his own skin a little more. Jared grinned as they went to bed, both exhausted, but Jensen with relaxed shoulders and an easy smile.

Jared and Jensen allowed a week, as discussed, pass before heading to Texas. Everyone, family and friends alike, agreed they would try to make it out to the Ackles’ ranch. Jared knew that Jensen secretly hoped none of them would show up, despite the whole thing being, in part, his suggestion. They’d spent almost every night of the previous week at the bar with their friend’s, finally able to relax and cut loose. They were both very pleased to see Chad had invited Misha a few times as well. They invited Danny, Chris, Chad and Misha to the ranch, even though they knew they probably wouldn’t be able to make it down. 

“I wish I could go,” Danny cried. “I haven’t seen Mama Ackles in ages!”

“Same with Mama Padalecki,” Chad grinned. “She loves me, after all.”

“My parents don’t hate you, Chad,” Jared told him for the millionth time in their relationship, then looked at Jensen with exasperation. “My parents don’t hate him, I don’t know why he insists on implying to everyone that my parents hate him.”

“I’d love to hand the bar off for a couple days, and see the old country,” Chris said dreamily. “Remember that summer we spent at the ranch? We were about…what, seventeen? And your parents told us to get out of the city, so we spent the entire summer there, just the two of us, seemingly in the whole countryside.”

Jared raised his eyebrows at Jensen, trying to hold back his laughter. 

“Chris made that sound very romantic,” Jensen laughed at Jared’s suggestive grin and wiggling eyebrows. “But what we really did is let the caretaker’s have a summer off. We got up at the crack of dawn and worked all summer. I mean, don’t get me wrong, I loved it, Chris. But I was not born to be a ranch hand.”

“That’s right!” Chris grinned. “I forgot about that part. I just remember sleeping on the trampoline and singing at the stars. Now that you mention the crack of dawn, I also remember you wouldn’t talk to me until around noon every day.”

“It wasn’t until noon…” Jensen retorted hesitantly. “Was it?”

“Around about then, yeah,” Chris nodded. “You were a lot worse about mornings back then than you are now.”

“Wow,” Jared whistled. “That’s hard to imagine.”

“I refuse to apologize for not being a morning person,” Jensen grumbled. “And Jared, you’re freakishly chipper in the morning.”

“No, I’ve spent mornings with Jared,” Chad said. “And I can tell you that, though he’s more energetic than most, he’s still closer to normal than you.”

“Shut up,” Jensen said, rolling his eyes. 

No one made any promises, but Jared could tell that they truly wanted to go. 

“We’ll see you guys in a week,” Jared bid them farewell the night before they left. “Or less,” he added with a wink.

“I hate planes,” Jensen murmured the next morning as he and Jared walked towards the jet way to the plane that would take them to Dallas, boarding passes in hands. “I don’t know if I’ve told you this before, but I hate planes.”

“Not out loud, but I kind of was getting that,” Jared laughed. Jensen had been stiff from the minute they stepped from the cab. It was cute, Jared thought. This was seemingly one of Jensen’s only fears; Jared had questioned him relentlessly after Jensen had accidently snorted when Jared revealed he was afraid of heights. 

“What do you mean, you’re afraid of heights?” Jensen had scoffed. “You’re a giant, dude. How can you be afraid of heights?”

“I mean actual heights, Jensen,” Jared had rolled his eyes. After that, Jared went through most of the list of normal phobias (heights, small spaces, spiders, etc.) and Jensen didn’t fear anything. But now Jared was a little happy to see that was untrue. 

“As an actor, I feel as though you should be relatively used to flying,” Jared said carefully, with a smile. Jensen rolled his eyes. 

“One would think,” Jensen agreed. 

“You’re not going to puke, are you?” Jared laughed. 

“No, but don’t expect me to be relaxed,” Jensen told him as they finally shuffled up to the flight attendant, who beamed at them as she examined their tickets. 

“Have an amazing flight!” she gushed and Jared ushered Jensen onto the jet way before he could growl at her. 

“They’re so fucking cheery,” Jensen grumbled and Jared laughed again. 

“I love flying,” Jared confided in Jensen as they boarded the plane and found their seats. 

“That’s fucking fantastic, Jared,” Jensen murmured. “Wait—but you’re afraid of heights.”

“I like the motion,” Jared clarified. “I’m fine if I don’t look out the window.”

“So, I’m guessing you don’t want the window seat, then?” Jensen asked as he slid first into their row. 

“No thank you,” Jared chuckled. “Are you okay with the window?”

“I don’t care about the height,” Jensen told him. “I care about turbulence and whether or not we’re going to plummet to our deaths in a giant metal tomb.”

“Cheery,” Jared chuckled lowly. “Maybe don’t scream that, though. Generally, people don’t like thinking about giant metal tombs as they board planes.”

“I know,” Jensen snapped, then sighed. “Sorry, that was mean.”

“No worries, babe,” Jared smiled at him warmly and was pleased to see that Jensen slowly returned his smile, a little of the tension that pulled his face taut fading. “Maybe we just need to get you a few tiny whiskeys.”

Jensen nodded enthusiastically. “Yes, that would definitely help. I wish they would serve them now and not wait until the second hardest part about flying a fucking plane was over.”

“So, I’m guessing you don’t like lift off?” Jared couldn’t help but be a little amused at how angry Jensen was about flying. He knew the anger masked fear, but Jensen’s scowl was something that Jared had come to oddly appreciate. 

Jensen shot him a look that warned against laughing at him and Jared bit back a chuckle. “Hey, Jensen, guess what?” Jared grinned at him and Jensen squinted at him warily. 

“What?” he asked with great hesitance. 

“I love you,” Jared told him and Jensen rolled his eyes, but smiled. 

“You too, you giant weirdo,” Jensen replied, leaning in to quickly peck Jared on the cheek. 

Jared was pleased to see that Jensen, slowly but surely, was initiating more and more PDA as their relationship progressed. The PDA he did offer Jared was tasteful, as always, but much more than he had anticipated at the beginning of their relationship. 

“Don’t worry,” Jared grinned. “It’s just a short four hour flight and then we’re home.”

“Oh, great,” Jensen rolled his eyes. “Only four hours.”

Jared grabbed Jensen’s hand firmly. “Hey,” he kissed the top of Jensen’s hand. “Knock knock.”

“If this is a fucking plane joke, I will be forced to murder you,” Jensen warned. 

“Knock knock,” Jared grinned wider. 

“Oh Lord, this is a plane joke, isn’t it?” Jensen narrowed his eyes at Jared. 

“Knock knock,” Jared insisted. 

“Okay! Who’s there?” Jensen rolled his eyes grumpily. 

“Plane.”

Jensen violently rolled his eyes. “Plane who?”

“Plane dumb won’t save you!” 

“That was weak,” Jensen raised his eyebrows.

“It was the only plane one I knew off the top of my head,” Jared defended. “I bet you couldn’t do any better.”

“What do you call it when you’re sick of being in an airport?” Jensen replied immediately and Jared raised his eyebrows. 

“What?” Jared responded. 

“Terminal illness,” Jensen replied and Jared laughed in surprised. 

“Wow, you were surprisingly prepared for that challenge,” Jared admired. 

“Ah, but it wasn’t a knock knock joke,” Jensen noted. “So, really, no finesse about it.”

Jared laughed. “That’s true,” Jared agreed and Jensen laughed. “Still,” Jared added. “I’m impressed.”

“Wow, and all it took was a bad joke,” Jensen rolled his eyes. 

After that, they settled in, waiting for takeoff. Jensen was relatively fine until the plane started moving. Then he let go of Jared’s hand so he could grip the armrest with a vengeance. The plane soared into the air and Jared felt bad for making fun of Jensen earlier, for now he was pale and looked like he’d just watched a puppy being murdered. Once they’d leveled off and the drink cart started by, Jared secured a few tiny bottles of whiskey. Jensen gulped them down seemingly without even registering the bitterness and after about thirty minutes, seemed to relax a little—that is, until they hit a little turbulence. After that, Jensen was alert, stressed, and completely silent. Jared noted this, and thought, briefly, that all the flights they would have to take for the film in a few months would be particularly fun for him and Jensen. 

“I’m sorry,” Jensen managed to murmur randomly about halfway through the flight. Jared looked up from the magazine he was reading. They’d hit a patch of turbulence about twenty minutes prior, but it was smooth sailing again. 

“For what?” he inquired, though he knew Jensen was probably completely freaking out silently next to him. Jensen confirmed this by motioning quickly and silently to himself with a quick sweep of his hand. Jared sighed. “Jensen, you don’t like flying, I get it. You don’t need to be sorry. I just wish there was something I could do to make you more comfortable.”

Jensen tried a small smile, but it turned into a sad grimace. He slowly unlatched his hand from the armrest and intertwined their fingers. Jared grinned and Jensen moved back into his seat a little, wiggling until he was situated as comfortably as he could manage. Jared went back to reading his magazine.

Once they had landed and were out of the plane, Jensen relaxed immediately, looking about the airport excitedly. “We’ll have to drive back up to Dallas for an evening before we go home,” he told Jared. “I miss the city.”

“Me too,” Jared agreed. “Though, more San Antonio than Dallas.”

“We can go there too!” Jensen told him animatedly. “I haven’t been since I was a teenager. And we have a week, and a rental car.”

Jared grinned. “Speaking of rental cars, let’s go pick ours up. I can’t wait to see this ranch of yours.”

“It’s not that exciting,” Jensen said a little bashfully. “I mean, I like it, but it’s just a ranch.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Jared rolled his eyes. “I bet it’s huge and beautiful.”

Jensen shrugged. “I’ll let you decide for yourself, then.”

The drive took about two hours, but it was a much better time spent, with Jensen relaxed and talking. They swapped stories about growing up in Texas, Jared in San Antonio and Jensen just outside of Dallas. 

“How much time did you spend on the ranch?” Jared wondered. 

“Well, up until I was about twelve, we would go about once a month, and all through the summer,” Jensen said. “Especially when my dad was filming something, and it was just us and my mom, she loved to go to the ranch. She always told us that the city didn’t speak to her the same way the country did; she just stayed in the city because my dad loved it.”

“I get it,” Jared told Jensen. “I love the country. The city too—L.A. and San Antonio. But I like the country. I don’t know quite what about it.”

“The peacefulness,” Jensen suggested. “It’s quiet, for miles. Just…quiet. At least, that’s what I like about it.”

Jensen glanced at Jared, sitting in the passenger seat, as Jared stared fondly at Jensen. 

“What?” Jensen asked. 

“I just…” Jared sighed with a grin. “I just love you. That’s all.”

“Oh,” Jensen said, looking back to the road as his cheeks colored. “You too.”

When they arrived, Jared was speechless for a few long moments. Jared begun to understand the enormity of the ranch when they pulled off the main dirt road onto another dirt road that Jared finally understood was the ranch’s two and a half mile driveway. The road was lined with an old fence that kept the cows in. There were a lot of trees, Jared was pleased to see, and about a mile in, the lake started, that led right up to the house—which was huge. It was seemingly not a farm house, but a farm mansion. It looked like a giant white brick ranch house on steroids. It was three stories tall, and sprawled out largely. 

“Holy shit,” Jared exclaimed. “That is one giant house.”

“Yeah,” Jensen said slowly. “It used to be a normal sized house, but then my grandfather added on to it, and my father after him, and it kind of morphed into this.”

It sat up on a small hill, the lake to its backside, and long loping hilly land to its front. The driveway came at it from the side, along much of the lake, and continued past the house. 

“Where does the rest of your driveway lead?” Jared asked, for his view was obscured by trees. 

“Oh, it leads to the boat house,” Jensen supplied. Jared nodded appreciatively.

“Let’s have sex in every room,” Jared blurted without thought, then immediately burst into laughter, joined shortly by Jensen. 

“That’s a lot of sex,” Jensen laughed after a long moment.

“I know,” Jared agreed, winking and Jensen, and giving him a long kiss before jumping out of the car. “Pop the trunk!”

Jensen did, and got out to help Jared. After they’d lugged their stuff into the living room, Jensen grinned, leaning over and digging around in his suitcase before pulling out a bottle of lube. He waved it at Jared playfully with a huge smile. “Okay, let’s pick the best room.”

“How do we go about that?” Jared asked innocently. 

“I’d say we find out which bed we like,” Jensen winked and took Jared’s hand, leading him into the first bedroom they came across. 

“Strip,” Jensen commanded as he quickly did so. Jared complied immediately and when they were both naked, Jensen maneuvered Jared into a sitting position on the bed and knelt down. He pulled on Jared’s quickly hardening cock a few times before taking the whole of it in his mouth. Jared let out a pleasurable noise and Jensen quickened his pace a little at the encouragement. Jared noticed that Jensen was insanely good at blow jobs and when they had first started dating, he’d been almost embarrassed at how quickly he came when Jensen was blowing him, compared to the completely normal amount of time it took Jensen to come when it was Jared on his knees. He got over it quickly, however, because he knew that it was entirely because Jensen was simply good at giving head. Now, he realized he was close to coming as it was, and only after a few minutes of Jensen working. Jensen used his tongue near the end and that pushed Jared over the edge, moaning as he shot his load into Jensen’s mouth and he fell backwards as rolls of pleasure coursed through him. 

He sat up after a moment and grinned at Jensen. 

“So you like this bed?” Jensen asked. 

Jared laughed. “Oh yes.” 

“Well, there is one other bedroom on this floor, let’s go check it out,” Jensen beamed, grabbing Jared’s hand and the lube, and pulling him from the room, both men completely naked still. When they reached the next room over, Jensen moved Jared onto the bed, pulling Jared’s legs around his waist as he began to work Jared’s hole with his fingers and the lube. It didn’t take long to work open Jared’s eager butthole and Jared found he was getting hard again as he Jensen kneeled above him, lining his cock up. 

“Ready?” Jensen asked with a smile. 

“Always,” Jared grinned back, running his hand down Jensen’s chest and stomach fondly. 

Jensen leaned down to kiss him for a long moment before leaning back, slicking his cock with lube, and pushing in. His thrusts started slow, but quickly began to build until he was hitting Jared’s prostate hard with every thrust, just the way he knew Jared loved. Jared was hard as a rock again. Jared grabbed the bedspread beneath him as he could feel Jensen was close, as was he, with every hit to his prostate. After a few more minutes of heavy panting and the same steady, rough thrusts, Jensen finally came, hard, shooting his load into Jared, which in turn brought Jared to final climax, his cock exploding against Jensen’s chest. Jensen rolled off Jared, and they both lay there panting for a few long minutes. Jared watched as, after a few minutes of rest, Jensen grabbed own of the pillows and stripped it of its pillowcase, using the pillowcase to wipe Jared’s come off his chest. He threw the pillowcase into the corner and then rolled closer to Jared, giving him a wet kiss. 

“God, you’re stupendous,” he breathed into Jared’s mouth and Jared laughed. 

“You too, babe,” Jared replied, making Jensen chuckle. “Now, knock knock.”

Jensen rolled his eyes, but was still smiling as he responded, “Who’s there?”

“Rhino.”

“Rhino who?”

“Rhino every knock knock joke there is!”

Jensen rolled his eyes again. “Okay, Scooby Doo, knock knock.”

“Wow, really? A knock knock joke from Jensen? What a treat!” Jared laughed, giving him a large kiss. “Who’s there?”

“Quaker.”

“Quaker who?”

“Quaker another knock knock joke, and I’m leaving!”

Jared laughed and hugged Jensen. “No! Don’t leave! Never leave!” he yelled as he clutched Jensen playfully. 

“Okay, okay,” Jensen laughed. “I won’t. Not ever. I promise.”

“Good,” Jared grinned. “Very good.”

“Okay, Joker, which bed did we like the most?” Jensen asked. 

“Probably this one,” Jared replied. “But there are more rooms than just these two.”

“That’s true,” Jensen laughed. “Maybe we can test another bed tonight, see what we think.”

Jared laughed, and grinned. “Plus, we have the rest of the week to test them all. Plus a few choice spots throughout the rest of the house. And the barn.”

“The barn?” Jensen laughed. “Really?”

“Oh, hell yeah,” Jared winked. “Barn sex is where it’s at.”


	15. Chapter 15

The week seemed to fly by before Jensen knew it. He and Jared spent time boating, and horseback riding, and, to be frank, having quite a lot of sex in as many places and positions as they could think of. And they were very creative. The entire vacation was relaxing—that is, until Friday arrived. 

Jensen had been awake since five but he stayed still, listening to Jared’s even breathing, trying to make his own match. It had taken about four hours, Jensen estimated, but he had finally calmed himself a little. 

“You’re anxious,” Jared murmured as he stretched, rolling over and snuggling up to Jensen. 

“This was a horrible idea,” Jensen could feel his heart rate increasing again and he tried his hardest to stop his anxious mind from masticating. “Why did we think this was a good idea?”

Jared propped himself up on one elbow and put his other hand on Jensen’s cheek. “Hey,” Jared looked down at him, concern coloring his small smile. “It’s all going to be okay. Our parents and anyone else who shows up will have a blast.”

“It’s just…” Jensen covered his eyes briefly, rubbing a little. “I just need to calm down. I’m anxious for no reason.”

“Hey, you’re fine,” Jared said, kissing him. “I love you.”

Jensen stared at this huge man that loved him and felt his heart calm slightly. He took a deep breath. “I know,” he sighed. “And thank you for that. It must be hard.”

“No,” Jared replied immediately. “It’s actually the easiest thing I’ve ever done. It’s been easy to love you from the moment I met you.”

Jensen took his hand from his eyes to see Jared staring at him with an unusually serious face. 

“You…you’re amazing,” Jared continued. “You’re brilliant and kind and…well, amazing. Too bad I’m not the writer, or I’d be able to say this all so much better…I love you.”

Jensen leaned in and gave Jared a long kiss. “You’re too kind,” Jensen murmured against his lips. “I don’t deserve you.”

“You deserve the whole world,” Jared argued, pulling back and staring into Jensen’s eyes. “Least of all me.”

“Why are you saying all this?” Jensen asked softly. 

“Because I just don’t think I say it enough,” Jared replied. “And it’s all true.”

“I love you too,” Jensen murmured. “And even though I’m the writer, I don’t think I’ll ever be able to tell you how much…Maybe I’ll just write you a movie.”

“Oh, just write me a movie,” Jared chuckled. “I’ll never compete with that.”

“Well, I mean, don’t feel bad,” Jensen laughed. “It’s kind of my job.” 

“I know,” Jared kissed him and then stretched. “Let’s go for a swim before everyone gets here.”

“Alright, but how about breakfast first?” Jensen suggested. He was surprised at how much Jared had calmed him. He felt a sort of peace around Jared, talking to Jared. Like even if his heart was hammering and his brain was coming up with the worst of the worst case scenarios and he didn’t want to get out of bed, Jared made him feel better—a stupendous feat. “You know…you make me feel…calm. Like…like the world’s not as bad as I think it is. You’re kind of…exactly what I need and want…You’re sort of perfect for me, actually.”

Jared stared at him, looking a little shocked. “You…you’ve never told me that before.”

“I know,” Jensen kissed him. “Now enough with this touchy-feely crap. Come on, I’ll make you some eggs.”

With that, he jumped out of bed, dragging Jared with him. After breakfast, they swam in the lake for a little while before heading back in to start making burgers. They were expecting Jared’s parents sometime in the late afternoon. His family and Jared’s siblings were going to come out the next morning. 

“You’re anxious again,” Jared came and wrapped his arms around Jensen’s waist. They stood on the back patio at the barbeque. 

“This is the first time I’m meeting your parents, Jared,” Jensen sighed. “Most people would be anxious in this situation.”

“I know,” Jared agreed. “I’m nervous too. To meet your parents tomorrow.”

“You shouldn’t be,” Jensen sighed. “You’re impossible not to like. However, I am a surely alcoholic writer. There’s much more to not like about me.”

“You’re not surely nor an alcoholic,” Jared disagreed. “And they’re going to love you.”

“And if they don’t?” Jensen frowned down at the patties on the grill. “What if they don’t like me?”

“I don’t really care,” Jared replied and Jensen was surprised. “I mean, sure, it’d be nice if they liked you, since I’m sure they’re going to see a lot of you. But if they don’t, that’s their own damn problem.”

“They’re going to see a lot of me?” Jensen turned in Jared’s arms, lacing his around Jared’s neck as he did so. 

“I sure hope so,” Jared grinned, kissing him. “And watch those burgers, Ackles!”

Jensen rolled his eyes, but kissed him again before turning back to the grill. He opened his mouth but stopped when he heard a car pulling up to the house. 

“That must be them!” Jared exclaimed. “Are you coming out to greet them?” 

“Yeah, let me take the burgers off the grill and I’ll be right out,” Jensen agreed, using the spatula to scoop the burgers onto a large plate. Jared turned and walked out to meet his parents. Jensen took the burgers into the kitchen and took a deep breath, adjusted his t-shirt, and finally decided no matter what he did, he’d be nervous. He walked out front just in time to see a woman launch herself from the back of the car as Jared’s parents got out from the front, much more calmly. The girl jumped into Jared’s arms and Jensen assumed that must be Megan, his sister. Jared laughed as he caught her and swung her around once before putting her back on the ground and hugging his parents. 

“Hey guys,” he greeted amicably, then turned to beckon Jensen over. Jensen took another deep breath and approached the Padalecki family. “This is Jensen.”

“Oh, it’s so great to meet you finally!” Jared’s mom greeted, throwing her arms around Jensen immediately. Jensen stiffened but forced himself to return the hug almost immediately. She stood back and grinned up at him, and he already knew that Jared was a lot like his mom. “My name’s Sharon, as I’m sure you know, but I’ll have none of that Mrs. Padalecki. It’s either Sharon or Mama Padalecki.”

“Yes’m,” Jensen said back a little shyly. 

“Oh, no ma’am, either,” she laughed. 

“S-sorry,” Jensen stammered. 

“Aw, sweetie, there’s no need to be nervous!” Mama Padalecki hit his arm a little. “I’m only fooling with you. This is my husband, Gerald. We call him Jerry.”

Jensen shook Jerry’s hand firmly and Jerry smiled kindly at him. “Nice to meet you, son,” he said to Jensen in a soft voice. Before Jensen could reply, Megan was introducing herself, diverting his attention. 

“And I’m Megan, the little sister,” she told him and he nodded, smiling slightly. She was petite, probably almost a head shorter than Jensen, but she was fierce, demanding full attention. 

“Very nice to meet you,” he offered his hand to her but she rolled her eyes and threw her arms around his neck. 

“We’re a hugging family,” she told him as she let go. “You’ll have to get used to that.”

“Okay,” Jensen agreed, smiling. “I will.”

“Great!” Jared exclaimed with a grin. “Now that everyone’s acquainted, let’s go inside and have a couple burgers. I’m starving!”

They all adjourned to the kitchen where they made up burgers and sat on the patio to eat them. 

“This is a very nice place you got here, Jensen,” Jerry commented. 

“Thank you,” Jensen replied. “It’s been in the family for a long time.”

“Really? It looks fairly new,” Mama Padalecki said. 

“Yeah, my grandfather and father both renovated a lot,” Jensen explained. 

“So, Jared tells us you’re a screenwriter?” Megan asked coyly. “Anything we may have heard of?”

“Oh, don’t pretend like you didn’t Google the shit out of him on your drive down,” Jared laughed. 

“Okay, guilty as charged,” Megan laughed. “I just…I’ve never met an Oscar winner before.”

Jensen frowned a little and squirmed. “Well, your brother is going to be one this next Awards season, so you’ll have one in the family.”

“You’re so sure?” Jerry asked. 

“No, he’s not,” Jared said and rolled his eyes at the same time Jensen replied matter-of-factly, “Yes.”

“Well, if I get one, Jensen will definitely get his second,” Jared said. 

“You’ll invite me to the ceremony, wont’ you?” Megan asked. 

“Oh, well, I already promised I’d invite Chad,” Jared said. “Sorry kiddo.”

“Misha will probably invite Chad if they’re still together,” Jensen offered. 

“Oh, that’s right, he probably will,” Jared agreed. “Alright, Megan. I’ll take you if Chad goes with Misha…but then again, can I really leave a heartbroken Chad behind?”

“Good point,” Jensen agreed. “But if they’re not together, he may not want to see him at all.”

“Alright, so overall, you’re going is contingent on many different variables,” Jared concluded. 

“And that’s being optimistic in and of itself,” Jensen continued. “The movie may not even be nominated.”

“If it’s not, that will just kill Felicia,” Jared said sadly. 

“I hope it is for her sake,” Jensen agreed. 

“Who is this Misha girl Chad’s going with?” Mama Padalecki inquired and Jensen shot Jared an amused look. 

“Misha is actually a guy,” Jared explained. 

“Oh, good,” Jerry laughed. “It’s about damn time that boy came out. I’ve known that boy was a little less than straight from the moment you introduced us in the second grade, Jared.”

“Yeah, me too,” Jared agreed. 

“Well, I find it a bit of a surprise,” Mama Padalecki argued. “He’s only ever been with girls. He used to have the biggest crush on Megan. Remember? He would always hang around downstairs in the Den with Megan and Jeff even after you’d gone upstairs?”

“Maybe he had a crush on Jeff,” Jerry supplied. 

“No, it was definitely on me,” Megan told them. “He asked me out a couple of times.”

“What?” Jared exclaimed, frowning deeply at his sister. “That little ass did what?”

“And that is why I didn’t tell you,” Megan rolled her eyes. “I turned him down because I didn’t like him back. And neither of us told you because we knew you’d get all…brotherly.”

“Of course I’d get all brotherly!” Jared cried out. “Chad is the exact kind of guy a brother would need to get all brotherly about! I mean, I love him as my friend, but he is not the kind of guy you want to date your sister.”

“Yeah, well he’s not the kind of guy your sister wants to date anyway,” Megan assured. 

“Why not? What’s wrong with him?” Jared got a little defensive. 

“Jared,” Jensen laughed. “You’re not giving her much room here.”

“Yeah, what do you want me to say?” Megan agreed with Jensen. “You don’t want me to theoretically date him, and when I agree, you get all defensive of your friend. You’re damn hard to please, Jared.”

“Sorry,” Jared rolled his eyes. “He may be coming, this weekend. With his boy toy.”

“Oh, that will be a lot of fun!” Mama Padalecki exclaimed. “I miss Chad! Is he still telling everyone I hate him?”

“Yes,” Jensen replied for Jared. 

“That boy is a riot!” Mama Padalecki laughed. “Just a riot.”

“Don’t tell him that, he’ll get a big head,” Jared laughed along. 

Jensen was happy to find that conversation flowed rather easily with Jared’s family. They were all similar to Jared in different ways, and all had the ability of leading a conversation seemingly without effort. Jensen slowly felt himself unwind a little. Mama Padalecki grinned at everyone, much like his son. Megan and Jerry seemed to make sure they gave Jensen warm smiles and all their attention when he talked, which was much less than the rest of them, but none of them seemed to mind. 

For dinner, they made spaghetti and for desert, Megan managed to find all the ingredients to make her ‘world famous’ chocolate chip cookies. After they’d all had coffee with their cookies, they went their separate ways to bed. When Jensen plopped down next to Jared in their bed, Jared immediately wrapped his arms around him. 

“They like you,” he murmured into the back of his neck. “They really like you.”

“They do?” Jensen replied, rubbing Jared’s arms that gripped him tightly. 

“Oh, yeah,” Jared assured. “My family is real nice, but you’d know if they didn’t like you.”

“Good,” Jensen sighed, relaxing into Jared. “Good.”

“Now, we can just hope your parents like me,” Jared laughed but stopped when Jensen said,

“My mom will definitely like you. My brother and sister too.”

“Your dad?” Jared asked a little hesitantly. 

“He…” Jensen sighed and rolled over in Jared’s arms so they were face to face. “I just want you to know, don’t take it personally if he doesn’t like you.”

“Why wouldn’t he like me?” Jared asked, his eyes a little distressed. 

“It’s not that he won’t like you…it’s just…” Jensen sighed and rested his head on Jared’s shoulder as he continued. “Well, you can guess how he felt about my last boyfriend.”

“Jared, I’m not Charlie,” Jared said quietly. 

“I know that,” Jensen told him, pulling back and looking him in the eyes. “Of course I know that, but my dad…well, he’s had a hard time with the entire situation. And I don’t know how that will reflect when he meets you.” 

“I’ll just have to impress him,” Jared decided. “He’ll like me by the end of the weekend.”

“Okay, I’m sure he will,” Jensen smiled. “But if he doesn’t, please don’t…”

Jensen frowned at Jared, but Jared kissed him. “I won’t force anything. At least you love me.”

“I do,” Jensen agreed. “I do.”

“I know,” Jared smiled. 

The next morning, Jensen woke and Jared was not by his side. He rolled over and stretched slowly before he got out of bed. When downstairs, in his pajama pants, he found Jared making a big breakfast. He walked in silently and looped his arms around Jared’s waist. 

“No one else up yet?” he asked. 

“No, but they’ll come out when they smell the food,” Jared replied, putting down the spatula he was using to flip bacon and turning in Jensen’s arms. “Good morning.”

“Morning,” Jensen agreed with a huge yawn. 

“I made you coffee, babe,” Jared laughed. “Extra strong, just like you need it.”

“I love you,” Jensen murmured, then disengaged himself to get his much needed caffeine. 

“You’re mother called this morning,” Jared told Jensen. “I answered because somehow you managed to sleep completely through it. She told me they were leaving soon, so they should be here within an hour or two.”

Jensen nodded. “Good.”

“I love our morning chats,” Jared laughed, taking the bacon from the pan and winking at Jensen. Jensen smiled at him and walked around the counter to sit at the bar. 

“Me too,” Jensen agreed with a smile. 

“Are you excited to see your parents?” Jared asked, leaning against the stove. 

Jensen shrugged and nodded a little. “You?”

“Yes,” Jared said resolutely. “I will make your parents like me.”

“Look…it’ll be fine, Jay,” Jensen told him, gulping his coffee and walking to the pot for a refill. 

“I’m not worried,” Jared said too quickly. 

“Yes, you are but that’s okay, Love,” Jensen said. He took another few gulps of coffee and walked over to Jared, putting a coffee-warmed hand on his cheek. “They will like you.”

“But you said your dad…” Jared started. 

“Look, I was wrong to tell you about that,” Jensen said, stepping back a little. “All it did was make you worry—“

“Jensen, you’re never _ever_ wrong to tell me something,” Jared said, pulling Jensen into a hug. “I’m glad you told me. I’m always glad when you tell me things.”

“I know,” Jensen sighed. “But now you’re just unnecessarily worried.”

“I would’ve been nervous no matter what,” Jared chuckled. “I mean, it’s kind of big deal, meeting your boyfriend’s parents. Now I just have a very clear goal.”

“A clear goal,” Jensen laughed, rolling his eyes. 

“Yes,” Jared affirmed. “Your parents, especially your dad, need to like me.”

“They’ll like you,” Jensen laughed. “They will. How could they not?”

“You’re sweet,” Jared told him. “And biased.”

“You…I mean, you make me happy,” Jensen told him, resting his chin on Jared’s shoulder. “They’ll like you.”

Jared kissed him for a few long moments, but they both pulled back when they heard a car pulling up. 

“Go time,” Jensen said, giving Jared one more peck. They walked out together and Jensen was both excited and weirdly nervous to see his family, as he always was—well, at least as he had been since Charlie. All of his family was in the car, but Mackenzie jumped out first. 

“Jenny!” she screamed, running at her brother. 

“Mac and Cheese!” he replied, grabbing her as she jumped at him. It was a short hug and the minute Jensen put her down, she swung around to examine Jared. Jared looked a little surprised and she took a step towards him with narrowed eyes. “Be nice, Mac,” Jensen warned. 

“Nah, don’t be nice,” Jared laughed. “Let me have it!”

This made Mac smile and soon she was shaking his hand firmly. “You’ve done alright so far. What would really make me happy is food, though, Mr. Padalecki.”

“Breakfast is waiting on the table,” he informed her and without any further communication, she bolted into the house. 

“Mac!” Jensen called after, turning back and rolling his eyes at the rest of his family. 

“Hey, Jen,” his brother was next, giving him a quick side hug and Jensen ruffled his hair a little. “I’m actually sort of with Mac. Mom and dad made us skip breakfast so we’d be hungry when we got here.”

“What monsters,” Jensen chuckled. “Real quick then, this is Jared. Jared, this is my brother Joshua. You can call him Josh. Or, as I prefer, Joshy.”

“Please don’t call me Joshy,” Josh laughed as he shook Jared’s hand. 

“No problem,” Jared agreed. 

Josh left and then it was only his parents. Jensen gave his father a quick hug and then his mom. He tried to wiggle out but his mom hugged him hard for a few long moments. 

“Mom, let me go,” Jensen said and regretted it because she let go immediately and looked a little hurt. He frowned at her and kissed her cheek. “Now, guys, this is Jared. Jared, this is my dad, Alan, and my mom, Donna.”

“Hello, it’s great to meet you,” Jared greeted. “Mr. Ackles,” he said as he shook Alan’s hand. “Mrs. Ackles,” he added as he shook Donna’s. 

“No, no, no!” Donna laughed. “None of that ‘Mrs. Ackles’ nonsense, it makes me feel old! I go by Mama or Donna or just about anything else.”

“Alright, Donna, then,” Jared grinned at them. “Great to meet you both.”

“Yeah, well,” Alan said slowly. “Alright. Breakfast?”

Jensen narrowed his eyes at his father but finally nodded. “Yeah, okay. Let’s go eat.”

They all walked into the house, and Jensen was happy to see his mother take Jared’s arm on the way up the stairs. 

“My hip’s been acting up since this last winter, you don’t mind?” she smiled up at him. 

“Of course not, it’s my pleasure,” he smiled back at her widely. 

“Such a gentlemen,” she told him approvingly. When they reached the table, Mac and Josh were already digging into the eggs, pancakes, and bacon that Jared had prepared. Jensen immediately went to refill his coffee. 

“Still disgustingly dependent on coffee, I see,” Mac commented. 

“Shut up,” Jensen rolled his eyes at her.

“That stuff is bad for you,” Mac told him. 

“If I listened to you, I’d be drinking disgusting seaweed cleansing crap,” Jensen told her. 

“Hey, don’t hate on my disgusting seaweed cleansing crap,” Mac said. “That crap is good for you.”

“Hey!” sounded Megan, suddenly, from the entryway of the kitchen. 

“Meg!” Jared greeted her. 

“Hey, is this for everyone?” she inquired slowly. 

“Yeah, definitely, I made enough for everyone,” Jared said. “Meg, this is Jensen’s family.”

“There should be enough for everyone, if Mac doesn’t eat everything,” Jensen said, to which Mac stuck her tongue out. 

“Hello, family of Jensen,” Megan beamed. “I’m Megan, Jared’s little sister.”

“Oh, good! Another little sister!” Mac exclaimed. “I’m so glad, I was hoping there’d be at least one other girl here!”

“What am I, chopped liver?” Donna rolled her eyes at Mac, which Mac ignored. 

“Hi!” Megan greeted Mac again, sitting next to her. 

“My parents are also here,” Jared told Jensen’s family. “They’ll probably be out soon.”

“Great!” Donna exclaimed. “It’ll be a fun weekend.”

Jensen widened his eyes at Jared, who sat at the table next to his father. “Fun,” he mouthed and Jared gave him a smile and a nod. 

“Jen, come sit with us,” Josh beckoned. “Eat.”

“Yeah,” Jensen refilled his coffee one more time and came and sat next to Jared. 

“Is there any coffee left for the rest of us, Jen?” his dad asked and Jensen nodded. 

“Yeah,” Jensen nodded. “And I can make some more if you don’t like it strong.”

“No, strong’s fine,” Alan replied, getting up from the table and filling a mug. 

“So, Jensen,” Donna diverted his attention. “How’s your project going?”

“The film?” Jensen confirmed. “It wrapped.”

“Well, I know that, sweetie,” Donna patted his arm. “When do we get to see it?”

“When it comes out in theaters,” Jensen offered with a smile. 

“Details, doofus,” Josh rolled his eyes at Jensen. 

“Did you just call me doofus?” Jensen laughed. “What are we, in the seventh grade?”

“Please no name calling, boys,” Donna chastised. 

“It’s how we show our affection, Mom,” Josh argued. 

“Show your affection like a normal human, Josh,” Donna narrowed her eyes at him. 

“Yeah, Joshy,” Jensen smiled at him. “Tell me you love me.”

“Shut up, Jenny,” Josh retorted, throwing a clump of egg at Jensen. 

“No, do not start throwing food, or so help me, God,” Alan shot them both warning looks as he sat down again. “You are both adults. Act like it.”

“Yessir,” Josh replied and Jensen rolled his eyes. 

“Jared, can you shed some light on the movie situation?” Donna smiled at Jared. 

“It should come out mid to late summer,” Jared offered. “We start press around May or June.”

“Very exciting,” Donna clapped her hands a little. “I’ve been reading up on the buzz. That’s what you call it in Hollywood, right? Buzz? There’s certainly some speculation about awards for the film.”

“We got another Oscar coming our way, son?” Alan asked Jensen, clapping him on the back, which made Jensen stiffen a little. Oscar talk was a little sensitive between him and his father. He knew that his father had trouble processing the whole Charlie situation, but it seemed horrible timing that the point at which his father starting really talking to him again was shortly after his receiving the Oscar. 

“Probably more Jared than me,” Jensen said and his father’s hand slipped from his shoulder quickly enough. 

“Is that so?” Alan asked. “Well, congratulations, Jared.”

“Thank you,” Jared said. “But we’re not sure of anything at this point. I think above all else, we hope our director gets an award or two.”

“Yes, Felicia is amazing,” Jensen agreed. “We invited her for the weekend too, actually, along with a few other friends who deserve a little vacation, so you may meet her.”

“Oh, are Danny and Chris coming?” Donna beamed at Jensen. 

“They were invited, yes,” Jensen confirmed. 

“I hope they’re able to make it,” Donna gushed. “I haven’t seen Danny since…well, probably your graduation.”

“Yeah, me either,” Mac agreed. “It’s been a couple years.”

Jensen knew they were avoiding specific times, but they all knew exactly when they’d last seen Danny: when Jensen had ended up in the hospital. His family had flown out and Danny had been the one to explain the entire situation to them. They’d been in the dark that Jensen was being abused at all, so Jensen was sincerely grateful that Danny had taken that burden on for him.

“I thought it was going to just be the families,” Alan muttered and Jensen sighed quietly. 

“They are family,” he replied, just as soft to which Alan raised his eyebrows, but did not verbally counter.

“Hello,” called Jared’s mom from under the arch that opened into the kitchen. 

“Hey, mom, dad!” Jared greeted. “Come in, Jensen’s family just arrived.”

They all greeted each other, and conversation flowed easily. After breakfast, Jeff, Jared’s brother arrived. They were all relaxing on the front porch at that point, trying to decide how to spend the day when his car pulled up. Jared jumped up enthusiastically and tackled him with a bear hug practically before he’d even made it out the car. 

“Jeff!” Jared exclaimed. “I didn’t think you’d make it!”

“Well, I haven’t seen you in so damn long, I made time,” Jeff explained. Jared beckoned Jensen off the porch for the introduction. 

“Jeff, this is Jensen,” Jared remarked. “Jensen, my brother Jeff.”

“Nice to meet you,” Jensen smiled good-naturedly. “I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“All good things, I hope,” Jeff laughed. 

“What good things would I have to tell him?” Jared joked and Jensen rolled his eyes. 

“Only good things,” Jensen confirmed as the three of them walked over to discuss with the others. “My family is here as well, we’re all trying to decide how to spend our day.”

“Well, I definitely want to take a dip in the lake,” Jeff exclaimed. “It’s hot and my car’s air conditioning is shit.”

“I second that,” Alan agreed, and soon all four parents decided they’d like to spend a little time beachside. 

“I want to go for a horseback ride,” Mac said and Meg jumped up excitedly. 

“Oh! Can I go too?” she inquired and Mac nodded enthusiastically. 

“How about instead of just a dip in the lake, we go out water skiing,” Jared suggested to Jeff who nodded. 

“Oh, that sounds awesome, mind if I join?” Josh asked and Jared agreed zealously. “Jensen, come out on the boat with us.”

“Nah,” Jensen smiled. “I’ll stay near the house in case anyone else shows up.”

“You could give us beach-dwellers a little music,” Donna suggested fondly. “Grandpa’s old guitar is up in the attic, I think.”

“You play guitar?” Jared asked with a grin. 

“He’s just learning this?” Alan asked Jensen, the judgment clear. 

“I don’t have one back in L.A., why would he know?” Jensen gave him a warning look. 

“Well, I have to hear you play,” Jared said matter-of-factly. 

Jensen looked around at his and Jared’s family, who all looked eagerly at him. Finally, he sighed heavily. “Fine,” he agreed. 

“I’ve heard him before,” Mac said. “Let’s go.”

Megan shrugged and nodded, but Josh and Jeff agreed to stay for a little while longer, and everyone but Jensen walked down to the beach, dragging the chairs from the porch along with towels. A few minutes later, Jensen joined them on the beach with an old acoustic guitar. He took a moment to tune it. When he was satisfied, he looked around at the gathered crowd and sighed again before he started off with a slow rendition of _Hey Jude_. 

“This is always his warm up song,” Donna told Jared and Jeff. “C’mon, Jenny, sing too!”

“No,” Jensen replied immediately. 

“Oh, please?” Donna asked again, smiling at him with the warm fondness of a proud mother. “Please?”

Jensen sighed but nodded—he’d never been good at saying no to his mother, especially when she gave him the puppy-dog eyes. He started the song over and quietly sang. 

“ _…don’t be afraid..._ ”  
Everyone gathered a little closer so they could hear him over the lapping of the lake on the shore. 

“ _...take a sad sooong, and make it betterrr…_ ”

When he’d finished, Donna, Mama Padalecki, Josh, and Jared all clapped, while Jeff and Alan smiled at him respectfully. 

“Okay, you can go play on the boat now,” Jensen told Jared, Josh, and Jeff. 

Josh and Jeff laughed, and headed down the road, but Jared dashed over to Jensen to quickly plant a kiss on his lips before leaving. Jensen was frozen for a moment, but as Donna and Mama Padalecki were deep in conversation, he allowed himself to relax. He glanced at his father who was very pointedly not looking at Jensen, and he was glad. He relaxed back against the chair and began strumming out different tunes and listening to his parent’s chat with Jared’s. It took a couple of hours, but to his surprise, other people did show up. First, it was Danny with Chris. Apparently, it’d taken some convincing on Danny’s part, but they decided they both deserved a little break. Chris had left the bar in the capable hands of his head bartender, and Danny had demanded a few days off from the gallery. When they arrived, Jensen greeted them both with huge hugs. 

“Hey, you came!” he exclaimed. 

“Well, you invited us, dummy!” Danny squealed as she threw her arms around him. 

“Yeah, but I didn’t think you’d be able to make it,” he told her, rolling his eyes at Chris. 

“I haven’t been to Texas since…well, it’s been years,” Chris smiled at Jensen widely. He didn’t come down for Christmas or any of the other holidays because his parents had moved to Florida and he refused to visit them in, as he put it, ‘that too-humid Texas knock off’. “I thought I’d make some time.”

“Well, go say hey to the family,” Jensen said, motioning to where his parents sat with Jared’s waving enthusiastically. “I’ll grab your bags.”

“Oh, you’ll need help,” Chris laughed. “Danny brought a lot.”

“Okay, how about I take your stuff in, Chris,” Jensen amended. “And Danny can carry all her unnecessary shit.”

“Don’t judge me,” Danny scoffed. Jensen grabbed Chris’s one bag and held one of Danny’s two suitcases, taking it all into the house. Once deposited in separate rooms, Danny and he walked out to the beach. 

“Where’s Jared?” Danny asked on the way. 

“Out on the boat with Jeff and Josh,” Jensen replied. 

“Jeff?” Danny inquired. 

“Jared’s brother,” Jensen elaborated. 

“I see,” Danny nodded. “And how’s it been? With your parents? You’ve pretty much only seen them on holidays since all the shit with—“

“Charlie, yeah, I know,” Jensen rolled his eyes. “It’s okay. Dad’s a pain in the ass, per usual. But it’s only been a few hours. Not much time for anything to go drastically wrong.”

“You say that like you think it’s inevitable for something to go drastically wrong,” Danny raised her eyebrows at him. 

“Well, things tend to go drastically wrong, as a rule of thumb,” Jensen told her. 

“So cynical,” Danny retorted a little sadly. 

“I have all the evidence in the world to support that,” Jensen replied. 

“Jared?” Danny countered. 

“Okay, Jared is just a freak accident,” Jensen allowed. 

“No, he’s just finally something good,” Danny corrected. “You need to start believing that you deserve good things.”

“You need to stop trying to psychoanalyze me,” Jensen told her firmly and Danny was stopped from replying as they neared the group and Jensen’s mom jumped up. 

“Danny!” Donna squealed and enveloped Danny into a huge hug. Jensen walked around the embracing women to stand next to Chris. 

“Did she smother you too?” he inquired of Chris. 

“Yeah, but not nearly as long,” Chris laughed. “Should I be jealous?”

“No,” Jensen told him seriously, to which Chris snorted. As Donna still did not release Danny, Jensen cleared his throat. “Mom, let her breath!” 

Donna laughed and let go of Danny, holding her for another moment at arm’s length. “Hello, dear,” she greeted and Danny laughed. 

“Hey, Mama Ackles,” Danny grinned, then accepted a hug from Alan. “Papa Ackles.”

“Alan,” Alan corrected, per usual. 

“You always say that,” Danny laughed and Alan gave her a fond smile. 

Chris and Danny joined them beachside as they watched the three boys on the boat trade off driving. Jensen offered Chris the guitar and Chris accepted, playing melodies both of Kane’s creation, and other artists. As late morning slipped into afternoon, another car pulled up. To Jensen’s greater surprise, it was Felicia and Gen. Jensen greeted them at their car like he had the others, helping Gen out first. She was showing slightly more than she was a couple weeks prior but he knew not to comment. He gave them both hugs. 

“Hey, I’m glad you could make it,” he smiled. “Jared will be so glad to see you.”

“Yeah, well, Gen was in the mood for some country and Danny did a good job of making it sound amazing; plus, Misha texted me the other night and said he was coming down with Chad later today, and I really didn’t want Gen and I to be so left out. So here we are,” Felicia grinned. “Is that your family? I want to meet them!”

Without anything further, Felicia dashed over to his family. Jensen laughed and Gen looked like she was about to apologize for her crazy wife when he stopped her. “She’s hilarious,” he amended. “You can go over too, I’ll grab your bags.”

“Thanks, Jensen,” she gave him another hug and started over, but then hesitated before turning back. “I’m glad you invited us. But I need to tell you something real quick. Felicia also came here to talk to you. She would kill me if she knew I was telling you preemptively, but I just want you to know that what she wants to talk to you about is very close to her heart. She may try to be flippant, but just know that it means a lot to her.”

“What is it?” Jensen was suddenly nervous. 

“It’s not bad, I promise,” Gen laughed at his suddenly serious expression. 

“Alright,” Jensen replied. “Thank you for that vague forewarning, then.”

“You’re very welcome,” Gen winked at him. “And careful with the purple suitcase. We brought some wine for dinner tonight.”

“Much obliged,” Jensen pretended to tip his hat as he went to retrieve the bags. 

After he had delivered them into another room, Jensen went into the kitchen to check the fridge. More people than they’d expected had shown up. They thought, optimistically, that perhaps Danny or Chris would be able to make it down, but everyone they had invited but Mark seemed to be showing up. He knew they probably had enough ribs to feed everyone tonight, with a veggie substitute for Misha, who happened to be vegetarian. But this morning’s breakfast left them low on supplies, and they’d need more for lunch and dinner tomorrow as well. 

He trekked back down to the beach and noted that the boat was no longer skimming across the lake’s surface. Everyone was sitting in a giant group, chatting. 

“Hey guys,” Jensen called out. “I’m going to the store, does anyone want to come?”

“I do,” replied Jared from behind Jensen, sliding an arm around Jensen’s waist. Jensen startled a little but leaned into him. 

“Alright, anyone else?” Jensen offered, but everyone shook their heads. “Alright, does anyone want anything specifically?”

“I’d go for some iced tea,” Alan said. 

“Alright, dad wants iced tea,” Jensen nodded. “Anyone else? Really, no other requests?”

“Okay, well, if you’re really offering, I’ve had a craving for chips and salsa like no other,” Gen smiled gratefully. 

“Done,” Jensen agreed. “Have to keep the pregnant lady happy.”

“I second that,” Felicia nodded. 

“Alright,” Jared laughed. “Going once…going twice…”

No one added anything. “Alright, we’re gone,” Jensen laughed. “Hopefully we’ll get back before Chad gets here.”

“If not, we’ll make him feel at home,” Donna grinned at her son. 

“Nah, make Misha feel at home,” Jensen told her. “If you make Chad feel at home, he’ll never leave.”

Jared, his family, and their friends laughed, but Jensen’s family looked a little perplexed. 

“I’ll explain,” Mama Padalecki offered and with that, Jensen and Jared were off. 

They drove to the nearest town with a big grocery store, which was about a half hour’s drive. 

“Wow,” Jared laughed. “Everyone came. That’s really funny.”

“Yeah, mention a ranch and a lake and everyone comes a running,” Jensen laughed. 

“Or, you know, mention friends and family,” Jared rolled his eyes at Jensen. 

“I guess that too,” Jensen allowed. “How was boating with my brother?”

“Very fun,” Jared laughed. “He’s a funny guy.”

“Yeah, but don’t tell him that,” Jensen told Jared. “Or else he’ll get a big head.”

“Noted,” Jared laughed. “And how are my parents?”

“Just like you,” Jensen told him. “So, obviously, great. I’m very relieved.”

“I wish I’d spent more time with your dad so far,” Jared admitted. 

“You have a couple days if it’s that important to you,” Jensen laughed. “But really, he’s pretty quiet.”

“So are you, but that doesn’t make me want to spend any less time with you,” Jared pointed out. 

“Okay, but I also have sex with you, so you make exceptions,” Jensen retorted. 

“That’s very true,” Jared laughed. “So are you saying it’s not worth hanging out with your dad since I’m not going to have sex with him?”

“This conversation just took a very weird turn,” Jensen grimaced. “Next subject: I’m glad Mac and Megan are getting along.” 

“Me too,” Jared agreed. “I’m glad our families are so…simpatico.”

“Simpatico?” Jensen laughed. “I like it.”

“Yeah, that’s right. You’re not the only one that can use big words,” Jared laughed. “What should we do tomorrow?”

Jensen shrugged. “I don’t know. Why not similar to what we did today?”

“Alright,” Jared nodded. “I just wasn’t sure if we should do a big group activity or just…you know, hang.”

“How about we let them decide tomorrow,” Jensen suggested. 

When Jared and Jensen got back from the store, they were met uproariously by Chad, who tackle-hugged them both shortly after they’d deposited the groceries in the kitchen. 

“Jensen, you’re rich!” Chad exclaimed immediately, before Jared or Jensen could even greet him, or the smiling Misha who stood behind him. “I don’t know why I never knew you were rich. Like, I knew you were rich because you have your huge house in L.A. and all that, but I don’t know why I didn’t realize your family was rich too. It makes sense, cause your dad is an actor and all that, but still. You’re rich. This house is huge.”

“Hey, Misha, how are you?” Jensen said, pushing past Chad to shake his hand. 

Misha laughed. “Good,” he told him. “And thanks for inviting me.”

“Yeah, you’re welcome,” Jensen nodded. “But did you have to bring him?” he added, nodding his head to Chad. 

“Hey, that’s mean!” Chad exclaimed. “I’m insulted. Now I see the rich superiority coming out.”

“Oh, Chad,” Jared laughed. “This will be so much fun. Have you said hi to the family yet?”

“No, Jensen’s mom greeted us and helped us find our room,” Misha said. “We were just heading down to say hi.”

“Can’t wait to see the disdain on Mama Padalecki’s face,” Chad grinned. 

“My mother does not hate you,” Jared rolled his eyes at Misha and Jensen. 

“Well, come on, then,” Jensen chuckled. “This will be entertaining.”

They all walked down to the beach. 

“Everyone, Chad and Misha,” Jensen said simply as introduction. 

“Chad, darling!” Mama Padalecki grinned, jumping up and giving Chad a huge bear hug. “I missed you, Little Chaddy!”

“See, she hates me,” he told Jensen and Misha over Mama Padalecki’s shoulder. 

“Chad,” she gasped, pulling back and swatting his arm with a huge smile. “Now, you need to stop telling people I hate you. How could I hate you? You spent more time at our house growing up than Jared did.”

“That’s actually probably true,” Chad agreed, turning and hugging Jared’s father, brother, and sister after Mama Padalecki finally let him go. 

“I heard a very disturbing story this morning, Chad,” Jared said, raising his eyebrows at Chad. “You asked Megan out?”

Chad’s amiable grin fell like a stone in water and he whipped around to face Megan. “How could you tell them?”

“I thought it would be entertaining,” she replied with a completely straight face as she slightly raised her eyebrows, waiting for the drama to ensue. Jensen could respect that and he shot her a grin that he could see almost cracked the serious façade for a moment. 

“Look, Jared, it was a long time ago!” Chad stumbled back a little, as Jared advanced with anger in his eyes. When he was about a foot away he broke into a grin and punched Chad in the arm. 

“Dude, you looked like I was seriously going to murder you,” Jared laughed. “Calm down. It was years ago, and Megan said no—because she’s not an idiot.”

“Hey!” Chad exclaimed, throwing his hand against his heart as if wounded, and behind him, Misha giggled. Chad spun on Misha who raised his eyebrows, unperturbed. “That makes you an idiot, too, you know.”

“Oh, I know,” Misha agreed, winking. 

They all laughed, and conversation flowed easily as they all relaxed at the beach for the few hours leading up to dinner. The group got a little rowdy as people competed for volume, but it was all very amiable. Jensen excused himself to start dinner, and waved away Jared’s offer to help. 

“No, I need a little quiet,” Jensen murmured and hoped Jared understood. Jared pecked his cheek with a knowing smile and Jensen felt relieved. Jared never seemed to want more from Jensen, which was ideal. When he got to the kitchen, he allowed himself a moment to sit and breathe, working the knot of anxiety big gatherings wound in his stomach. For a man who spent so much time at a relatively crowded bar, Jensen thought he ought to be better at handling crowds, especially when the crowd was made up of friends and family. But he still felt the pressure at the back of his skull build with the volume, and his shoulders tense with every body pressing closer. He could handle it for a little while, hours even, but he just needed a second to relax. He jumped when he heard the balcony door shut and he took he opened his eyes to find his sister smiling down at him. 

“Needed a minute?” Mac asked, knowingly. She had always been the one who had been there for him, growing up. She had talked to his father after Jensen had come out, she had helped him through the anxiety that he’d always lived with, and held him through the depression post-Charlie. They had always been close, and she was one of the few people that he could be fully relaxed with. 

“Yeah,” he agreed. “And I’m starting dinner too.”

“Jared’s great,” Mac grinned at him, and Jensen felt a sort of pressure alleviate that he hadn’t even noticed. Mac was a great judge of character; the first time he had introduced her to Charlie, she told him straight up that she didn’t like him, didn’t trust him. Jensen figured it was simply Mac being protective, like always. But she’d been right. 

Jensen sighed, smiling. “Thank you,” he stood and hugged her for a long moment. When he let go, he went to the fridge to start on dinner, expecting Mac to leave or help, but instead she stood by the door uncertainly. He turned, frowning. 

“What’s up, Mac?” 

“I…Dad doesn’t like him,” Mac said. 

“I know,” Jensen shrugged, rubbing his forehead. “I hadn’t really expected him to.”

“I could talk to him, if you want,” Mac started, but Jensen shook his head. 

“No,” he sighed. “No point. I think this is just one thing dad will have to work out for himself. Though, it’s driving poor Jared up the wall.”

“I could talk to Jared, if you want,” Mac suggested. “I assume you’ve talked to him about the whole situation, but I could clarify.”

“Do I need clarificiation?” Jensen raised his eyebrows at her, and she laughed. 

“Did you write it down?” she asked, and he shook his head. “Then, yes.”

“Feel free,” Jensen shrugged again. “But I don’t think it will do any good. I mean, Jared is convinced he can make dad like him by the end of the weekend.”

“That’s ambitious,” Mac snorted. 

“Exactly what I said,” Jensen agreed. “I don’t know if another person telling him it’s futile will actually deter him any. But if you think you can help him, that’s your prerogative.”

“Alright,” Mac nodded. “Maybe if the opportunity presents itself. Anyway, cook good, bro.”

“Thanks,” Jensen laughed. An hour later, he alerted the group that dinner was served. They all piled into the house, filling it with noise and Jensen felt his shoulders tense just slightly. He was always so exhausted after things like this.

“You okay?” Jared asked quietly next to him at the giant table that they’d created after pushing two together so everyone could fit. 

Jensen shrugged and Jared grimaced. “I feel you. Let me refresh your drink.”

Jensen smiled fondly at him. “Whiskey,” he detailed and Jared nodded, heading into the kitchen. 

“He’s a sweetheart,” Donna leaned over Mac to whisper poorly, but everyone on their end of the table was able to hear. 

“Yeah,” Jensen agreed, and glanced at his father who was staring idly past his head, straight faced. 

“He seems much better than—“ Donna started but hiccupped. 

“Take her wine,” Jensen murmured to Mac who nodded, her face solemn. 

“Than who?” Megan inquired, obviously having heard Jensen’s mother’s poor attempt at a whisper. 

Jensen looked at Danny with panic in his eyes and Danny immediately started gushing to Megan about her day with the horses, effectively squashing her line of inquiry. The rest of dinner went off without a hitch and after, Jensen offered drinks to whoever wanted them. There was a nice little bar in the living room, where they all adjourned to, and Chris offered to bartend quickly. Jensen’s family stayed along with Jared’s siblings, Danny, and Chris, but Jared’s parents, Felicia, Gen, Misha and Chad excused themselves to bed. 

“Aw, c’mon, Chad!” Jared laughed. “You have a bed time now?”

“Jet lag, you asshole,” Chad flipped Jared off with a yawn and Misha laughed. 

“He’ll be much more fun tomorrow night,” Misha assured. 

“Alright, because the day Chad chooses not to stay up for drinks is the day I have to check myself into a retirement home,” Jared’s father laughed. 

“You’re already there, dad,” Megan giggled and Jerry rolled his eyes at them before leaving with Mama Padalecki. 

Chad took the orders and made them flawlessly. 

“We shouldn’t make you work,” Jared laughed when Chad handed him his beer. 

“Okay, I just opened a beer for you, Jared,” Chris laughed. “It’s Jensen with his Lagavulin neat that should feel bad.”

“I offered to pour it myself,” Jensen rolled his eyes. “It’s literally neat, Chris. That’s just straight alcohol in a glass. It’s not hard.”

“So ungrateful,” Danny admonished and Jensen rolled his eyes again. He and Jared sat close together on one of the couches, Danny by Jensen’s side and Chris to join next to her, across from his parents and brother. Mac and Megan shared one of the huge armchairs and Jeff had an armchair all to himself across from them. Jensen felt himself relax a little as he sunk back into the couch and slightly closer to Jared. 

“So Jared,” Alan started in and Jensen tensed. “You’re an actor. Anything we’ve seen?”

“Friday the 13th,” Danny said with a huge grin. 

“Oh, sweetie, those horror flicks were always your and Jensen’s obsession,” Donna laughed. “Alan and I don’t really watch them.”

“You definitely should,” Danny assured her. “It’s a horror flick, but Jared is actually very good.”

“No,” Jared laughed. “Please, don’t feel the need to watch it.”

“Yeah,” Chris agreed. “I didn’t think it was all that good.”

“Chris, you haven’t seen it,” Jensen sighed. 

“Exactly,” Chris nodded. “An unbiased opinion.”

“That’s not how that works,” Mac rolled her eyes at Chris. 

“Oh, Miss Know-It-All,” Chris joked and Mac laughed. 

“Wow, flashback to when you guys were ten,” Mac recalled. 

“It’s so nice that you all have known each other for so long,” Jared grinned. 

“It’s like you and Chad,” Jensen said. “Which is sad for you, because it’s Chad.”

“You guys give him so much grief,” Donna chided. “He seems like a perfectly nice young man. Jared’s family adores him.”

“Eh,” Megan and Jeff both shrugged, which made Jensen laugh for a few moments, along with Danny and Chris. 

“He’s alright,” Jared laughed along with them. “No, really, he’s a good dude. A little quirky, but he hit his head when he was a kid and was never quite the same.”

Jensen, Danny, and Chris stared laughing harder but Donna looked concerned. 

“Really?” she inquired seriously. 

“No,” Jared laughed. “That’s what he told me to tell people, though, in high school, so they’d think there was an explanation behind his weirdness.”

Donna shook her head, but was smiling. 

“So, Jenny, working on anything new?” Josh asked. 

“No, Joshy,” Jensen replied with a roll of his eyes. “I’m waiting to see if I survive the press for my current film before I start any new projects.”

“Do you really think it will be that bad?” Alan asked and Jensen frowned a little, looking at Mac. 

“Well, I get it,” Mac immediately stepped in. “I mean, I’d be exhausted if I had to fly all over the world in such a short period of time. Not to mention, didn’t you tell me, Jen, that you’d have to do actual interviews for this one?”

“Yeah,” Jensen confirmed. “Felicia, though I love her, kind of roped me into that.”

“Oh, interviews,” Donna said grimly. “You’re not so good at interviews.”

“Thanks, mom,” Jensen laughed. 

“You know what I mean, darling,” Donna back pedaled, thinking she’d actually upset him. He smiled at her to make sure she knew he wasn’t. “You just don’t like them, I mean.”

“I had to do many interviews when I was back in Hollywood,” Alan said. “They actually weren’t my favorite either.”

Jensen raised his eyebrows and exchanged a quick look with Mac, who looked equally surprised. 

“Really, dad?” Josh asked. “I didn’t know you didn’t like being interviewed.”

“Yeah, well, it was a lot of pressure,” Alan shrugged. “And the interviewers always asked the same inane questions.”

“Yeah,” Jared agreed. “’What did you do to prepare for the role?’ is the one I get most often.”

“Yep,” Alan nodded. “That and the horrible ‘process’ question. No one honestly answers the process question.”

“I’ve never answered honestly,” Jared laughed. 

“Exactly!” Alan smiled slightly. “My process for the first five years I acted was to eat an entire bag of chips before I went on set. I don’t know why, but the sodium was comforting.”

“That’s crazy!” Jared exclaimed. “I did the same thing, but with a packet of gummy bears.”

“Those will rot your insides,” Alan laughed. 

“That was sort of part of the appeal,” Jared laughed along and Jensen and Mac exchanged a bewildered look. Maybe Alan liking Jared wasn’t completely insane, Jensen thought. After all, Jared was seriously hard not to like. 

“I can respect a sweet tooth,” Josh offered. “Mom here would never let us eat like that, though.”

“Oh, if my mom found out, she’d kill me,” Jared affirmed. 

“I’m sure she knows,” Donna said. “A mother always knows when her kids aren’t eating right. We can hear it over the phone.”

“That’s not true,” Jensen scoffed. 

“Oh, it’s definitely true,” Danny confirmed. “The other day, I was on the phone with my mom and she guessed that I had take-out Chinese the night before. Suffice it to say, she was not happy.”

“Danny, you have Chinese almost every night,” Jensen rebutted. “That’s why she’s unhappy.”

“That’ll give you a clogged artery,” Alan warned and Danny laughed. 

“I don’t get clogged arteries,” she said. 

“That’s what they all say, until they get one,” Chris warned. 

“Coming from the man who eats pizza four times a week,” Danny rolled her eyes. 

“Ah, but I’m not denying that I will probably get a clogged artery,” Chris said grinning at Danny and Jensen saw Danny’s face soften a bit. He caught Jared’s eyes and raised his eyebrows suggestively which Jared nodded enthusiastically to. 

They all talked for about an hour longer before they all agreed to go to bed. They walked to their separate rooms slowly, finishing the conversations, and when Jared and Jensen were in their room alone, Jensen spun around to look at Jared excitedly. 

“I bet you five dollars Chris and Danny end up together,” Jensen said excitedly. 

“That’d be crazy,” Jared laughed. “You’re betting this off of one look?”

“Yeah,” Jensen affirmed. “And I bet it happens over this weekend too.”

“You’re on,” Jared agreed, and they shook. They both undressed down to their boxers and climbed in lazily. 

“Maybe you will make my dad like you,” Jensen said slowly and Jared turned to him with a grin. 

“Told you,” he said and Jensen rolled his eyes. 

“Hey, I was just being realistic,” Jensen said. “If I were in my dad’s position, I probably wouldn’t like you either.”

“Really?” Jared frowned. “Because I’d think you looking all…well, I mean, not to toot my own horn or anything, but happy…well, I think he’d like that.”

Jensen took a long time to reply, “I looked happy with Charlie.”

Jared was quiet next to him for another long moment before he replied, “I know.”

“I mean, they didn’t even know,” Jensen continued, his voice softening until he knew Jared would have to strain to hear him. “For a really long time, they didn’t even know anything was wrong.”

“Yeah, but nothing is wrong this time,” Jared told him. “Right?”

“No, nothing is wrong this time,” Jensen agreed. 

“And even if you are a supremely good actor, which I have always suspected you are,” Jared added. “I think there may still be some differences between how you are now, and how you acted then.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right,” Jensen sighed. “And I’m sure Mac had broken it down for them anyway.”

“She’s sort of your buffer, isn’t she?” he asked. 

“Yeah, kind of like how you are, but with my family,” Jensen rolled over into Jared and was already falling asleep. 

“What?” Jared asked. “I’m a buffer?”

“Yeah…” Jensen yawned. “I mean, you…calm me.”

“I calm you,” Jared asked and Jensen pried his eyes open to see if he’d said something wrong, but he saw that Jared was smiling softy.

“Yeah,” Jensen confirmed. “Which is good. I mean, you excite me too. I don’t know. You’re an enigma.”

“I love you,” Jared told him, kissing him lightly. 

“Aw, that must be it,” Jensen agreed, closing his eyes again.


	16. Chapter 16

“Granny Smiths!” Jared exclaimed suddenly, a little above an inside voice, but not quite a yell. It was about nine in the morning and Jensen jolted awake at his outburst. 

“What?” Jensen replied, obviously very irritated. Jared had learned many things about Jensen while they were together, but the main thing was that if there was one way to put Jensen into a bad mood, it was wake him up. He hated his alarm clock for a reason. 

“Shit, I’m sorry, babe!” Jared said earnestly. “Go back to sleep.”

Jensen rolled over a little on top of Jared and frowned at him for a long moment before nodding and closing his eyes, resting his head on Jared’s chest. His breathing evened out rather quickly, and Jared could tell he’d slipped back into sleep. Jared smiled down at him, leaning into his hair to take a long whiff: he’d been right. Granny Smiths. From the moment he’d met Jensen, he’d been trying his hardest to figure out what his underlying scent was. Of course, Jensen wore cologne sometimes that masked it, but Jared noticed that for the grand majority of the time, Jensen smelled vaguely familiar. He just hadn’t put his finger on it until that morning, lying in bed next to the man thinking about the first time they’d met. He’d been thinking about the water fight, and the bobbing for apples. How Chris had used Granny Smiths because they were Jensen’s favorite—and then he realized that Jensen smelled like apples. But not just apples in general, rather Granny Smiths: not quite sweet smelling, rather a tartness that was barely noticeable but distinctive. 

Jensen’s scent perplexed Jared a little. How could Jensen seemingly inherently smell like apples? Sure, Jensen had the apples in their kitchen at all times, and he often munched on them, but he hadn’t eaten one since they’d come to the ranch and Jared could still smell the vague scent on him. Maybe Jensen didn’t actually smell like apples, Jared mused. Maybe he just associated the scent with Jensen because of the bobbing for apples. He’d have to covertly convince Megan to take a whiff later on in the day and report back to him. 

He wanted to laugh at this idea, but he refrained, afraid of waking Jensen again. He looked down at his boyfriend again, and saw his pretty features pulled drastically down in a pained frown, his eyes flickering behind his eyelids. Jared had noticed that every once in a while, Jensen had nightmares. A couple times, he’d even talked in his sleep during the nightmares, groaning or murmuring vaguely. Jared had never heard Charlie’s name, but he knew Jensen probably suffered from PTSD to some degree, probably less now that a couple years had passed. He never wanted to ask Jensen about it, though. Jensen was private, hated dwelling in the past. And Jared knew that Jensen trusted him enough to tell him, when he felt the time was right, if ever. He certainly didn’t want to coerce Jensen into it. 

Suddenly, Jensen tensed and his eyes popped open. Jared saw the momentary panic followed immediately by the exhaustion. Jensen’s breathing was elevated and he took a moment to steady it. Jared could feel Jensen’s pounding heart where Jensen’s chest was pressed against his side. Jensen took in a shuddering breath and glanced up at Jared. 

“Nightmare?” Jared inquired neutrally, while wrapping an arm around Jensen. Jensen relaxed into Jared’s embrace and sighed heavily. 

“Kind of,” Jensen shrugged a little. “You know when you’re having a great dream but you wake up a little, so you try to go back to it?”

“Yeah,” Jared nodded. 

“It was like that, but then the dreamed changed,” Jensen sighed. 

“For the worse, I imagine,” Jared said, kissing the top of Jensen’s head. Jensen nodded and closed his eyes again, frowned, and opened them again. He sighed heavily again. 

“I can’t sleep after that,” Jensen said, sitting up a bit and leaning against Jared. Jared could smell, almost overwhelmingly, Granny Smiths. There was no way it was in his head. He knew Jensen’s shampoo didn’t smell like apples, but he felt like asking anyway, but before he could Jensen spoke. “I always dream he’s pushing me out a window. Or Danny out a window.”

“Charlie?” Jared clarified quietly. 

“Yeah,” Jensen confirmed. 

“Why a window?” Jared asked a little hesitantly. 

“Because it’s not too far off from what actually happened,” Jensen replied just as cautiously. Jared’s body tensed, as a flash of anger made Jared want to punch the life out of Charlie. Jensen sighed. “Where did Chad stop the story when he told you?”

“He wasn’t quite sure what happened when Danny went to you,” Jared replied honestly. “He just knew you two got hurt.”

“Danny came over, Charlie got angry…” Jensen started fiddling with the sheet that covered him, a sign of anxiety. 

“Jensen, you don’t have to tell me this if you don’t want to,” Jared told Jensen, kissing Jensen. 

“I know,” Jensen agreed. “Charlie got angry, and hit Danny. The entire time with Charlie…it had been kind of a daze for me. It didn’t seem real to me. But when he hit Danny, I got angry. I’d always been angry, but…Danny, she’s family. I’d been trying to keep her out of it, save her. I kept thinking, I was poisonous and I can’t poison her. I’d do anything not to poison her.”

“You weren’t the poisonous one,” Jared could feel his own angry and a sadness that made his throat constrict and his heart ache. 

“I know that,” Jensen agreed again. “I know that now. Anyway, when he hit Danny, I fought back. Harder than ever. Things escalated and he kind of tackled me through the balcony doors.”

Without thinking better of it, Jared traced a few of the scars across Jensen’s shoulders. Jensen tensed but nodded. 

“Yeah,” he confirmed. 

“What…” Jared didn’t know if he should prod for further information or not; he thought not, so he let the thought drift. 

“What happened next?” Jensen finished for Jared. “I hit my head pretty hard on the concrete of the balcony, so I was pretty out of it…but he started strangling me. A lot. For longer than he ever had before. I couldn’t breathe…I was pretty sure I was going to die.”

Jared could feel tears prickling the back of his throat and all he wanted to do was hug and kiss and love Jensen, but he waited for Jensen to finish. Jensen had his arms crossed across his chest, his shoulders tense. Jared had always been good at body language, so he let Jensen tell his story with only his hand on his shoulder, his thumb working circles across a single scar. 

“But then Danny hit him,” Jensen continued. “Over the head with a pan. He’s in a coma, I don’t know if Chad told you that. And then I passed out and poor Danny had to deal with it all. I scared her half to death when I passed out. She couldn’t find my pulse and she thought I was dead. I feel bad for the EMTs who picked us up.”

Jensen fell quiet and Jared wrapped his arms around him, resting his chin on Jensen’s shoulder. “I love you.”

“You know,” Jensen sighed, but this time it was light and without dread. “That’s a pretty perfect response.”

“And I’m sorry,” Jared added. “I’m sorry that…everything happened to you.”

“I don’t need you to apologize,” Jensen told him, turning and putting a hand on his cheek. “You had nothing to do with it.”

“I’m not apologizing,” Jared told him, leaning his forehead against Jensen’s. “I’m expressing my regret that it happened to you.”

“Well, I don’t need your expression of regret,” Jensen told him. 

“Maybe you don’t, but I do,” Jared said. “Because I need to tell you that it physically pains me to think of you being hurt.”

“Well, don’t think of me being hurt,” Jensen said, kissing Jared’s forehead. “Think of me as I am now. Happy. Actually happy.”

“Good,” Jared smiled at him slowly. “Good.”

“How about we get up and start making breakfast for these free loaders staying with us?” Jensen suggested. 

“God, fucking free loaders,” Jared groaned playfully. 

“I know,” Jensen agreed. “But then again, we did invite them, so I guess it’s kind of our responsibility.”

“True, I guess,” Jared agreed. “I was thinking I’d make biscuits and gravy, sound good?”

“Yeah, definitely,” Jensen nodded and they both got out of bed. Once in the kitchen, they set the oven. 

“It’ll take a few minutes for that to heat up,” Jensen pointed out. “Do you want to take a dip in the lake?”

“Yes,” Jared grinned and they both ran upstairs like kids, changing into their swim trunks as fast as they could. They raced down to the lake and dove in without pause. They swam and Jared splashed Jensen, which made Jensen roll his eyes. He swam over to Jared and gave him a long kiss. 

“Granny Smiths?” Jensen asked when they pulled apart. 

“It’s a theory I’m working on,” Jared told him. 

“Oh?” Jensen raised his eyebrows. 

“You’ll know in due time, my dear Jensen,” Jared grinned at him. “In due time.”

“Alright, you weird man,” Jensen smiled, and rolled his eyes. He kissed Jared again, for a few longer moments. 

“Hey!” 

Jared and Jensen pulled away and looked to the offending shouter, who they saw as Gen and Felicia. 

“Hi, c’mon in guys!” Jared motioned to them. 

“Your oven is ready!” Gen called. 

“I suppose I should go in,” Jared said. 

“I can for you,” Jensen offered. 

“How about both of us?” Jared compromised with a grin. 

“Okay,” Jensen agreed and they both swam to shore. 

“Morning,” Jensen greeted both of the women with a kiss on the cheek, and Jared followed suit. 

“Hey,” they greeted. 

“What’s for breakfast?” Gen asked a little too eagerly. 

“Biscuits and gravy,” Jared told her, to which she grinned. 

“Oh my God, yes,” she sighed. “Can I watch you make the gravy? I am so hungry.”

“Yes, and I’ll even make you a bowl of cereal to hold you over,” Jared furthered. 

“You, sir, are a dream,” Gen smiled gratefully. 

They both started up to the house and Jensen went to follow, but Felicia’s hand fell onto his shoulder a little hesitantly. 

“Wait, Jensen, can I talk to you?” she asked. 

“Yeah, of course,” Jensen confirmed, looking to Jared for a moment. “I’ll be up to help in a second.”

“I can help too, if you want,” Gen offered. “Repay you for the hospitality.”

“Well, I mean, Southern manners won’t allow me to do that, Gen,” Jared laughed. 

They both walked up to the house and Felicia and Jensen stayed on the shore. 

“What’s up, Felicia?” Jensen inquired and Felicia smiled at him. 

“So…I just want to say that I really admire you,” Felicia started and her voice was a little shaky. She cleared her throat a little. “I mean, you must already know that I think you’re amazing. Because you are! Brilliant. I mean, you got an Oscar on your first Blockbuster. That’s crazy. That doesn’t happen. I mean, it does, but it’s rare. That’s what I’m saying, I guess. You’re rare. A rare genius. Brilliant.”

Jensen gave her a smile. “Felicia, maybe you need to take a deep breath?”

Felicia obliged, breathing deeply for a moment. “Alright, so listen. I want to propose an idea to you. You’re brilliant at what you do, I think I mentioned that.”

“Yeah, once or twice,” Jensen chuckled. 

“Right, well, I…I love what you do. And I think…I don’t know, maybe I could do what you do,” Felicia looked down at her hands for a moment before looking back up at Jensen. 

“Felicia, I have no doubt in my mind that you could do what I do,” Jensen told her honestly. “And probably better than I can.”

“I sincerely doubt that,” Felicia laughed, but seemed to relax a little more. “But that’s the thing: I want to write…well, a screenplay. For a movie. Like you do.”

“Alright,” Jensen nodded. “I’ll do anything I can to help.”

“Well, I mean, that’s kind of the thing,” Felicia continued. “I was wondering if it would interest you…to maybe do a little more…than help.”

“How do you mean?” Jensen asked. 

“Well, I was wondering—and feel free to say no, I know you may have other projects that you’re more committed to, or maybe you just don’t want to—but I was wondering if you, maybe, wanted to co with me,” she finished quickly, all in one breathe. 

“Co?” Jensen raised his eyebrows curiously. 

“Sorry, right. Co-write, and co-direct,” Felicia clarified. “No need to co-produce, Mark says he’s certainly interested. Not to mention, I have a few studios that will probably pick up whatever I pitch them.”

Jensen stared at her. “Co-writing, I get. But you want me to co-direct?”

“Well…yeah. I mean, if you’re comfortable, I would even want you to direct by yourself,” Felicia told him. “I mean, I kind of already know what I want the movie to be about—and it’s kind of personal. I think I may have to take a step back, if I write it.”

Jensen stared at her. “I’ve never directed alone, that seems a bit much.”

“Then I’d be happy to co-direct with you!” Felicia nodded enthusiastically. “I can help you, show you the ropes, and then maybe you can take it over towards the end.”

Jensen was silent for a long moment, thinking, but also smiling. “You know, it’s funny that you’re offering this to me. It seems not too long ago, I was talking with Jared about potentially getting into directing.”

“See? This could be the perfect opportunity!” Felicia squealed. “Does that mean you’ll do it with me?”

“Yeah,” Jensen nodded finally. “I’d love to!”

Felicia launched herself into Jensen’s arms. “You’re amazing!”

“As you’ve said,” Jensen rolled his eyes. 

“Now…one more thing,” Felicia said when she pulled away. “This, of course, is just a random idea, of course, but just curious. Have you ever acted?”

“Acted?” Jensen frowned at the line of inquiry. “A little. Why?”

“Well, just a random idea, again, but maybe you’d like a part in the film,” Felicia suggested. “I mean, I’ve got the premise and all because—again—kind of person, but there is definitely a part that I think you’d fit perfectly.”

“Oh, Felicia, I don’t think so,” Jensen shook his head. “I haven’t acted in years. I mean, thank you…but I don’t think so. However, may I offer my boyfriend, who I’m sure you’re aware acts, in my place?”

“Of course, I thought of Jared, and I’ll definitely offer him a role as well, but maybe when we really get into it, you’ll see you in this character,” Felicia told him, putting a hand on his arm. “I mean, I see you in this character. What if you’re perfect for it?”

Jensen sighed. “I don’t think I’ll be perfect for it, but I guess we’ll see.”

“Great!” Felicia squealed again, pulling Jensen into another hug. “This is amazing!”

“Yeah,” Jensen agreed a little less enthusiastically, but still excited. 

“Alright, let’s go help your boyfriend,” Felicia grinned. “And I promise I won’t bug you about it until after vacation.”

“You won’t bug me,” Jensen laughed as they started their way up to the house. 

“Yeah, but Gen gets angry with me when I talk shop on vacation,” Felicia told him. “She thinks I spend too much time masticating.”

“Now, why on earth would she think that?” Jensen laughed. 

“I know I’m intense,” Felicia admitted. “But I love what I do. I’m passionate about it.”

“I know,” Jensen smiled down at her. “It’s admirable.”

When they went into the kitchen, others were mulling about. Chad and Misha were up, and Felicia gravitated towards Misha with a grin on her face, dragging Jensen behind her. 

“Felicia, I need to help Jared cook,” Jensen protested. 

“This will only take a second,” Felicia reassured him, then turned to Misha. “He’s in!”

Misha smiled at them both. “I’m glad to hear it.”

Felicia frowned at Misha. “That’s it?”

“What’s Jensen into?” Chad raised his eyebrows mischievously. “Is it flight attendant role playing? Please tell me it’s flight attendant role playing?”

“Oh, I can assure you, it is,” Jared said from behind Jensen, who turned with huge eyes. 

“I was just about to come help you,” Jensen told him, then stage whispered to him, “Felicia’s kidnapped me. Help.”

“Your mom and Gen kicked me out of the kitchen,” Jared told Jensen. “Donna said that she was also a host and we’ve cooked for the whole weekend, so she’d relieve me. And Gen kept telling me I was doing everything wrong.”

“Yeah, I apologize. She’s kind of a backseat driver—or chef, in this case,” Felicia frowned a little. 

“It’s alright,” Jared laughed. “She seemed satisfied enough with the way Donna was doing it.”

“I’m sorry my mom kicked you out,” Jensen laughed. “Although, I have to admit, she is a very good cook.”

“She’s where you get your talent?” Jared asked, and Jensen nodded. 

“She’s a lovely woman,” Misha smiled at Jensen. 

“Oh, so proper,” Chad laughed. “He’s so proper!”

“Opposites attract,” Jensen told him and Chad narrowed his eyes. 

“Then how about you and Jared?”

“Light and dark,” Jensen said, pointing to Jared and himself respectively. 

“Ever the romantic,” Misha laughed. 

“Breakfast is up, help yourself in the kitchen,” Donna called out to everyone and there was a slow migration to the kitchen, and Jensen and Jared brought up the back. 

“What’s up with Felicia?” Jared inquired. 

“She’s excited because I agreed to co-write and co-direct a film with her,” Jensen told him. 

“What?” Jared stopped and looked at Jensen, a huge grin spreading across his face. “Jen, that’s amazing!”

Jensen smiled. “Yeah. Yeah, I guess it kind of is.”

“Wow, you’ll be the dynamic duo,” Jared laughed. 

“She’s also going to offer a role to you,” Jensen said. 

“That’s nice,” Jared laughed. “Though, I’d like to think it’s for my merit, not my connections?”

“Why, of course!” Jensen agreed. “We don’t hire duds.”

Jared laughed. “Good, much obliged.”

“She, uh, also wanted me to play a role,” Jensen added. 

“Really? That’s awesome, we’ll be acting together!” Jared grinned. 

“No, I don’t her I probably won’t do it,” Jensen shook his head. “It’s been so long since I acted.”

“Has it been?” Jared asked.

“Acted in a production,” Jensen amended. 

“So? You’d be great,” Jared grinned. “Talent recognizes talent, after all.”

Jensen rolled his eyes. “You’re so cocky. And I could never compete with your talent. It’d be too much.”

“No, you’d definitely be able to compete,” Jared shook his head. “I have a feeling you may even be better.”

“You’ve never even seen me act,” Jensen rolled his eyes. 

“No, but nonetheless,” Jared laughed. 

“Alright, let’s focus on getting through the rest of the weekend before we start discussing my acting,” Jensen rolled his eyes. 

“I mean, hey, if you don’t want to, that’s your prerogative,” Jared stopped Jensen for a moment by wrapping his arms around his waist. “I’m just saying, you’re amazing at everything you try. So, if you don’t want to act because you’re afraid you may be a little rusty, I just want you to know that I think you’d be amazing at that too.”

“You’re sweet,” Jensen smiled at him. “And I am honestly considering it, based on many facets. Not simply the fact that I would be rusty.”

“Alright, good,” Jared grinned at him. “Now let’s get some biscuits and gravy, and see if you’re mama is the cook you’ve led me to believe.”

After breakfast, everything seemed to flow rather easily. Everyone broke into different groups to do different things, and there was even scheduling going on. Megan and Mac promised to meet each other to go horseback riding at two that afternoon, and Jared and Jensen’s parents along with Felicia and Gen decided to meet up at noon to go for a short hike around the grounds. Misha, Chad, Jeff, and Josh all took the boat out indefinitely, promising to pull up to the dock if anyone wanted to join them. Jensen got out an old canoe from the shed along with two paddles and offered them to Danny and Chris. 

“That’s cheating,” Jared told him after they had disembarked. “You can’t shove them together just to win the bet.”

“I’m not shoving them together just to win a bet,” Jensen laughed. “I’m shoving them together because I honestly can’t picture anything better than my two best friends getting together.”

“Really?” Jared wrapped his arms around Jensen’s waist from behind and whispered in his ear, “You can’t imagine anything better.”

“Alright, I can’t imagine anything better regarding my friends,” Jensen laughed, leaning back into Jared. “Otherwise, yes, I can definitely imagine many other things better.”

“Oh?” Jared kissed Jensen’s neck. “Like?”

“Like when we had sex in the boat house,” Jensen replied. “Or in the barn. Or the stables. Or the kitchen.”

“Yeah, we had quite a lot of sex,” Jared laughed. “Pretty much everywhere.”

“Not in the lake,” Jensen pointed out and Jared kissed the other side of his neck. 

“That’s very true,” Jared agreed. “I guess we need to put that on our to-do list.”

“Was that a pun?” Jensen asked and Jared laughed. 

“Unintentional, but yes,” Jared laughed. 

“We have to wait until we don’t have nearly as many people who could potentially see us,” Jensen told him. “Like either of our parents. Or siblings. Or friends.”

“Agreed,” Jared nodded. “That would be embarrassing.”

“No kidding,” Jensen laughed. 

“Woo-hoo!” They both turned to the sound of Gen’s, Jared letting go of Jensen’s waist, but staying close. Gen stood with Felicia and both of their parents. 

“Hey, lovers!” Felicia yelled at them and Jensen felt the sudden urge to turn around and jump into the lake. “Wanna come on the hike with us?”

“You know, I’m not actually a big fan of hikes,” Jensen called back. 

“Ah, c’mon, Jensen! Jared, convince him?” Gen inquired. 

Jared looked at Jensen with his patented puppy dog look. “Please?”

Jensen rolled his eyes at him, but nodded. “Fine. It’s not like it’s hiking anyway. It’s not particularly hilly around here.”

Jared grinned at him and took his hand, walking over to the group. Donna beamed at Jensen, but Jensen’s father offered only a tight smile. Jared’s parents were as happy as ever, and they all began by walking out towards the barn, which edged the large property. Mostly, the parents talked amongst themselves, while Jensen and Jared talked with their two friends. It was soft and pleasant, though Jensen wish it were a little cooler. He loved Texas, but he’d gotten used to L.A., which of course had its hot days, but not Texas hot. 

By the time they’d gotten back, the boat was off the lake and Misha, Chad, Josh, and Jeff were lounging by the beach. When Chad spotted Jared in the middle of conversation with Josh, he grinned and motioned him over. Jared, still holding Jensen’s hand as they had been off-and-on for the hike, pulled Jensen after him. 

“Jared, we were talking about video games and I was telling Josh just how much you sucked at _Guitar Hero_ when we were young,” Chad started unceremoniously. 

“I did not suck,” Jared laughed. “It was you that sucked.”

“Not true!” Chad guffawed. 

“Actually, I wasn’t going to say anything in front of Josh, but it was totally you that sucked, Chad,” Jeff confirmed. “You sucked. Don’t get me wrong, Jared was only mediocre. But you just really were not good.”

“Thanks, Jeff,” Chad frowned at him, then looked at Misha and Josh. “I honestly thought I was good.”

“No surprise there,” Jensen snorted. 

“I bet you couldn’t do any better,” Chad shot back. 

“Oh, don’t make that bet,” Josh warned. “Jensen was the reigning champ in our family.”

“That I can definitely believe,” Jared laughed. 

“You know, Chad,” Jensen gave him a sly smile. “I think we may have a few video games inside. Maybe if we’re lucky, _Guitar Hero_ will be one. I mean, I don’t remember, but maybe? Josh, do you remember if that was one of the games we brought here?”

“I think so,” Josh shrugged. “I mean, it was one of our favorites, so probably.”

They all went inside and, luckily, _Guitar Hero_ was one of the games in what Josh and Jensen referred to as ‘the game room’, but was really just a Den. First, Jensen and Chad matched off, and Jensen kicked Chad’s ass without even trying. Everyone went against Jensen, the reigning champ until, finally, Misha stepped up. 

“Look, when I win, I really don’t want you to take it personally,” Misha told him. “I spent far too much time perfecting my _Guitar Hero_ in order to impress some unmentionables.”

“Unmentionables?” Chad immediately asked. “I want to know about the unmentionables.”

“Maybe later,” Misha allowed. “Let’s do this.”

It was a close couple of songs, with Misha and Jensen coming in tied the first time, Jensen barely in first by one point the second time, and Misha in first by seven points the third. 

“Well, Misha did win by the larger margin,” Chad pointed out. 

“True,” Jensen admitted. “All hail the new champ.”

Misha laughed and gave a grand bow. “What can I say? Wasted a lot of my pre-teen years on that game. I’m glad it finally came in use!”

“Alright, I need to start on dinner,” Jensen said, excusing himself. 

“Do you want my help?” Jared offered. 

“Nah, Jay, I’m good,” Jensen replied, leaning over to kiss Jared quickly before exiting the room. 

“It’s been years since I’ve seen him this relaxed,” Josh told Jared very quietly, so the other’s wouldn’t hear. “I’m glad you’re with him.”

“Me too,” Jared agreed with a grin. “Now, you and me. Let’s pit the less _Guitar Hero_ gifted brothers against each other.”

“You’re on,” he agreed. 

A couple hours later, everyone came in for dinner, which was Jensen’s famous ribs. 

“Your sauce is a little sweet,” Alan commented the moment he took a bite and Jensen rolled his eyes at him. 

“Add salt, dad,” Jensen suggested. 

“Like it’s that easy,” Alan muttered to himself and Jensen offered an exasperated look to Mac who returned it with a stifled laugh. Jensen sat next to Jared, Mac next to her father across from them. She leaned in to Jared and whispered rather loudly, 

“They always fight about the ribs.”

“We do not,” Jensen shot at her angrily. 

“Yes, we do,” Alan said. “It’s tradition. Your sauce is too sweet, my meat is too chewy.”

“I like chewy meat and sweet sauce,” Mac told them. “So if you just teamed up, then they’d be perfect.”

“Speak for yourself,” Megan piped in. “This meat is freaking amazing, Jensen!”

“Thanks,” Jensen smiled at her, then pointedly looked at Mac, who raised her hands in defeat with a huge grin. 

“Yes, you seem to be a rather good cook,” Jerry told Jensen from farther down. 

“Learned from the best,” Jensen said. “Donna here is a master in the kitchen. And Alan, I suppose, isn’t too bad either. If you excuse the chewy meat.”

Jensen gave his father a playful grin and Alan returned by rolling his eyes and smiling a little. Jared realized that Jensen looked a lot like his father in that moment: Alan rolling his eyes but smiling. They were a lot alike, Alan and Jensen. Jared had been noticing all day. They were both a little bow-legged. They both itched their noses as a way to stall slightly before speaking. They both rubbed the bridge of their nose or the corners of their eyes when they were tired. They were both quiet, but laughed with their whole bodies. Jared gave Jensen a fond look that he caught and returned quickly before returning to the conversation that Jared had tuned out of. The rest of dinner went easily, and more of them adjourned to have drinks afterwards. Only Jared’s parents, and Jensen’s brother excused themselves. Jensen’s parents got one couch while Danny, Chris, Mac and Megan got the other. Josh sat in one armchair and Jared opposite him with Jensen on the arm. Jensen had pulled in chairs from the dining room for Misha, Chad, Felicia, and Gen. They chatted idly for a while, but soon everyone was yawning. 

“We’re heading out tomorrow morning,” Alan said. 

“You have to come and hang with me,” Mac told Megan immediately. 

“Definitely!” Megan agreed. 

“Are you planning on going early?” Jensen asked, trying for casual. 

“Yes, we are, and yes, I do expect you to get your grumpy ass up and see us off,” Donna told him sternly. Jensen stifled a groan. 

“I think my parents are heading out tomorrow as well, though, probably closer to afternoon,” Jared offered. “Right, Megan?”

“Yeah, probably,” she vaguely agreed. 

“Well, I expect you to get up with this grouch and say good-bye as well, Jared,” Donna told him, still stern, but this time with a smile. 

“Of course!” Jared nodded enthusiastically. “I wouldn’t miss sending you guys off.”

“And I hope we see you again soon,” Donna added, to which Jared smiled. 

“Me too,” Jared agreed. 

“Okay, if I have to wake up early, I’m already going to bed too late,” Jensen murmured. “So, I’m off.”

“Yeah, I’m with you,” Jared agreed. 

Everyone murmured agreement, except Danny and Chris who said they’d stay up for one more drink. As they all walked out, Jared and Jensen exchanged a knowing smile, looking back at Danny who leaned in to talk softly to Chris. 

“Can I have a word?” Alan put a hand on Jensen’s shoulder when they’d reached the hallway. 

“Yeah,” Jensen nodded, then glanced at Jared. “I’ll be in soon.”

Jared nodded and watched Jensen and his father walk into the dining room. Jared thought about going into the bedroom, but one of Jared’s primary bad habits was being a little too nosy for his own good. Everyone had gone ahead of him, all but Mac. Their eyes connected and she nodded, walking back to him. 

“Let’s do it,” she agreed, and Jared felt a little guilty. “Don’t feel bad, I used to do this all the time. Our dad has always been hard on Jensen…eldest, and all that. I usually thought it best if I knew just how to help after they’d fought.”

“How do you know they’re going to fight?” Jared whispered as they crept to the end of the hall, pausing when they reached the archway into the dining room. 

“This is what my father does when he’s picking a fight,” Mac whispered but silently shushed Jared when he started to reply, as Alan had begun to speak in the other room. 

“How are you, Jen?” he asked and Jared raised his eyebrows at Mac. She shook her head, a silent _wait_. 

“Dad, let’s get to it,” Jensen sighed, and Jared could practically see Jensen rubbing his hand through his hair or across his eyes. 

“Jared seems nice,” Alan said. 

“He is,” Jensen agreed. 

“Charlie seemed nice,” Alan furthered. 

“Jared isn’t Charlie,” Jensen said and Jared could hear the soft anger in his tone, and knew his green eyes would be flecked with malice. 

“You know, I just…” Alan sighed, and Jared noticed that it sounded a lot like Jensen’s. “It was hard for me, with Charlie. Hard for us.”

“Oh, God,” Jensen groaned. “I’m _so_ sorry that it was terribly hard for you.”

“You almost died, boy,” Alan told him gruffly. “And we were none the wiser. Because you didn’t talk to us.”

“I did not almost die,” Jensen said and Jared knew he was probably rolling his eyes. 

“Yes, you did,” Alan retorted severely.

“Alright, it got pretty bad, I admit,” Jensen said stiffly. “But guess what, Dad. My biggest concern was not keeping you in the loop.”

“You never talk to us,” Alan groaned. “That’s my problem. How do I know that this Jared guy is actually good? How can I trust your judgment?”

“ _Excuse me_?” Jensen’s tone had surpassed angry. It was downright venomous. 

“Well, you didn’t do such a great job picking Charlie, now did you?” Alan pointed out and Jared felt heat rise to his cheeks. 

“This is _exactly_ why I don’t talk to you,” Jensen growled. 

“Yeah, bitch and moan all you want about how insensitive I am,” Alan grunted. “But we just want to help. How do I know this Jared guy isn’t pushing you around like Charlie?”

“Pushing… _pushing me around_?” Jensen sounded like he wanted to punch his father. “Thank you for trivializing the abuse.”

“That’s not what I meant,” Alan replied shortly. “Like I said, Jared seems nice, but so did Charlie.”

“Look, why don’t you just back off, Dad?” Jensen said and Jared could picture Jensen taking a quiet step closer, not breaking eye contact. “Jared is great, and I definitely don’t deserve a guy like him. But I don’t expect to you to believe me. And that’s your prerogative.”

“Oh? And what kind of guy do you deserve? A guy like Charlie?” Alan countered. 

Jensen was silent. 

“You have very little self worth, you know that, boy?” Alan said quietly. 

“You certainly convinced me of that from a young age,” Jensen agreed. 

“That’s not what I meant, either,” Alan seemingly groaned. “God, you’re so difficult to talk to!”

“Then why are you trying?” Jensen’s voice was so soft that Jared had to strain to hear. “Stop trying, Dad. You can just go on blaming me for what happened, feeling bad about yourself. It’s fine. I’ve gotten used to it.”

“Don’t you say that to me,” Alan growled. “Don’t you say that to me. After everything you’ve been through, don’t you dare go and say that I don’t care.”

“That’s not what I said,” Jensen replied, still quiet and terse with anger. “You care, I know that. But about the wrong thing.”

“And what is the right thing?” Alan inquired roughly. 

“The fact that I am happy,” Jensen replied. “I’m happy. Don’t you understand? _Happy_ , Dad. Because of Jared. And I don’t care if you think I have poor _judgment_ or whatever the fuck you think. I am happy.”

“That’s what you said with Charlie,” Alan said. 

“Round and round we go,” Jensen yelled suddenly, making both Mac and Jared jump. “I’m done with this fight. We’ve had it before, but we will _not_ have it again. Because I’m done caring. I’m done with you.”

“You can’t be done with me,” Alan replied, a little louder than he had been, but not a yell. “I’m your father!”

“That’s your title, but not what you are,” Jensen spit. “Not anymore. Not while you continually blame me—the _victim_ —for the shit I’ve been through. God! It’s not my _fucking fault_! _It wasn’t my fault_! Maybe I don’t deserve Jared, but I didn’t deserve that. I didn’t deserve the small slice of Hell that I lived in with Charlie. No one deserves that.”

And with that, Jared heard Jensen stomp away. A moment later, the back door in the kitchen slammed. 

“Go, he’s coming out,” Mac whispered, trying to push Jared in the living room where they could duck behind the door. Jared stayed put, breathing heavily and resisting the urge to confront Alan—maybe even confront him with his fist. Mac must have seen this in his face, because she shook her head. “You wouldn’t be helping anyone. Seriously, Jared, they’ve never fought this bad. Jensen wouldn’t want you starting anything with my dad right now. _Come on_.”

Jared reluctantly followed Mac into the living room, slipping behind the door just as Alan quietly left the dining room. Jared clenched his fist. Suddenly, all his worries about Alan liking him disappeared. He didn’t like Alan—didn’t even particularly respect Alan after what he’d just heard. They listened until they heard Alan’s bedroom door close and then they stepped out into the hallway.   
“I need to go talk to him,” Jared turned immediately. 

“He’ll be at the lake,” Mac supplied. “He likes—“

“The peace and quiet,” Jared nodded. 

Mac slowly gave him a small smile. “He was wrong, obviously. My brother deserves everything good, and I’m sure glad he has you.”

“I’m the lucky one,” Jared replied over his shoulder as he started towards the kitchen. Mac followed him and at the door, she caught his arm. 

“My father has a whole mess of problems,” Mac told Jared. “But I need you to know that the rest of us—we don’t agree. We’re on Jensen’s side. Mom, Josh, and me, we wish daily that we could fly to L.A. and unplug those damn life support machines.”

“I know, Mac,” Jared nodded, rubbing her shoulder. 

He stepped out and saw immediately Jensen sitting at the base of the lake. As Jared got closer, he saw Jensen’s arms wrapped around his knees, sitting right at the edge of the lake. Jared could immediately picture Jensen as a kid—perhaps after similar fights with his dad. Jared knew Jensen heard him approaching but he stayed still, staring into the lake. Jared sat down next to him, and that sat in silence for a few long moments. 

“You and Mac heard, huh?” Jensen asked finally. He sounded resigned. 

“I’m sorry,” Jared told him quietly. 

“For eavesdropping?” Jensen inquired, and Jared thought he could almost hear a smile in his voice. 

“No,” Jared replied honestly. 

“You’re kind of nosy, you know that?” Jensen asked. “You know, had you not eavesdropped, I would’ve told you. When I got back to our room, I was going to tell you. Everything about the fight.”

“I know,” Jared nodded. “I prefer live action.”

Jensen snorted. 

“Mac told me you two fight a lot,” Jared prompted. 

“Not like this,” Jensen shook his head. “You should’ve seen the look on his face when I said he wasn’t my father. He looked…betrayed. Ha! Like I owe him anything. I…liked that he was hurt. I liked that I had that affect. What does that say about me? Does that make me like…”

“Like what? Charlie?” Jared asked. Jensen was silent, but Jared heard the silent agreement. “No, Jensen. You are _not_ like Charlie. I don’t know the guy, but his reputation precedes him. And I can say with certainty that you are nothing like him. You were angry with your dad, Jensen. And rightfully so.”

“I think Charlie finally solidified his idea that I was weak,” Jensen said, so soft Jared thought maybe he wasn’t meant to hear. “Ever since I was a kid, he looked at me like I couldn’t handle life. Like I didn’t want to handle life. Then, after Danny told them about Charlie, he probably thought, ‘Predictable. Not handling himself, again.’”

Jared was silent for a long moment, then sighed. “When I was a little younger, I was diagnosed with Major Depressive Disorder.”

Jensen knew this, they’d touched on it a few times, but just as Jensen didn’t like to dwell on his past, neither did Jared. 

“I got help,” Jared continued. “As I’ve told you. There was a time when I was with a guy who made me happy. I thought we made each other happy. Funny enough, we met at a group therapy session, for other people with depression. His name was Brad. One night, he got into a car accident, and he died in the ambulance on the way to the hospital. You know, it took me a year to finally convince myself that it wasn’t my fault, that the accident really was an accident. I thought maybe he’d been suicidal, and I’d missed the signs. I thought that I wasn’t enough. But eventually, I finally accepted that it wasn’t my fault. And you know who helped me through it the most? My dad. Because that’s what fathers are supposed to do. That’s how fathers are supposed to act. With all due respect, of course, but you have every right to be mad. He has no right to treat you like that.”

“Yeah, right or not,” Jensen shrugged. “He does. It’s fine, I’ve made my peace with it.”

“You shouldn’t have to,” Jared argued. 

“But I have,” Jensen told him, a little severely. “And you know what? I actually feel better, right now. Because I finally am done. I meant what I said back there. I’m done.”

“You’re just swearing off your dad?” Jared asked. 

“Yup,” Jensen agreed. 

“Forever?” Jared frowned out at the lake. 

“Yup,” Jensen reiterated. 

“I don’t believe that,” Jared shook his head.

“Me neither,” Jensen sighed. “But I’ll ignore him as long as I can.”

They sat in relative silence for a little while, until Jared sighed. “Alright, c’mon,” Jared stood and offered his hand to Jensen. “You still have to get up early and say goodbye to your mom and siblings. We should get some sleep.”

Jensen looked up at Jared and smiled a little. “Yeah, you’re right,” he agreed, taking Jared’s hand. 

They walked back into the house quietly and had just stepped in their door, the light still off when a door down the hallway opened. They both peeked out and saw Danny, in nothing but her panties and a camisole with her back turned to them, tip-toeing to Chris’s door. She opened the door and surreptitiously looked around, freezing when her eyes landed on Jensen and Jared at their doorway, identical grins on their faces. Chris came to the door and wrapped his arms around her waist before realizing she was staring. He turned and froze along with Danny when he saw the still grinning Jared and Jensen.

“Mazeltov,” Jensen told them and Danny slowly began to smile. 

“Obliged,” she nodded, pushing Chris into his room and following after with a wink. 

Jensen and Jared went into their own room and Jensen smirked at Jared. “You owe me five bucks.”

“I can’t believe you keep winning these things,” Jared frowned at him. “Whatever, I’ll pay you tomorrow. Let’s sleep.”

Jensen agreed, and they slipped into the bed. Jared wrapped himself around Jensen lazily and a few minutes of silence passed before Jensen murmured, half sleepy, “Best of luck to them.”


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning, Jared and Jensen were awakened by a loud knock on the door, which preceded the door being flung open and Mac jumping onto the bed. 

“Mac!” Jensen groaned. “Get off our bed! You freak! _Privacy_!”

Mac laughed. “Jensen, I peeked before I came in to make sure you two weren’t going at it or anything. You were decent, so I jumped.”

“Get _off_ ,” Jensen gave her his morning death glare and Mac laughed, Jared chuckling a little along with her. “A) It’s gross that you would even peek in the first place, and B) _boundaries_. Mac. Get off.”

Mac groaned, playfully. “Awe, c’mon! Jared’s laughing!”

Jensen turned his death glare to Jared who tried to smooth his face into a mirror of Jensen’s anger, to no avail. His grin cracked through in an instant and Jensen groaned, throwing himself back against his pillow dramatically. 

“Jared, don’t encourage her! She’ll begin to think it’s okay to do weird things like this,” Jensen grumbled. 

“Look, Mac, we need to change,” Jared told her. “Unless you want to see us naked.”

“Him, _no_ ,” she groaned. “But you…”

Jensen shot up and pointed at the door. “ _Out_.”  
“So territorial,” Mac laughed, but jumped off the bed and skidded from the room before Jensen could find something to throw at her. Once she’d ran out, hooking the door behind her, Jensen fell back on his pillow again, scrubbing his eyes. 

“I think that was the most I’ve ever heard you talk in the morning,” Jared commented, stretching lithely. 

“Yeah, well,” Jensen sighed heavily. “Sometimes, if I’m really pissed, I get a little more vocal about it.”

“Nah,” Jared disagreed, stretching onto Jensen until Jared was practically on top of him. “No, I don’t think that was it.”

“Oh? And pray tell, what did you think my talkative disposition this fine cock-crow, contrary to my habitual nature, says, Freud?” Jensen retorted factiously. 

“Wow,” Jared whistled. “That was wordy.”

“You forget my vocation,” Jensen rolled his eyes, even though he knew Jared couldn’t see. 

“You’re going to miss her,” Jared said. 

“Of course I’m going to miss her,” Jensen replied. “However, correlation does not necessarily equal causation.”

“Than what is the cause?” Jared asked. 

Jensen was silent a moment. “You know, if you weren’t on top of me, I’d shrug.”

“But since I am on top of you?” Jensen could hear the grin in Jared’s voice. 

“That was my way of telling you to get the fuck off me,” Jensen replied. “You’re not a cat. You can’t just stretch your way on top of me.”

“But it would be acceptable, were I a cat?” Jared inquired. 

“Maybe not acceptable, but at least it’d be a little more comfortable for me,” Jensen groaned, pushing on Jared’s shoulder until he slid back next to him. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but you’re much larger than a cat.”

“I have actually,” Jared told him matter-of-factly. “Now, c’mon! We have to go say goodbye to your family.”

“I don’t wanna,” Jensen moaned in a childish way, which made Jared laugh. 

“C’mon,” Jared kissed Jensen slowly, for a few long moments before pulling away with a grin. “We’ve got to get dressed.”

“Fine,” Jensen eventually consented. “But only because you convinced me.”

“I’m very convincing,” Jared confided. “I’ll convince you further, if you need it.”

“Oh, I do,” Jensen told him, nodding. Jared grinned and kissed him more, before finally pulling away once more. 

“We really should get going,” Jared told Jensen, who frowned but nodded. 

“I know,” Jensen agreed. 

They got ready relatively quickly, and by the time they headed downstairs into the living room, Mac was lounging on the couch with Megan sitting at her feet, looking sleepily up at her. 

“We’re friends now,” Mac told Jensen and Jared. 

“More,” Megan added. 

“Besties,” Mac furthered. 

“Sisters, even,” Megan nodded. 

“We’ll be keeping in touch,” Mac told them knowingly. “I may even move to Austen.”

“It’d be a good idea,” Megan agreed. “We make a good team.”

“We do,” Mac smiled. “We’ll be friends forever.” 

“Longer than forever,” Megan said. “Eternity.”

“Agreed,” Mac solemnly nodded at Jensen and Jared. They had yet to break eye contact with their respective brothers, and eventually Jensen nodded. 

“Alright,” he widened his eyes at them. “You’re the twins from _The Shining_ , we get it.”

“That’s actually what we were going for!” Megan grinned, turning to Mac, who grinned back. 

“It was all true, though,” Mac beamed down at Megan. 

“I know,” Megan said, hugging Mac awkwardly from her sitting position. 

“We may regret introducing them in the long run,” Jensen murmured to Jared. “They seem a little maniacal when they’re together.”

“Probably,” Jared nodded, but grinned at Jensen. “No matter what, though, they’ll probably do amazing things. Maybe amazingly terrifying. But amazing nonetheless.”

Jensen rolled his eyes, but grinned at their sisters, sitting and talking quietly to themselves now as Donna came in, lugging a huge bag on one shoulder. 

“Oh, mom, let me get that,” Jensen told her, taking it from her shoulder. 

“Thank you, sweetheart,” she smiled at him, then turned to Mac. “Are you ready, dear? Where’s Joshy?”

“Right here,” he replied, walking in behind her. “And let’s not start this whole ‘Joshy’ thing again. God, spend one weekend with you, Jen, and that’s a thing again.”

“Hey, not my fault it’s so damn catchy,” Jensen smiled. 

“Yeah, but then again, so is Jenny,” Josh pointed out. 

“Fair point,” Jensen nodded. “Alright, I’ll stop if you do.”

“Agreed,” Josh smiled, then gave Jensen a quick hug. “Anyway, man, annoying nicknames or not, it was good seeing you. You need to visit me more often!”

“Hey, that’s not a one-way street, bro,” Jensen replied. “Come out to L.A.”

“Nah,” Josh laughed. “Too sunny.”

“Says the Texas boy,” Jensen snorted. 

“True,” Josh nodded. “Could be, I just don’t like the traffic.”

“No one does,” Jared pointed out. 

“Have to be insane to,” Josh agreed. “Hey, and it was great to meet you too, man!”

Jared and Josh did a quick bro-hug that made Jensen roll his eyes, but smile. Josh turned to Donna. “Mom, is dad coming down?”

Jensen frowned, and turned to his mom before she could reply. “Here, mom, I’m going to take this out to the car.”

“I’ll follow you out,” Mac said, hauling her bag onto her shoulder. 

“Mac, I can grab that for you,” Jared offered, and Mac hesitated before relenting. 

“Alright, but let me preemptively apologize for the weight,” Mac warned, and when Jared grabbed it, Jensen noted the barely perceptible strain. 

“It’s not so bad,” Jared grinned at Mac. 

“Alright, maybe for a giant like you,” Mac allowed with a scowl, staying inside the house with her mother. 

Jensen and Jared went out first, followed by Josh while the girls waited for Alan. 

“This thing is fucking heavy,” Jared groaned softly as they got to the car, and Josh laughed. 

“Yeah, Mac has a habit of bringing every pair of shoe she owns,” he provided. 

“Yet, she only wears her boots or the sneakers,” Jensen laughed a little. 

They all threw the bags into the trunk and turned just as Donna, Mac, and Alan all came out the front door. 

“Alright, seems like we’re just about off,” Donna said, taking Jensen in her arms again. “You need to call more often.”

“I know,” Jensen agreed, but made no promises he knew he probably wouldn’t keep.

Donna pulled away and gave him a knowing look. “If you don’t call, at the very least, answer when I do.”

“I will, mom,” Jensen agreed, this time definitive. 

“Good,” Donna nodded, smiling. “Good boy.” She turned to Jared and enveloped him into a long hug too. “Be good to my boy,” Donna said good-naturedly and Jensen fought the urge to roll his eyes at his mother, but knew she’d call him out on the disrespect were he to. 

“I will,” Jared promised. 

“I know,” Donna smiled.

Jensen and Josh hugged one more time, and Josh and his mother got into the car. Mac ran to Jensen and held him for a few long moments. 

“Maybe instead of moving to Austen with Megan, I’ll move to L.A. with you,” she murmured to him as they embraced. 

“Finish school first,” Jensen told her. “Then, absolutely. And I’ll fly you out, soon. I promise.”

“Really?” Mac grinned. 

“Yeah, of course,” Jensen smiled. “After all the craziness for the movie settles down.”

“I love you,” Mac told him earnestly. 

“I know,” Jensen ruffled her hair. “You too, Mac and Cheese.”

Mac hugged Jared for a moment after she and her brother finally parted, then slipped into the car a little sadly. Only left was Alan. Jensen looked at his father, offered one curt nod, and then waved at the rest of his family one last time before turning to walk back into the house. Jared offered his hand to Alan, which Alan shook once, with finality, before turning and getting into their car. Jared waved to them once more, and went to join Jensen in the house. 

“I think it’s great that you’re flying Mac out,” Jared commented as he joined Jensen inside the door. 

“Well, I kind of forgot how much I miss her,” Jensen admitted. 

“I missed Megan too,” Jared agreed, then laughed. “Although, she paid more attention to being friends with Mac than she did on me, this weekend.”

Jensen laughed, then rubbed his eyes tiredly. “This weekend was…nice. Fucking tiring, but nice.”

“It was,” Jared agreed, stepping to Jensen and wrapping his arms around his waist. “I’m glad we did it. I’m glad your family—well, most of your family—likes me.”

“Me too,” Jensen nodded. “And ditto in regards to your family.”

Jared chuckled and kissed Jensen for a few long moments, but broke apart as they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. The next wave of departures was to ensue. Jensen went into the kitchen to start on breakfast, and before he even knew what happened, it was close to ten in the morning and Jared’s parents were leaving, along with Gen and Felicia. 

They all stood at the cars once more to bid farewell to one another. Mama Padalecki tackled Jensen with a hug first, giving him two huge kisses on both cheeks before pulling back and grinning at him. 

“It was just _so_ lovely to meet you, Jensen,” she told him zealously. “And I expect you to keep in touch.”

Jensen laughed a little. “I will, Mama Padalecki.”

She grinned at him and then turned to her son, enveloping him in a similar bone-crushing hug. “You keep in touch, too. And I expect updates about the premiers! Tell me how Rome. You know how I love Rome.”

“Of course, mom,” Jared laughed. 

“And you hang on to this one,” Mama Padalecki winked at Jared. “He’s a keeper.”

“I know,” Jared grinned, leaning over to peck Jensen’s on the cheek, where he was suddenly red. 

Megan hugged Jared for a long time before pulling back and looking him straight in the eye. “Bring me to the premiere.”

“Again, Megan,” Jared laughed, exasperated. “It depends. But we’ll see, alright?”

“Don’t parent talk me, Jare-Bear,” Megan narrowed her eyes. “Just…keep me in mind.”

“I will,” he told her, kissing her on top of the head before pushing her a little towards the car. 

“Bye, Jensen,” Megan gave Jensen’s hand a quick squeeze before getting into the car.

“You’re a blast, as always,” Jeff told Jared as they hugged too. 

“Love you,” Jared told him, to which Jeff nodded. He offered Jensen a quick hug too, and then was off in his own car. 

Jerry sauntered over to Jared and hugged Jared and Jensen in one go, both receiving huge pats on the back the entire time. 

“See you later, boys,” he smiled at them, and just like that, they were off. 

Felicia and Gen approached. 

“We didn’t want to intrude on the family goodbyes, but we’re off too, now,” Felicia told them. 

“Alright, guys,” Jensen smiled at them. “Thanks for coming!”

“Of course,” Gen grinned. “Anytime I can get this one away from work for a little while, I will!”

“I love my job,” Felicia shrugged. “What can I say?”

“I know, honey,” Gen smiled. 

“We’ll see you guys back in L.A.,” Jared grinned. “Probably pretty soon.”

“Yeah, no doubt,” Felicia agreed. 

“Have a safe flight,” Jensen concluded, hugging and kissing each on the cheek. 

They were off. The remaining four trickled out in pairs, first Misha and Chad, without much event, other than Chad faking tears. Jensen reminded Chad that’d he’d see Jared at the bar in just a few days. Finally, Danny and Chris lugged their bags out to the car and Jensen and Jared grinned at them. 

“You lost me five bucks, you know,” Jared told Danny confidentially. 

“I can’t believe you boys bet on the love lives of friends,” Danny said, faux-venomously. 

“Of course we do,” Jensen laughed. “I make good money off it.”

“I’m sure you do,” Chris snorted. 

“But really, guys,” Jensen smiled. “I mean…I’m pretty fond of you both. So don’t mess this up.”

Danny scoffed. “Wow, Jen, no pressure.”

“Jensen _means_ , I’m sure,” Jared replied, nudging Jensen with his elbow. “He’s glad you two make each other happy…and doesn’t want either of you hurt.”  
“Yeah,” Jensen agreed. “Sure.”

“Let’s just agree here and now that Chris and I will deal with this as we see fit,” Danny told them both fiercely and Jensen couldn’t help but grin. 

“Sure thing, Danny,” he responded, then hugged them both. “Safe flight.”

“Thanks,” they said in tandem, which made Jensen stifle a laugh. Chris and Danny hugged Jared and then departed as well. 

“We’re alone now,” Jared sighed. “I can’t say I’m not relieved. I love our friends and family, and all, but…”

“Chaotic,” Jensen agreed. “It was kind of chaotic.”

“Not that I don’t love me some chaos,” Jared grinned, hugging Jensen to him. 

“Oh, yeah,” Jensen nodded against Jared’s shoulder. “You know, me too. Love chaos. I thrive in chaos.”

“Now do we go back to having sex everywhere?” Jared asked, pulling back with a glint in his eye that made Jensen partially hard immediately. 

“Oh yeah,” Jensen nodded. “Starting with the lake.”


	18. Chapter 18

Jared, from the time of early childhood, had sometimes felt that his life passed him quicker than quantifiably possible. He distinctly remembered thinking, on his fifth birthday, that he couldn’t wait for his sixth. Then on his sixth birthday, he was struck—nearly to vertigo—with the realization that the entire year had passed by without his evening noticing. As he grew older, however, he realized this was a common realization: that time passes quickly. High school for Jared passed quicker than the year between his fifth and sixth birthday. Before he knew it, he was graduated and headed to college, with the steadfast decision that he’d live life to the fullest, not let life pass him by. Sometimes, he felt overwhelmed that it seemed time didn’t give a damn about his _carpe diem_ attitude, that no matter how much he wanted to steadfastly appreciate every day, sometimes they slipped by seamlessly. It was this, above all else, that pushed him to move permanently to Los Angeles, thinking a change of pace and environment would help, which he had decided was the best decision of his entire life for one reason alone: Jensen. 

Jared marveled at the fact that so soon after his move, it seemed as though— _finally_ —time had slowed, fate had intervened, life had passed him by so fast to lead him to an exact moment: the moment his eyes landed on Jensen. Even though Jared had never been overtly religious or spiritual, whenever he reflected on how goddamn perfect everything had to be in order for his and Jensen’s meeting to happen, for his and Jensen’s relationship to flourish, he almost felt as though the planets had aligned, that it was predestined, fate. That he and Jensen were made for each other, no matter the circumstances. He felt silly thinking such things, felt a little immodest to even postulate that the planets or fate or whatever would give a damn about him finding the love of his life, but on the other hand, that’s exactly what had happened. He seemed to have found exactly what he’d wanted, what he’d needed. Jensen had told Jared that Jared was his ‘buffer’ to a world that chaffed at Jensen’s gentle intelligence, his emotional reclusiveness, made him feel calm in the chaos of both the world and himself. Jared had yet to tell Jensen that the elder man similarly helped Jared feel as though life was finally allowing him to admire, leisurely. That Jensen himself seemed to slow time for Jared, finally allowed him to _carpe_ the hell out of _diem_. 

He smiled, now, thinking this for the umpteenth time in his relationship with Jensen. They lay in their bed back in their house in L.A. They’d gotten back from the ranch a week earlier, and they were enjoying a lazy stay-cation, now. Jensen liked to think that following the stressful weekend at the end of their vacation qualified as work and therefore warranted another vacation afterwards. Jared had agreed that they could stay home and not worry about anything for a few days because really, why not? Jared wasn’t signed up for any new gigs until after the Awards season, and Jensen had been only idly beginning work with Felicia, who was still largely focused on finishing editing on the film they’d just wrapped. However, this was the last day of their stay-cation. Starting tomorrow, Monday, Jensen was going to Felicia’s office to formerly begin actual work on their project, while Jared was starting a three-day photo shoot for the film, largely getting the material needed for all the marketing that would begin rather soon. 

Jared trailed a finger lethargically along Jensen’s spine as he thought about the months that awaited them, full of world travel in a very short amount of time, ending with the premiere. After the premiere, barely a couple weeks would go by before nominations would come out for awards, then shortly after, the actual ceremonies. Then before they knew it, the whole ordeal would be over with. Jared would do a brief stint on a Canadian television show that he was doing with an old bud, then over to Pixar to voice one of the characters to a new movie. Other than that, his agent had kept his plate open, waiting for jobs offered after the Awards. 

“What are you thinking about?” Jensen murmured, somewhat surprising Jared, who’d been adequately distracted by his own thoughts to notice Jensen peering at him with his emerald eyes, which once had been guarded, when they’d first met, but were now clear and trusting. 

“The film,” Jared replied honestly. “Press, junkets, world travel, award season, etc etc etc.”

“I thought we were on a stay-cation,” Jensen grumbled, rolling closer to Jared and kissing along his jaw line. “No shop talk in bed, and _definitely_ no shop talk in bed during vacation.”

“Yes, sir,” Jared chuckled. 

Jensen grinned at him a little mischievously. “I like it when you call me sir.”

“Oh, a bit of an authority complex, huh?” Jared joked and Jensen didn’t answer, instead simply leaned forward and pressed a firm kiss to his mouth before pulling back and stretching languidly. 

“I guess we should get up,” Jensen sighed.

“Why?” Jared inquired with a smile that he knew would dissolve any small hint of productive resolve Jensen had managed this early in the morning. Sure enough, as soon as Jensen saw the intent in Jared’s eyes, he fell back atop him. 

“You’re right, what’s the rush?” Jensen murmured against Jared’s lips. “We’ve got time. All the time in the world. No hurry whatsoever.”

“And _that_ is precisely why I love you,” Jared told him, reaching a hand up to cup Jensen’s cheek and firmly press his mouth against his own. 

“Because I’m lazy?” Jensen murmured with a chuckle into Jared’s lips. 

“No,” Jared laughed. “Because I have all the time in the world with you.”

Jensen pulled back slightly at the comment and stared at Jared seriously for a moment. “Yes,” he agreed slowly, and Jared smiled up at him before nodding in agreement and pulling Jensen’s face back down to his. They kissed indolently for a few long moments before a long groan at their bedroom door makes them both laugh.

Jensen pulled back. “Alright, maybe we should get up. At the very least, to feed the dogs.”

“Ugh, they’re so needy,” Jared playfully groaned, pulling at Jensen as he propped himself up on his elbow, staring down at Jared with a huge smile. 

“Alright, you stay here,” Jensen allowed. “I’ll feed them.”

“You’ve fed them for the past two weeks,” Jared commented idly. 

“It’s fine, you know I love them,” Jensen replied as he started out of the bed. 

“Yeah, I know,” Jared nodded, following him. “But what if they start loving you more?”

“Jared,” Jensen turned to roll his eyes at the taller man as they both reached the door. “If you want to feed them, be my guest. But now that we’re both officially up, we might as well make coffee too.”

Jared smiled down. “Okay, but first…” Jared cupped Jensen’s face and kissed him one more time, deep and slow until Jensen let out a small groan in the back of his throat. Jared pulled back and grinned down at him. “Alright, now let’s get the day started!”

Jared decided to take the dogs out for a quick run after he fed them, just to make sure they still loved him most. 

“Jared, they love you more,” Jensen rolled his eyes again, reassuringly, as Jared headed out the door. “You’re their dad, they love you more. They like me sure, but I’m just their dad’s toy.”

Jared stopped at the door, ran back to Jensen, and planted a kiss on his lips before he pulled back a millimeter and said, “You’re a lot more than a toy to me, Jensen.”

And with that, he was out the door, and running onto the sidewalk. The day was timid and pleasant, as spring quickly approached summer. Jared loved running, loved the tear at his lungs, and the sweat on his back. He also loved that Jensen had taken quite well to jumping into the shower with him when he got back. Plus, his dogs needed exercise: since he’d moved in with Jensen, their running schedule of almost every day, if Jared could swing it, slowly dwindled to three to four times a week. He could hardly help it, though—his boyfriend was just so damn pretty, especially in the morning when he was all grumpy to the world, but hardly ever anything short of adorable to Jared. Not that he felt too bad, especially since they spent the entire day running all they liked in Jensen’s huge backyard. Nevertheless, he vowed that he would try to spend at least one more day a week running them in the morning, especially since shower sex was a wholly convincing fringe benefit. 

When he got back, Jensen was filling up the coffee maker for the second time, right on schedule. He usually blew through a pot if Jared went out on the run, sucking it down while he wouldn’t have to share, and then starting a fresh pot for Jared. Jared almost worried about Jensen’s coffee intake, but couldn’t quite make himself bring it up, since Jensen seemed to like his coffee more than the air he breathed. At least in the morning. At night, Jensen had a few glasses of whiskey, or rum while they sat around—wine, if Jared felt inclined to open a bottle. This was another thing that Jared couldn’t bring himself to comment on, but couldn’t help but notice. Jared had only noticed because of the way that their friends continually commented on, though less so of late. They’d somehow nearly convinced Jensen himself that he was a low-key alcoholic, though Jared really didn’t think so. Even if Jared himself didn’t drink as much, Jensen only had a few glasses—at most three, at home, and only more if they were at the bar—and only after six. 

“Earth to Jared,” Jensen leaned across the counter to shake his shoulder a little. “Come in, Major Tom? Can you hear me, Major Tom?”

Jared chuckled. “Yeah, sorry,” he laughed a little. “Just tuning out, my bad.”

“I figured,” Jensen nodded with a fond smile. “I was suggested that after we shower, we can go out to breakfast, because we seriously need to go on a grocery run, but I’d rather eat first.”

“Yeah,” Jared nodded. “That sounds awesome.”

He jumped off the stool and opened the back door for the dogs, who raced each other out into the yard where they immediately started a battle of tug-o-war. He then walked into the kitchen, chugged down his burning hot coffee, and took Jensen by the hand, leading him into the master bathroom. They are both efficient in stripping naked, taking very little time. Jared turned the water to the temperature that Jensen preferred, warm, where Jared preferred lava-hot. They both clambered into the large shower. Jensen dabbed a large drop of shower gel onto his palm, rubbed his hands together, and then began rubbing Jared with the soap. This close, Jared noticed again how very green-appley Jensen smelled, but was stopped from commenting as Jensen spoke.

“God, I love when you’re all sweaty,” Jensen states, pulling Jared close to him as he reached around to lather Jared’s tight deltoids and down his spine. Jared cupped Jensen’s hip as he leaned down to kiss along Jensen’s collar bone. 

“Why?” he murmured, though he knows why—he and Jensen play this game every time he returns from his run. 

“Because you taste delicious,” Jensen noted, pushing soapy Jared against the tile wall and licking along his jaw line. He lathered the chest next, moving his hands in circles down Jared’s torso until he’s messaging Jared’s abdominal obliques as he nibbled at Jared’s jaw. “And I love to get you all clean,” Jensen finally added. 

“I know,” Jared moaned. 

Without much further ceremony, Jensen dropped to his knees and licked along Jared’s erection a few times, making Jared resist the urge to buck. Finally, Jensen took Jared’s full member slowly into the very back of his throat, hollowing his cheeks as he pulled back again, slow and leisurely—exactly the way that Jensen knew drove Jared insane. 

“God, you’re a fucking miracle,” Jared ground out as Jensen continued this deliberate pace, hollowing out his cheeks more and more with each tug. It didn’t take long to make Jared spill at this rate, probably even less time than it would were Jensen bobbing on his cock quickly. Jensen swallowed like he were dying of dehydration and stood, turning Jared against the wall. He put a new glob of soap on his hands as he more thoroughly worked suds down Jared’s back in deep, massaging circles until his hands began massaging Jared’s ass, slowly sliding a hand inside the crack and pulsating one soapy finger against Jared’s hole. 

“Fucking miracle, did I mention?” Jared reiterated as a shiver ran up his spine at the prodding of Jensen’s fingers. 

“You did,” Jensen agreed. “Right back at ya, Love.”

“I love when you call me Love,” Jared said almost conversationally. “It’s very British.”

“You’re very odd,” Jensen commented, inserting another gently kneading finger in. 

“British in a good way,” Jared clarified. “Like, affectionate James Bond, or something. Like when we first met.”

“I was an affectionate James Bond when we first met?” Jensen chuckled, inserted a third finger, making Jared moan pleasurably for a moment before continuing the tête-à-tête. 

“Well, you were James Bond.” Jared shrugged a little. “Maybe not _overtly_ affectionate.”

“Yes, because I’m so often overtly affectionate.” Jared could hear the smile in Jensen’s reply. 

“You are to me,” Jared managed to grunt out as Jensen finally inserted a fourth finger. “God, would you just fuck me already? You’re so slow.”

“As the tortoise and the hare benevolently taught us, slow and steady wins the race,” Jensen stated, laughing. 

“Alright, Mr. Tortoise,” Jared nearly growled. “Mr. Hare is getting impatient, and if Mr. Tortoise doesn’t shove his delicious cock in already, Mr. Hare will have to turn around and take control of this whole goddamn race.”

“Wow, that was a very obscene misuse of a children’s classic,” Jensen commented.

“ _Jensen_ ,” Jared pleaded. 

Without further ceremony, Jensen pulled Jared’s hips out for better access and obliged the taller man’s demands. They had gotten very good at the logistical side of shower sex over the course of their relationship. The first time they had done it, it had been messy (though, easily cleaned given the locale) and awkward, but Jared had been convinced that if they simply practiced, practiced, practiced, they’d find their rhythm. Jared had been right, as was evident with their current shower debacle. Jensen knew the exact angle to bend Jared at the waist in order to hit Jared’s prostate immediately and repetitively, building force into the rough thrusts that Jensen knew were Jared’s favorite when bottoming. Jared knew how to brace himself into a near statue of inflexibility until he was weak at the knees and close to orgasm. Often, his cock would harden and erupt again while Jensen was thundering into him from behind. Usually what really would send Jared over the edge was the shot of hot semen that would forcefully hit his prostate when Jensen climaxed, as was the case that morning. It was a beautiful act of perfected love making, Jared reflected. 

“We’re getting quite good at that,” Jensen mirrored Jared’s thoughts as he pulled out of Jared and pulled the younger into the stream of water to rinse, grinning. 

“My thoughts exactly,” Jared replied, soaping up his hands to glide across Jensen’s body idly, pulling him in momentarily for a kiss before swinging him under the shower head. Jensen smiled as he pulled Jared into a wet embrace, before pulling aside the shower curtain and making to get out. 

“What, you’re not going to wash your hair?” Jared inquired, eyebrows raised.

“Nope,” Jensen smiled at him. “But I have so much less hair to wash than you.”

Jared laughed, turning to get shampoo so he could quickly wash his hair. 

“Don’t forget to condition,” Jensen said playfully as he toweled off. “I love when your hair is all soft.”

“Whatever you say, dear,” Jared replied, laughing. He’d planned on it, anyway. 

Jared heard Jensen’s electric razor and then soon after, the sound of Jensen brushing his teeth before the door opened, as Jared assumed Jensen had walked into their bedroom to get dressed. Jared smiled to himself as he further reflected on the love of his life. 

“Hey!” Jared shouted as he dipped his head back to rinse the conditioner out. 

“Yeah?” Jensen called back, muffled. 

“You’re the love of my life, you know that?” Jared called back good-naturedly. He didn’t expect nor have any sort of want for a reply from his partner, merely wished to convey the idea, so he was surprised when he turned off the shower moments later, pulled back the shower curtain, and was met with his gorgeous boyfriend wearing only teal boxer briefs leaning against the doorway with a small lopsided smile, holding a dry towel. 

“You know,” the elder man said softly. “I was thinking the exact same thing about you, Love.” He walked over to Jared, unfurling the towel without pomp but somehow with circumstance, draping the warm terrycloth across Jared’s shoulder serenely. He leaned in and planted a firm and warm kiss on Jared’s smiling lips before turning back to complete his outfit. 

A half hour later, munching on pancakes at a little breakfast joint near their house, Jared grinned at the idiot across from him, who had tried to eat half a pancake in one go, and was immediately recognized by a fan shortly after. 

“Oh my God,” the woman walked over cautiously, eyeing the inch and a half of syrup-dripping pancake hanging from Jensen’s mouth. “I hate to intrude on your breakfast, but do you mind my saying, I love your work.”

Jensen choked down the pancake, his face brightening to a red that rivaled the cherry colored table cloth, and eventually managed to swallow. 

“Thank you,” he managed. 

“Mr. Ackles, you’re a true inspiration,” she furthered with a huge grin. She was young, Jared thought. Probably early twenties, and pretty. Her eyes were wide with adoration, very thinly veiled, and Jensen’s immediate tensed shoulders told Jared that the older man knew the girl’s desire and was adorably uncomfortable. 

“Thank you,” he stuttered a little. “That’s very kind, Miss…?”

“Valencia,” she told him grandiosely. “Which is a mouthful, so most people just call me Val.”

“Yes, well…thank you,” Jensen nodded awkwardly. “That’s, uh, as I said, very kind, Miss Val—“

“Oh, please, just Val!” The girl giggled a little, which made Jensen squirm. Jared was trying his hardest not to laugh, as he very rarely saw Jensen’s interaction with the public. He’d step in and save him in a moment, but for the time being, Jared wanted to see Jensen deal with a fan. 

“Okay, Val,” Jensen agreed. “I, uh, don’t usually get approached. Writers are much less recognizable than actors, after all.”

“Well, we studied your work in my Intro to Screenwriting class at UCLA,” Val told him. “I think my professor has a small crush on you. We read all of your independent films, and, of course, the Oscar winner.”

“Well, that’s…something,” he tried, glancing at Jared with panic in his eyes. “I would never think…my stuff was, uh, educational. Jared, what say you?”

Jared almost lost his straight face at ‘what say you’, but managed to hold it together to direct his look at Val, who had seemed to just notice him. 

“Sorry, I’m so rude! I didn’t mean to exclude you!” Val’s eyes widened as if petrified with horror, and Jared nearly laughed again, but tamped the hilarity down into a polite smile.

“Oh, no, don’t worry about it!” Jared replied amicably. “Jensen’s quite distracting, I get it. I wouldn’t notice me, either.”

Jared was pleased to see Jensen’s face turn scarlet again, and Val laughed, a hint of hysteria coloring it, though he really had tried his best to soften her panic. 

“Oh, no! No, you’re definitely not…not noticeable,” Val fumbled. “I mean…you’re very handsome. Not that that really is what I meant either…I just mean, I’m a big fan of Mr. Ackles.”

“Me too,” Jared winked, and Val colored a little rosy herself before departing quickly, as though caught in a trap, stuttering and stammering as she did so. 

“I hate talking to people outside of you,” Jensen sighed heavily, staring down at his pancakes, as if offended at their gall of being so damn hard to swallow quickly when eaten in such large quantities at once at inopportune times. 

“And our friends,” Jared retorted to which Jensen made a face and shrugged. 

“Eh,” he retorted. “Maybe…Danny. Chris on days when the bar isn’t busy.”

“Chad?” Jared laughed, to which Jensen shrugged again. 

“I have no training when it comes to talking to people…like that,” Jensen sighed suddenly, and Jared felt a little bad for deriving such entertainment from the experience. 

“People like that?” he inquired. 

“I don’t know, people who…recognize me,” Jensen clarified. “It happens so rarely. As in, that was probably the second time since I won the stupid Oscar, and only because of my stupid speech.”

“Fans, you mean,” Jared smiled at him fondly. 

Jensen shrugged again. 

“Well, you’ll probably get a few more after the interviews with Felicia,” Jared commented which made Jensen frown deeply. “But not too many more,” Jared amended. 

“Hopefully, if they approach us when we’re together, they’ll go to you,” Jensen told him. “I mean, you are the star, after all. I’m just the word jockey.”

“Word jockey?” Jared laughed, loudly enough that a few patrons in the restaurant turned in surprise. 

Jared was pleased to see Jensen ease a little, smiling at his guffaw. 

“Well, I mean, that’s what I am,” Jensen told him, deadpanning for a moment. 

“Oh, yeah, just a simple word jockey,” Jared rolled his eyes at him. “Just throwing together some words and, voila, there’s a film. An Oscar winning film.”

“God, stop bringing up the Oscar,” Jensen rolled his eyes this time. 

“How about, if I ever win an Oscar, you have every right to bring it up whenever you please,” Jared offered with a grin. 

“Tempting,” Jensen smiled. “Fair.”

“Well, what can I say? I’m nothing if not fairly tempting,” Jared grinned. 

“You’re dumb,” Jensen commented. “I still love you, though. I guess.”

“A real romantic you are,” Jared winked at him. 

“Of course,” Jensen agreed. “White roses and champagne, declarations of love under a weeping willow: that’s me, a regular Nicholas Sparks character. _The Notebook_ all the way baby.”

“ _The Notebook_ , huh? Wow. I cannot wait for this utter romanticism to bleed into our old age,” Jared commented off-handedly, smiling down at his pancakes as he cut them into precise rectangles as best he could. “I expect white roses, champagne, and declarations of love when we’re eighty, mister.”

A moment of silence fell before Jared realized what he’d just said, and a lightning bolt of panic shot through him as his eyes darted up to meet Jensen’s, who smiled at him fondly and without an ounce of the alarm Jared was experiencing at his own blunder. It wasn’t that Jared didn’t feel that way—not that he, nor Jensen, had openly discussed anything of the sort. Though, suddenly, the topic was there, staring him in the face. Long term. 

“Oh, but you’re not picky about the type of tree?” Jensen inquired lightly, and Jared knew it wasn’t a calculated move to abandon the matter at hand, merely a sweet jibe reiterated by the kind fondness that colored Jensen’s eyes.

“No,” Jared allowed. “Oak, birch, cedar. I’m easy.”

“Well, when we’re old, I’m not going to lie to you, I’ll probably just pick the nearest tree, regardless,” Jensen told him, grinning. 

“It’s okay,” Jared smiled too, knowing that the light acceptance was a step in the right direction. “I understand. Weak and feeble in your old age.”

Jensen opened his mouth to reply, and there was glint in his eye that suggested snark, but Jensen’s cell phone trilled out for attention, side tracking him. He pulled it from his pocket, glancing at the display before looking to Jared. “It’s Felicia. Do you mind?” he inquired. 

“No, of course not,” Jared smiled at him. “Go right ahead.”

“Felicia,” Jensen greeted by way of hello. “It’s Sunday. I literally see you first thing tomorrow, for an extended period of time. So, unless this is a social call, I think whatever business it is you’re dying to tell me immediately can wait until tomorrow.”

He was silent for a long moment, as Jared was sure Felicia’s long-winded explanation of the urgency that couldn’t wait until tomorrow. 

“That’s great, Felicia,” Jensen rolled his eyes at Jared. “Really, thank you, that’s great. But it really, really could have waited until we meet tomorrow…Uh-huh, I know…Yeah, I know…Because I’m at breakfast with Jared…”

Jensen sighed a pulled the phone from his ear. “She wants to talk to you too, since we’re together.”

Jared rolled his eyes, but held out his hand for the phone, which Jensen handed over immediately, seemingly glad he wasn’t the only one that was going to be berated with business. 

“Felicia,” Jared sighed into the phone. “Most professionals keep office hours so that they can make business calls during usual business hours.”

“No, just Jensen’s was business,” Felicia told him. “Yours is gossip.”

“Oh?” Jared raised his eyebrows across the table at Jensen, who frowned curiously. 

“Yes,” Felicia confirmed. “Have you talked to Chad recently?”

“Yeah, just the other day we were at the bar with him,” Jared replied. Misha and Chad had been unceremoniously living together since they pretty much first started dating, which Jensen and Jared found kind of annoying, but also at least slightly cute.

“Well, did the subject of…marriage come up?” she asked tantalizingly, and Jared’s eyebrows shot up. 

“No,” he said. “Why? Oh, my God! Why?”

“Okay, well, Misha and Gen and I are very close friends, as you know, so Gen and I asked Misha to be our kid’s godfather,” Felicia explained at a million miles an hour. “So, apparently, Misha took this news back to Chad and Chad got all excited because that meant he would be a sort of godfather too—which, by the way, Gen and I are a lot less fond of thinking. But then Misha said that he was pretty sure that they had to get married, so Chad, I think jokingly, suggested they go to Vegas, get drunk, and see what happens. Well, that was, like, weeks ago…but apparently, this upcoming weekend, they’re planning on flying down to Vegas. Misha, of course, told me all of this in confidence, so tell all your friends not to tell Chad.”

“Oh my god,” Jared groaned. “I’m going to be sick.”

“Hey! Misha loves Chad,” Felicia defended. “I think it’d be adorable if they got married.”

“They’ve barely been dating,” Jared retorted. “This is so impulsive. This is so Chad. Is this even how Misha wants to do things?”

“Misha honestly isn’t picky,” Felicia replied and Jared could almost picture her shrugging noncommittally. “I mean, he told me that he is both completely in love and completely captivated with Chad. Which…I mean, I guess the captivation part is a bit odd, but not bad. Plus, Misha has never been the one to want a whole ordeal. Why? Are you against a Vegas wedding?”

“It’s not that I’m against it…I mean, I personally would put a bit more thought into it, but this is just so very Chad.” Jared sighed. “He would run off and do this without telling anyone. Though, he might tell me. He’d need me there, right? To be best man?”

Jensen’s eyebrows shot up in the middle of another huge bite of his pancakes and Jared laughed at him, loving how where Jared cut his pancakes into a neat two-by-four rectangular pattern, Jensen cut his in half and tried eating all he could in one bite. It was a strange flip of roles, when it came to pancakes apparently: the usually pristinely neat Jensen, and the usually chaotically unorganized Jared.

“Maybe,” Felicia replied, pulling him from his thoughts on his and Jensen’s unique pancake eating habits. 

“I guess we’ll see,” Jared muttered. “Although, I will be extremely hurt if he does this without telling anyone—especially me.”

“I’m sure he knows that,” Felicia laughed. “Anyway, gotta run! Pregnant wife is demanding chocolate. Say bye to Jensen for me!”

Without anything further, Felicia disconnected. 

Jared handed Jensen back his phone. “So, apparently, Misha and Chad might get hitched in Vegas next weekend,” Jared told him. 

“No,” Jensen’s eyes widened. 

“Felicia said there were strong hints towards that, yeah,” Jared nodded. 

“How could he not tell you?” Jensen immediately exclaimed. “You’re his best man!”

“Yeah, I would think so,” Jared agreed. “I mean, we’ve only been friends for our entire life. Or, at the very least, he’d tell me if he were even remotely planning on getting fucking married!”

“Did Felicia swear us to secrecy?” Jensen asked. 

“No, we’re just supposed to keep our knowledge from Chad,” Jared explained. “Although, I’m sure Danny and Chris would think it just as outrageous and hilarious as we do.”

“I should text Danny, she’s probably with Chris,” Jensen said, chugging down coffee before swiping away at his phone quickly. 

“Speaking of,” Jared laughed. “Maybe there are wedding bells in their future too. Danny and Chris. Huh.”

“Nah, Danny’s not the marrying type,” Jensen shook his head, putting his phone down having sent the text. “I mean, she’s always lectured about the patriarchal implications of marriage. Although, Chris I think is the marrying type. That might be weird in the future.”

“Yeah, there might have to be some sort of compromise one way or the other,” Jared agreed. “Anyway, what did Felicia want with you, since my conversation with her was just gossip.”

“Oh,” Jensen perked up a little. “Well, she’s been arguing with the studio since the whole decision that I should interview on a few of the panels. So, apparently, at first I was going to do all of them with you, but now she’s talked them down to only doing two: one for a film school in Rome that I helped set up anyway, and the one here.”

“Oh, good!” Jared grinned. “That’s good. That means you won’t have as much screen time, which means fewer in-person confrontations, which you are clearly horrible at!”

“Exactly!” Jensen agreed, smiling widely. “My sentiments exactly.”

“That seems like so far away, but I bet you, we’re going to blink and then all of a sudden, we’re flying across the Atlantic,” Jared commented, a little sadly. 

Jensen reached across the table and grabbed his hand, smiling at him hugely. “No, remember, babe. We’ve got all the time in the world.”


	19. Chapter 19

Jensen felt good. And he was glad. It had seemed to him, for a while at least, that ever feeling good again was being too optimistic. He would have settled for not bad. He often reflected that it was sort of pathetic that, after literally years had passed, he had still been so affected by Charlie. After he’d graduated college, right after the last fight with Charlie, Jensen had sought out therapy, without telling a soul. He hadn’t told anyone not because he was ashamed, but because he hadn’t wanted to admit to anyone that he felt worse than ever. Like the entire world was a huge black hole that just tore at him until eventually there was nothing to tear at anymore. And that scared him—enough that he went to talk to a therapist. He only went once. In the one session, he had told, very briefly, what had happened between Charlie and him. 

“Do you blame yourself?” was the first thing the nice elderly man had asked him, from across a coffee table in an extremely warm and well lit room. 

“Yes,” he had replied honestly, and the elderly man nodded. At first, Jensen had thought he was agreeing with Jensen, thought the doctor was stating that everything was, in fact, Jensen’s fault.

“This is common in many victims of abuse,” the doctor informed him, which Jensen knew. Many of the nurses at the hospital had tried to gently help him handle being a ‘victim of abuse’ with many pamphlets on the subject. It would’ve been a nice gesture, Jensen thought, if all the nurses hadn’t touched his shoulder with a light touch that suggested any more pressure was too much for him. He was a victim, he knew and did not deny. But he wasn’t made of glass. “And depression is a common aspect of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder,” the doctor continued.

Jensen nodded again. He knew all this. He almost couldn’t believe that he was paying the old man as much as he was for the hour of talking, since he was only telling Jensen what he already knew. 

“Many victims of abuse suffer from PTSD,” the doctor went on. “However, one of the biggest obstacles many victims face is the acceptance that they’re not to blame.”

“I know,” Jensen agreed, a little testily. 

“There’s a difference between knowing that you’re not to blame, in theory, and accepting that you’re not to blame, in practice,” the man told him, and Jensen was surprised that his face gave nothing away: no pity, no anger, no understanding. He was passive, clinical. 

“Well, time heals all wounds, right? That’s what you’ll tell me next,” Jensen guessed. It wasn’t meant to sound as cynical and broken as it did, but the doctor didn’t jump at the bait. 

“Attempted murder,” the doctor instead replied, which made Jensen tense. 

“What?” Jensen crossed his arms. 

“Defensive body language,” the doctor tsked. “That’s not a good sign.”

“Oh?” Jensen narrowed his eyes. 

“No, it tells me that you disagree,” the doctor said knowingly. “You don’t think it was attempted murder?”

Jensen didn’t want to answer, but the old man crossed his ankles and leaned back in his chair, like he had all the time in the world to simply wait for Jensen’s answer. Finally, Jensen managed to murmur, “He wouldn’t have killed me.”

“That’s bullshit,” the doctor replied immediately. Jensen knew he was waiting for that exact answer from Jensen. “Mr. Ackles, that’s bullshit. He would’ve killed you. Murdered you. With his own two hands. He would’ve squeezed the life from your body, watched the light go out of your eyes. Eventually.”

“No,” Jensen’s voice was quiet and sounded unconvincing, though at that time, Jensen really had believed it. “He wouldn’t have killed me.”

“Why?” the doctor challenged. 

“Because he loved me.” It was a weak answer, Jensen knew. 

“You’re making excuses for him,” the doctor shook his head, all knowing. “No, it was attempted murder, plain and simple. Love had nothing to do with it, only power. He wanted to exert power over you, at whatever the cost. Had your friend not been there, the cost would have been your life.”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about,” Jensen tried, though he knew it was feeble. What scared him most, in that moment, was that nothing the doctor was saying made him feel any different. He still felt worthless. He still felt adrift. He still felt at fault for all that had happened. He didn’t even feel particularly inclined to argue with any sort of vehemence, either way.

“I know exactly what I’m talking about,” the doctor corrected. “And I know that what you lack is conviction. You came here because you’re scared of yourself. You’re afraid of the darkness that you feel, but you can’t make yourself really, _really_ commit to fixing yourself, because you still blame yourself. PTSD is a horrible disease, Mr. Ackles. And it’s one that you have to work on fixing proactively. You have to _want_ to get better, have to _want_ to move on from your traumatic relationship, from Charlie trying to kill you, trying to _murder_ you. Now, coming to me is a good first step, but it will take more to get better. You have to want to get better.”

Jensen had been spooked by the accuracy of the diagnosis, and so he never went back to the perceptive old doctor. Sure, he thought he _should_ get better, which was what had prompted him into seeking counseling. However, at the time, he hadn’t wanted to get better. Every time he closed his eyes, he could see the anger in Charlie’s eyes, and every time he tried to sleep, he would wake clutching his throat. He thought he was being punished; however, for what he did not know. He thought about the pure anger directed at him through Charlie, thought there was no way that anger had simply been bad luck. Somehow, he had deserved what he got. 

However, the more he looked back on it, as more time passed, he began to get angry. He began to think that, even if it wasn’t pure happenstance that had led him to Charlie, it was unfair all the same. And that anger led him to realize that he felt wronged—and feeling wronged meant a certain lack of responsibility. It wasn’t his fault. And slowly…slowly, he began to _want_ to get better. 

And he was getting better—even before Jared had come along. Granted, Jared had helped. Exponentially. But Jensen thought, that given a little more time, he’d probably would’ve reached where he was now: feeling good, feeling happy. 

“You’re smiling,” Jared’s soft voice startled Jensen from his reflective reverie. They were lying in bed early in the morning. The alarm was about to go off in five minutes, signaling that they needed to get up. The sun hadn’t risen yet. 

Jensen turned to Jared, the small smile still playing across his lips, and wrapped his arm around Jared’s waist, pulling him close. 

“You hardly ever smile in the morning,” Jared murmured into Jensen’s neck. “Especially not on a morning where we have to wake up before the crack of dawn to go and get on a fourteen hour flight.”

That was true, Jensen agreed. He was certainly not looking forward to spending an entire fucking day on a plane. However, he still couldn’t quite shake the smile. 

“I’m good,” Jensen told Jared. 

“Really? Before spending an entire fucking day on a plane, you’re good? You hate flying,” Jared replied softly. 

“Okay, I’m not good about the whole flying deal,” Jensen allowed. “But…I mean…in general. I’m good. Like, I’m…better. Better than I have been in a long time. Happy.”

Jared pulled back from Jensen’s embrace to get a good look at his face, looking a little mystified, but smiling. “You’ve told me that you’re happy.”

“I know.” Jensen nodded. “I just…I like telling you. It’s…kind of new, happiness. I mean, it wasn’t always, I used to be a happy kid. But, you know, then I…I wasn’t. But things were getting better and I was content. Danny told me that being content and being happy were different, and I guess I just like not _only_ being content. I like being happy. I love you for making me happy.”

“Jensen…” Jared leaned his forehead against Jensen’s. “I love that you’re happy. And I love that you make me happy, too. You’re amazing. Perfect.”

“Nobody’s perfect,” Jensen chuckled. 

“Whoever said that never met you,” Jared argued.

Jensen sighed contently. “You’re too kind, Jay.”

“No, I could be much kinder,” Jared told Jensen matter-of-factly. “And from now on, I vow to be much kinder.”

“If you’re any kinder to me, you’ll be a goddamn Care Bear,” Jensen rolled his eyes. “You spoil me.”

“You deserve every Care Bear in the world.” Jared laughed heartily before stretching and glancing at the bedside alarm clock. “Well, our alarm is going off in a minute. Why don’t you lie here in bed and wait for it while I go start a pot of coffee.”

“Too kind,” Jensen reiterated with a smile. 

“No such thing.” Jared leaned in and kissed Jensen, slow and meaningful for a long moment before leaving the bedroom, letting the dogs into the bedroom, who both jumped up momentarily onto the bed to greet Jensen before running out after their dad. 

Jensen reflected for a few moments longer on just how amazingly lucky he felt suddenly before the alarm went off and he got out of bed. 

“Danny’s supposed to get here in a few minutes,” Jensen said as he entered the kitchen, running a hand across Jared’s bare back as he passed to the coffee pot. 

“And she’ll be good to our babies?” Jared asked. 

“Yes, she’ll be very good to our babies,” Jensen laughed. “Harley and Sadie won’t even want to come back and live with us after they’ve been with her for an extended amount of time.”

“Well, maybe we shouldn’t let her watch them, then…” Jared grimaced at Jensen, who rolled his eyes. 

“Then let Chad watch them like usual,” Jensen challenged and Jared frowned at him.

“No,” Jared replied quickly. 

“I can’t believe you’re still giving him the cold shoulder,” Jensen threw up his hands, exasperated. “He’s not hiding his _marriage_ from you! They went to Vegas two and a half months ago, Jared! Had they gotten married when down there, they would’ve told at least _someone_ by now. Misha hasn’t mentioned anything to Felicia or Gen. Chad hasn’t said anything to you. So it didn’t happen. Fuck Felicia for ever planting the idea in your head.”

“There’s been evidence,” Jared protested. 

“Circumstantial and situational, at best,” Jensen shook his head. “You’ve read way too much into everything they’ve done since Vegas. You need to talk to Chad about it, or else it will fucking kill your friendship, Jared. Which I know you don’t want. Right now, Chad is completely in the dark as to why you’re being such a dick. He doesn’t deserve your mistrust. Besides his general personality, there’s nothing to suggest that he would lie to you about something this important.”

Jared sighed, holding his coffee to his chest protectively. “I know,” he eventually agreed. “It’s just…he hasn’t even remotely approached the topic of their relationship with me at all.”

“Yeah, that is weird,” Jensen nodded. “Maybe their relationship isn’t as perfect as they’re painting it. Maybe he’s embarrassed to admit to that.”

“Maybe,” Jared shrugged. “Or maybe it’s going great, and he wants to marry the guy, and he just hates me.”

“Oh my God!” Jensen sighed heavily. “Obviously, you’re going insane if you think Chad, the man who sent me hate mail when we moved in together because I was taking you away from him, could possibly hate you.”

Jared frowned sullenly. “Then why isn’t he talking to me?”

“You haven’t talked in weeks because you’ve been avoiding him because you think he’s keeping something from you,” Jensen told Jared sternly. “It’s a vicious circle. What you need is to hang out with him, one on one, with every intention just to hash it out. Talk to him, Jared. After all the premier madness, you should have some quality Chad time. You have Ellen and Fallon once we get back from Sydney, right?”

“Yeah, almost back to back. Off the plane from Sydney, onto a plane to New York, then back to L.A. for Ellen all in the span of twenty-four hours. And yeah, you’re probably right,” Jared sighed. “I’ve been acting a little paranoid, I guess. I just have this…feeling in the pit of my stomach that tells me he’s lying to me. Or withholding something. I know he is.”

“You know, maybe that’s not the best way to follow the paranoid statement,” Jensen pointed out. 

A knock on their door paused the conversation and Jensen went to answer. 

Danny stood on the threshold, clutching a to-go coffee container with red eyes and a grimace. 

“Morning, Danny,” Jensen greeted with a frown. “Are you okay?”

Danny shuffled in past him, heading towards the kitchen where she undoubtedly was searching for a refill on coffee. 

“Great,” she grumbled as they both entered the kitchen. 

“Hey, Danny,” Jared greeted brightly. 

“Don’t you talk to me,” Danny snapped at him. “You’ve managed to turn the worst fucking morning person in the world into a talking, smiling resemblance of a human being and now I’m forced to be the grouchy one.”

“Oh, don’t worry, Danny,” Jared assured. “He’s usually horrible in the mornings, can’t string two sentences together if the world depended on it. You just managed to catch him on a good day.”

“No way he’s this serene and…person-like this early in the morning before a flight,” Danny argued. “What, did you blow him before I got here?”

“No, I’m just a sunny person now,” Jensen glared at her. “Or at least I was before you showed up.”

“Aw, now see, that’s the anger I love to see in the morning,” Danny said, giving him a very un-heartfelt thumbs up. “Anyway, I’m here for the dogs. I’m house sitting. Please leave so I can go to sleep again.”

“We’ll be out in a half hour,” Jared told her, laughing and rolling his eyes at Jensen. “Feel free to go back to sleep, but we’ll be making a little bit of noise until we leave.”

“I’ll make do with a little more coffee,” Danny said, going to the pot and refilling her cup. 

“You plan on drinking all my coffee?” Jensen grumbled at her, to which she gave him a tremendous pout. 

“I’ve made a mistake,” Danny exclaimed bitterly. “I was wrong to question happy Jensen. Bring back happy Jensen.”

Jared walked over to Jensen and planted a huge kiss on his lips, which forced Jensen to smile. 

“Yay.” Danny deadpanned. “Good. Happy Jensen.”

Jensen rolled his eyes at her. “Whatever, drink the damn coffee. I’ll get coffee at the airport. C’mon, Jared. We need to finish packing and call the cab.”

They went back into their bedroom, where they began the final preparations for their trip—which really just meant washing up, and throwing a few last things into their carry-on’s. Jensen dialed for the cab in the bathroom with Jared while Jared brushed his teeth. Once Jensen had hung up, he watched Jared fondly. 

“Why are you staring at me?” Jared asked, voice muffled by the toothpaste in his mouth. 

“I love you,” Jensen replied, shrugging. “I like looking at you.”

“While I’m brushing my teeth?” Jared laughed and a few droplets dripped down his chin. Jensen scrunched his nose. 

“You’re right, that’s disgusting,” Jensen chuckled. “Don’t talk with toothpaste in your mouth.”

Jared laughed again and leaned down to drink water from the faucet, making Jensen scrunch his nose again. 

“God, I love when you do the nose scrunch,” Jared told him when he straightened. 

“Really?”

“Yes.” Jared nodded with a grin. “It’s adorable.”

“My nose scrunch is adorable?” Jensen laughed incredulously.

“Very adorable,” Jared agreed. 

“Sure.” Jensen rolled his eyes. “Well, now that we’ve firmly cemented that I am, in fact, adorable, we should grab our things and head out to load up the cab.”  
“You think it’s here already?” Jared asked. 

 

“Well, they gave me an ETA of five minutes,” Jensen told him. “I mean, they have to be quick now, to compete with Uber.”

“Why didn’t we just get an Uber?” Jared inquired innocently, and Jensen rolled his eyes. 

“Because the last time we got an Uber, the driver raved at you about how big a fan he was for the entire ride,” Jensen said. “Which would have been fine, and probably flattering for you, if he had let either of us get a word in edge wise.”

“That was a freak accident,” Jared replied. “I mean, I am not well known. That guy was just one of those horror movie nuts. I doubt it would happen twice in a row.”

“Yeah, but anyway,” Jensen shrugged. “I feel like we should support the cab companies a little, here and there. They’re going out of business.”

“Alright,” Jared smiled at him. “Whatever you say.”

“Damn straight,” Jensen agreed. 

“So, are you going to dope up and pass out for the flight?” Jared asked as they exited the bathroom and grabbed their suitcases, flinging their carry-on backpacks over their shoulders. 

“I don’t know,” Jensen replied honestly. “I don’t want to abandon you on a fourteen hour flight. I’ll stay awake with you.”

“Dude,” Jared laughed. “No need. Really, I’d much rather you were comfortable instead of tense. I mean, I’m probably going to sleep a lot of the time anyway, and when I’m not, I’ll read.”

“Are you sure, man?” Jensen asked, feeling a fair bit guilty. 

“I know you, Jensen.” Jared put his hand briefly against Jensen cheek before heading into the hallway. “Knocking yourself out will be much better. Plus, you’re not exactly loquacious when you’re flying anyway.”

Jensen smiled at him as they reached the front door. “Too kind.”

“Boy, is our conversation redundant this morning,” Jared joked before peeking behind the curtain of the bay window next to the door. “You’re right, cab’s outside.”

“Great,” Jensen exclaimed before yelling, “Danny!”

“Bye!” she called back, just as Jared gave a whistle for the dogs, who came running. Jared gave warm goodbyes to both dogs, and Jensen gave them both kisses before standing back up.

“Come say bye to us like a real friend!” Jensen admonished, to which he heard incoherent grumbling before Danny came out with a wide, fake smile plastered across her tired face. 

“Bye,” she said again, hugging Jared then Jensen. “Hope you have a safe flight.”

“I hate when people say that,” Jensen told her with a frown, to which a real smile replaced the fake. 

“I know,” she grinned at him. “You hate it because it suggests an alternate scenario where you don’t have a safe flight, which you’d rather not think about.”

“Which I now am,” Jensen frowned deeper, real nerves prickling down his back. 

“Thank you for that,” Jared grumbled at her, but was hiding a small smile as they waved and opened the front door, walking out to the cab with a final wave. 

Once at the airport, security surprisingly quick this early on a weekday, they hardly waited in the terminal before boarding. Jensen had worked himself into a fairly respectable frenzy as they walked the jet way. Though he hid his building panic from Jared, he knew the younger man sensed his tension. They spilled into their seats from the aisle and almost immediately, Jared was handing Jensen two sleeping pills, and a bottle of water that Jared had quickly talked the flight attendant into handing over on the walk to their seats. 

Jensen downed them and was out like a light before the jet was even in motion. He dreamt a disgustingly vivid dream that started with sunflowers, his favorite type of flower because they used to grow wild at the edge of the lake at the ranch. But soon, the flowers would only turn their seeded faces away from Jensen, which gave him a great sense of cold. Then, he was with Jared, but it wasn’t completely Jared. Instead, it was Jared with Charlie’s eyes, and he was incredibly hurt and angry when Jensen wouldn’t let Jared-with-Charlie-eyes near him. 

“I’m not _him_ ,” Jared kept screaming and Jensen couldn’t utter a sound, not even to tell Jared screaming at him was only making him more and more on edge. He eventually gave up trying to evade him, kneeling down in defeat. When he did, Jared knelt down with him, and his eyes were suddenly his own. “I’m not him,” he reiterated and Jensen rolled his eyes, before slipping into a quiet darkness that was tremendously comfortable and warm. 

When he woke, it was because his shoulder was being gently prodded. He pried open his eyes with difficulty and stared uncomprehendingly at Jared, who was smiling at him. 

“ _Benvenuti a Roma_ ,” Jared said to him huskily, voice sexily hoarse from disuse. 

“ _Grazie_ ,” Jensen replied groggily, feeling like he was look at everything through a thin veil of fog. 

“You slept through the entire flight,” Jared said, seemingly impressed. Jensen realized the plane was still moving and glanced out the window to see that they were indeed landed on an airstrip, heading to the main airport. 

“Good,” Jensen replied, relieved. He stretched and frowned at Jared. “I hate sleeping pills, though. They give me the weirdest dreams.”

“Oh? Like what?” Jared asked. 

“Sunflowers wouldn’t look at me,” Jensen murmured, trying to grasp at the wisps of disappearing details. “And you had different eyes…or something…I don’t know.”

“That is weird,” Jared conquered and the flight attendant came onto the intercom to announce their ended flight. Within the hour, they had been rushed out of the airport and into a dark SUV by a very happy young Italian girl who worked for the hotel they were staying at. They were driven into Rome to a very ritzy hotel and Jensen nodded in surprised appreciation. 

“Wow,” he murmured. “Looks like the studio is paying for the best. The movie must’ve impressed some executives or something.”

“That’s a good sign, right?” Jared asked a little nervously and Jensen turned to grin at him. 

“That’s a very good sign,” Jensen reassured. “I mean, it means they loved the movie, right?”

“We’ll have to ask Felicia.” Jared replied. “Do you think she’s there already?” 

“I don’t know,” Jensen shrugged. “She left for New York a couple days ago, and said she was flying out from there, but she didn’t say when.”

“The premier doesn’t start until six tonight, and the panel isn’t until afterwards, so she has a little bit of time still,” Jared pointed out. 

“All very true, but does Felicia really seem like the type to not want to be early if at all possible?” Jensen chuckled. 

 

“Also very true,” Jared agreed. “I guess we’ll just have to see when we get inside. I assume we’re all staying at the same hotel?”

“Yes,” the Italian girl in the front seat confirmed. “Mrs. Day arrived just one hour ago with a Mr. Collins.”

Jared and Jensen both laughed. “Of course,” they said in tandem. 

“Poor Gen,” Jared lamented. 

“Yeah, it must suck to be too preggers to fly,” Jensen agreed and Jared laughed, pushing his shoulder. 

They pulled into an underground parking garage and were taken up to their rooms directly from the elevator, where two bag boys waited, bypassing the lobby completely. It was all a very efficient process that took less than five minutes. They were delivered into separate rooms, to Jensen’s astonishment. Once their helpers had left, all tipped extremely well, Jensen found that their rooms had an adjourning door. He unlocked his side and knocked on Jared’s rather politely. Jared answered with a grin. 

“We should really tell whoever reserves the room that one will really suffice for us,” Jared laughed. “It will undoubtedly save them a lot of money.”

“Probably,” Jensen agreed. “Sydney, I suppose. Anyway, look at the view!”

Jensen beckoned Jared into his room and began walking towards the terrace. They had an absolutely gorgeous view of Rome. When Jensen looked back to grin at Jared, he saw the tall man leaning against a sofa, far from the terrace. 

“Right,” Jensen said, with a smile. “Heights.”

“Heights,” Jared confirmed with a bashful smile. 

Jensen walked over to him, wrapping his arms around Jared’s waist, hugging Jared close. Jared wrapped his arms around Jensen’s neck limply and they stayed like that for a long moment before they both pulled away with smiles. 

“So, we have a few hours to kill before we have to get ready,” Jared pointed out. “What shall we do?”

“We could explore the city,” Jensen suggested, which made Jared grin. 

“We could, indeed,” Jared agreed. “C’mon!”

His enthusiasm was contagious, and Jensen followed him out with a huge grin. When they got to the lobby, Jensen’s phone rang. He glanced at the display and saw it was Felicia. 

“It’s Felicia,” Jensen told Jared, flashing the screen at the younger man as testimony. 

“Do you want to invite her?” Jared asked good-naturedly. 

“Yeah, unless you have inappropriate plans for me once we’re in the city,” Jensen shrugged. 

“Now I do, don’t invite her!” Jared’s eyes lit up mischievously. 

Jensen rolled his eyes at Jared and answered. “Hey, Felicia. _Benvenuti a Roma_.”

“Same to you, Ackles,” she replied. “Where are you guys?”

“We’re just heading out, going to explore the city before the premier. You’re welcome to join us, though get your ass down here quick. We’re hailing a cab as we speak,” Jensen replied. 

“No, I can’t. Misha and I have things to go over with the panel after the show. And you realize that the hotel offers drivers, right?” Felicia pointed out, and Jensen grabbed Jared’s arm right as he raised it at a passing taxi. 

He slanted the phone a little away from his mouth and asked Jared, “The hotel offers cars and drivers, would you prefer that?”

“Hell no!” Jared exclaimed. “I want authenticity, damnit.”

“Jared wants authenticity, apparently,” Jensen told Felicia. 

“Well, tell me how that works out,” Felicia laughed. “Anyway, I’ll see you in a few hours! Have fun, and buy a t-shirt for Gen while you’re out, I’ll reimburse you!”

“You will not reimburse me, how ludicrous,” Jensen laughed. “What size should I get her, current size, or post-baby?” 

“Post-baby,” Felicia provided. “So, a medium.”

“Great, coming right up,” Jensen agreed. Jared hailed a taxi and they both got in. “Oh, and before I let you go, do you know whoever reserves the rooms?”

“Yes, why?” 

“Can you give me their number, I want to tell them that Jared and I only need one room,” Jensen replied. “Economical, and all that.”

Felicia laughed for a long moment. “How about I just pass the message along. I’m sure I can haggle you a shared room in Sydney.”

“Much appreciated, Felicia.” Jensen smiled at Jared, wiggling his eyebrows. “See you later!”

“See you,” Felicia gave her farewell and hung up. Jensen slipped his phone back into his pocket and smiled at Jared. 

“We got ourselves one room, Mr. Padalecki,” he informed. 

“Oh, how very scandalous,” Jared laughed. 

“First thing’s first: I think we need coffee. Good Italian espresso,” Jensen grinned, and smiled fondly when Jared yawned in return. “You more than me, for once.”

Jared laughed and nodded. “Yeah, you slept the whole plane ride, amazingly. I only slept a solid nine hours.”

They headed downtown, and after coffee, they went to see the sights. Jared was mesmerized by all the statues, and Jensen was fond of the coliseum. They managed to have sex in the restrooms of the coliseum, which Jensen was particularly proud of. 

“We just had sex where the Gladiator has been,” Jensen laughed breathily as they exited, a fair amount of disgruntled tourists watching as they walked away. 

They didn’t manage to see too much before they had to go back in time to shower and get ready for the premier. They managed to buy a coliseum t-shirt for all of their friends, along with both their sister’s, who they knew would love that they a) bought them matching shirts, and b) bought them in Italy. When they finally made it back to the hotel, they had to rush to their rooms and jump into the shower together, without any of the fun usual shower shenanigans. The shower was easily big enough to accommodate them both comfortably, and Jensen was impressed at them being able to keep their showering business-like and quick. 

“Okay, note to self, take the proffered hotel approved drivers, because cabbies here are scary as hell,” Jared said as they were stepping from the steaming shower. 

“No kidding,” Jensen agreed. “I can’t believe we almost hit an old lady!”

“I can’t believe he pulled over,” Jared muttered. 

“Of course he did, he almost ran her over!” Jensen said, ruffling a small amount of gel into his short, wet hair. 

“Well, it looked like he was aiming for her deliberately,” Jared almost laughed as he combed through his luscious locks. “I mean, I thought when he got out, he was doing so to finish the job.”

“I wish he’d let it go, now we’re running late,” Jensen said, then felt immediately bad. “I didn’t mean that. Oh, God, I’m going to Hell.”

“Jen, calm down,” Jared laughed. “I’ll be there with you.”

Jensen laughed and briskly walked into his room to dawn his outfit. He hated premiers. That is, he hated the premiers he’d been to, which was one. With his previous film, the only other   
production that was produced to the level of warranted international premiers, he’d only been invited to the one in Hollywood, and therefore had only attended one previous premier. However, he had stressed about that one far more than he had about the one he was currently getting ready for. Now, he had Jared to base his outfit off of. Before, he has hardly sure if what he went in was entirely too dressy, or if he needed to tone it down. He had worn a simple dark burgundy suit, and since he had splurged for one that was so expensive he nearly hadn’t, at a stylist’s suggestion, he hadn’t felt so bad. Now, he was wearing another suit, this one dark navy, with a black shirt underneath, no tie. Jared was wearing a black smoking jacket over a deep violet dress shirt, and dark gray slacks that Jensen had forced him to buy because his ass looked completely fuckable, in a horribly unholy way, which Jensen greatly appreciated. 

When he was done, he walked into Jared’s room to find a great view of Jared’s ass as Jared tucked his shirt into his pants. 

“Mmm, I love those pants on you,” Jensen murmured, coming up behind him to run his hands on his butt then up around his waist. 

“Do you mind, I’m trying to tuck in my shirt,” Jared laughed, resting a hand on Jensen’s. “You’re ready?”

“Yeah,” Jensen replied, and was distracted as his cell rang in his pocket. He looked and smiled. “It’s Felicia again.”

“Why does she call you, more?” Jared pouted at him in the mirror as Jensen stepped away from him. “Does she like you more?”

“No,” Jensen laughed. “Surely not. She calls me every second of every day about our project, I’m probably above even Gen on her call log.”

Jared laughed. “I don’t envy that.”

“Hey, Felicia,” he greeted as he raised the phone to his ear with a dramatic eye roll at Jared. 

“Don’t roll your eyes,” Felicia quipped quickly. 

“I am not—how did you know?” Jensen was completely astonished. 

“Oh please, if I had a dollar for every time you rolled your eyes, I could quit the movie business and live comfortably for the rest of my life,” Felicia retorted. “What room are you guys’ in?”

“415,” Jensen replied. “Are you on your way over?”

Felicia hung up the phone without replying and not ten seconds later, there was an urgent knock at their door. Jensen rolled his eyes again at Jared as they both went to answer it. They were beat to the punch, though, as the door flew open and Felicia waltzed in, Misha behind her, looking as though he were going to throttle her. 

“You didn’t lock your door?” Jensen asked Jared, but Felicia answered first. 

“I swiped a master key from the passing maid,” she told them and they exchanged a wide-eyed look. 

“Felicia, are you okay?” Jensen asked. 

“Yes, but you know what? Those studio nut jobs are going to be the death of me,” Felicia seethed. 

“What happened?” Jared looked from Felicia and Misha to Jensen, waiting for any sort of reply. 

“Nothing,” Misha sighed heavily. “She’s just nervous. And I’m going to kill her. She’s been up for 48 hours straight.”

“Oh, Felicia,” Jensen sighed. “Have you had coffee?”

“Yes,” she replied too quickly. “Four espressos from the café downstairs.”

“And six mochas,” Misha added angrily. 

“Well, I’ve been up since the dawn of time,” Felicia snapped then took a deep breath, as though trying to calm her undoubtedly rampaging heart. 

“Alright, I think now is the best time to go downstairs,” Jensen sighed. “Hopefully you’ll make it through the movie without passing out, Felicia.”

They all headed into the hallway towards the elevator. 

“Oh, this is my baby,” Felicia replied reverently. “This is my favorite of all my projects, so far. I love my baby. There’s no way I could fall asleep.”

“Uh-huh,” Jared grabbed Jensen’s hand and shot a grin at him. “We’ll see.”

“Five bucks,” Jensen murmured under his breath, and Jared squeezed his hand in agreement, adding a nod for further clarification. 

They went in two separate limos, Misha and Felicia in one, and Jared and Jensen in the other. When they got there, Misha and Felicia first, Jensen couldn’t help but tremble a little. So many cameras pointed at their door, so many reporters with eager faces. 

“I am so glad I’m a nobody,” Jensen murmured as they slid up to the curb. “You and Felicia, you’ll be stopped, interviewed. But Misha and I, we could probably walk right through the gauntlet without a care in the world.”

“You’re lucky,” Jared agreed, scrunching up his face enviously. 

“Of course, I’ll stay by your side,” Jensen automatically said. 

“No,” Jared shook his head. “I know this kind of stuff makes you nauseous. Please, go ahead of me, and I’ll meet you in there.”

“No, I’m by your side,” Jensen shook his head resolutely. “That way, we can both get through quickly.”

“Okay, but leave the moment you feel like you’re going to start puking, fainting, or throwing punches,” Jared warned, to which Jensen nodded. 

They got out and immediately, the flashes of cameras was blinding, and Jensen nearly stumbled. The knot of anxiety in the pit of Jensen’s stomach immediately tripled and he could feel the tension radiating off his body. Jared prodded him forward and they began their walk. They ignored the reporters at the front, instead heading to the say hello to other arriving cast members, then slowly trailing over to the reporters in the middle. The first was a nice young woman whose accent suggested native upbringing, but whose English was better than Jensen’s. 

“Mr. Padalecki, you look nice this evening,” she greeted with a large smile, and then turned to Jensen. “And you as well, Mr. Ackles. You make a handsome pair.”

Jensen nodded and smiled, but felt like his knees were giving out as he avoided eye contact with everyone behind the reporter. 

“Mr. Padalecki, your presence in this movie has generated a lot of positivity,” she went on. “Many believe, even before seeing the actual movie, that it is most definitely to be nominated for the Academy Awards. Do you believe you will receive an award?”

“Well, I am extremely fond of the film, that’s for sure,” Jared replied, a little evasively. “I think it’s award worthy. Both Felicia Day, the director, and Jensen here deserve awards for their hard work and dedication to this great movie.”

“You’re too modest,” the reporter smiles at him, then turns to Jensen. “Do you think Mr. Padalecki’s performance is worthy of an award, Mr. Ackles?”

Jensen froze for a moment, but managed to blurt reasonably respectably, “Yes, but then again, I’m biased.”

The reporter smiled good-naturedly, and Jared and Jensen excused themselves. 

“I definitely should’ve gotten drunk for this,” Jensen murmured to Jared as they walked down a little further. 

“Agreed,” Jared laughed. “That would’ve been very entertaining for me.”

“I’m glad you think so,” Jensen replied tightly, then sighed. “Sorry, this is very stressful.”

“I know, babe,” Jared nodded, eyes suddenly understanding. “Go on ahead, I’ll rush through these vultures quickly by myself and meet you in there.”

“No,” Jensen shook his head. “How am I going to make it through an entire panel if I can’t even make it through this? I’m weak.”

“You’re not weak,” Jared immediately replied. “Just because you’re not comfortable with the whole smiling at strangers Hollywood bit does not make you weak.”

“Thanks,” Jensen replied appreciatively. “But I’m still staying with you.”

They managed to only stop at three other reporters before entering the theater. Jensen had to answer mundane, predictable questions at each one, though not as many as Jared. When they got inside, Jensen made himself breathe deeply for a few long moments before sighing heavily. 

“You good?” Jared asked, concern coloring his voice. 

“Yeah,” Jensen replied, trying to shake the nerves. How as he going to survive the panel?

They went into the theater and before long, the movie started. Jensen sat in between Jared and Felicia, both his hands gripped by his seat companions, Jared’s grip loose and comfortable, while Felicia’s was like a vice. They watched the movie, and Jensen was pleased. Extraordinarily pleased. Though he had been there for the entirety of filming, he was still impressed with Jared’s acting, which was beyond impressive. It made him fall in love with Jared again and again, as the characters waltzed through the plot seamlessly. Halfway through, he glanced at Felicia to see tears trailing down her cheeks. She looked at him, and smiled, leaning over to whisper, 

“You know you’re an absolute brilliant fucking writer when the director is crying at your dialogue.”

“That’s not my dialogue, that’s my boyfriend,” Jensen told her, to which she grinned, wiping a tear that slipped down her cheek. 

“It’s both,” she compromised and turned back to the screen. 

Once it was over, everyone was silent for a long moment, waiting until the very last note of the ending credit song petered out. It was dead quiet, except for the sniffling that spread throughout the theater. Then, as if the movie-goers had rehearsed it, everyone but Felicia, Misha, Jared, and Jensen began clapping uproariously, jumping from their seats for a standing ovation. 

The four of them stood, and Misha joined the applause. Felicia turned to throw her arms around Jensen, then to throw them around Misha. Jensen turned to Jared and wrapped him in a tight hug. 

“That was fucking brilliant because of you,” he said into Jared’s ear, having to speak at normal volume to be heard over the roar of applause. “I love you.”

Jared hugged him tight and pulled away to kiss Jensen deeply for a long moment before grinning. 

“It was both of us,” he grinned, taking the compliment and Jensen laughed. Then Jared leaned closer again to add, “And you owe me five bucks.”

Jensen laughed. “That was a dumb bet.”

“I thought so too,” Jared agreed. “Easy money.”

The applause died down after a full five minutes. Jensen felt a little peevish as everyone from seats around him clapped him, Felicia, and Jared on the back, along with the rest of the cast that took up the front rows. After it had quieted, a man, presumably the theater manager, walked onto the stage with a microphone. 

“Outstanding,” he greeted. “An outstanding film. Truly. Now, in five minutes, we have a special panel featuring Felicia Day, director, Jared Padalecki, lead actor, and Jensen Ackles, screenwriter. This panel is held for students and press only. If I could ask everyone else to exit in an orderly fashion…thank you very much.”

Everyone not included in the panel started to leave, and three chairs were carried out onto the elevated stage in front of the screen. Misha guided the three of them to their seats, beckoning a young boy over who gave them each a microphone. The students and press moved to the front rows, and Jensen felt his nerves kicking up again as he saw that there were upwards of 150+ people in the audience still. Misha took a seat in the front row once they were settled, offering a thumbs up. The theater manager came back on as the last remnants of the other guests trailed out regretfully. 

“Thank you all for attending this great event,” the greeted the remaining. “Now, students shall have the floor for questions for the first hour, or until there are no questions left. Reporters may have the remaining time afterwards.”

And just like that, the panel was open. The tech boy that Misha had summoned waited on the sidelines to run microphones to whoever was asking the question. The young students would offer their names and then their question, and whoever it was directed to would answer. It was a fairly straightforward process, and Jensen found himself sweating and feeling sick to his core. Luckily for him, most of the questions were aimed at Jared and Felicia, though a few were thrown at him too. 

The first of which had caught him off guard. 

“Hello, my name is Sophia,” the young girl had taken the microphone from the tech boy with shaking hands and note cards that undoubtedly immortalized her questions. Jensen had felt for her before she had turned her gaze upon him. “This question is for Mr. Ackles.” Jensen nodded stiffly, trying for what he hoped looked like an encouraging smile. He had always been pretty alright at acting, so he tried to channel the part of him that had once been trained to shed his personality to dawn another. It worked slightly, allowing his smile to lighten, which seemed to encourage the girl. “I love your work, I’d like to say first. And, uh, I also like to write films. So, one of the things that I, uh, find hardest is finding dialogue that really encompasses the personalities and moves the plot forward. So, I was wondering, especially with this film which was excellent in that respect, how do you find the inspiration for such consuming dialogue?”

“The voices in my head,” he blurted, and immediately blushed, though the entire audience laughed as though he had said it on purpose. “Just…kidding,” he added to clarify. “No…well…uh…with my, uh, characters, I draw a lot of my, uh, inspiration from people in, uh, life. Not necessarily people I, uh, know, per se, but just people that I, uh, notice sometimes. If I’m, uh, at a restaurant and see someone unique, that kind of ghost of a personality, I guess you could say, stays with me, and then I, uh, embellish on that. And, uh, I’ve never been really good at, uh, talking in person. I’ve always been better brain-to-pen than brain-to-mouth, uh, you could say, so my dialogue reflects that, I think.”

The girl beamed at Jensen. “Me either,” she agreed, and Jensen felt a little better. 

The rest of the questions directed at Jensen were mostly stylistic, and easily answered quickly. The time seemed to fly by as the students kept coming up with question after question. Finally, the manger came up to announce the last question, and then they moved on to the press. The press didn’t have many questions, the students having asked a plethora of them already. They were allowed out of the theater eventually, and then off they flew to the after-party that was pretty much almost over anyhow. Two hours and sixteen shots between them later, Jared and Jensen managed to stumble into Jared’s room, collapsing in a heap on Jared’s bed without taking even their shoes off. 

“We have to be on a plane to Sydney in ten hours,” Jensen slurred into one of the pillows. 

“I set my alarm for nine hours from now this morning,” Jared replied. “We need sleep.”

Jensen nodded in agreement, already slipping away into unconsciousness. He managed to say before passing out, “I’m madly in love you with, Mr. Padalecki.” He slurred Jared’s last name, but he thought the gist was there. 

“Ditto,” Jared murmured and they were both asleep within seconds.


	20. Chapter 20

Jared had been ecstatic about the response the film had gotten in Rome, and even more so about the response in Sydney. More tears than in Rome, which he was oddly pleased to see. Jensen beamed at him both times, like he was the sun, like Jared was his light. Jared returned the sentiment. However, Jared dreaded the days following Sydney, which held an almost nonstop schedule for him. He and Jensen were taking different planes from Sydney: Jared to New York to film his interview with Jimmy Fallon, and then from there, to L.A. to film with Ellen. He was arriving in New York just in time to start taping with Fallon, then flying home to L.A. almost immediately afterwards to crash for a few hours before driving to tape with Ellen. They managed to fit him in as the first taping on Thursday, so he had to get there early, which killed. Then, that evening, was the L.A. premier. After that, finally, he could rest. 

Jensen pouted at him as they entered the security line at the airport, this time with Felicia and Misha at their side. 

“I’m sorry your next few days are going to be hectic,” Jensen told him, and Jared gave him a smile. 

“It’s not anything I didn’t sign up for,” Jared replied. “I’m sorry I won’t be there to hold your hand on the plane.”

“Jensen needs handholding?” Felicia asked with a grin. “I’m going to be a mother soon; I need all the practice I can get. Let me hold your hand!”

“I don’t need handholding,” Jensen snapped, sighing. “I…I am not…exactly the _biggest_ fan of planes.”

“You’re afraid of flying?” Misha asked. “Actually…that does ring a bell. I think Chad mentioned something about that.”

“Chad has a big mouth,” Jensen growled and Jared put a hand on his shoulder soothingly. 

“Yes, yes he does,” Misha agreed. “He never shuts up about Jared. It’s killing him that you two haven’t talked in so long, Jared. If you don’t call him in the next week, I will have to kill him.”

“I’m planning on it,” Jared replied. “It’s just been busy.”

Misha raised his eyebrows. “No, you’re mad. I just can’t figure out why. And neither can he.”

“This is not the time nor place for this conversation,” Jared told Misha, who held up his hands with a smile. 

“Hey, no worries, man! Whatever is happening is between you and Chad.”

“I’m making it right,” Jared assured, clapping Misha on the shoulder before turning and frowning as they came to the front of the line. Once through the x-ray, Jensen and Jared quickly put their   
shoes and belts back on before facing each other. 

“I’ll see you tonight,” Jared told Jensen, leaning in to kiss him. 

“Yeah,” Jensen nodded, frowning. “I…I will miss you.”

“Me too,” Jared agreed, feeling almost silly about missing Jensen when really, they wouldn’t be a part for that long. Nevertheless, his stomach clenched at how he was going to have to walk in the opposite direction, to a different terminal now. Jensen hugged Jared to him for a long moment before joining Felicia and Misha, who were pointedly not watching the two men’s farewells. Jared started in the opposite direction, glancing back to see Jensen looking over his shoulder as well. Jared smiled and waved. Jensen reached into his pocket, digging his phone out. Moments later, Jared’s rang. 

“I love you,” Jensen said the moment Jared picked up. “I can’t believe I almost let you fly overseas without telling you.”

“I love you too,” Jared replied with a grin, looking over his shoulder to see Jensen doing the same. He waved again, blew a kiss. “I love you so much. Take sleeping pills on the plane and make Misha or Felicia wake you only after you’ve touched down.”

“You’re amazing,” Jensen grinned. “Have fun with Fallon.”

“I’ll try,” Jared promised. “Alright, we should probably say goodbye. Misha and Felicia aren’t going to let you live this down.”

“They’ll never let either of us live it down,” Jensen agreed. “Worth it though. Love you.”

“Love you too. Bye.”

“Bye.”

Jared hung up with a heavy heart and forced himself to walk to his terminal without glancing over his shoulder again—that was until he couldn’t stand it anymore, and did so. However, Jensen had been swept away in the crowd. He walked to his terminal and only waited five minutes before boarding. He took his own advice, downing a sleeping pill once in his seat. He figured if he slept through all twenty hours of the flight, he’d be plenty rested to make it through Fallon and Ellen.

He was gently prodded awake by a stewardess once they’d touched down. From there, a cab took him from the airport to Rockefeller Center. He was taken to a room by an assistant who told him he could change if he wished, which he did. He had worn jeans and a Henley on the plane ride, but now he changed into a tight black suit with a crisp white shirt and a pencil tie. Jensen always said he looked “too hot for words” in his suit, so it was a tip of the hat to Jensen, who he knew would be watching when it aired later that night, probably at the same time, with the time difference, as he was getting on his plane back to L.A. He’d been called earlier in the week and was told that he’d be featured in a lip sync battle, which was information he had not shared with Jensen, hoping he’d appreciate the songs he had picked.

When he was dressed, the assistant, seemingly clairvoyant, came and brought him to greet Jimmy briefly before the show. He was a big enough fan of The Tonight Show with Jimmy Fallon to know the general gist of when he entered and all that, but he was still glad he would be able to meet with Fallon beforehand to be talked through it a little. 

“Jared Padalecki!” Jimmy greeted amicably, pulling him into a bro hug that Jared had to bend a bit for. “Can I call you Jared? Or do you prefer Mr. Padalecki?”

“Jared, of course!” Jared replied. “Can I call you Jimmy?”

“It’d be insane not to!” Jimmy replied, throwing his hands up humorously. 

“I gotta tell you, man,” Jared confessed. “I’m a huge fan. I watch The Tonight Show whenever I can catch it. Lip sync battles are my favorite. I’m so stoked to be here.”

“Dude, you’re way too nice!” Jimmy laughed boisterously. “Seriously! I don’t think I’ve ever been complimented so much by anyone quite as tall as you.”

“Aw, c’mon, I only have a few inches on you,” Jared exclaimed with a grin. 

“A few inches is still a few inches,” Jimmy pointed out with a grin to match Jared’s. “Now, speaking of, I ask this of all my guests: any topics you want me to avoid? I mean, I kind of have a set of guidelines that I’ll give you a copy of so you can go over them while I do my pre-celebrity spiel, but I like to throw things in, here and there. Like to go with the flow of the conversation, you know? And I definitely want to go over your height.”

“Yes, my height is a big, pardon the pun, feature about me,” Jared laughed. “And no, definitely no limitations.”

“Great!” Jimmy clapped him on the shoulder. “Dude, I’m so excited for this! You’re too nice! You’d be surprised. Some of the people that come as my guests can’t stand me. Not to be a gossip, or anything.”

“Aw, c’mon!” Jared gasped jokingly. “You’re outrageously nice, how could they not like you?”

“Haughty, you know,” Jimmy winked. “Anyway, I’m almost on, so I’ll see you out there. One of these gorgeous assistants will get you the guidelines.” He looked around until a woman in a headset came over. “Right, Susan! You beautiful woman, you! Magnificent.”

Susan gave Jared the list. 

“Thanks, Susan, you beautiful woman, you!” Jared told her, and she chuckled, rolling her eyes a little as she walked away. 

“You’re funny!” Jimmy clapped him on the shoulder again. “This will be fun!”

With that, Jimmy walked out, leaving Jared to glance over the guidelines, which mostly went over the movie, which they were showing a clip of, and a few personal questions. There was one point where it said, ‘Ackles, if conversation permits’. Jared and Jensen hadn’t specifically talked about whether Jensen would be alright if he was mentioned in Jared’s interview, and although Jensen was a private person, Jared sincerely doubted Jensen would mind. Nevertheless, he shot Jensen a text. 

‘Do you mind if I mention you on the Tonight Show?’ 

Jensen’s response was quick: ‘Mention me all you want, stud.’

Jared rolled his eyes. ‘You’re a dork. Love you.’

‘Same, on both accounts.’ Jared grinned at Jensen’s reply but was interrupted by Susan, who fixed him into a microphone and led him to his entrance. He could hear the show going on, listened for a few minutes longer as Jimmy did a little stand up, then commenced to Thank You Letters. Finally, Susan prodded him a little further, counting down from ten softly as Jimmy introduced him. 

“And tonight, we have a man joining us that you may not have heard of quite yet. He’s a rising star, a truly magnificent gem of Hollywood, newly discovered by the critically acclaimed genius that is my dear friend and director, Felicia Day. I welcome…Jared Padalecki!”

Music cued and butterflies made Jared doubt himself for a moment before Susan pushed him out and he entered from the right. Jimmy stood from his desk, walking over to shake hands with Jared, then throwing up his hands. 

“Aw, come here!” he intoned, pulling Jared into another hug that made Jared laugh. 

“Settle down, there Jimmy, I’m spoken for,” Jared laughed. 

Jimmy pulled away with a huge grin. “Which is truly too bad,” he told Jared, winking. Then he turned to the audience. “Look at this man! I’m six-foot-nothing, which is not short, and he makes me look like a much smaller man!”

Jared laughed. “That was something I’d never expect to hear from you.”

“Nor something I ever expected to say,” Jimmy agreed, offering Jared the seat, and going back behind his desk. “So, Jared. As I’ve mentioned, you’re sort of an undiscovered gem, am I right?”

“Well, I don’t know about that, but I can admit that I am lesser known,” Jared agreed. 

“Which makes this show a little unique for me,” Jimmy informed. “I mean no offense when I say this, but I usually have more well-known celebrities on here.”

“No, no offense taken!” Jared shook his head, crossing his legs. “I watch your show all the time, I know I’m no Justin Timberlake or anything.”

“Oh, I bet Justin is pleased he just got a shout-out!” Jimmy laughed. “Well, I actually requested you, did you know that?”

Jared was baffled. “No,” he replied honestly. “You requested _me_ to be on your show?”

“Yes,” Jimmy nodded with a grin. “Because, as I mentioned, Felicia Day and I are actually quite close friends, so I try to keep up with her projects. She sent me a cut from your movie, _Trauma_ , the one we’ll be showing a little later, and I was blown away. I thought, how the hell have I not heard of this kid? Really! You are amazing! And I thought, I want to be the one to get to him first, sink my claws in!”

“That’s extremely comforting, with the claws. Thank you, Jimmy,” Jared laughed. “But actually, that is extremely nice. Really, especially from you. I’m a huge fan.”

“As you mentioned,” Jimmy laughed. “Anyway, let’s get to the gritty details. You’ve never really been on a talk-show, right?”

“Right,” Jared confirmed. 

“Great, fresh meat!” Jimmy laughed maniacally. “Amazing. So I get to throw out all the gritty details! This is my dream come true! When you make it big, and internationally known—which I have no doubt will happen—all of your stalkers will get the best information from me!”

“I’m glad you get so many fringe benefits from this interview, Jimmy!” Jared laughed. 

“Oh, me too, me too,” Jimmy grinned impossibly wider. “Now, let’s start first with the movie. It’s called _Trauma_ , hitting theaters this upcoming weekend. You’re amazing in it. Did you always act? Or did you just stumble upon it?”

“Actually, I did sort of stumble upon it,” Jared laughed. “I mean, neither of my parents were actors—my mom’s a school teacher, my dad’s an accountant. It was just kind of something that I stumbled upon in high school. A friend of mine was taking a drama class and asked if I’d take the class too, so it would suck less, or whatever. So I did, and it turned out I loved it.”

“And you’ve just been hanging around since then, being amazing, without anyone knowing it?” Jimmy gasped. “How?”

“Well, I wasn’t very…I don’t know, proactive as others are,” Jared admitted. “I mean, I kind of stumbled into my first role too. It just so happened that the director of this series that aired a couple years back was in Antonio and caught this small little production that I was doing with a local theater. He approached me afterwards and told me he had a small role, if I was interested. I flew out to L.A. for a week, got myself an agent, filmed, and flew back. So, that was kind of my first few years doing work in L.A. My agent would get me whatever he could, but it wasn’t very consistent, so I stayed in Texas. Then, there was my part in _Nightmare on 13th_ , which was extremely fun. And that’s how Felicia saw me. Once Felicia made contact with my agent, I moved to L.A. permanently.”

“Wow, that’s a very different story from what we usually hear,” Jimmy agreed. “I have not seen you in the horror movie, but I know what I’m definitely doing tonight!”

“Okay, if you must,” Jared laughed. 

“Right, well, it’s sort of surprising to me that it was Felicia that discovered you,” Jimmy said. “I thought it would be Jensen Ackles, the screenwriter of the movie.”

“Yes, my boyfriend,” Jared confirmed what Jimmy was skimming around. “No, it was funny, actually. He had no idea I was being cast for his film until after we’d started dating. It was just sort of crazy happenstance.”

“That is crazy!” Jimmy agreed. “And he’s just as brilliant as you are, which is evident in the film.”

“I agree,” Jared nodded. “I actually think he’s much better than me.”

“That is a kind compliment,” Jimmy smiled. “But you may be a little biased. I hope maybe we could get him on here some day.”

“I wouldn’t count on it,” Jared shook his head. “He’s not one for this type of thing. Don’t get me wrong: he’s a huge fan of yours! He tapes all your shows that he misses, so he can watch them later. I mean, he says he does it for me, but I am never the one to watch them first.”

Jimmy laughed, turning to the audience with a hand to his heart. “You two are both going to be the death of me. Really, my heart—right from my chest!”

“Learn to take a compliment, Jimbo,” Jared laughed. “Geez.”

Jimmy laughed for a few long moments, pretending to wipe tears from his eyes. “Oh my God, Jimbo! I don’t think I’ve heard Jimbo since I was about seven.”

Jared laughed. “I think it’s quite charming,” Jared offered which made Jimmy double over again. 

“Alright, let’s go to commercial break while I recover,” Jimmy said, and the camera men swiveled their way into the commercial. Jimmy leaned over and clapped Jared on the shoulder. “You’re a natural at this, man!”

Jared laughed. “You make it easy.”

“Jimbo,” Jimmy chuckled a little more. “God, my dad’s gonna love that one. Anyway, while we’re on commercial, I meant to ask you backstage: how’s Gen doing?”

“As far as I know, great,” Jared offered. “I just left Felicia in Sydney. Gen was too pregnant to fly, but Felicia was happy to be a pretend-mommy to Jensen on the plane back to L.A., so I think that bodes well. She’s almost due, it’s crazy!”

“Pretend mommy to Jensen? Wow. Can we bring this up again when we get back from commercial?” Jimmy’s eyes were bright. 

“Oh, God, please no,” Jared groaned and laughed. “Jensen’s fine with me talking about him, but I think that would push it a little too far. He’s not a big fan of flying, and I doubt he’d like it publicized.”

“Aw, the people love the Drunk Oscar Man, they’d eat it up!” Jimmy laughed. 

“Please don’t send me home to an angry boyfriend,” Jared pleaded. 

Jimmy laughed. “Oh, I know what angry partners are like. There have been many times when I’ve shared a little too much about my wife, and she was none too happy. We’ll avoid the pretend-mommy, I promise.”

“Much appreciated,” Jared smiled. 

“And we’re back in five, four, three,” the cameraman called out, counting two and one silently, pointing to Jimmy. 

“Welcome back,” Jimmy called out amicably. “We’re here with Jared Padalecki who stars in the amazing new drama coming to theaters this weekend: _Trauma_! Now Jared, more juicy details! So, since I’m not going to get Jensen on the show, do you mind delving into his relationship with the filming of Trauma? Felicia told me he was very hands-on with all of the filming, per her request.”

“Yes, that’s right,” Jared agreed. “Felicia wanted Jensen to be on set with us for all the filming, since the nature of the film is…well, for lack of a better word, delicate. She wanted to keep it as real and close to his creative image as she could. He was almost a co-director, really. Felicia took his word as gospel, allowing him as much creative reign as he wished.”

“That’s very unusual,” Jimmy nodded. “But then again, so is Felicia. Which is what makes her brilliant.”

“Agreed,” Jared grinned. “She’s amazing. I’m pleased to say that we’ve actually become good friends while filming too. I don’t know if we’re as close as you and she, since I didn’t get emailed a clip of the movie…”

Jimmy laughed at Jared’s small pout. “Well, you filmed it! You know what’s going on! I’m sure she probably likes you more. I mean, you are more likable.”

“That is not true!” Jared guffawed. “You’re way more likable. I mean, you have an entire show that depends on your likability.”

“That’s true, I am more likable,” Jimmy agreed with a shrug, making Jared laugh. “Now that we’ve established that, I must continue. There’s a lot of Oscar buzz surrounding your film—especially now, after Rome and Sydney. I have a friend who works for The Times who went to see the one in Rome. She was blown away. Like, you people in the audience may think I’m seriously overhyping this movie. I’m not. Really. The writing, the acting, the directing. It’s all just…amazing. In fact, let’s show the clip, so you can see for yourself!”

With that, three flat screens above the audience blinked to life, along with one that was facing the stage for Jimmy and Jared’s viewing. It was about a ninety second clip that was Jared alone, in monologue. It was an extremely emotional scene, though quiet, both tragically heart wrenching and serene at the same time. When it was over, Jared was both surprised and pleased to hear sniffling, and completely aghast when he looked back to Jimmy, whose eyes were a little misty. 

“Wow,” Jimmy said when the screen faded to black and the camera was back on him. “Really, wow. Ninety seconds, and I’m nearly in tears. And I don’t cry easy. Wasn’t that great, folks?”

Without any more invitation, the entire studio audience that Jared could hardly see for blinding lights in his face rose with thunderous applause. The camera swiveled to show the reaction and Jared couldn’t help but feel stunned. When the camera came back around, the audience was still clapping. 

“Alright, enough already!” Jimmy eventually laughed, and the applause slowly died down. 

“Wow, that was…too much,” Jared said. “Thank you for your applause.”

“Not too much!” Jimmy scoffed. “It was completely deserved. Wow, I’m still a little teary.”

“Yeah, I can see that,” Jared laughed. “Pull yourself together man, it’s just a movie.”

Jimmy laughed for a few moments again, the audience joining, and Jared felt a little light headed. 

“That was amazing,” Jimmy reiterated, wiping his eyes a little with a huge grin. “Really. Well, we’re going to go to another commercial break, folks. When we get back, Jared Padalecki will be featured in a legendary Lip Sync battle!”

With that, Jimmy turned to Jared again. “Seriously, man. It really was amazing. Those were real tears, not just for show. You have quite a range.”

“Good writing, man,” Jared joked and Jimmy rolled his eyes. 

“That too,” Jimmy agreed. “Seriously, Jensen won’t come on the show?”

“You could always ask, but probably not,” Jared replied. “I mean, he didn’t go on any shows when he won an Oscar. Maybe if he won another, he may if you really badgered him. But this really isn’t his thing.”

“Fair enough,” Jimmy nodded. “Alright, come on! We have to get ready for the Lip Sync. I assume you sent your song selections ahead?”

“Yes, and I was surprised to hear that you really don’t get to know until the time comes,” Jared nodded admiringly. 

“No, I don’t want to know! That’d take all the realism out of the game! It’s more fun if I’m just as surprised as the audience,” Jimmy grinned like a kid. “And I’m sure your song selections will be amazing.”

“Yes, well, when you hear the first one, don’t judge me,” Jared chuckled. “The second one’s better.”

“Oh, this is going to be amazing! Why’d you pick the first one?” Jimmy asked as they walked over to the separate stage by the band. The audience waved excitedly at him, which made Jared smile and feel a bit self conscious. He waved nervously back as he continued his conversation with Jimmy.

“Uh, well, for Jensen, actually,” Jared replied, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Oh, so it’s like a wink to him,” Jimmy nodded. “That’s amazing. That’s even better! I hope he likes it!”

“I’m sure he will be laughing his ass off, at the very least,” Jared nodded. 

“We’re back,” the camera man announced, beginning his countdown. When he pointed, Jimmy launched. 

“Alright, we’re back! Now, it is time for the Lip Sync battle,” Jimmy bounced on the balls of his feet a little. “Now, it works like this: we each take turns lip syncing sections of well-known songs. We don’t know what songs the other one has picked, only the person performing knows which song is coming next. We will each be performing two songs each. First up: Jared, after you.”

“Thanks, Jimmy,” Jared said, grinning and walking up to the mic stand. “My first song is a shout out to the aforementioned Jensen, who has told me that my measurements line up almost perfectly with the Golden Ratio. So, I think that translates to… _I’m Too Sexy_ by Right Said Fred. Let’s hit it!”

Right on cue, _I’m Too Sexy_ began to play. Jared danced along, ripping his jacket off theatrically, followed by his tie, which he whipped around the mic stand, swinging it around as he sung. In the last beats, he tore open his shirt a little as a finale (the very reason he wore his only snap-button shirt). When the music stopped, Jimmy was clapping and laughing, tears in his eyes. 

“Oh my god,” Jimmy cackled. “That was…that was amazing.”

The audience was going nuts and Jared felt both a little embarrassed and elated. He could just picture Jensen doubled over, laughing hard enough to hack up a lung. 

“That is something…I just don’t want to follow,” Jimmy took a deep breath. “But I shall. Out of the way, Padalecki.”

Jared laughed. “Alright, I’m getting off stage. All yours, Fallon.”

“Now, I am going to give you a very moving rendition of… _Toxic_ by Britney Spears!”

Fallon mussed up his hair and looked directly into the camera as Toxic rang out. Instantly, Jared was in stitches as he watched Jimmy dance to the early 2000 pop song. It was over too soon, and Jared clapped Jimmy on the back as he walked up to him. He hadn’t put his jacket back on, nor his tie—he’d been laughing too hard. 

“Oh, man, now I don’t want to follow,” Jared laughed. “That was the best thing I’ve ever seen.”

“I know, I know,” Jimmy agreed. “What can I say? I’m amazing.”

“Agreed.”

“Alright, Jared, you’re up again,” Jimmy pushed him towards the mic. “Let’s see you one up me.”

“I think that’s impossible, but I’ll certainly give it my best shot,” Jared nodded. 

“Is this next song for Jensen too?” Jimmy asked, eyes huge and faux innocent. 

Jared laughed. “You know, actually, it is! And he may kill me for saying this on national TV. We’re both huge fans of country music. We’re both good ‘ol Texans, after all. However, there was one artist that he loves that I—well, I’m a fan, but not to his same extent. However, this singer has, of late, moved into the genre of pop, which I actually like more. So I’m going to be performing one of Jensen’s favorite artists: _Shake It Off_ by the lovely, talented T. Swizzle!”

He put his head down dramatically as the first light hearted notes started up. For the first words, he snapped his head up with a completely straight face, staring right into the camera as he danced and sang Taylor Swift. He was perfectly aware of how silly he must look, and he was sure that his singing Taylor Swift like he was would certainly make Jensen forgive him. It had been timed to fade out at his favorite part of the song, when she got to the part calling out the fella with the hella good hair, and he pointed at Jimmy Fallon, shimmying his way over to dance next to the band and shaking his ass, the song ending on the third spoken “shake”. 

Jimmy was doubled over laughing again, clapping his hands. The band clapped two, laughing, and giving him thumbs up. The audience was beside themselves with applauds for a moment, a standing ovation and everything. Jared grinned into the cabin, and handed Jimmy the mic. 

“Uh, no way,” Jimmy shook his hand, straightening up. “I cannot physically follow that act. I forfeit. You win! Jared Padalecki wins!”

Jimmy clapped his shoulders appreciatively. “This man, ladies and gentlemen, is a gift to us all! That’s all we got for you tonight, folks! The edgy drama, Trauma, starring Jared Padalecki hits theaters this weekend! Don’t miss it! Thanks for coming, Jared.”

“Thanks for having me,” Jared provided, stilling laughing and grinning. 

The camera slanted down and Jimmy clapped Jared on the back again. 

“Man, that was a blast!” Jimmy grinned. “Over too soon! Now, if you have the time, this is usually when I go talk to the audience members, if you’d like to come.”

“Yeah, that sounds fun,” Jared agreed. 

“And after, again if your schedule permits, I have beer backstage,” Jimmy offered further. 

“That sounds equally amazing,” Jared laughed. “I don’t have to grab my flight until later tonight. I think I have time.”

“Great!”

Jimmy and he talked to the audience for a while, trying to get to as many as they could. They both signed a plethora of autographs on a plethora of objects, which Jared found sort of surreal. After a bit, they excused themselves and settled into Jimmy’s huge dressing room with beers. They talked idly for a while, a lot about Felicia and Gen, Misha a little too, since Jimmy had met him once or twice. It was nice and Jared knew that this was a kind of friendship that was just easy. He was glad that one of his favorite TV personalities wasn’t a huge dick. They hung amiably all the way up until Jared had to grab a cab to the airport. 

“I’ll walk you out,” Jimmy offered, smiling. “Dude, you’re a really cool guy! I hope we can be friends.”

It was so outright that Jared almost laughed. He was used to the double-talk that was popular around L.A. among big actors and celebrities, but Jimmy was very cool. 

“Oh, we’re definitely friends,” Jared declared. “Besties. Chad Michael Murray may kill you.”

“What? Why?” Jimmy laughed. 

“He’s the best friend you just replaced,” Jared responded. 

“Okay, you can have two best friends,” Jimmy guffawed. 

“Not with Chad, you can’t,” Jared laughed. 

“Alright, I’ll fight him,” Jimmy agreed. “I can take Murray. Easily.”

“I believe in you,” Jared nodded. “Fair warning, he’s a dirty fighter.”

“Noted,” Jimmy laughed again. They had reached the street, and Jared turned to shake Jimmy’s hand one last time, but Jimmy pulled him into a quick bro-hug again, which made Jared laugh and roll his eyes. 

“Hey, if you’re ever in L.A., come have dinner with me and Jensen,” Jared told him honestly. 

“I think my family and I were actually thinking about going down for a vacation sometime soon,” Jimmy grinned. “I will definitely take you up on that. And same to you whenever you’re in New York!”

“I will,” Jared nodded, walking to the curb and hailing a cab. “See you, Jimmy!”

Jimmy waved and Jared got into the cab. His drive to the airport took longer than he’d expected, which he thought was very idiotic on his part. He was used to L.A. traffic, he should’ve had the common sense to leave earlier. However, he made his flight, if by seconds. And before he knew it, he was back at LAX. He had insisted that he get a cab from the airport, since Jensen had been hell bent on picking him up. But his flight got in so late, he really didn’t want to cost Jensen any sleep. So he arrived to a darkened house. Harley and Sadie silently met him at the door with excitement in their eyes. He took a few minutes to greet them, then he walked into their bedroom, stripping immediately and crawling stealthily into bed. The moment he’d gotten comfortable, Jensen rolled over, wrapping his arms around Jared. Jared smiled tiredly, cozying up to his gorgeous boyfriend. 

“I missed you,” Jensen told him sleepily. 

“I missed you too,” Jared chuckled softly. 

“I’m mad at you for the…Swift,” Jensen murmured. 

“But I sang like an idiot for you,” Jared defended quietly. 

“You’re right,” Jensen muttered into Jared’s chest. “I’m not mad at you. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Jared replied, and they were both asleep again within minutes. 

Jared woke the next morning before Jensen, as he knew he would. He had to get up early to film with Ellen, and he hoped he could do it all before coming back here to crash in bed with Jensen until they absolutely had to get ready for the premier. He managed to slip out of bed groggily without waking Jensen, and got ready in record time, running out the door as he realized he was running a little bit late. He arrived at Ellen’s studio barely on time. Ellen greeted him, which Jared found unique. He would’ve thought that she would’ve been busy until launch, but apparently not. He was being pleasantly surprised by the talk show hosts of his time. 

“Mr. Padalecki!” Ellen greeted warmly. 

“Oh, no, please call me Jared,” Jared replied immediately, shaking her outstretched hand with both of his own. “I’m a huge fan.”

“Alright, well, Huge Fan, please call me Ellen,” Ellen smiled at him widely. “I have to say, your agent sure can be persuasive. He wouldn’t let me turn you down for nothing. But now that I’ve seen the clip Fallon showed, I’m glad I gave in.”

“Yeah, that’s Steve,” Jared nodded. “I’m sorry if he was a pain in the ass. I really, really appreciate you letting me on your show.”

“No, please, don’t apologize!” Ellen chuckled. “Like I said, I ended up being the grateful one.”

“You’re too kind,” Jared smiled down at her. 

“Thanks, I don’t get that too often,” she laughed good-naturedly. 

“I’m sure that’s not true,” Jared told her, making her smile wider. 

“You sure got that Southern charm down,” Ellen noted. 

“Much obliged,” he said with a thick accent. 

“Funny and cute!” Ellen laughed. “That boyfriend of yours sure is lucky!”

“Oh, that’s very true and he knows it.” Jared winked. 

“Alright, well, I got to get into my place and all that,” Ellen excused herself, but pulled a man with a clipboard over. “But Jonathon here will show you where and when you enter. I’ll see you in a few!”

It was a slightly varied repetition of what Jared had done with Fallon, directed to his entrance, handed a list of points to review, then told to dance with Ellen. The crowd enjoyed his dancing as he awkwardly attempted the Funky Chicken. Once that embarrassment was over, he sat across from Ellen, who offered him, almost immediately, a basket of underwear. 

“I got you underwear,” Ellen said simply and Jared laughed. 

“Wow,” Jared intoned. “I mean…I didn’t know we were at that point in our relationship, yet, Ellen. I’m touched.”

“As you should be,” Ellen agreed. “I actually threw in a couple of extra pairs for Jensen, if he wants them.”

“I’m sure he’ll be very grateful, thank you,” Jared laughed. 

“Yeah, well, since you brought him up and everything,” Ellen laughed and Jared rolled his eyes. “Did Jensen tell you that he and I have actually met?”

“What?” Jared was genuinely astonished. “No, he failed to mention that! When?”

“Well, actually, when I say ‘met’, that’s very relative,” Ellen laughed. “In fact, I only remember because of what a weird experience this was. Listen, this is a really good story. I’m excited to tell you.”

“I’m right here excited with you,” Jared prompted her. 

“Right, well, okay,” Ellen nodded. “So, I don’t know if everyone knows this, but I greatly appreciate independent film festivals. Sundance, obviously, is a big one, but I attend many all over the   
country, and sometimes even internationally.”

“Right, interesting,” Jared nodded, looking at the audience with raised eyebrows, as if asking, ‘And…?’

“Just hang in there, smart ass,” Ellen laughed. “Anyway, this was a few years ago, and I was at this festival in Texas. Well, you know, being who I am and all, I got pretty good backstage access to the premieres and all that. So I was backstage after a truly amazing debut premiere from this first-time screenwriter. Can you guess who it was?”

“Well, if it’s not Jensen, this story will be very disappointing,” Jared told her. 

“Then it’s a damn good thing it was Jensen,” Ellen told him with a grin. “So, I was blown away by this film, right? It was stark and honest and all that great stuff that snobby critics write in their pompous reviews, right? And I want to meet the kid that everyone was talking about, who was probably only, what, twenty, at the time? So I’m backstage looking for this annoying little prodigy and all of a sudden, there’s this weird commotion ahead of me. All these important looking weirdos with clipboards were looking up, so, you know, so did I.”

“Obviously,” Jared agreed. 

“And we were in one of those huge industrial white tents with the metal rafters and all that, right? Well, there’s two people hanging upside down from the rafters like they were monkey bars, as if they couldn’t be bothered that they were hanging thirty feet in the air, back stage of this great premiere. One was a girl, and the other was a guy. The girl was just talking to the guy, like a casual upside down conversation, and the guy’s nodding along. So, the official backstage people are calling up to them, and the guy holds a finger down at them. Finally, the girl apparently finishes her story and they laugh, and only then does the guy look down. And I hear, ‘Mr. Ackles, will you and your guest please come down.’ And I’m like, ‘This is the kid everyone is so excited about.’ And, obviously, I automatically take a liking to him. And even better, he replies, ‘No.’ Just no. A simple no. Then he looks at someone else, who’s leaning against the side of the tent, another younger guy with a cowboy hat, and he yells at the guy to toss him the harmonica. And the guy does, and then Jensen just starts playing the harmonica. Upside down. While hanging from the rafters of his premiere.”

Jared shakes his head, laughing. “Yeah, that was way before my time, clearly.”

“I wonder if he even noticed I was there,” Ellen mused. 

“Well, if he had, he’d probably would’ve mentioned it to me before I came on the show,” Jared pointed out.

“Unless he thought I’d tell the story way better than he ever could,” Ellen offered and Jared shrugged, laughing again. 

“Alright, that could be it,” Jared rolled his eyes. “I guess you’ll just have to ask him sometime.”

“How about now?” Ellen asked, and Jared frowned. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Well, how about we call him,” Ellen suggested. 

Jared laughed, and knew that Jensen would never answer, which he immediately voiced. “Be my guest, he probably won’t answer. It’s too early. I think he’s probably still asleep.”

“Really?” Ellen raised her eyebrows at the audience. “Do you think we should do it?”

There was a loud approval via applause from the audience, and Jared slid his phone from his pocket. “If we’re going to do it, we better use my number. He doesn’t answer numbers he doesn’t   
know. It’ll improve our odds.”

“Perfect,” Ellen agreed. A tech assistant from back stage came out and hooked an audio transmitter into Jared’s audio jack and Jared dialed Jensen’s number, a little reluctantly. He knew Jensen   
wouldn’t answer, but he feared this may be going a little too far. 

However, Jared was further mortified when, after a few rings, which were amplified into the studio, Jensen actually answered. 

After the ringing ceased, there was a few moments of incoherent grumbling, then finally, Jensen greeted with a gritty, “Hey.”

“Jensen, hang up now if you don’t want this conversation broadcasted nationally,” Jared warned immediately with a fake smile at the camera.

Jensen was silent for a few long moments before replying, his confusion evident, “What?”

“Hello, Jensen Ackles, it’s Ellen DeGeneres!” Ellen greeted then. “I’m sorry about this call, we tricked Jared into ringing you. We didn’t expect you to answer, we were all just going to leave a funny little message for your answering machine!”

“Oh,” Jensen still sounded sleepy and confused. “Well, I can certainly hang up and decline your next call, if you’d prefer.”

Ellen laughed good naturedly. “Actually, since we have you here, do you mind if I ask just one question, really quick?”

“I’m…I just woke up…So…” Jensen struggled a little. 

“Don’t expect him to be very verbal,” Jared provided for him. “He’s not a morning person. Jensen, I left a full pot of coffee for you, if you want to grab some to help you through this conversation.”

Ellen and the audience ‘aw’ed, and Jared rolled his eyes at them, but smiled. 

“Yes,” Jensen agreed. 

“Alright, well, while you do that, let me just ask you,” Ellen started. “Do you remember ever meeting me?”

There was a long pause before Jensen slowly replied, “I don’t think I’ve ever had that pleasure. Officially, of course.”

“I didn’t think you had noticed,” Ellen nodded. “But to be fair, it certainly wasn’t a formal introduction. In fact, it wasn’t an introduction at all. It’s more, I saw you while you were…otherwise engaged.”

“Wow, that sounds dirty,” Jensen commented, which earned him some laughs. 

“No, not like that,” Ellen chuckled. “Sorry, poor choice of words. Let me just say this: playing the harmonica upside down.”

Jensen was quiet for another moment, then sighed. “Alright, sadly, you may actually need to specify further.”

Jared laughed and Ellen made a shocked face at him, then the audience. “I’m sorry, you can think of multiple times where you were upside down playing the harmonica?”

Jensen sighed again. “Yeah,” he replied simply. 

“This is why I love you,” Jared laughed, and Ellen gaped. 

“Alright, well, since you need more specification, this was a couple years back at your debut film premiere at a little festival in Texas,” Ellen specified with an eye roll. 

“Oh!” Jensen announced. “Yeah, I do remember…I don’t remember you, though. I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s okay,” Ellen replied with a chuckle. “You were hanging from the rafters, you had other things on your mind.”

“Yeah, right,” Jensen chuckled a little breathily. 

“Can I ask, why were you hanging from the rafters?” Ellen inquired. 

Jensen paused, and Jared knew he was weighing his options: lie quickly and get this conversation over with or give a straight answer on national television. 

“It…it was quieter,” Jensen finally provided. “I mean, there were so many people, coming at me from every direction with all their questions and stuff…and it was my first time dealing with that sort of…attention, I guess. And even so, I’ve never been…never been good at that. At dealing with that sort of thing. So the first chance I got, I went up into the rafters. One of my friends was crazy enough to follow me. It’s the whole…new perspective thing, I guess, or whatever.”

“And the harmonica?” Ellen asked. 

This time, Jensen chuckled. “Well, once they realized where I was and everyone was shouting at me again, my friend suggested I might as well give them a show. Hence the harmonica.”

“Well, I’m glad you gave us a show, I’ve been telling that story for years! It’s a real good one at parties!” Ellen laughed and Jared could hear the muffled groan from the other end of the line. 

“I’m always glad when I can provide comic relief,” Jensen told her, making Ellen laugh harder. 

“Sorry if I’ve embarrassed you,” Ellen apologized. 

“No, it’s alright,” Jensen told her. “I mean…it’s a really weird story. I’d tell it at parties too, if I were you.”

“Glad you understand. Well, I’m glad that I was able to get to the bottom of this after so many years,” Ellen laughed. “Now that my curiosity is sated, we’ll let you go back to bed.”

“Much obliged,” Jensen replied, and Ellen laughed, flashing a look at Jared. 

“Bye,” Ellen told Jensen. 

“Bye,” Jared added. 

“Good bye.” Jensen hung up, and Ellen turned to Jared. 

“You’ve got yourself an odd one, there, Jared.” 

“He’s amazing,” Jared laughed. “I can’t believe he didn’t notice Ellen DeGeneres below him, though.”

“Yeah, well, I guess being an internationally known comedian with her own talk show doesn’t get you as far with the screenwriters of today anymore,” Ellen laughed. 

After that, they deferred into actual talk regarding _Trauma_ , and the interview took all the normal turns until it was time for Jared to go. Ellen signed off with him amiably and when they cut, they embraced. 

“I really didn’t expect Jensen to answer,” Ellen apologized. “People never answer when I call them on air! I hope I didn’t get you into trouble!”

“No, I’m sure it’s fine,” Jared told her, but really, he was feeling guilty as hell. Jensen didn’t go on talk shows for a reason: because he barely bared himself to Jared, who, Jared thought, at least knew him as well as anyone, much less to a stranger which then aired to the entire nation. 

“Well, thank you for coming on,” Ellen smiled genuinely. “Maybe we can get you on again post Awards season.”

“Yeah, if I win anything,” Jared laughed as Ellen walked him off stage. 

“Oh, you will,” Ellen told him. “I’ve been doing pre and post Awards interviews for years now, and I’ve become quite the savant at knowing who will win. Sometimes, it’s undeserving, but in your case, you will definitely deserve every accolade you acquire.”

“Wow,” Jared was touched with the sudden shift of genuine admiration Ellen’s tone had taken. “Thank you, that means a lot.”

“You’re very welcome,” Ellen grinned at him. “Don’t be a stranger!”

And just like that, it was over, and Jared was driving home faced with only two more things to deal with before he could breathe freely: Jensen’s potential anger—or even worse, potential sense of betrayal—and the final Hollywood premiere.

When Jared arrived home, he was dead tired but ready to take anything Jensen threw at him. He felt horrible about blindsiding Jensen like he had. However, the moment he walked into the house, he was thrown off. He smelled food, which wasn’t what he was expecting at all. He walked into the kitchen to see Jensen frying up some eggs. 

“Hey,” Jared greeted tentatively. 

Jensen turned, and Jared was further surprised when Jensen turned and gave him a small smile, tired but not at all angry. 

“Hey, good timing,” Jensen walked over and kissed him before returning to the stove. “I figured, we could eat breakfast and then nap until we have to get ready for the premier. You must be tired. Over easy for your eggs?”

“Uh…yeah, over easy,” Jared was stunned. He had been expecting at least a little irritation. 

“Why are you so…hesitant?” Jensen glanced over his shoulder momentarily before grabbing a plate and depositing Jared’s eggs onto it, along with two slices of toast he pulled from the toaster. 

“You’re not…angry? I mean, I kind of blindsided you with the call, which I apologize profusely for,” Jared replied. 

Jensen turned to him, shrugging. “Hey, I’ve seen Ellen’s show: this isn’t the first time she’s done this. I mean, you warned me first thing. I could’ve hung up, if I wanted to, without repercussions. But, hey. I was curious. Plus, I’m sure Danny will love the fact that she was mentioned on the Ellen DeGeneres show.”

“Really?” Jared asked, sitting on a barstool as Jensen set his plate in front of him, then turned to the stove once more to prepare his own eggs. 

“Yeah,” Jensen shrugged again. “I mean, it wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be. It’s easy over the phone.” Jensen chuckled a little. “I mean, if I could do talk shows exclusively over the phone, I might actually do them. I didn’t have to stare down the live studio audience, and I didn’t have to deal with even getting dressed—speaking of, you look great, by the way.”

Jared sighed happily at the back of Jensen’s head. He was always so pleasantly surprised by this man that chose to love him. Jared was never one to tiptoe around Jensen like the rest of their friends sometimes did, but he wasn’t one to put him into situations that would make Jensen uncomfortable either, which is where his anxiety stemmed on the drive home. He stood, walked to Jensen, and wrapped his arms around Jensen’s waist as Jensen flipped his eggs with a talented flick of the wrist. 

“I love you,” Jared told him. 

“Yeah, so you told me over the phone,” Jensen chuckled. “To the entire nation.”

“I did?” Jared squinted, thinking back.

“Yeah,” Jensen confirmed. 

“Well, what can I say? It just slips out sometimes,” Jared laughed a little, and Jensen leaned back into Jared’s embrace. 

Jensen smiled at Jared briefly, before sighing and saying, “Now, if only I could just do the premier tonight over the phone, then my life would be so simple, so easy.”

“C’est la vie,” Jared murmured, resting his chin on Jensen’s shoulder.

“La vie,” Jensen replied with a small chuckle. 

“Almost as bad as my knock knock jokes,” Jared rolled his eyes. 

“You know, I miss your knock knock jokes,” Jensen told him, turning off the stove and removing his eggs from the heat. Jared released his waist so Jensen could grab himself a plate. “Why don’t you tell me one?”

“No, the good ones only come to me in very specific moments of clarity,” Jared laughed. 

“Post sex?” Jensen rolled his eyes. 

“Exactly,” Jared nodded.

“Alright, well, once we finish eating, we’ll make that happen,” Jensen winked, then began to dig into his eggs. 

“You’re too good to be true,” Jared admired, turning to his own food. 

“You think that now, but you should hear me play the harmonica,” Jensen chuckled. “Then, that title may truly be earned.”


	21. Chapter 21

Jensen and Jared slept for a few hours after their breakfast and a truly rambunctious fuck that was one for the books. When they awoke an hour before they had to leave for the premiere, they were both groggy but rested. 

“You ready?” Jared yawned. 

“As I’ll ever be,” Jensen replied. He had been grateful that he got a day off in between premieres. Rome and Sydney had been utterly exhausting for him. He hadn’t expected to feel relieved when he landed and took a cab to an empty house. Of course he loved Jared, and missed him while they were apart, but the moment he stepped into the house, greeted only by the dogs, Jensen had felt the anxiety that had been building since Rome explode in his chest. He had to sit on the floor at the door and put his head on his knees briefly, letting the dogs lick his face. It had taken a moment for the panic attack to subside, but Jensen was glad that Jared hadn’t been there to witness it. Of course Jared would’ve been great about it, as he always was, since it wouldn’t have been Jensen’s first panic attack with his amazing boyfriend, but sometimes it was just nice to have a quiet space to deal with his own shit. However, he had been equally thrilled when Jared arrived back from New York.

Jensen and Jared got up and both began to get ready, taking quick, separate showers, and then getting dressed together in comfortable silence. As Jensen tied Jared’s bowtie for him, Jared smiled.

“After this, we get a break. A few long months of regular work,” Jared sighed happily. 

“Yeah,” Jensen agreed with a smile. “Until February.”

“I hate that people keep talking to us about fucking Oscar buzz,” Jared rolled his eyes. “It just makes me more nervous.”

“Yeah, I don’t like that people ask us anything,” Jensen grumbled, then smirked at Jared. “Though, if anyone deserves the buzz, it’s you.”

“Not you too.” Jared rolled his eyes. 

“Me more than anyone else,” Jensen laughed. “You know, every time we go see this movie again, I think—there’s no one else that could’ve acted my role out better than you. Really. It’s like I wrote it for you, before I even knew you.”

“Fate,” Jared laughed, kissing Jared’s forehead. “But don’t joke, you think Tom Hardy would’ve done just as good.”

“Nope,” Jensen shook his head. “Which is saying something, because you know I love Tom Hardy.”

“I know,” Jared laughed, rolling his eyes playfully. 

“Come on,” Jensen chuckled. “Let’s get this show on the road.”

The premiere went about as Jensen expected. Jared made the reporter gauntlet tolerable, and when they got inside, everybody attending he was pretty much familiar and amiable with, and didn’t completely hate. Jared and he had requested tickets to be put aside for Danny, Chris, and Chad, who they were glad to see in attendance. They all sat together and before Jensen knew it, they were all headed to the final premiere party, that Felicia had somehow managed to host at Chris’s bar. Chris managed to talk Jensen into singing—after many shots, and some very convincing arguments presented by everyone. It was, however, the look in Jared’s eyes that truly compelled Jensen to push his anxiety down, if for a moment, to belt out one song. He sometimes reflected that he wished Jared knew him before Charlie, before the PTSD and the anxiety truly set in. Before, sure he had been a little shy, but usually he managed to get himself into a respectable amount of trouble. Jensen felt like Jared would’ve liked old Jensen, which made him further appreciate the fact that Jared liked current Jensen. 

The next few months they worked, Jared with Pixar and a few other things he had lined up, and Jensen side-by-side with Felicia working on the screenplay that Felicia was slowly hammering all the kinks out of, editing it nearly to death, with Jensen by her side. Felicia took a month off when Gen gave birth, and their beautiful little girl, named Camille after Gen’s mother, was the most beautiful little baby Jensen had ever seen. Gen forced Felicia back to work after only a month off because, apparently, Felicia was driving both Gen and their nanny crazy with shop talk. 

Jared managed to patch things up with Chad and Jensen often came home to Chad hanging on their couch, sometimes with Misha, who was taking time off in between films. Jensen felt comfortable, and was happy, something he was grateful for every day. 

One morning, Jared rolled over on top of him with an abnormally sized grin. Jensen was still too asleep to have any sort of connection to reality yet, so his confusion must have been evident. 

“What?” he grumbled at the huge man that he loved who was sprawled across his chest. 

“Happy Halloween,” Jared grinned, kissing Jensen deeply. 

“Is it already Halloween?” Jensen was considerably confused for a moment, stunned at how quickly time had flown by. He supposed it was true what was said: time flies when you’re having fun. Which, he noted, was true. He loved working with Felicia, he loved coming home to Jared, he loved his life—again, after what seemed like far too long. It was sudden and unexpected, how he had stumbled into this happiness. And though he sometimes still had nightmares, and still felt anxious in crowds and with strangers, he was better. He felt good. 

“Chris is having the party tonight,” Jared reminded Jensen. “It was one year to this day that we met.”

Jensen smiled, thinking back to what he now could think of one of the best days of his life. “Can we count today as our one year anniversary instead of next week?”

“Yeah, sure,” Jared laughed. “I mean, it was practically a date anyway.”

“Agreed,” Jensen flipped Jared over, lying atop him and slowly kissing him. Things heated up pretty quickly, and before either of them knew what was happening, Jensen was thrusting into Jared while pressing Jared’s hands against the headboard. Jared moaned out Jensen’s name in a long grunt. Jensen adjusted Jared’s leg onto his own shoulder, a position they had recently discovered they both enjoyed thoroughly. Immediately, Jared’s moans evolved into full cries as Jensen rammed into Jared’s g-spot roughly with each thrust. When Jensen exploded inside Jared, Jared’s own cock stiffened and spurted forcefully across Jensen’s chest. Jensen gave a few more thrusts for good measure then slowly slid out and laid across Jared’s heaving chest. 

“I love you,” Jensen murmured into Jared’s neck, which he kissed fondly a million small times. 

“I know,” Jared replied, and Jensen knew without having to look that he was grinning. “Right back at you, stud.”

“Come on,” Jensen prompted. “Let me hear it.”

“Alright,” Jared laughed breathily. “Knock knock?”

“Who’s there?”

“Ivan.”

“Ivan who?”

“Ivan to suck your blood!”

“Classic,” Jensen chuckled. 

“It’s Halloween, it was necessary,” Jared agreed. 

“Let’s go for round two, and we can see if you can come up with a better one?” Jensen suggested, kissing along Jared’s jaw line. 

“Oh, God, I want to,” Jared replied. “But I have a meeting at the studio, and then I have to run some errands, and I need to take the dogs out first…”

Jensen kept kissing along his jaw, then down his neck, taking a moment to suck on his Adam’s apple. “Oh?”

“And…I need to…” Jared groaned. “Will you take the dogs out for me?”

“Of course,” Jensen purred, licking up Jared’s neck to his earlobe.

“We need to shower,” Jared commented. 

“Alright, I’ll fuck you again in the bed, and then in the shower,” Jensen suggested. 

“God, denying you would be so much easier if you weren’t so goddamn sexy all the goddamn time,” Jared groaned softly, grabbing Jensen’s chin and lifting the older man’s lips to his own, drawing him in for a long, slow kiss. Jensen tangled one of his hands into Jared’s hair and placed the other, softly, on his cheek as they kissed heavily. Jensen kept his promise, and they had sex again in both the bed and in the shower. When they were finally done, it was late in the afternoon, and Jared was running late for his appointment. 

“Alright, I’ll meet you at the bar tonight, yeah?” Jared told Jensen as Jensen walked him to the door. Jared was in his costume, which, luckily, was simply a suit. 

“Sounds good,” Jensen agreed, kissing Jared on the cheek as Jared opened the door. “See you tonight. Have fun in your meeting. Love you!”

The moment Jensen watched Jared’s car disappear down the street, he called Danny. She picked up on the third ring. 

“Yo!” she greeted. 

“Hey, do you have Jared’s present still?” he inquired. He’d bought Jared his anniversary gift weeks before, but didn’t want to hide it in the house, afraid Jared would happen upon it. 

“Yeah, but I thought you still had a week?” Danny replied. 

“We decided we are going to change our anniversary to tonight, since we met at Chris’s Halloween party last year.”

“That’s not how anniversaries work,” Danny argued. 

“Shut up,” Jensen laughed. “Just bring the present tonight, alright?”

“How about I bring it over now and we can prelude the party with a horror movie marathon?” Danny suggested. 

“Aren’t you spending the day with Chris?” Jensen asked. 

“No, he’s getting the bar ready for the party,” Danny sighed. “I’d just get in the way.”

“Probably,” Jensen agreed with a laugh. “Alright, come over.”

“See you in a few,” she retorted, hanging up. 

When Danny arrived, she was already in full costume, dressed as a slightly slutty nurse, to which Chris was going to be a doctor. Jared had somehow convinced their entire group, since everyone was together now, to do stupidly adorable couple costumes, to Jensen’s despair. Misha was going as Dr. Frankenstein, and Chad as Frankenstein’s Monster. Felicia and Gen were going as Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn respectively, and it was their first real night out since Camille was born. He and Jared were going as the Men in Black. Jared had even ordered them the little flash devices, and had bought horrible early 2000’s sunglasses like Will Smith wore in the movie. 

Danny handed Jensen the box that held the pure gold cuff links and matching tie pin. The tie pin was monogrammed with Jared’s initials, and the cuff links read, ‘With love, Jensen’ on the undersides. He planned to present them to Jared and tell him he expected him to wear them to the Oscars, because they would match the little statue perfectly. 

Danny and he settled in for a movie marathon until it was time for Jensen to get ready for the party. Jensen left Danny watching a movie alone while he showered and got dressed in his suit. They had planned to all meet at the bar around eight. Jared had warned Jensen that he wasn’t sure how long his meeting with the studio would go, and that he had to run errands afterwards before heading to the party. 

Danny and he carpooled, and when they arrived at the bar a little after eight, Jensen got a text from Jared: ‘Heading to the bar now, but traffic is horrible so it might take a little bit.’

Jensen replied quickly. ‘No problem. Chad misses you already.’

Jared didn’t reply, but Jensen knew he was probably chuckling and rolling his eyes. 

The party was tame to begin with, as Jensen knew would be the case. Usually, Halloween didn’t pick up until closer to ten. It rolled towards a quarter past nine, and still quiet, he and Chris chatted idly. 

“Look at us,” Chris admired. “Dressed up in couple costumes. Teenager us would’ve vomited.”

“Agreed,” Jensen laughed boisterously. “I would’ve wanted to punch you. Mine, at least, is not too bad. Yours though…”

“Oh, please,” Chris scoffed. “Neither of ours is as bad as Misha and Chad’s.”

“They think they’re so cute,” Jensen laughed. 

“Ugh, if only it weren’t true,” Chris grudgingly laughed, and they both looked down the bar two seats where Misha and Chad were laughing with Gen, Felicia, and Danny. Misha was relaxing back against Chad and Chad had his green painted arm tossed over Misha’s shoulder like it was the most natural pose in the world. 

“Who would’ve thought Chad could be tamed,” Jensen laughed.

“Really,” Chris nodded. “Who would’ve thought any of us could be. We…I mean, look at us! We’re all in respectable, committed relationships. It’s amazing.”

Jensen was slow to grin, but when he met Chris’s eyes, he agreed. “It is amazing.”

“You…I’m happiest for you, man,” Chris confided a little quieter. “I mean, I know you don’t like talking about it, but I’m glad you’re happy again.”

“Me too,” Jensen nodded, looking down at his hands. “He makes me happy. I mean…I feel like my old self, Chris. Like…when we spent the summer at the ranch as kids. Like nothing happened…or rather, that I’m finally getting over it.”

“I know,” Chris replied, and Jensen looked up when he heard Chris’s voice break a little and was both deeply touched and a little embarrassed that Chris’s eyes were a little misty. “But don’t give Jared all the credit, Jen. It wasn’t all Jared. You have as much to do with your happiness as he does.”

Jensen was surprised by the sudden thickness in his throat as he stared back into Chris’s unwavering eyes. “I know,” he finally replied. “I know.”

“You’re the strongest person I’ve ever known,” Chris smiled at him fondly. “And I’m so proud of you.”

“God, you’re sappy tonight,” Jensen choked a little, mortified that his voice broke. Chris laughed, and slapped his hand onto Jensen’s shoulder, giving him a well meaning shake before letting go.

“I just never get the chance to tell you these things,” Chris shrugged. “I’m just really glad you’re happy, man.”

“Thanks, you too,” Jensen nodded with a grin. “I’m glad we’re both happy.”

Chris opened his mouth, but Jensen’s cell rang out, interrupting whatever Chris had been about to say. Chris looked down at Jensen’s phone and laughed. “Grab that, it might be Jared,” Chris suggested. 

Jensen looked at the display, but didn’t recognize the number. “Hello?” he answered, still grinning at Chris. 

“Hello, is this Jensen Ackles?” a man asked on the other end, his tone grim. Jensen’s smile vanished. 

“Yes, may I ask who’s speaking?” 

“My name is Jason Harrison, I’m a nurse at UCLA Medical Center. You’re listed as Mr. Jared Padalecki’s emergency contact, and I’m calling on his behalf. Mr. Ackles, I’m afraid there’s been an accident.”


	22. Chapter 22

A soft sigh woke Jared and the wisps of an odd dream floated away. For a few long moments, all Jared was processing was the horrible painful throb at his temples, as if someone were ramming at pickax into his skull. It wasn’t helped by the incessant beeping that sounded near him. In addition to the headache, Jared noticed that he was sore in many places, and his arm also hurt quite a bit. Eventually, after what took a great deal of inner motivation, Jared managed to peel his eyelids open, just slightly. He was struck for a moment with a great sense of confusion as he realized that he was in a hospital. He stiffly turned to look around. To his left, there were a few chairs pressed against the wall next to the door, all empty. He further noticed that his left arm was in a thick blue cast. When he looked to the right, he saw Jensen slumped forward against Jared’s bed, his head in his arms, eyebrows scrunched down tensely. His eyes were closed and his lids were splotchy and red with dark circles underneath and visibly damp at the corners. Jared didn’t think someone who looked so tense could possibly be asleep. Jared rested his hand lightly on Jensen’s arm and to his surprise, Jensen didn’t wake. Jared debated internally for a moment whether to rouse Jensen or not. He lightly ran his hand through Jensen’s hair before draping it against Jensen’s clenched fist. This time, Jensen stirred. When Jensen’s eyes flitted open, Jared immediately noticed they were red. Jensen stared at him, seemingly uncomprehending for a moment before shooting up and leaning closer to him, putting both his hands on Jared’s cheeks. 

“Hey,” Jared ground out and was both surprised and frightened to see Jensen’s eyes well with tears. Jensen closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Jared’s, hands still lightly clutching Jared’s face. After a few long moments, Jensen cleared his throat. 

“Hi,” he replied and his voice was gravely and broke on the one word. 

“Jensen…” Jared tried for a moment to console his boyfriend, who was clearly upset, but couldn’t completely comprehend how, without knowing the circumstances. “What happened?”

“Some drunk asshole t-boned you,” Jensen told him, his face darkening. “I need to grab a nurse.”

With that, he planted a kiss on the top of Jared’s head and then dashed into the hallway. Moments later, he was followed in by a nurse and a doctor. The nurse checked his vitals, while the doctor stood at the foot of the bed, first checking his chart and then addressing him. 

“Hello, Mr. Padalecki, I’m Dr. Samantha Ferris,” she introduced herself. She was a kind looking woman, with intelligent eyes and a consoling smile. “Four days ago, you were hit by a man who was heavily under the influence of alcohol. Your arm was broken in four places, and you were heavily concussed. You were unresponsive when you were brought in, and we rushed you to the O.R. for surgery. You’ve been comatose since arrival. However, now that you’ve awakened, we can begin full diagnostics. I’d just like to prelude by saying, many patients who have suffered a head injury fall into short term comas and come to with relatively very little to no ill effects. Now, if you don’t have any questions, I will come back in a half hour to escort you for testing.”

She waited a moment, allowing Jared a moment to process. “I…don’t think I have any questions right now…” Jared supplied once he realized she truly was waiting for inquiries. 

“Great,” she nodded efficiently, then turned and gave a slow but kind smile to Jensen. “Mr. Ackles, will you be going home now? To get that rest that we discussed?” 

Jensen gave her a severe look, and she sighed but smiled again as she left. 

“Alright, Mr. Padalecki,” the nurse grabbed his attention. “I’m Rob Benedict, and I’m your nurse. I just have to ask you a few routine questions. Full name?”

“Jared Tristan Padalecki.”

“Birth date?”

“July 19, 1982.”

“Current president?”

“Barack Obama.”

“Very good,” Rob smiled at him. “Now, I’ll leave you with Jensen until Dr. Ferris returns. Jensen.”

Again, Rob left with a nod to Jensen and a repressed smile. Jared got the sense of an odd sort of connection between Jensen and these medical professionals.

“What’s with these people? Am I at, like, your personal hospital?”

“No, that’s absurd,” Jensen scoffed, sitting on the edge of Jared’s bed. Jared could see the strain in his shoulders, the tension that still lurked. 

“Are you okay?” Jared asked softly. 

Jensen pursed his lips again and Jared was shocked to see Jensen’s eyes well just slightly again. It took him a moment to answer. 

“I will be now,” Jensen cleared his throat. He leaned closer and put his hand on Jared’s cheek again. “It…it was pretty touch and go that first day. You were in and out of surgery. I didn’t get to see you at all until that night. And then…you didn’t wake up. I…I don’t think I handled it well.”

“You look like you haven’t slept in days,” Jared tsked, his throat tight. 

“Yeah, well, I wanted to be awake when you woke up,” Jensen shrugged. “Which is funny, since you somehow managed to wake me up.”

“Are you telling me that was the first time you have slept in days?” Jared looked at Jensen sternly, who again shrugged. 

“Yeah, well, now you understand Dr. Ferris’s comment,” Jensen replied. 

“You need to rest,” Jared told him. 

“I will happily rest in our own bed back home with you safely beside me,” Jensen told him fiercely. 

“That could be another couple of days,” Jared guessed. 

“Well, than more amazing hospital coffee for me,” Jensen joked roughly, which made Jared frown. Jensen sighed. “Alright, I’ll nap. But I’m not leaving your side.”

Jared couldn’t help but smile. “Deal.”

Jensen leaned in and kissed his forehead. 

“Your family’s in town, too,” Jensen told Jared. “They flew in as soon as Chad called them. They’re at their hotel now. Chad will definitely be here the moment visiting hours begin, and Danny and Chris are going to stop by too. They’ve been here the past couple days too.”

“Visiting hours?” Jared asked. “How are you here if it’s not visiting hours? What time is it?”

“It’s…” Jensen checked his watch. “…Just after three in the morning.”

“It’s that late?” Jared was astonished. 

“Yeah, it’s hard to tell without a window,” Jensen replied with a small smile. 

“How are you here?” Jared asked again. “Not that I’m not extremely glad, of course. But…I mean, isn’t only supposed to be family?”

Jensen drew back a little sheepishly. “Yeah, well—“

Just as he was about to continue, Dr. Ferris walked in with a few instruments. “Alright, Jared, we can’t get you in for a MIR or CAT scan until tomorrow morning, but we’re going to do a few other tests. I’m going to get a blood sample, as well as check your reflexes. Please sit up for me.”

“Alright,” Jared agreed and Jensen slid off his bed and into the chair that was pulled up to Jared’s bed as Jared sat up.

“You two can keep talking,” Dr. Ferris laughed. “Don’t let me interrupt.”

Jensen sighed. “He wants to know why I’m allowed here during non-visiting hours.”

Dr. Ferris laughed. “Oh! Well, that’s a good story. Your boyfriend, here, loves you very much.”

Jared smiled a little, looking in between the two of them. “I know. I’m lucky.”

Jensen rolled his eyes, which Dr. Ferris caught and scoffed at. “Oh, sure, now he’s awake, it’s all eye rolls and smirks?”

“He wasn’t eye roll-y and smirk-y?” Jared chuckled. “Wow. Novel.”

“Hey!” Jensen argued, playfully smacking Jared’s shoulder. 

“No, he certainly was not…” Dr. Ferris paused and laughed. “Well, to say the least, he made a great deal of us swoon.”

“What?” Jared laughed, not meaning to sound as incredulous as he did. 

“Hey!” Jensen repeated. 

“Oh, yes,” Dr. Ferris nodded. “Do you mind if I tell him?” she asked Jensen. 

Jensen rolled his eyes again, throwing up his hands a little. “I mean, since you’re already getting into it, who am I to stop you?”

Dr. Ferris grinned at him, and then turned back to Jared, shining a light into Jared’s eyes. “Well, luckily for him, I was on duty when you were brought in after the car crash. You were in and out of surgery for the night and a little into the next day, but when we finally managed to get you a room, visiting hours were over, and since none of your family had arrived yet, I had to ask all of your friends to either stay in the waiting room, or go home and come back the next day. Well, Jensen didn’t really want to hear that.”

“Oh my God, you’re making it sound so dramatic,” Jensen groaned, to which Dr. Ferris simply continued. 

“Well, he started yelling at me—“

“I was not yelling!” Jensen objected. 

“He started speaking loudly and with force at me and before I could essentially tell him to calm the hell down, he pushed past me and started towards your room. We had four security guards up there already for an earlier unrelated incident, so they immediately went after Jensen. But he got to your room first and when we all arrived after him, he was leaning over you with closed eyes, with his forehead pressed against yours and clutching your hand. And he said without opening his eyes or pulling away, ‘You’re going to have to fucking shoot me, because I’m not leaving him.’”

Jared looked down at Jensen who studied his hands in his laps. 

“Really?” Jared’s voice was a little thick. 

“Shut up, okay?” Jensen defended, still not looking up, and missing Jared’s huge, loving smile and misty eyes. Jared pulled away from Dr. Ferris’ ministrations for a moment and pulled Jensen’s chin up so he could plant a quick kiss across his lips.

“I love you,” Jared whispered and then faced Dr. Ferris again, who was smiling but studying an instrument she was preparing, trying not to intrude. 

“And, you know, he hasn’t,” Dr. Ferris continued. “He hasn’t slept nor left your side for more than a few minutes this entire time. One of your friends brought him clothes and what not so he wouldn’t have to go home. We’ve tried to keep him company during the long nights, when no one else is here.”

“Yeah, they talked my ear off,” Jensen said, and Dr. Ferris shot him a look that made him chuckle. 

“We?” Jared asked. 

“Your nurse, Rob, works most nights,” Dr. Ferris offered. “He and I, along with another night nurse, Richard, kept Jensen company.”

“Richard…” Jared repeated. Something jogged in his memory, a little nagging feeling that he grasped at until he furthered, “Speight? That’s his last name, right? Richard Speight. He and…he and Rob are…sleeping together?”

Dr. Ferris’ head snapped up from her instrument and she stared at Jared for a moment in astonishment. Jensen stood and came around the side of the bed to look at Jared fully. Jared was confused at the reaction until, after a moment, he understood with a gasp. “Wait, how did I know that?”

“Because I told you,” Jensen replied, eyes wide. “I told you when you were comatose. Jared…do you remember me talking to you?”

Jared tried to concentrate. “I guess…kind of. I think I had a…dream. Or, I guess it wasn’t a dream.”

“This isn’t uncommon among those who have awoken from comas,” Dr. Ferris conveyed. “Many remember voices of their loved ones while in a dream-like state. Or, alternatively, simply remember information that was given to them while comatose.”

“Cool,” Jared commented and Jensen snorted, putting a hand on his cheek briefly before reaching into his pocket and pulling out his phone. 

“I should probably call your mom,” Jensen said. “Unless you want to call her?”

“No, I’d rather greet her in person,” Jared shook his head. Furthermore, though he loved his mother, he wanted to prepare a little for the emotional onslaught that would be, undoubtedly, his  
worried mother. 

Jensen gave him a look that made clear he saw right through him, but also understood. “Do you want me to tell them anything specific?”

“Suggest that they should come after my MIR and CAT scan tomorrow,” Jared replied. 

“How about that they come in the morning?” Jensen countered. “Because that all by itself will take a lot of convincing. They’ll want to rush down here immediately.”

“Alright,” Jared agreed, suppressing his urge to sigh. 

“I’ll just be out in the hall, I’ll be back in a few,” Jensen informed him with a kiss on his cheek. 

“And I’ll be here,” Jared replied. 

“You better,” Jensen told him at the door, the statement accompanied with a meaningful look. He stepped into the hallway and Dr. Ferris laughed. 

“It’s funny,” she told Jared. “Usually, Jensen asked me to talk when I sat with him. I feel like I know him, even though he barely said a word. I hated that I had to tell him there was a possibility that you may not wake up. Very rarely do those in a comatose state for more than three to four days wake up. Your head injury wasn’t as severe as it easily could’ve been, but I had to prepare him for the worst case scenario.”

“But I did wake up,” Jared pointed out. 

“And for that I am glad,” Dr. Ferris smiled at him. “You know what he said when I told him, though?”

“What?” Jared couldn’t help but be curious.

“He said, ‘Then you’re going to be seeing a lot more of me, because I won’t leave him.’”

Jared smiled. “Good.”

Dr. Ferris chuckled a little. “I thought so too.”

Jensen reentered then, grimacing. “Alright, they’re coming in bright and early tomorrow morning, and your mother now hates me.”

“What?” Jared laughed. “Have you met my mother? Because I don’t think she’s capable of hate.”

“Well, she certainly had some choice words for me when I suggested she wait until the morning,” Jensen replied, his frown deepening. 

“That’s crazy!” Jared laughed, which earned a depleted glare from Jensen. “Look, I’m sorry, babe, but I just can’t imagine my mom using ‘choice words’ ever.”

“Oh, she had some choice words for me, too,” Dr. Ferris supplied. “When I suggested she and the rest of your family go home to get some rest.”

“Home?” Jared asked.

“She means our house,” Jensen clarified. “They’re staying with Harley and Sadie at our house. And they were very offended that she didn’t ask me to leave as well,” Jensen furthered. 

“Yeah, but I told them Jensen here was a hopeless case,” Dr. Ferris smiled. “I explained that he hadn’t slept at all, and refused to leave the hospital, much less your bedside. So they dropped it.”

“See? There’s no way my mom hates you,” Jared told Jensen, grabbing his hand as he passed the bed to his chair. 

“Okay, it may not be long term, but she is not my biggest fan at this exact moment,” Jensen amended. 

“She’ll get over it,” Jared laughed, letting go of Jensen’s hand so he could take a seat. Jared highly suspected that Jensen was exhausted to the point that standing around for too long was too  
much. He watched as Jensen slumped in his chair, but still refused to close his eyes. 

“I’m almost done, and then you two can get some sleep,” Dr. Ferris informed them both, then pointed at Jensen. “You need it.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Jensen waved her off, which earned him a very stern glared. 

“Jensen,” she warned, and he rolled his eyes. 

“I will rest,” Jensen said, but even to Jared, it didn’t sound convincing. 

“Right,” Dr. Ferris sighed. “Alright, well, if you don’t, I’ll grab you a coffee before my shift ends. Jared, in the morning, you’ll meet your day shift doctor, Jim Beaver. He’ll be taking you through all the rest of the tests.”

“Great,” Jared nodded. “Thank you, Dr. Ferris.”

“Of course,” she smiled. “And try to get him to sleep.”

“I will,” Jared nodded. “You will, right Jensen?”

Jensen smiled, but gave no response. Dr. Ferris sighed, and Jared frowned. 

“But I’m awake, why wouldn’t you sleep?” Jared groaned at Jensen. 

Jensen frowned at Dr. Ferris, who finally seemed to realize. “Oh. Are you afraid he’ll slip back into a coma?”

Jensen was silent. 

“Is that likely?” Jared asked. “Because, personally, I don’t want to slip back into a coma if it can be avoided.”

“It’s very unlikely,” Dr. Ferris told them. “Largely, once a patient has come to from a coma, they don’t fall back into one.”

“Very unlikely?” Jensen frowned. “That sounds like there’s a chance that it may still happen.”

“Jensen, the alternative is neither of you sleep ever again,” Dr. Ferris told him. “Which would be more dangerous.”

“I guess,” Jensen shrugged. 

“Jensen, you’ve been awake for, at the very least, seventy two hours,” Dr. Ferris lectured. “At this point, you’re putting yourself in danger. If you don’t get a good night’s rest, I will commit you two this goddamn hospital, and then you’ll have to leave Jared’s side.”

“God, fine!” Jensen relented. “But, I mean, tonight wouldn’t constitute a ‘good night’s rest’, so should I start tomorrow?”

“I will beat you,” Dr. Ferris warned, and Jared tensed as he saw Jensen flinch just slightly. “And I’m a doctor, so I know how to make it invisible.”

“That’s not necessary!” Jared snapped a little too loudly and Dr. Ferris seemed startled at the sudden harshness of Jared’s tone, which he almost immediately regretted. He knew Dr. Terris was joking, but he still felt a little angry at her flippancy. “Sorry,” he atoned, then tried for a light tone. “Are these the biggest beds you have? I think we’d both be more comfortable in a bed, but we might be a little squished.”

He winked at Dr. Ferris and she laughed, seemingly forgiving his outburst, and rolling her eyes at them. “That’s the bed you get, make it work.”

With that she gave a small wave accompanied with a smile, and left. Jensen was staring off into space, and Jared slid back under the thin sheet and blanket.

“Jensen,” he prompted, but Jensen kept his gaze steady. Jared leaned over and put his hand on Jensen’s shoulder, which made Jensen jump dramatically. “Jen?”

“Sorry,” he frowned and then yawned hugely. “I was just…uh, spacing out, I guess.”

“Come on,” Jared patted the bed, scooting as close to the edge as he could. “I wasn’t joking. You’d be more comfortable in a bed, after four days of chairs. And you really need sleep, Jensen.”

Jensen paused, then nodded and got into the bed with Jared. They squirmed for a few moments until they both ended up on their sides, facing each other. Jared wrapped his non-IVed broken and casted arm around Jensen, and Jensen rested his head on Jared’s bicep. 

“Hey, I love you,” Jensen murmured into Jared’s neck. 

“I know,” Jared laughed. “That’s very clear. I love you too. And thank you. For, you know, staying with me. Not giving up on me.”

“Of course I wasn’t going to give up on you,” Jensen scoffed. “I couldn’t have. It…It wasn’t in me.”

Suddenly, Jensen sat up and put his hand on Jared’s cheek, staring into Jared’s eyes fiercely.

“I can’t lose you, Jared,” Jensen said frankly, startling Jared with his directness. “I can’t.”

“I know,” Jared agreed, leaning in and kissing Jensen. “I know, Jen. I’m not going anywhere. You’re not going to lose me.”

“Promise me?” Jensen’s voice was losing its confident edge. 

“I promise,” Jared agreed sincerely. “You’re not going to lose me.”

Jensen laid back down on Jared’s arm, and Jared continued, softer now. “Forever, Jensen. I promise.”

“Really?” Jensen’s voice was quiet, but Jared thought he heard a little astonishment in his tone, which made Jared’s heart heavy. “That’s a lot to promise.”

“I promise,” Jared reiterated. 

“Mmm,” Jensen intoned, and Jared could hear the slumber pulling at him. “Good. Ditto.”

They were quiet for some time, and after a while, Jared figured Jensen was asleep. 

“I’m going to marry you, Jensen Ackles,” Jared said quietly and involuntarily, startling himself with the confession. 

“Not if I marry you first,” Jensen replied, startling Jared even more. After that, they both fell asleep, though Jared’s sleep was fitful, which he was oddly grateful for. He woke when another nurse was messing with the machine. Jared didn’t fall back to sleep after that, simply adjusted so he could see Jensen’s face and watched and reveled in Jensen’s peace. It must have been morning, because Dr. Ferris came in with a cup of coffee, but grinned when he saw Jensen’s sleeping form next to Jared. Jared had adjusted so that he could see the door, and smiled back at her. She put the cup down on the table and walked over. 

“It’s six in the morning, just so you know,” she whispered. 

“Thanks,” he whispered back, and Jensen stirred a little, mumbled something, and then snuggled closer to Jared. Dr. Ferris tried to quiet her laughter. 

“Can I get a picture of this? I need to send it to all the women in this damn hospital who have a huge crush on your boyfriend now.”

“Are there many?” Jared asked softly, grinning. 

“Oh, yeah,” Dr. Ferris confirmed. “Not many boyfriends stay by their partner’s side 24/7 without sleep. It definitely won him a few fans.”

Jared silently laughed. “Will you take one with my phone too? I don’t know where it is, but it would be much appreciated.”

“Yes, definitely,” she agreed, first pulling out her phone and snapping a picture, then walking to a table next to the bed and pulling open the top drawer to retrieve his phone. He saw that his screen was pretty much shattered, which Dr. Ferris detailed further. “Your screensaver is keeping all the shards in place, and it still works, but I’d definitely start shopping for new ones.”

“Great,” Jared pouted. She laughed once and took the picture with Jared’s phone, leaving it atop the table. 

“Good to officially meet you, Jared,” Dr. Ferris smiled at him. 

“You too,” he agreed. “And thanks for, you know, saving my life.”

“Anytime,” she laughed, and headed out the door. 

Jared leaned down to kiss Jensen’s head, and then sat back, allowing his eyes to close, but not sleeping. He thought that maybe if his family came and saw what looked like both he and Jensen sleeping, they’d let them be for a little while longer. He had no such luck when, he estimated an hour or two later, his shoulder was roughly shaken, forcing him to open his eyes and Jensen stiffening as he woke as well. 

Megan stared down at him for a small moment before launching herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him close. 

“Okay…Meg…Alright, can’t breathe,” Jared warned and she loosened her grip a little. Jared saw to his side that Jensen had sat up and slid off the bed. His mother walked over to Jensen, already in tears, and gathered him into a hug. 

“I’m sorry for yelling at you,” she apologized softly. 

“I would’ve yelled at me too,” Jensen allowed and she laughed a little through her tears. She released him and crossed around the bed again. “Megan, let me in there! I need to hug my boy.”

Jared was smothered again by his mother, but he didn’t miss Jensen getting quickly hugged by his father before excusing himself. When he was hugged by the last member of his present family, they all looked at him fondly. 

“We’re so glad you’re doing well,” his mother wept and his father wrapped an arm around her. “We were so worried. Jeff wanted to be here, but couldn’t make it. He was worried sick.”

“I know,” he nodded. “But I’m good now.”

“We know,” his father smiled at him. “But we’re going to stay just for a little while longer, until we can be sure.”

“Mac really wanted to come,” Megan told him. “She was worried about you, and Jensen. By the way, Jensen’s family sends their prayers.”

Jared smiled at that. “That’s sweet. I’m going to be fine, though. The preliminary tests went well, I think. I’m going in for a MIR and a CAT scan later this morning. It was just a quick coma, no big deal.”

He meant it as a joke, but his mother frowned deeply at him. “Jared Tristan Padalecki, don’t you dare trivialize your injuries.”

“Sorry, mama,” Jared atoned, grimacing at his dad and sister, who both hid smiles. 

Just then, a doctor and a nurse walked in, different from Rob and Dr. Ferris. 

“Hello,” the doctor amicably. “Good to see you again. The smiles must mean your boy’s up! Ah, Mr. Padalecki, hello.”

Jared’s family stepped aside for the doctor as he stepped up to Jared’s bedside. “Hello, son. I’m Dr. Beaver, and this is Nurse Chau.”

“Just call me Osric,” the nurse told Jared.

“Nice to meet you,” Jared said to them both and shook their proffered hands. 

“And you,” Dr. Beaver smiled, and Jared felt a stern but caring paternal quality about the stout man. “Now, Dr. Ferris probably filled you in last night when you woke, about your situation.”

“Yes,” Jared confirmed. 

“Great,” Dr. Beaver nodded. “Well, today we’re going to get a few scans done. But right now, before we go down for your scans, we’re going to get all these tubes and wires out of you. All you’re going to be left with is the IV and the heart monitor tonight.”

“That sounds great,” Jared sighed. 

“Folks, I’m going to have to ask you to leave,” Dr. Beaver told his family. “Unless, of course, you want to see Jared’s catheter removed.”

They all made their way toward the door. 

“One of you should locate Jensen, make sure that boy hasn’t passed out somewhere,” Dr. Beaver called over his shoulder as he examined the monitor next to Jared’s bed. 

“On it!” Megan called back, and they were alone. 

“Jared, how are you feeling today?” Osric asked him. 

“Rested,” he joked and Osric smiled at him. 

“As you should be,” Dr. Beaver laughed. “A nice ninety six hour nap will do that for you.”

“Are you in any pain?” Osric continued his line of inquiry.

“My arm is a little sore, but nothing too bad,” Jared told them. 

“Good,” Osric nodded, writing on his chart. 

“Now that we’ve got that out of the way, let’s get these tubes out,” Dr. Beaver began. 

A half hour later, Jared was standing in the bathroom attached to his hospital room, brushing his teeth. Dr. Beaver had left after they’d disconnected him from pretty much everything to go solidify Jared’s appointment with the imaging department, and promised to return within the hour. Jared still had to wheel his IV around with him, but it felt good to stretch his legs and get the morning staleness from his mouth. When he returned, Jensen was sitting at his chair, playing on his phone. He looked up when he heard the wheels of Jared’s IV.

“Hey, look who’s up and about!” he smiled at Jared warmly and Jared laid back down on his bed. 

“Yeah, I’m mobile again,” he grinned back. “Where’s the family?”

“They went out to get breakfast,” Jensen provided. “And don’t worry, they’re bringing you back some too. You’re allowed to eat solid food as soon as you’d like.”

“Oh, thank God!” Jared exclaimed. “Man, I didn’t realize how fucking hungry I am until I just started picturing pancakes.”

“Pancakes? I think they’re getting you chicken fried steak and eggs,” Jensen informed. 

“Oh, even better!” Jared grinned. “Are they bringing you back something?”

“Nah, I’m not really hungry,” Jensen shrugged. 

“Bull shit!” Jared countered. 

“I didn’t want to put them out! I can go down to the cafeteria, it’s no big deal,” Jensen frowned at them. 

“You’re so dumb,” Jared laughed. “But it’s okay. Mama will bring you something back nonetheless. The real question is if she’ll try to be subtle about it, or call you out.”

“She doesn’t have to…” Jensen groaned. 

“Oh, yes she does,” Jared argued. “I mean, first of all, she likes you now, so she has to watch over you. It would kill her not to. And secondly, you kind of look half dead. Like, babe, I love you, but you look like you haven’t slept or eaten a descent meal for days.”

“Well, I mean…” Jensen shrugged. 

“You haven’t eaten either?” Jared asked angrily. “I mean, I know you haven’t really been sleeping, but Jensen! You have to eat!”

“Calm down! I did eat,” Jensen threw up his hands as if in surrender, with a small grin. “I mean, I had, at least, twelve cups of coffee yesterday and pudding.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Jared was completely serious, which made Jensen laugh. 

“Yes, I’m kidding you!” Jensen chuckled a little. “Yeesh. I’ve been eating, calm yourself. I wasn’t kidding about the coffee, though.”

“Well, twelve cups of coffee isn’t that abnormal for you,” Jared allowed. “I mean, on a normal day when you’ve had twelve hours of sleep, you still drink four or five.”

“Exactly,” Jensen nodded. “And I feel completely refreshed after sleeping last night.”

“You slept for four hours,” Jared shook his head. “That’s not sleeping. That’s napping.”

“Eh,” Jensen shrugged. 

A knock on the door stopped Jared from angrily chiding Jensen again, and he was surprised to see none other than his agent and friend at the door. He waved him in. 

“Stephen Amell, what the hell are you doing here?”

“Well, when my best client gets himself nearly dead, I think it warrants a personal visit,” Steve replied and leaned in to give Jared a hug, then turned to Jensen. “And you are Jensen Ackles, my boy’s boyfriend, aren’t ya?”

Jensen stood and shook Steve’s hand. “Yep, hi. I’ve heard a lot about you, it’s a pleasure to finally meet.”

“Finally, the key word there,” Steve laughed. “God, I wish I could’ve met you on better terms.”

“Well, an agent’s life is not sedentary,” Jensen excused him with a smile. 

“Very fucking true,” Steve agreed. “But it can pause, if only for a moment, to visit a friend in the hospital. How you doing man?”

“Good,” Jared nodded. “No longer comatose, so that’s a plus.”

Steve laughed. “That it is! You know, it’s that sort of humor in the face of scary shit that would make you a great comedian.”

“Too bad I’m not funny,” Jared laughed. 

“That’s just not true! Jensen, back me up here!” Steve cried out.

“Jared, you’re hilarious,” Jensen agreed with a wink at Steve. “Your knock knock jokes are always a real pleasure.”

Jared laughed for a few moments at that, and Steve laughed a little too. “Do I want to know what that means?”

“Probably not,” Jared laughed. 

“Alright, well, is there anything I can do for you, Jared?” Steve asked. 

“You made all my work arrangements, I’m assuming?”

“Yeah, everyone’s informed of your situation,” Steve nodded. “They all want me to tell you they hope you fucking get better, and all the usual best wishes bullshit.”

“I like this guy,” Jensen grinned. “We should have him around more often.”

“You’re boyfriend is very welcoming,” Steve grinned, then turned to Jensen. “I like you too! You seem like a great fucking guy. You need a goddamn agent, because I’m one of the fucking best if I don’t say so myself.”

Jensen laughed. “Maybe. I’ll keep you in mind.”

“Oh, playing hardball,” Steve pretended to grimace. “Never fucking mind. I don’t need your kind of mind games, with your maybes.”

“Wow, so quick to dismiss talent,” Jensen retorted. “Maybe you’re not as good as you say you are.”

Steve nodded at him appreciatively. “No, I do like you. You’re quick to bust my ass, which I like about people. Don’t let me get away with my shit. Call me out on it. I like that. It’s confrontational, it’s fun.”

“Alright, you two, get a room,” Jared laughed. 

“We will,” Steve nodded, pointing to Jensen. “I’m going to be your fucking agent, my friend. And you’re going to do great fucking things because of me. I didn’t get this far because I’m pretty as fuck, but also because I’m the best. I’m going to be your agent, my man. It’s gonna happen. Alright, I have a meeting that I’m already late for, so see you two later.”

“Alright, Steve, you weird fuck, get out!” Jared laughed. 

“I’ll call you when you’re not hospitalized, Jared!” Steve replied, already on his phone and heading out the door. “Great things, Jensen!”

“Damn, he is intense,” Jensen commented after the door shut behind him. “Did I just get myself an agent?”

“I honestly don’t know if he was being serious or not,” Jared shrugged with a chuckle. “But screenwriters use agents sometimes, right?”

“I, personally, haven’t,” Jensen shrugged. “But most do, yeah. I mean, I just got lucky with the Oscar, so I didn’t need one, but I had planned on it before that.”

“So, if he has actually decided he’s your agent, maybe it’s for the best,” Jared laughed. “Plus, he’s a great guy.”

“That was evident,” Jensen laughed.

“Do you think the family will be back before I fucking die of hunger and half to get my brain scanned post-mortem?” Jared whined. 

“No, I don’t think they’re going to get here before Dr. Beaver takes you down for your scans,” Jensen replied, rolling his eyes. As if Jensen were psychic, Dr. Beaver walked in the door with a wheel chair. 

“Jensen, Jared,” Dr. Beaver greeted. “Alright, let’s get that head scanned.”

“I can walk,” Jared told Dr. Beaver, who shook his head immediately. 

“Let’s not overstrain,” Dr. Beaver told him. 

“I’m not overstraining, I’d actually really like the chance to stretch my legs,” Jared replied and Dr. Beaver studied him for a moment. 

“Alright, but I’m bring the wheelchair along in case you get tired,” Dr. Beaver allowed. 

“Sounds good,” Jared stood and pecked Jensen on the cheek before heading out with Dr. Beaver. 

“Fresh pot of coffee for you, boy, in the nurse’s lounge,” Dr. Beaver turned back to call to Jensen. 

“Thanks,” Jensen replied, heading out of the room in the opposite direction. 

“He’s allowed in the nurse’s lounge?” Jared asked with a smile. 

“Oh, yeah,” Dr. Beaver laughed. “All the nurse’s have huge crushes on him.”

“Oh,” Jared replied with a slightly smaller smile. 

“Don’t worry, kid,” Dr. Beaver chuckled. “I don’t even think he notices them flirting. I saw one girl actually spill down her front in an attempt to get his attention but he just kept pouring his coffee and then disappeared back to your bedside. Ain’t got eyes for anyone else.”

This pleased Jared more than he liked to admit. They reached the imaging department relatively quickly, and Jared was surprised that he was a little winded, though it wasn’t that long of a walk.  
“Your body is still recovering,” Dr. Beaver told Jared. “You’ve been through a lot. I know it may not seem like it, because you were asleep for all of it, but you went through surgery, and a head injury, and a coma. It’s a lot to bounce back from.”

The scans were relatively quick, and Jared found them fascinating. When they arrived back in his room, he and Dr. Beaver were greeted with his family, who had spread out on the chairs with takeout boxes of breakfast food in their lap. Jensen was in his seat with two closed boxes. 

“Hello, Padalecki family,” Dr. Beaver nodded. “Jensen,” he added. 

“Oh, c’mon, Dr. Beaver!” Mama Padalecki laughed. “He’s part of the Padalecki family. No need to single him out.”

Dr. Beaver grinned at Jensen. “My mistake.”

Jensen smiled gratefully at Mama Padalecki. “Thanks,” he told her. 

“Of course, dear,” she smiled. 

“Well, I will be back later to check up on you, but it looks like you’re doing well so far,” Dr. Beaver told them, heading out the door. 

“Thanks Dr. Beaver,” they all called after him. 

Jared sat on the bed, tired from the walk. 

“Jared, here’s your food,” Jensen handed him the top box, then motioned to the bottom box. “The restaurant gave Mama an extra short stack of pancakes, can you believe it? You said you wanted pancakes earlier, right?”

“Jensen, those are for you!” Mama Padalecki threw her hands up, nearly spilling her food. “Now, do I need to force feed you or what?”

“No, Mama Padalecki,” Jensen laughed. 

“Bite for bite?” Jared asked, and Jensen grinned. 

“Oh, yeah,” he agreed, opening up his box and smothering the pancakes in syrup, then cutting off a huge hunk of a couple for Jared while Jared did the same with his gravy smothered chicken fried steak. They shoved their forks into the other’s mouth like they had many times before. 

“Oh, Jesus that’s good,” Jensen commented. 

“Syrup,” Jared moaned in ecstasy. They each took bites of their own food, and without further communication, switched meals. They were each about half way through when they switched back. They both glanced up from their food and each other when they noticed all of Jared’s family was laughing.

“What?” Jared asked, a little defensively. 

“You two are too cute,” Mama Padalecki beamed. “That looked like a routine from a movie or show.”

Jared laughed. “Oh, well, we’re both very synchronized.”

“Yes, we do swimming routines twice a week,” Jensen joked. “You should come see.”

“Oh, I would not miss that,” Megan howled with laughter. “I’m hoping you have the cute pink one pieces, too?”

“And matching floral swim caps,” Jensen nodded and Megan laughed harder. 

“God, I wish that were true,” she sighed, wiping a tear from her eye when she finally quieted.

A few more hours passed with all of them hanging in Jared’s room. Dr. Beaver came in a few times to check in and run tests, but they were otherwise largely undisturbed until visiting hours. Chad arrived on the dot, and after Mama Padalecki attacked him with a hug, he sprung on Jared. After they embraced for a long moment, they pulled away and Chad smiled at him hugely. 

“Man, I’m glad you’re awake!” Chad told him unnecessarily. 

“Yeah, otherwise you’d have to train Misha to be your bestie,” Jared rolled his eyes with a smirk. 

“Yeah, and that just takes so much time and energy,” Chad nodded, blowing out a gust of air. 

“Chad Michael!” Mama Padalecki chastised, and Chad grinned at Jared before turning to Mama. 

“Sorry, I’m sorry!” he laughed. 

“You behave yourself,” Mama Padalecki warned. “None of those jokes you think are so funny.”

“Of course, I won’t,” Chad agreed. “I’m sorry.”

“Are Chris and Danny coming by?” Jensen inquired, to take the heat off Chad. Chad nodded at him gratefully. 

“Yeah,” Chad told them. “Actually, Felicia and Gen were going to stop by too, now that they heard you’re up, Jared. They stopped by earlier in the week, along with Misha.”

“I have such great friends,” Jared grinned. 

“Very true,” Chad agreed. 

“And such a great family,” Jared continued. 

“Damn straight,” Megan agreed, which warranted a warning glared from their mother. 

“And an amazing boyfriend,” Jared finished. 

Jensen shrugged. “I’m alright.”

That caused tremendous upheaval and Jensen was attacked with hugs that Jared knew Jensen both appreciated but also hated. When Danny and Chris arrived, Jared’s family excused themselves, saying they were going to head back to Jared and Jensen’s place to feed and care for the dogs. Shorty after they left, Felicia and Gen arrived, along with Camille.

“Oh, you brought baby Camille!” Danny exclaimed happily. 

“Is it okay to bring babies to hospitals?” Chris asked. 

“Well, so long as we don’t bring her into the particularly sick wards,” Gen informed him. “But since Jared isn’t sick, and we couldn’t find a babysitter, here she is!”

Camille looked around and when her pretty brown eyes that looked just like her mother’s landed on Jensen, she brightened with a pretty baby smile and reached towards him. 

“Oh, you want to go to Uncle Jensen?” Gen asked Camille, handing her over the bed to Jensen, who took her gladly. 

“Hello, Camille,” he said as though he were talking to any of the rest of them. “How are you?”

After Felicia brought her to Jensen and her writing sessions, Camille had taken quite a liking to him. Whenever they were around one another now, Camille would reach for Jensen and pout if she were not delivered to him. Misha was peeved beyond end that his god child liked Jensen more than she liked him. 

“How are you, Jared, is the real question,” Felicia said. 

“I’m good,” Jared replied honestly. “I’m pretty much good, other than the arm.”

“Good,” Felicia smiled. “You gave us quite a scare.”

“Yeah,” Danny agreed. “Man, that first day was hell. You should’ve seen Jensen when he got the call.”

Jared glanced at Jensen to see that his boyfriend was glaring at his friend. 

“Why? What call?” Jared asked. 

Danny, oblivious to Jensen’s anger, continued. “Jensen was listed as your number one emergency contact in your phone, so you’re who they called when they brought you in. We were at the Halloween party at the bar.”

Jared looked at Jensen again to see he was now shifting between looking fondly at Camille and glaring at Danny. 

“I didn’t know you were the one they called,” Jared told Jensen, who finally looked at Jared and shrugged. 

“I’m glad they did,” Jensen told him. 

“I think it’s cute that he’s your emergency contact,” Felicia commented. 

“Well, of course he is,” Jared laughed. “I mean, he’s my boyfriend and we live together.”

“That hurts,” Chad told Jared. 

“Tough,” Jared rolled his eyes. 

After their friends left, it was just Jared and Jensen again. 

“Are you ready for an actual night’s sleep?” Jared asked and Jensen gave him a wan smile.

“Yes,” he sighed. 

They crawled into the bed together, adjusted like they had the night before into a comfortable position on their sides facing each other. 

“So…you’re going to marry me, huh?” Jared asked after a moment. 

“You know, I really wasn’t sure whether that was a dream or not,” Jensen evaded. 

“It wasn’t,” Jared clarified. “So, was that a proposal?”

“No,” Jensen scoffed. “You’ll know when I’m proposing to you.”

“So you are going to propose to me?” Jared couldn’t help but grin. 

“Shut up, you’re taking all the fun mystery and spontaneity out of it,” Jensen chided. 

“Sorry,” Jared laughed softly. “You’re amazing, you know that?”

“So you told me earlier,” Jensen nodded against Jared’s arm. 

“I thought it worth repeating,” Jared told him. 

“You’re sweet,” Jensen told him. “And I love you.”

“I love you too,” Jared replied. “And I stand by my promise, Jensen. Forever.”

“I know, Love. Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed writing in this chapter little shout outs to other actors within the Supernatural family:  
> Rob Benedict, who played Chuck.  
> Richard Speight, Jr., who played Gabriel  
> Osric Chau, who played Kevin Tran  
> Samantha Ferris, who played Ellen Harvel  
> and Jim Beaver, who played the beloved Bobby Singer.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! I am so very, very, very, very sorry that this update took so damn long! Sincerely, I am so sorry. The new semester started and my workload is a lot more this semester, and I am having trouble with time management. But anyway, I'm making excuses. I will definitely try my very hardest to get the next update out quick, quick, quick! I will pull all-nighters if need be. Alright, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for reading!

The couple months in between the very beginning of the awards season and Jared’s accident were fairly stressful for both Jensen and Jared. Jared had to go through physical therapy for his arm after they took the cast off, which he had to work into his schedule that was already pushed back by the week in the hospital. Jensen worked with Felicia, rounding out their screenplay, which had Felicia on edge. Furthermore, Jensen wanted to dote upon Jared as much as possible while he was recovering, something that Jensen knew slightly annoyed Jared, but he couldn’t quite help. Jared and Jensen hosted Thanksgiving at their house, inviting all their friends, which was fun and chaotic. Finally, when Christmastime finally came, Jared and Jensen were released from their busy lives momentarily to fly down to Texas. They were spending a couple days and Christmas Eve with Jensen’s family in Dallas, and then driving down early Christmas Day to Jared’s family in Austin. They’d stay in Austin until the 28th, fly home, and then spend New Year’s with their friends at Chris’s bar, which was tradition among Jensen, Danny, Chris, and Chad, to which they amiably invited along, of course, Jared, Misha, Felicia, and Gen. After New Year’s, the award season would officially begin, so Jensen and Jared were treasuring their little respite, even if it required flying. 

“Do we have to really spend time with my family?” Jensen whined at Jared, who Jensen caught a quick eye roll from. 

“Jensen, you want to see your family,” Jared chided. “It’s Christmas, you _need_ to see your family.”

“Really? Because I’ve spent the last three Christmas’ away and had a grand old time,” Jensen argued. They’d just landed in Dallas, and Jensen still felt tense from the flight, which he hadn’t quite managed to sleep completely through. 

“You’re going to have fun,” Jared sighed. “I, at the very least, want to see your family.”

“It’s just…” Jensen sighed too. “I haven’t talked to my dad since the ranch, Jay. And I don’t particularly want to talk to him now, either.”

“I know,” Jared grabbed Jensen’s hand as they walked to the rental car station. “But I am still adamant that we need to spend Christmas with our families. Just think how great it will be to see Mac.”

Jensen took a deep breath, blowing it out through his mouth. “Yeah,” he eventually agreed. “You’re right. It’ll be great to see Mac, and my mom. And even Josh.”

Jared laughed. “Exactly.”

They rented a car and braved the Dallas traffic for an optimistic half hour drive before arriving at Jensen’s house. It was in Richardson, just outside of Dallas proper, and was a large brick house that almost looked colonial. It was strung with lights, which were off in the daylight. A set of grazing wire deer gathered on the expansive front lawn, and the huge decorated tree was displayed proudly in the vast bay window next to the porch. Jensen pulled the car under the grand arch of the carport before pulling into the large parking area behind it. 

“Here we go,” he commented as he opened the door and Jared offered a small chuckle. They grabbed their bags from the back, and Jensen led them into the house through a back door. They entered into an immaculate kitchen with pies and cakes dispersed throughout, making it smell like a sugar-coated heaven. 

“Hey!” Jensen called out, starting to head through the kitchen. However, he paused when he heard a huge crash, a yelp, and Mac yelling, “Joseph!”

“Joseph?” Jared raised his eyebrows at Jensen and Jensen started to shrug, but was soon distracted by a surprisingly large puppy jumping on him, licking his face frantically. Jensen toppled into Jared, who caught them both with a grunt. 

Mac came careening into the room and yanked the dog back onto the floor with a little difficulty. Jensen righted himself and immediately dropped to his knees to greet the puppy properly. 

“You guys got a dog?” he asked, a little excitedly. Jared joined him on the floor and Mac laughed a little nervously. 

“Actually, he’s mine,” Mac corrected. “I’m still working on training him.”

“Jesus, he’s gigantic,” Jared laughed. “What kind is he?”

“As far as we can tell he’s a mix between a St. Bernard and a Newfoundland.”

“Wow,” Jensen chuckled. “Leave it to you to pick out the biggest dog ever.”

“I know,” Mac laughed. “Alright, can I have a hug now that you’ve appropriately greeted my dog?”

Jensen stood and enveloped her in a huge bear hug. “Sorry,” he laughed, kissing the top of her head. When Jensen let go, Jared hugged her. 

“So, he’s yours?” Jared asked. “Early Christmas present from your parents, or something?”

“Not from my parents,” she replied, looking down a little bashfully. “From, uh, Thomas.”

“Thomas?” Jensen raised his eyebrows and Mac frowned a little. 

“Yeah, my boyfriend,” she finally admitted. 

“Your boyfriend?” Jensen asked, gaping. “You have a boyfriend? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because I wanted you two to meet in person,” Mac defended. “And if I gave you too much time with the information, you’d be able to adequately prepare, which I wanted to avoid.”

“Prepare?” Jared asked. 

“He’s mean!” Mac accused, pointed at Jensen with pleading eyes at Jared. 

“What?” Jared laughed. 

“No, really, he is,” Mac nodded. “But only to my boyfriends! You’re never mean to Josh’s girlfriends, just to my boyfriends.”

“I don’t care who Josh dates,” Jensen laughed. 

“That hurts,” Josh replied, walking in from the back door. “But, you know, back at you. No offense, of course, Jared. Mac is everyone’s favorite.”

Jensen and Josh hugged, both grinning at each other. 

“Have you met this ‘Thomas’?” Jensen asked skeptically. 

“Yeah, he’s upstairs,” Josh nodded. 

“What?” Jensen exclaimed again. 

“Yeah,” Mac confirmed. 

“Well, bring him down,” Jensen commanded. “I want to meet him.”

“Okay, but first…” Mac drew in a long breath. “You have to promise not to be mean!”

“I’m not mean to your boyfriends, Mac,” Jensen told her. 

“Porter?” she immediately argued. 

“Okay, but he was a Patriots fan, Mac,” Jensen defended. “That didn’t have anything to do with the fact he was your boyfriend.”

“Collin,” Mac furthered. 

“He was such an idiot! He asked me if dinosaurs came from chickens, Mac. Not chickens from dinosaurs. Dinosaurs from chickens,” Jensen threw up his hands. 

“Aaron?” Mac pointed out. 

“Okay, well, I really didn’t mean to make him cry,” Jensen rubbed his neck a bit sheepishly. 

“You made one of her boyfriends cry?” Jared asked. 

“That was a funny dinner,” Josh laughed. 

“Look, I am sorry about Aaron,” Jensen offered. 

“Beck? David? Bret?” Mac raised her eyebrows. 

“God, you’ve dated a lot of guys,” Josh laughed, and Mac turned with a murderous glare. 

“Yeah, because this asshole scares them all off!” she said angrily. 

“Alright, Mac, calm down,” Jensen pulled her into a hug. “I’m sorry, I’ll be nice.”

“Promise?” she asked, pulling away. 

“Promise,” Jensen confirmed. 

“Alright,” Mac nodded, then turned to Jared. “And will you…uh, help him?”

Jared laughed. “Yeah, of course.”

“Alright,” Mac smiled, appeased. “I’ll go get him.”

“Do you want me to grab your guys’ bags?” Josh offered. “I’ll even hurry, so I don’t miss the show.”

“Sure, thanks Joshy,” Jensen grinned at him. Josh flipped him the bird with a smile before grabbing their bags and hauling them off into the house to Jensen’s old room. 

“You were mean to your sister’s boyfriends?” Jared inquired with raised eyebrows. 

“Alright, look,” Jensen started defensively. “I’m a little protective, okay? Are you telling me that you’re completely cool with all of Megan’s boyfriends?”

“Yeah,” Jared nodded. “She usually has really nice taste in boys. Her last boyfriend only left her to go into the Peace Corps.”

Jensen took a deep breath. “Well, Mac’s boyfriends have never been quite as respectable.”

“Well, this one bought her a puppy,” Jared pointed out. “So that bodes well?”

“Who buys their girlfriend a puppy? They can’t have been dating too long, or at least Mom would’ve told me. This seems a little early, right? I mean, it’s not a normal gift.”

“Oh, so I see what she means by preparing now,” Jared laughed. “Stop over thinking it. It’s a cute dog. Though, why is his name Joseph?”

“Mac givers her animals people names,” Jensen provided. “She has a hamster named Fred and a fish named Gregory.”

Jared laughed, and Josh reappeared. “Alright, I threw them unceremoniously at the door, so don’t trip when you walk in.”

“Thanks,” Jensen laughed. “Why is it taking her so long to get him down here?”

“She’s probably telling him all the things to avoid saying,” Josh laughed. 

“A puppy, Josh?” Jensen sighed. 

“He works at the humane society,” Josh told them. “The puppy wasn’t being adopted because it was defensive in a kennel, but Thomas knew it was sweet. He couldn’t adopt it, because he already has three dogs of his own. So he called Mom and asked if maybe it would be okay to buy it for Mac, for Christmas. Mom, of course, thought it was a great idea. Dad was less than pleased, but has since gotten over it.”

“Human society,” Jared repeated. “See, Jensen? That’s perfectly respectable.”

“And what does Dad think of him?” Jensen broached cautiously. 

“He actually likes him,” Josh shrugged. “We all do, Jensen. He’s a really nice kid.”

Just then Mac reentered, pulling a tall scruffy-looking kid after her. The kid was grinning amiably and Jensen was reminded of a golden retriever. He looked at everyone and his eyes flitted past Jared and then back, widening. Josh, seeing this, suppressed a laugh. 

“Jensen, this is Thomas,” Mac introduced. “Thomas, this is my big brother, Jensen. And that tall drink of water behind him is his boyfriend, Jared.”

Thomas stepped forward and shook both their hands, first addressing Jensen. “Hey, it’s great to finally meet you. Mac’s told me all about you.”

“Did she describe horns, by chance?” Jensen inquired, and Thomas laughed. 

“Yes,” Thomas agreed. “She gave me a list of things to avoid, so I don’t see them.”

“And top of the list?” Jensen’s voice sounded a little confrontational, even to himself. 

“The Patriots,” Thomas grinned. “I’m not to even mention the Patriots.”

Mac’s hand flew to her forehead. “Why even give you a list?”

Jensen couldn’t help but to smile a little. “Alright, you don’t seem half as dumb as others before you, but we’ll see. I’m sure I can find some way to scare you off.”

“I doubt it,” Thomas laughed. “I don’t scare easy.”

Jensen grinned, taking a step up to Thomas, who he easily towered over. “Really?” he asked lowly, and Thomas’s smile faltered. 

“Jensen,” Mac growled and Jensen stepped back. 

“Right,” Jensen smiled a little. “Sorry, I’m supposed to be nice.”

“She told me as much,” Thomas nodded. “If it helps, can I just say that I’m a huge fan of your writing? Mac took me to your newest film, which was amazing. Mr. Padalecki, I’m a big fan of your work too. You were amazing.”

“Please, call me Jared,” Jared laughed. “And thank you.”

“Mac told me her boyfriend was dating an actor, but she didn’t tell me he was the star of the film we saw eight times,” Thomas laughed. 

“You saw it eight times?” Jensen asked. 

“The first four were her idea, the last four were mine,” Thomas nodded. “It’s an amazing film.”

“Thanks,” Jared grinned. “And Jensen would thank you, too, under normal circumstances.”

Jensen groaned. “Eight times?”

“Hey, I went for five of those eight,” Josh told Jensen. “Dude, we’re huge fans of yours.”

“You guys are so dumb,” Jensen rolled his eyes at his brother. 

“So, is the introduction done? Can we go back upstairs?” Mac asked. 

“Oh, no,” Jensen shook his head. “I’m very against alone time.”

“God, you’re such a child!” Mac groaned. 

“I promise, we’re not doing anything inappropriate,” Thomas told him. “We’re actually just trying to get Joseph to behave. I’m helping train him.”

Jensen narrowed his eyes and before he could protest further, Mac grabbed his hand and dragged him from the room. 

“It was amazing to meet you,” he called back over his shoulder. 

“Josh, go supervise,” Jensen commanded and Josh laughed, but stopped when he saw how serious Jensen was. 

“Jensen, they’re not kids, I can’t go chaperone them,” Josh disagreed. 

“It’s either you or me, and you guys seem to like him, so I doubt you want me to do it,” Jensen pointed out. 

Josh opened his mouth then blew out a loud sigh. “Fine.”

Josh left angrily and stomped up the stairs. 

“Wow,” Jared laughed. “I’ve never seen over-protective brother Jensen before.”

Jensen frowned at him. “What a schmooze.” 

“In what way?” Jared sighed. 

“Saying he went to the movie eight times,” Jensen scoffed. “Eight? That’s so unbelievable.”

“I don’t think he was just saying that,” Jared argued. “I really think that he and Mac went to see your movie that much.”

“It’s not my movie, it’s your movie,” Jensen disagreed. “I just…”

“Wrote it?” Jared laughed. “You’re so cute when you’re being all humble.”

“Yeah?” Jensen chuckled, pulling Jared against him and kissing him. “How cute?”

“Very,” Jared told him, pecking him a million times. “See? Wasn’t this a good idea? This is already so much fun?”

“Our family drama must be so entertaining for you,” Jensen exclaimed. 

“Oh, it is,” Jared nodded. 

“Oh, sure,” Mac said suddenly from where she had appeared at the doorway. “You two are allowed to kiss, but God forbid me and Thomas are even left alone together. Did you really send Josh up to keep an eye on us? Like we’re children?”

“Yes,” Jensen replied simply. 

“If I wasn’t as fond of you as I am, Jensen, this would be a lot more infuriating,” Mac told him. 

“But I’m your favorite, so you tolerate it,” Jensen grinned at her, walking over and ruffling her hair. 

“Yeah,” she agreed. “But it’d mean a lot to me if you liked Thomas, Jen. Please, try?”

Jensen sighed. “Yeah,” he finally relented. “I’ll try.”

“Thanks,” she smiled, kissing his cheek and walking from the kitchen. 

“Wait, Mac!” Jensen called after her. She reappeared at the doorway. “Where are the parents?”

“Mom thought it’d be a good idea to go deliver treats around the neighborhood and dragged Dad along,” Mac shrugged. “Mrs. Wallace is probably talking their ears off. Speaking of Dad, how are things going to be this holiday season? Are you talking to him again?”

Jensen was silent to which Mac nodded, frowning. “Alright,” she accepted. “I’ll keep you two apart best I can.”

“Thanks,” Jensen smiled at her, and she left again. 

“Is it the best idea to avoid your father?” Jared asked. 

“I just don’t want to fight,” Jensen sighed. “We’re only here for a couple of days. I think I can manage to not fight with him for a couple of days, but that is pretty contingent on me not speaking to him for the majority of it.”

“Alright,” Jared shrugged. “I’m on your side, obviously. I just want this holiday to be nice and stress free.”

“I know,” Jensen kissed Jared again. “It will be.”

They walked into the huge living room. It had a twenty foot vaulted ceiling, and the tree that was pressed against the window went all the way to the top. 

“How did they even get that in here?” Jensen asked. 

“Pure force of will?” Jared suggested. 

“Probably,” Jensen agreed. They plopped down on the leather couch. They talked for about thirty minutes before the front door opened and in came Jensen’s parents. 

“Jensen!” Donna squealed and practically tackled Jensen with a hug. 

“Mom,” Jensen hugged back. “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas, dear,” she squeezed him one more time for good measure before detaching and attacking Jared. “Jared, dear! It’s so great to see you again. I heard about the car accident, I hope you’re feeling well.”

“I’m doing great, thanks,” Jared laughed breathily. 

“Mom, he can’t breathe,” Jensen chuckled. Donna slowly let Jared go. 

“It’s a mama’s duty to hug tightly,” Donna told them both with a smile. 

“We know,” Jensen laughed. “So, I met Thomas. You okay’d a puppy?”

“Well, it was just such a sweet gesture,” Donna sighed. “Although, between you and me, when he told me it was a large dog, I didn’t quite understand the extent.”

Jensen laughed. “Well, I like Joseph.”

“Oh, Jen,” Donna frowned at him. “Were you mean to Thomas? Is he gone already?”

“No!” Jensen exclaimed. “I was civil! God, I’m not that mean to her boyfriends. I don’t know where this reputation came from.”

“Oh, honey, you made one cry,” Donna pointed out. 

“Stop using that as the example,” Jensen groaned. “I did not _mean_ to make him cry.”

“Nonetheless, honey,” Donna smiled. “It’s okay, though. It’s adorable that you’re the protective older brother. Keeps Mac out of loads of trouble, I’m sure.”

Jensen glanced behind his mother to his father, who was standing somewhat awkwardly holding a few tinfoil covered plates. 

“Here, let me take those into the kitchen,” Jensen offered as way of hello, taking the plates from his father and exiting to the kitchen. He deposited them into the fridge, which took some great maneuvering with how full it already was. When he came back in, Donna and Jared were talking on the couch and his father was sitting quietly reading the paper in a recliner near the Christmas tree. Jensen plopped down next to Jared, and Jared automatically wound his fingers through Jensen’s as Jared continued the conversation. 

“I think he’s enjoying it quite a lot, but now that he’s back, why don’t we ask him,” Jared told Donna and Jensen fought back a grimace that they were talking about him while he was gone. 

“Jared was telling me about your newest project, honey,” Donna told him. “The one you mentioned you were working on with that nice girl from the ranch.”

“Oh, yeah,” Jensen nodded. “We’re nearly done with the preliminary writing, if she’d just loosen her grip on a few things.”

Jensen hadn’t meant that to come out quite as angry as it had sounded, and he sighed. “Sorry, I’m not really angry. I’m extremely glad for the break, though.”

“Felicia is a little…anal retentive,” Jared provided with a smile. Jensen couldn’t help but grin, remembering how much Jared himself had giggled at the term over a year ago, on their first date. Thinking back on it, Jensen always felt better.

“You’d know all about that, I suppose,” his dad muttered almost incoherently at his paper and Jensen’s jaw dropped. 

“Alan!” Donna admonished, looking stricken, but it was Jared who laughed. 

“I don’t want to agree, but…” Jared chuckled and then laughed harder. “No pun intended.”

Alan looked up over his paper with a little bit of surprise and Jensen couldn’t decide whether he should laugh with his boyfriend or fight with his dad. He decided that instead, he’d go find a referee. 

“I just remembered I need to talk to Mac,” Jensen said tightly, standing. “Jared, do you want to come with me so I don’t make poor Thomas cry? Because apparently that’s a fearful possibility.”

“Yeah,” Jared grinned, standing and following Jensen up the stairs. Almost the moment they were out of the room, Jensen could hear his mother furiously whispering at his father. 

“I’m sorry that I laughed,” Jared apologized and Jensen looked back to see that he was still grinning. “That was just unexpectedly funny.”

“It’s fine, I kind of wanted to laugh too,” Jensen shrugged. “That was just so…surprisingly homophobic. My dad was never super gung ho about me being gay, but he was never openly…well, so back handed.”

“I don’t think that quite qualified as homophobic,” Jared disagreed. “More like…homo-sarcastic.”

“Alright, Jay,” Jensen rolled his eyes. “Nevertheless. Mac needs to babysit us when we’re together, or else this trip might turn out a little more exciting than we’d anticipated.”

They walked to Mac’s door which was propped open. Mac and Thomas sat side by side on Mac’s bed staring intently at Joseph, who was balancing a treat on his nose patiently. Josh was sitting on her bean bag in the corner playing on his phone. 

“Oh, let poor little Joe have the treat,” Josh commented when he glanced up to see they were still torturing the young dog. 

“Wow, that’s some serious concentration,” Jensen commented from the door and Mac looked up, breaking the eye contact and thus nonverbally allowing Joseph to flip the treat into the air and catch it, which was pretty impressive, Jensen thought. “We should teach Harley and Sadie that trick,” Jensen told Jared. 

“Joseph!” Mac chastised. “I didn’t say okay.”

But Joseph didn’t care as he scrambled from in front of Mac to try and jump on Jensen. Jensen didn’t wait, instead dropping to his knees to greet the adorable fluff ball. “Hey Mac, want to hear what dad just said?”

“Oh, that’s never a good sign,” Mac grimaced. “What did he say? Are you guys leaving?”

“Jared commented that Felicia was a little anal retentive,” Jensen looked over and couldn’t help but grin at Jared. “And dad said Jared must know all about that.”

Jared, Jensen, Josh, and Thomas laughed while Mac violently rolled her eyes. “Oh my freaking God,” Mac groaned. 

“It was a little more straight forward than he usually is,” Jensen smiled. “And no, we’re not leaving. But I have decided that you need to be in the room if me and dad are to behave. Mom tries to make him behave but she doesn’t have the keen eye to predict outcomes of conversations like you do. Can you do it?”

“Of course I can,” Mac laughed. “I’ve been doing it my entire life, why wouldn’t I be able to now?”

“True,” Jensen agreed, straightening and walking over to Mac’s bed, plopping down on it and beckoning Jared to do the same. “So, Thomas. Tell me about yourself.”

“Uh…what do you want to know?” Thomas asked a tad nervously. 

“You know, the basics,” Jensen replied. 

“Okay, well, I am studying to become a veterinarian and I work for the Humane Society. I’m very into animals, if you can’t tell. Uh…What else do you want to know?”

“Ever been arrested?” Jensen raised his eyebrows. 

“Honestly, yes,” Thomas nodded. “A year ago I was arrested when I was caught trying to steal an abused dog from an abusive owner. The owner pressed chargers until it was made clear to him that the judge was very much on my side, so all charges were dropped and I got to keep the dog. His name is Ralph. He’s a huge sweetheart. He’s a huge pit bull, and will still go and hide when I get the vacuum out.”

“That is amazing,” Jared nodded. “I highly approve.”

“Jared,” Jensen reproached. 

“What, he stole a sad little puppy from an asshole, Jensen!” Jared argued. “C’mon, Jen. He’s practically a saint.”

“No, not a saint,” Thomas shook his head. “I just don’t like animals getting hurt.”

“He doesn’t like animals getting hurt, Jensen,” Jared grinned at Jensen who rolled his eyes but was stifling a smile. 

“Alright, that’s a good story, I guess,” Jensen allowed. “You’re not the biggest dick I’ve ever met.”

“Thanks,” Thomas smiled. “I don’t get that a lot.”

“Dinner!” Donna called up the stairs. 

“Dinner? We just got here,” Jensen frowned. 

“It’s been cooking all day,” Mac shrugged. 

“She wanted to eat early with you guys so we have plenty of time to talk and whatever. Expect dinner to be early every day while you’re here,” Josh supplied and Jensen stood, pulling Jared up as well. 

“Of course,” Jensen smiled. 

They all headed downstairs to the dining room where Donna had set out everything pristinely. They had a Christmas ham, stuffing, green beans, the whole works. It was just as Jensen remembered, though he hadn’t been home for Christmas in such a long time. 

“It all looks amazing, mom,” Jensen told her, giving her a side hug and a kiss on her cheek. 

“Thank you,” she beamed at him. 

“It smells amazing,” Josh commented. “Can we dig in, yet?”

“Yes, everybody take a seat,” Donna prompted. “Alan wants to make his traditional toast and then we can dig in.”

They all took a seat and Jared leaned into Jensen a little as he did so, imperceptibly asking, “Traditional toast?”

“I forgot,” Jensen replied with a frown. 

“It’s always wonderful thing to be surrounded by your family on Christmas Eve,” Alan started as soon as everyone was seated. “Christmas was always a grand tradition in the Ackles family. I always came home when you kids were little, even if in the middle of a shoot. We tried to always be together. This, for the past few years, is usually when I would lament Jensen’s absence, thinking he too busy to come be with his family when really he couldn’t make it due to…relationship problems—“ It was then, as Mac, Donna, and Josh all said “Dad!” or “Alan” sharply in admonishment, that Jensen realized his father was drunk. “—Sorry, right. Off topic. Anyway, we’re all together this year, is really the only part that matters. God bless us, and peace to our nation. Cheers.”

Jensen was both angry and, in a weird way, amused. He could see how this would be entertaining in a perverse sort of reality-TV way. Maybe he could write a sitcom someday based off the misadventures of the Ackles family. He didn’t know how well that would go since his writing was usually a tad too serious for happy-go-lucky purposes.

“Jensen, pass the beans,” Mac requested, breaking Jensen from his reverie. Her eyes were probing and he gave her a small shrug with a smile as he passed the beans. She looked a little surprised for a moment before her eyes flitted over to Jared momentarily before returning to his with a new found grin. 

“So, Jared,” Donna began a little too tersely to be as easy going as her smile suggested. “How did you like the premiers? I’ve read all about them, I heard Sydney gave a particularly touching response.”

“Yeah, it’s pretty amazing,” Jared grinned. “Surreal. It was weird to see myself up on the big screen in an actually good film—not that I haven’t loved all my other work, but this movie is amazing. It was written by this really good screenwriter, I don’t know if you’ve heard of him. Kind of full of himself.”

Jensen snorted. “Oh, yeah. He’s amazing. Fucking brilliant.”

“Language,” Donna admonished and Jensen chuckled. 

“Sorry, mom,” he fake grimaced at Mac who laughed. 

“Are you guys excited for the awards ceremonies?” Thomas asked. 

“I am,” Jared grinned. “Just being nominated is enough for me, I’m totally fine if I don’t win. But Jensen doesn’t like them.”

“Why not?” Thomas inquired. 

“Not a big fan of public speaking,” Jensen shrugged. 

“But your last speech went so well!” Josh laughed. 

“Last speech?” Thomas asked and the dinner table went dead quiet. 

Jared was the one who broke the surprised silence. “You haven’t seen Jensen’s Oscar acceptance speech?”

“You’ve won an Oscar?” Thomas asked excitedly. 

“You’re joking, right?” Mac turned to him. “I thought you saw it. You Googled him before you went to the movie, how did that not come up?”

“All of the results were for Trauma and the response it was getting,” Thomas shrugged. 

“Oh, thank God,” Jensen sighed. “It’s finally not the first thing on my web search.”

“Oh, well, we have to show him,” Mac said, turning to Donna. “Mom, can I use my phone at the dinner table please? Just this once?”

“Yes, I suppose we have to educate the newbie,” Donna allowed much to Jensen’s dismay. 

“Mom!” he cried. “The sacred rule!”

“Honey, your speech is a riot,” Donna smiled. “I will not deprive anyone who is associated with this family of it.”

Mac whipped out her phone and queued up the video. Jensen, of course, knew exactly what he said, having been forced to watch it over and over again. Jared leaned over to watch it again, and the rest of them could hear it. 

“Hey,” Oscar Jensen began on the tiny screen. 

“Solid start,” Thomas commented. 

“So, this is really awesome. I won an Oscar. Radtastic.”

“You said radtastic on national television at the Oscars!” Jared started laughing. 

“You’ve seen this before,” Jensen groaned. 

“Gets better every time, babe,” Jared replied without turning. 

Oscar Jensen continued on Mac’s phone. “I think I’m supposed to thank the Academy, but I don’t know the Academy. I’d much prefer thank Jack Daniels. Whiskey is quite the catalyst to a writer such as myself.”

“I hate that you’re the pretentious drunk that uses words like ‘catalyst’ when they’re shitfaced,” Josh groaned. 

“Language,” Donna corrected again. 

“Thank you mom for providing me with existence,” Oscar Jensen continued. “That was pretty rad of you. Dad too, I guess, but his job was pretty easy.”

“I love that you keep using rad,” Mac grinned. 

“I love that you used the word existence as the extent of my contribution,” Donna tsked. 

“Hey, at least he gave you existence,” Alan slurred. “I just got an easy job.”

“Some little dude by the camera is giving me a circle motion so I think I’m supposed to be done or something. So anyway, this is awesome. I’m, like, honored as fuck.” Fuck was bleeped out and Mac dissolved into laughter while Thomas chuckled with her. 

“You, young man, swear too much,” Donna admonished. 

“Sorry, mom,” Jensen rolled his eyes with a smile. 

It ended with him waving his little Oscar man in the air triumphantly and trying to moonwalk off stage, at the wrong exit. 

“The moonwalk is a very underrated dance form,” Jared commented as Mac put her phone away. “You should bring it back, Jensen. You have some serious talent.”

“I’ll get right on that,” Jensen nodded. “But first I have to focus on making rad a thing again.”

“I feel like that will be a little harder,” Mac laughed. 

“Really? You think rad will be less widely accepted back into the vernacular than the moonwalk into the popular dance forms of today?” Jensen raised his eyebrows at her. 

“Yes,” she nodded. 

“Alright then,” Jensen accepted. 

“So, dear, are you going to have a speech prepared for these upcoming awards?” Donna asked, steering the conversation. 

“I don’t think I’ll win anything,” Jensen shrugged. 

“Oh, come on!” Jared scoffed. “There’s no way you lose.”

“I know you don’t want to believe it,” Jensen chuckled. “However, in the film, mine is not the best work. Felicia’s directing style is sublime, you’re a fairly unknown actor who’s now in the limelight for your brilliant acting. And above all else, it comes together in a way that is particularly disserving of the Best Picture, and there’s no way we get all four. Best Original Screenplay is a smaller category that is less sought out, and therefore the easiest one to give to another film.”

“I think we’ll get all four,” Jared replied without missing a beat. He’d had this conversation with Jared before, along with Felicia, Misha, and, on occasion, Gen, who hoped for the Best Hair and Makeup award, but wasn’t getting her hopes up since both hair and makeup was fairly unelaborated. 

“It doesn’t hurt to be optimistic, dear,” Donna pointed out. 

“No, but I won’t be disappointed either,” Jensen shrugged. “I will, however, be extremely disappointed and angry if Jared doesn’t win. He deserves it most.”

“No, I’m a first time nominee,” Jared argued. “I think I have less of a chance of winning than you.”

“I was a first time nominee when I won,” Jensen pointed out. 

“Yes, that’s true,” Jared shrugged. “Whatever happens, I’m just happy we’re all nominated.”

“Yes, quite the pride and joy you two are,” Alan commented. “Quite the power couple.”

“Oh, I hope the tabloids don’t get a wind of that misnomer,” Jared laughed. “I don’t want to be the ‘power couple’ waltzing down the red carpet. Let’s leave that for Brad and Angelina.”

“Just a random small-time civilian question, real quick,” Thomas interjected. “Do either of you know Brad and Angelina personally?”

“They’re Hollywood royalty,” Jared laughed. “So no, I don’t. However, Jensen has promised to introduce me.”

“You know them?” Thomas’ eyes were wide with both astonishment and admiration.

“Yeah, Angelina and I get along really well,” Jensen smiled. “She’s an amazing person. I accidentally spilled champagne on her dress a couple years back and we’ve been friends ever since. Brad is a very funny guy, but I don’t think he’s forgiven me for spilling on his wife.”

“That’s amazing,” Thomas sighed. “Who else have you guys met?”

“I worked with Paris Hilton on this one bad horror movie,” Jared laughed. “She’s…just as you’d expect. Let’s see…I met Natalie Portman on the set of one of her's a while back. She was amazing, she loved that I’d watched her episodes of _Star Wars_ more than the rest. Speaking of _Star Wars_ , I met Harrison Ford and he was strange, but amazing. That’s all I can think of right now.”

“Jared’s forgetting that he’s very good friends with Jimmy Fallon,” Jensen nudged Jared playfully. 

“No way!” Thomas gasped. “I watch him almost every night.”

“Me too,” Jensen nodded. “He was just at our house a couple of weeks ago, he brought his daughter over for us to meet. Before that, he’d come over for dinner a few times when he was in town.”

“Yeah, Jimmy’s amazing,” Jared grinned. “His wife is hilarious. That kid of theirs is going to have a hell of a sense of humor.”

“What about you, Jensen? Who else have you met besides Brad and Angelina?” Thomas pressed. 

“I’ve been to a few award shows and after parties, so I know quite a few celebrities,” Jensen told him. “It’d be easier for you to just ask me and I’ll answer.”

“George Clooney?”

“Yeah, he read for one of the parts in _Trauma_ , actually,” Jensen nodded. “But Felicia talked with him and his schedule didn’t line up all that well, so he bowed out.”

“It wasn’t for my part, was it?” Jared asked. “Because I would feel really bad if I deprived the world of another George Clooney movie. He would’ve been great in that part!”

“No, you’re part was set in stone,” Jensen assured. 

“Nepotism at its finest,” Alan muttered and everyone collectively ignored him, Jensen not even desiring to correct him. 

“Tim Burton and Helena Bonham Carter?” Thomas pursued. 

“Yes, they’re the weirdest couple ever,” Jensen nodded. “Awesome people. They asked me to voice one of their characters not too long ago, unofficially, so that project might be in the works. And while we’re on the subject, yes, I’ve met Johnny Depp. He’s amazing and a little crazy.”

“Alan Rickman?” 

“Okay, let me just stop you there: I’ve met the entire cast of _Harry Potter_ , all at different times.”

“That’s amazing,” Thomas said with a huge grin. 

“Yes, yes it is,” Jensen confirmed. 

“You’ve met so many more celebrities than I have,” Jared commented. “Am I living in LA wrong?”

“We live together,” Jensen pointed out. 

“Great, so it’s just me,” Jared sighed. 

“Jensen, look at me,” Alan all of a sudden yelled. Everyone jumped at looked at Alan who glared at Jensen. 

“Dad, what the hell?” Jensen exclaimed angrily. 

“You won’t talk to me,” Alan pointed out at a much more reasonable level.

“Alright, Alan, I think that’s enough whiskey for tonight,” Donna tried to reach for his glass, which he ripped away. 

“I need to say this, Donna!” he said to her angrily and she glared at him, but sat back in her chair. “Jensen,” he continued. 

“Dad, do we have to do this now?” Jensen groaned. 

“Yeah, dad, come on,” Mac tried. 

“No, I need to say this,” Alan insisted angrily. “I don’t care if I’m causing a scene in front of your boyfriends. I need to say this, and I’m just at the right level of drunk to do it. Jensen. You’re not talking to me, so I thought if I got a little snippy, you’d get defensive like you used to. Remember? You were such a good arguer. But even if you were arguing with me, you were still talking to me, at least. But now you’re even ignoring that. Is it so much to ask to talk to your son?” 

“Dad,” Jensen sighed, carding his hand through his hair. “I didn’t just stop talking to you because I’m heartless.”

“I know,” Alan agreed. “It was because I was…how did you put it, Mac. Victim-blaming? Victim-blaming. Which is bad. And I shouldn’t have, and I’m sorry.”

Jensen was silent, so Alan repeated himself. “Jensen, I’m sorry.”

“Dad, it’s a little bit more than sorry,” Mac piped up, fire in her glare. 

“I know, but that’s all I can do at this point, right? I can’t go back in time and reverse my stupidity, can I? No. So I can only say sorry now,” Alan stated. “I’m sorry. I just wish that you could talk to us, but I recognize that it was hard for you. I’ve read books, most of which Mac has bought for me, that I neglected for years because I thought I didn’t need a damn book to understand what my own son had been through. But they helped. I can’t begin to understand how much of an idiot I was being, thinking it was…what did I say? Charlie pushing you around. It was worse, and I know that, I knew that. I didn’t mean to…how did you put it? Trivialize it? Trivialize. Right, I didn’t meant to trivialize it. I’m sorry, Jensen.”

“Dad…” Jensen didn’t want to forgive him, not after he’d been just under civil to him for years, when he needed him most, but he could see tears in Alan’s eyes, his father, who never cried outside of a role he played. 

“I don’t think it’s enough,” Mac aided Jensen. “It’s too much too soon.”

“I want to understand,” Alan pressed. “Jensen, just talk to us about it.”

“I can’t, dad,” Jensen shook his head. “I can’t, not here at dinner with poor Thomas who is getting the show of his life.”

“Talk to us,” Alan pressed after a pause as he mulled over Jensen’s words. “Please. I just want to understand.”

“Dad, no—“ Jensen shook his head angrier. 

“Jensen, I want to understand!” Alan raised his voice and something clicked in Jensen. 

“You want to understand,” he laughed bitterly. “You _can’t_ understand. I can’t _make_ you understand. Because there are hardly words for it. It’s like living in a prison where you can see the world around you, sunny and beautiful, but you’re locked away from it. It’s being negated to only the sum of your parts, to being an object, to being nothing. It’s being, feeling, _knowing_ you’re worthless. Worthless, dad. That no one in the world cares at all about what happens to you, and yet knowing that you have to keep those who care away, lest your fate somehow becomes theirs. It’s like a disease, like being quarantined from everything. It’s alienation and pain and anger and fatigue. You go out and smile at the world and come home exhausted. It’s buying concealer so you can look relatively normal and not simply a mass of different shades of blue. It’s all of these things and so much more, dad. That’s not even the tip of the iceberg. That’s just the waking up part, not the living, the interaction, the actual pain of being beaten down into yourself into there’s nothing left to hit. I can’t make you understand.”

With that, he stood, throwing his napkin on the table and exited the dining room, and bolting from the house entirely. He heard doors opening and closing behind him and knew that Jared had followed him, which he was thankful for. Once out of the house, he ran to their rental car and opened the door. When he heard footsteps, he threw the keys over his shoulders. 

“You drive, I don’t think I can,” he said thickly, turning after he’d tossed them and was both angered and surprised to see Alan had followed him out, with Mac and Jared behind him. 

“Thank you,” Alan said and Jensen was given a pause. 

“What?” he seemed to gasp. 

“Thank you,” Alan repeated walking to Jensen and putting a gentle and tentative hand on his son’s cheek. “Thank you for talking.”

“I…you…I don’t…” Jensen was uncomprehending in the face of a kind and understanding father, who’d he’d spent his entire life arguing with. 

“Thank you,” Alan repeated and Jensen didn’t struggle as Alan pulled him into a hug. They embraced for a few long moments before they both pulled back and Jensen was still vaguely cautious, but also teary-eyed. 

“I’m sorry,” Alan told him, holding Jensen at arm’s length. “I’m sorry.”

“Alright, dad,” Jensen finally relented. “I forgive you.”

Alan smiled and pulled him into another hug. When they pulled apart again, Jensen saw that the rest of the family and Thomas had joined them in the driveway. 

“Well this is a real Kodak moment,” Thomas commented. Slowly, everyone broke into grins at the comment which erupted into fits of laughter. Eventually, when they all calmed Jensen rolled his eyes. 

“Okay, fine,” he relented. “I like you, Thomas.”

Mac squealed and threw her arms around Thomas, but Jensen cleared his throat. “Okay, but none of that,” he told them and Mac rolled her eyes but dropped her arms. 

They all went back to the dinner table to finish, and the next couple of days went surprisingly smoothly, Jensen and Alan both tentatively testing their reformed relationship. On Christmas Eve, they all opened presents with Jensen and Jared, and Donna prepared a large sack for the presents they were sending with them to Austen for the Padalecki’s. Jensen and Jared went to bed and at approximately two in the morning, Jensen’s phone started ringing. Jensen ignored it, both he and Jared grumbling at it until it stopped. It wasn’t until the third time that Jensen sat up angrily, right as it stopped. 

“Who the fuck is calling me?” he growled right as his phone started ringing again, joined by Jared’s on the other side of the bed. Jared sat up and they exchanged a look. 

“Something’s happened,” Jared murmured, looking at Jensen’s phone. “Answer it, they called you first.”

“Alright, I’ll put it on speaker,” Jensen nodded, picking up his phone and seeing that it was Chris calling. He answered and began tersely, “Chris, what is it? What’s happened?”

“It’s Charlie,” Chris began and Jensen immediately tensed, Jared’s hand immediately flitting to Jared’s shoulder. “He’s dead, Jensen. He died earlier today.”

Jensen’s vision went white for a moment, his brain not comprehending what Chris had just told him, or how he was supposed to feel about it. Emotions ran rampant through his head and he must have looked slack-jawed because Jared cupped his facing, shutting his mouth. 

“He’s dead, and Danny’s in jail. They threw her in jail, and she’s being tried for his murder.” 

It was like a wall had hit Jensen in the face. Even though he knew he wasn’t poisonous, the thought crossed his mind that he had, even after so long, even after moving on, eventually infected Danny too. 

“We’ve posted her bail, but Jensen…you need to get back here,” Chris sounded frantic. “She’s freaking out, she’s worried about you, of all things. She’s going to be on trial. For murder.”


	24. Chapter 24

Jared could see the slow leak of grief, anger, astonishment, and many other emotions wash across Jensen’s face as Chris spoke, and Jared’s heart hammered. Charlie was dead. Jared couldn’t say he wasn’t happy—or, rather, relieved. However, how in the world Danny was being tried for murder was beyond him. 

“Jensen, I think you need to come home,” Chris said across the telephone line and Jared could see the gears turning in Jensen’s head, the far-off look in his eyes that signaled he was hardly listening. 

“Yeah, Chris, we’ll jump on the earliest flight out,” Jared jumped in, which made Jensen startle from his reverie. 

“Jared, I hate to take you away from seeing your family,” Jensen told him softly. 

“I saw them just a couple of months ago, they’ll be fine,” Jared shrugged honestly. “It’s fine. I’m not going to leave you alone to deal with this.”

“Thanks, Jay,” Chris grumbled. 

“Okay, you’d be in good hands with Chris, of course,” Jared amended. “But Danny’s my friend too. I want to be there for all of you.”

“Okay,” Jensen finally agreed. “We’ll catch a red eye out of here tonight. Does Danny’s bail need to be posted? I can wire you some cash?”

“No, we’re good,” Chris shook his head. “Luckily, Chad, weirdly enough, has some legal connections and we got a quickie trial for bail.”

“Yeah, Chad’s father’s side of the family are all lawyers,” Jared nodded. “But I’m surprised even they could get a judge to try someone on Christmas Eve.”

“Yeah, it’s kind of scary to think of Chad with that kind of leverage,” Chris agreed. “Anyway, they’re releasing her now. Luckily, she only spent a few hours there, we’re driving to pick her up now.”

“Good,” Jensen said quietly, the far off look in his eyes again. Jared couldn’t quite place the look, but it was worrisome. 

“We’ll call you when we get a flight and give you the information, Chris,” Jared chimed in. 

“Alright, good,” Chris said. “This is all so crazy. Shit hit the fan real quick.”

“Yeah, no kidding,” Jared nodded. “Talk to you later.”

“Talk to you later,” Chris agreed, hanging up. 

“Alright, let’s pack our stuff,” Jared prompted Jensen who seemingly startled again and jumped from the bed. 

“Do you mind packing for me? I have to go tell my parents what’s going on,” Jensen frowned deeply. 

“Yeah, no problem,” Jared agreed instantly. 

Jensen left and Jared starting quickly folding and stuffing their clothes into their bags. He was about finished when Jensen returned, his mother trailing him with tears in her eyes. 

“Poor Danny, sitting in a cold cell all alone,” she lamented, a sob clearly caught in her throat. “That awful man! How is he still hurting you?”

“Enough, mom,” Jensen sighed. 

“We’re all packed,” Jared told them and Jensen took his bags and headed out the door, Jared following. Donna followed them into the hallway where they were met with Alan, Mac, and Josh all standing in their pajamas with wide eyes and deep frowns. 

“You’re flying out, like, _right_ now?” Mac asked, dismayed. 

“Yeah,” Jensen confirmed. “I have to be there, Mac.”

Mac still frowned but nodded. Jensen’s family followed them to the door and they all exchanged individual hugs. 

“Call us when you land safe,” Donna told him. 

“And keep us updated,” Alan added and Jensen rolled his eyes a little before nodding. “Promise?” Alan pursued. 

“Yes, dad,” Jensen nodded tersely. “I will call, I will keep you all updated. I promise.” 

“Well, if there’s a silver lining in this, it’s that the bastard is finally dead,” Alan murmured and Jared noticed that Jensen stepped back a half step, an almost stricken look flashing across his face before he closed his eyes and sighed. 

“We should never be glad when someone’s dead,” Jensen murmured quietly and Alan looked baffled. 

“Are you defending him?”

“No,” Jensen snapped. 

“Jensen—“ Alan began but Mac interrupted. 

“Dad!” she stopped him. “Chapter 48.”

Alan stopped and contemplated for a moment before nodding and stopping his argument. 

Jensen, however, looked slightly irritated. 

“I’m not a book, Mac,” he snapped before turning and opening the front door, exiting with a huff. Jared followed, glancing back and offering an apologetic smile at her as he walked through the door. He could see the emotions changing on her face before she joined them outside, closing the front door behind her. She ran by Jared, making him pause on the walkway, and jerked Jensen’s shoulder when she reached him. 

“Oh, _hell_ no, Jen,” she admonished. “I am on your side, and I know that you’re not a book. You don’t get to be angry at me. I get that this is a stressful time and everything, what with your abusive ex-boyfriend dead and your best friend charged with his murder—I get that. But I am helping, and you don’t get to walk away, possibly for months before I see you again, and be that rude.”

Jared raised his eyebrows, impressed but not surprised, smiling briefly at Mac when she glanced back at him. Jensen took in a long breathe and blew it out in her face. 

“God, I can’t say one mean thing to you, can I? I’m telling you, that takes half the fun out of being a big brother,” he commented, leaning in and kissing her forehead. 

“Nope, Josh gets to be mean,” Mac shook her head at him. “We’re each other’s favorites.”

“You know, sometimes I feel bad for Josh,” Jared commented, walking up to join them. 

“Yeah, we do too,” Mac agreed with a small smile. “But it’s okay, because he’s dad’s favorite.”

“Mac, we need to leave now,” Jensen told her. “Do I have permission?”

“Yes you do,” Mac nodded, giving him a quick hug before heading to the door. At the door, with her hand on the handle, she called back, “Love you, Jenny Benny!”

“You too, Mac and Cheese,” he called back without turning. Jared smiled a little, but when he glanced at Jensen’s face, he saw a deep set frown gave him a dark, brooding look and Jared felt as though he needed to help, but didn’t know how.

“Jen…” he began, unsuccessfully hiding the worry in his tone. Jensen glanced at him. “Are you okay?”

“No,” Jensen replied, shaking his head. “It’s just…new. I’m not done processing.”

“Understandable,” Jared nodded. “It’s a lot to take in. How do you feel about…”

“Charlie being dead?” Jensen finished for Jared, looking at him for a long moment as they reached the back of their rental car and popped the trunk. 

“Yeah,” Jared replied. 

Jensen threw their suitcases into the trunk and slammed it with a little too much force, then leaned against his hands for a moment, hanging his head down and not looking at Jared. 

“I don’t know,” came Jensen’s eventual reply. 

“That’s okay,” Jared told him, turning Jensen by the shoulder and enveloping him in a hug. “It’s okay.”

“It’s far from okay, Jared,” Jensen replied, but put his head down in the crook of Jared’s neck. 

“Okay, well, it will be okay, then,” Jared amended. 

“They’ll want me to testify,” Jensen said after a long moment, so quietly that Jared almost didn’t hear him. 

“Testify? Why?” Jared frowned into Jensen’s hair. 

“At the very least, about the day Danny came and saved me,” Jensen told him. “I’m the only witness. But beyond that, they’ll probably ask me about before, confirm that the day with Danny was likely behavior. They’ll call on Chris to testify, too, probably, to confirm that he witnessed me hurt.”

“You can refuse to testify,” Jared offered futilely. 

“No, I can’t,” Jensen shook his head against Jared’s shoulder. “Not if it will help Danny. I owe her one.”

“You don’t owe her anything, Jensen,” Jared told him, pulling away a little to look Jensen in the face. “Danny went to help you because she’s your friend and she loves you, because it was the right thing to do—not so you could owe her.”

“I know,” Jensen shrugged. “Just because it wasn’t her intention, doesn’t mean it still isn’t true. I think, overall, she kind of saved my life. I have no doubt Charlie would’ve eventually killed me…or led to my death, in some way or another. Therefore, I owe Danny my life. Helping to vindicate her doesn’t even come close to what she did for me.”

“I love you,” Jared told Jensen, kissing him softly. After a moment, Jared pulled away and offered Jensen a miniscule smile. “Alright, we got to go. You want to drive?”

“No, you drive,” Jensen retorted, walking to the passenger side. They drove to the airport in relative silence, hitting no traffic, as it was almost three in the morning. When they arrived at the airport, they booked tickets on a red-eye flight that was to leave at 4:10 am, and were to land in L.A., after one short layover, around 8:00 am. They settled themselves in the waiting area, after ordering two trays of coffee (almost all for Jensen) and a few donuts (almost all for Jared). Jensen called Chris and gave him the information. Chris was going to pick them up at the airport and take them all to Danny’s house, where she would be waiting with her lawyer, who Chris told them was Chad’s uncle, which Jared was happy to know as Uncle Patrick was an exceptionally good lawyer. While Jensen talked on the phone with Chris, Jared called his parents and left a message on their machine vaguely describing the situation and why he and Jensen wouldn’t make it for Christmas. He sent a similar text to Megan as well. Jensen and Jared set alarms on their phones and lightly dozed in the near-empty airport. When they went off, it was just as their flight was announced to now be boarding. They got on the plane and were in L.A. in no time, or so it seemed for Jared. However, he reflected that it probably felt like an eternity for Jensen. 

As they waited out on the curb in the pick-up area for Chris, Jared wrapped his arm around Jensen’s shoulder. 

“How you doing?” he asked softly and Jensen shrugged. 

“Jared…why do I feel sad?” he finally asked, voice and face showing both grief and frustration. “Why do I feel sad he’s dead? He was a sadistic bastard that has only hurt me and the ones I love. Why do I feel sad?”

“He wasn’t always like that,” Jared turned and pulled Jensen into a real hug. “He didn’t always hurt you. You loved him.”

“Whatever,” Jensen shrugged. “I’ll get over it. He doesn’t deserve my grief.”

Jared agreed, but didn’t say so. Instead, he simply said, “I love you.”

“I know,” Jensen pulled back and kissed Jared quickly. “Which is why I’ll be able to get through this unscathed.”

“That you will,” Jared confirmed and they both jumped when Chris pulled up and honked unnecessarily. Jensen got into the passenger seat while Jared threw their bags into the bed of Chris’s pickup and slid into the back seat, knees clunking. 

“Hey,” Chris greeted. “Shit hit the fan real quick, huh?”

“No kidding,” Jensen huffed. “It’s just fucking like Charlie to die over Christmas.”

“Yeah, and leave us a huge fucking mess to deal with,” Chris agreed. “Should I stop off at your guys’ house before we head over to Danny’s?”

Jensen glanced back at Jared who shook his head. “I don’t need anything,” Jared supplied. 

“Me neither,” Jensen agreed. “Straight to Danny’s.”

“How is she?” Jared asked. 

“About as good as she can be expected to be,” Chris frowned. “She didn’t like spending twelve hours in jail.”

“Twelve hours?” Jensen gasped. “How are we just hearing about it?”

“Well, let me give you the whole story before you go getting hot and bothered,” Chris snapped. “Apparently, Charlie died in the morning on the 23rd, and almost immediately, his mother sought to press charges against Danny. So she went and ranted at the police station until she forced someone into going to Danny’s house and asking her to go the police station with them. When they questioned her, she admitted that she did hit Charlie, which resulted in his coma and eventually his death. Since she confessed, they had to charge her with…I think they said assault with a deadly weapon and accidental homicide.”

“Involuntary manslaughter,” Jared quickly corrected. 

“Yeah, that,” Chris confirmed. “Anyway, so she called me from the station, I told Chad, and he set his family on it. They got her released and a judge presided over a quick informal trial—that, to be honest, I’m not sure was one hundred percent legal, what with it happening so quick and everything—and the judge set the bail at ten thousand dollars. He claimed that was low, given the accusation, but I don’t see how 10k can be low.”

“Usually it runs closer to one million and above,” Jared offered. 

“Alright, so 10k isn’t so bad,” Chris immediately replied. “Anyway, I posted her bail and she immediately asked for you. That’s when we called you. We wanted to make sure she was good before we got you all worried.”

“Chris, you’ve got to let me pay you the ten grand,” Jensen started immediately. 

“No, it’s alright,” Chris shook his head. “I’ve got it covered.”

“Chris, it’s my fault she’s in this mess,” Jensen argued, frowning. “I should pay.”

“Pay?” Chris glanced over at Jensen severely. “You think you should pay?”

“I didn’t mean it like that, Chris,” Jensen retracted. 

“This isn’t your fault, Jensen,” Chris told him tersely. “You don’t have to pay for anything.”

“God, that’s not what I meant,” Jensen snapped. “I want to pay for her bail because you’re a business man and I don’t want this thing to be a financial imposition.” 

“My business is quite successful, thank you very much, and I can afford to bail my girlfriend out of jail,” Chris replied sharply. 

“Maybe I should offer up my money,” Jared chimed in from the back. “As an unbiased third party.”

“Shut up, Jared,” Chris huffed. 

“You’re mean when you’re stressed,” Jensen told him. 

“You infantile when you’re upset,” Chris replied. “What grown ass adult man uses the word ‘mean’?”

“This is such a weird argument,” Jared observed and Jensen let out a small huff of a laugh. 

“Fine, whatever, don’t let me pay,” Jensen finally sighed. “I just…I feel like I need to do something.”

“You’ll have to testify,” Chris said, softly now. “I think that will be enough.”

“I don’t want to,” Jensen muttered. 

“You have to,” Chris said gently. 

“I know.”

They reached the house then and when they opened the door, they were met with Sadie and Harley, who Danny was watching while they were away for Christmas. Jensen and Jared both greeted them briefly before walking to the living room where they heard voices. The moment Jensen stepped into the room, Danny was out of her seat and embracing him. They hugged for a long moment, Danny with misty eyes. Eventually, they pulled apart and Danny looked at Jensen worriedly. 

“Are you okay?” she asked him. 

“I’m not the one who was arrested,” Jensen shook his head, cupping her face between his hands. “I am so sorry, Danneel.”

“Don’t start with the whole full name crap to convey extra sentiment,” Danny scoffed. “And you have nothing to be sorry about. This isn’t your fault.”

“I hate that you all keep telling me that,” Jensen frowned at her. 

“Yeah, well, we really have to pound the truth into you sometimes,” Danny said, and then quickly grimaced and corrected, “Sorry, that was a poor metaphors.”

“Yeah, well, no one can be as good as me with metaphors,” Jensen shrugged and when no one even cracked a smile, he added, “It’s funny…it’s funny because I’m a professional writer…like, metaphors are my job? Really…not even a pity chuckle. That’s cool, it’s not like I need you people to laugh at my jokes for validation or anything…”

Everyone was stifling smiles at that point, and Jensen threw up his hands, “God, I’m funny! Where are my dogs? They’ll laugh at me!”

“Your dogs?” Chris raised his eyebrows. “I thought they were Jared’s.”

“They may have first been Jared’s, but they like me better,” Jensen admitted. 

“Hey! We don’t talk about that!” Jared objected. “We just silently both think it.”

Everyone was smiling at least a little bit now, and Danny kissed Jensen on the cheek before returning to her seat. “Sorry, I’m being rude. Guys, this is Patrick Murray, my lawyer and Chad’s uncle.”

“Hello,” Uncle Patrick stood with a smile, and went to Jared first. “Jared! Long time no see! It’s been a while. It’s funny we all ended up in California.”

“Yeah, that is funny,” Jared agreed. “How’s the practice?”

“Great! Speaking of, I suppose all of you are someway involved in the case? How are you involved, Jared?” 

“Jensen’s my boyfriend,” Jared provided. 

“Alright, well, so long as it’s alright with my client, I won’t have to ask you to leave while I talk about the case.” Uncle Patrick looked back at Danny, who gave thumbs up. “Great. Everyone, take a   
seat. I have mostly good news. Danny has given me all the details from the case from her side of the story, and I’ve already had the hospital fax his patient records to me. It’s a bogus charge from a grieving woman, which is both good and bad. If Mrs. Belmonte plays the grief card well enough, she could sway the jury. However, as all of the evidence is on our side, and we have firsthand accounts, I say that it is very unlikely. Currently, the trial date is set for the seventh of January.”

“Wow,” Jensen exclaimed. “That’s…quick, isn’t it? I mean, Jared and I, we have the Golden Globes on the 10th.”

“Usually, yes, but my firm has friends in very high places, and the trial is being expedited,” Uncle Patrick responded. “Chad’s father plays golf with the district attorney, and I have a judge that owes me a favor, so we’re throwing together a jury. As for your awards ceremony, you should be able to get out on time, if the trial runs into the 10th, which I say is probably unlikely. Now, Mr. Ackles, if I could talk to you in private?”

“It’s okay,” Jensen shook his head. “Everyone in this room knows most of the details anyway.”

“If you prefer,” Uncle Patrick allowed. “I want you to testify, as I’m sure you assumed. Mr. Kane as well, and Ms. Harris will give her statement before the court, of course. But I was wondering the extent to which you feel comfortable testifying?”

“How much would you want from me?” Jensen replied cautiously. 

“Well, ideally, I’d like to get your account of what happened on the day in question, with further details about living with Mr. Belmonte. For instance, I would want as much detail as you feel comfortable providing. With my clients, usually we rehearse what they plan on saying on the stand, but in your case, if you’d prefer to simply answer the questions truthfully on the stand, I can just send you my basic outlines, so you’re not completely blindsided.”

“That sounds preferable, thank you,” Jensen nodded and Jared grabbed his hand, which Jensen squeezed gratefully. Jared’s cell began to ring, however, and he was required to let go of Jensen’s hand. 

“It’s probably my family,” Jared explained, while fishing it from his pocket. “We left before we got to see them.” He checked the caller ID and saw it was Steve. He flashed a look at Jensen to convey his slight worried astonishment and stood, walking to the doorway to answer. “Merry Christmas, Steve.”

“Merry fucking Christmas to you too, Padalecki. Now that we’ve gotten that shit out of the way, what the fee fie fuck, Padalecki? Do I really need to tell you that when one of your fucking friends gets arrested in a murder case that you need to get your fucking agent/publicist on the phone so we can shoot this fucking horse in the face?” Steve’s tone far breeched livid. 

“Steve, look, everything’s happened so fast,” Jared tried, but Steve wasn’t allowing it. 

“Yeah, well, this is all fucking great, because guess fucking what, Padelecki! Someone leaked the story,” Steve told him and Jared spun, returning to the couch. 

“Hold on, Steve, I’m putting you on speaker,” Jared told him. “We’re at Danny’s house with her lawyer.”

“That’s fucking great,” Steve replied and Jared put it on speaker and put his phone on the coffee table. “Put me on fucking speaker, I want everyone to know just how fucking bad this shit got. Well, some bitch leaked the story to the press, probably whatever motherfucker is trying Danny in the first place, that fucking cocksucker. But it doesn’t matter what asshat leaked the fucking story, what fucking matters is that fucking Jared is connected to it. Someone got a picture you the two of you fucking making cute at the airport, and boy do neither of you look happy. The story goes that well-fucking-known Hollywood screenwriter Jensen Fucking Ackles got his best gal pal (whatever the fucking homophobic piece of shit term means) to murder his ex-boyfriend. Right now, only Perez has a hold of it, since none of the actual news entities wanted to take on such a story that seemed like such fucking bullshit before they got good, hard facts, thank fucking baby Jesus, but we need to get this shit under our fucking control. So guess what, Ackles? You’re now hiring me as your new fucking agent and publicist like I am for this fucking dilweed you’re dating, understand?”

Jensen opened his mouth, and as if Steve could see it, he jumped back into his rant. 

“That was rhetorical, you dumbfuck, you don’t actually get a say and you can fucking thank me later,” Steve went on. “Now all you cunt bagels stay at Danny’s house or so fucking help me St. Joseph, I will kick all of your asses. You too, Mr. Lawyer Man. I need to talk to you.”

“Patrick Murray,” Uncle Patrick chimed in with a grin. 

“Oh thank the Lord our savior that it’s fucking you, Patrick. That makes this shit just to the left of fucking hell fire, I’m glad you’re there. I was gonna call you anyway. I don’t suppose that dipshit nephew of yours is involved in this?”

“Not this time, no,” Uncle Patrick laughed. “That new boyfriend of his is keeping him on the up and up.”

“Glad to fucking hear it, it’s about fucking time that motherfucker got his shit together,” Steve laughed harshly. “Anyway, as I was saying, you fucking asswipes stay there, and I’ll be there in twenty. And I’m bringing coffee because I’m just a great fucking stand-up guy you fucking dumb fucking cunts.”

Without any further farewell, Steve hung up, and everyone sat in silence for a moment before simultaneously bursting into fits of laughter. After a few moments, Danny choked out, “God, I know this shit just got worse, but God, that was fucking hilarious.”

“That’s Steve,” Jared nodded. “Literally always.”

Twenty minutes later, Steve came barging in without knocking or even a simple greeting. Instead, to Harley and Sadie who were happy to see their friend, he said, “Hey there you fucking cute ass pieces of shit, I can’t pet you right now because your owners suck. So blame them.” When entering the living room he threw down the coffee and donuts on the coffee table and sat with huff and demanded, “Tell me every fucking detail, you dumb ass motherfuckers.”

So Danny proceeded to tell Steve all about Charlie and Jensen, with Jensen jumping in every now and again to offer details, and with Chris offering his point of view. At the end, Steve leaned forward and said, “Wow, that fucking sucks, Ackles. Glad that fucking piece of fucking shit is rotting in hell, I hope his fucking head is roasting up the devil’s fucking ass.”

Jensen actually managed to laugh a little, but Steve continued without pause. 

“Alright, well, stop me if I’m making plans that are against the case, or what the fuck ever, Murray—and by the way, also fucking rhetorical, you work around what I fucking put down, remember?” Steve paused to see Murray nod in agreement while chuckling. “Damn fucking straight, you beautiful fucking leech. Anyway, we’re going to have to release a goddamn fucking press release giving at least some of the details about the case before a fucking journalist who wants to make a fucking name for himself decides to stick his snotty little yellow nose wherever the fuck he wants. So, Ackles, here’s what it will say: You were in a fucking abusive relationship, your best friend—and none of the gal pal shit—came to your rescue and stopped that fucking asshole from fucking murdering you. Then the fucking dick face slipped into a fucking coma and was fucking comatose for the past few years before dying, and therefore this entire fucking murder charge is a piece of shit and everyone knows it. We’re not going to mention Jared, because people are already associating you two together, but overall he doesn’t have a part in this fucking murder case other than being the fucking brilliant doting fucking too-cute-makes-me-vomit-in-my-mouth boyfriend that you fucking want, I’m sure. Sound good?”

“Yes, I like the wording,” Jensen commented and everyone laughed, Steve grinning at him. 

“I forgot you thought you were funny,” he says. 

“I forgot my keen wit was lost on you,” Jensen retorted and Steve barked out a laugh, slapping his knee. 

“Glad you fucking hired me, Ackles,” Steve clapped him on the back. “Best fucking decision of your entire fucking life, my man. Glad we got this all squared away, and now I’m going to go type up this piece of shit and release it to the dumbfucks that give a shit for whatever stupid reason. Enjoy my fucking coffee and donuts, you freeloaders, and merry fucking Christmas!”

And with that, he left the house just as he’d come in, patting each dog quickly on his to the door. Jared grinned a little after him, and when he turned back to his group of friends, he was relieved to see small smiles on their faces. 

“I know this is still a super shitty situation,” Danny commented. “But it’s looking better already.”

They spent Christmas at Danny’s house; Jensen ran back to their house to grab their friends’ presents, which they were supposed to give out once Jensen and Jared got back from Texas. Uncle Patrick left shortly after Chad showed up, briefly coercing Chad into confirming he was coming to the family dinner, and bringing his cute little boyfriend with him. Harley and Sadie were petted without stop, which they appreciated greatly, and Jared felt vaguely bad that he hadn’t bought them presents. Danny, however, was way ahead of them, and brought out two huge rawhide bones for them to gnaw on. They had Chinese food for dinner and all slept on Danny’s couches after demolishing a few bottles of Christmas wine. They all returned to their separate houses and slept off their hangovers. New Years came shortly after, and they spent it at Chris’s bar, as always. The days after New Years were simply a countdown to the trial, though, and all celebration was tainted ever so slightly by the dark cloud of the accusation against Danny. 

After Steve released the official statement on Jensen’s behalf, the press hunting both and he and Jared everywhere: Jensen at the grocery store, Jared out on a run, Jensen at the gym, Jared at the bank—it was incessant. They all asked for Jensen’s personal story, they all asked for Jared’s thoughts on Jensen’s situation. It was annoying, but overall, pretty easy to ignore. They were oddly respectful when Jared was with Jensen, however, not getting in their personal space or asking too many questions, which surprised Jared.

The seven days after New Year’s passed like the blink of an eye and before Jared knew it, he was straightening Jensen’s tie before they drove down to the courthouse. Uncle Patrick warned that today would be both good in bad: good because the prosecution had so little that it would be a pretty short proceeding, and call of witnesses (ie: Mrs. Belmonte). All the prosecution had to go on was Danny’s confession, which the defense was not refuting. The bad, however, was that the defense wouldn’t get to speak until the following day. 

When they arrived, the press was thick on the ground already. Jared glimpsed, very briefly, a older woman dramatically sobbing, surrounded by cameras and microphones, and he assumed that was Mrs. Belmonte. Reporters, cameras, recorders, and microphones followed them all the way up until the doors to the courtroom, where they were not permitted to go. The judge had only allowed the first three reporters admittance before shutting it off for anyone who worked for the press. Jensen and Jared sat with Chris and Chad, who had already arrived. When Mrs. Belmonte walked in the door, all three reporters pulled out recorders in tandem. As she walked up the aisle, escorted by her lawyers, she gave Jensen a withering look that he did not return, nor deserve, Jared thought. They were called to attention, and they all stood as the judge walked in. When they sat, the judge began the trial by swearing in the jury. A lot of technical jargon was thrown around immediately, especially when the prosecution starting their opening statement. Jared and Jensen started playing thumb wars while the prosecution’s opening statement became more and more drawn out. Finally, when Uncle Patrick stood to offer the defense’s opening statement, they both perked up to listen. 

“Your Honor, and ladies and gentlemen of the jury: Jensen Ross Ackles was a victim of domestic abuse from his late boyfriend, Charles Belmonte. Charles, better known as Charlie, regularly beat Jensen Ackles while they were together. The violence started to grow at a startling rate just past their nine month anniversary. So much was the abuse that it came to the attention of his closest friends, closest of which is my client, Danneel Harris. Ms. Harris has been close friends with Mr. Ackles since college and was able to watch Mr. Ackles’ relationship with Mr. Belmonte since the very beginning. When the abuse became evident to her, she rushed to Mr. Ackles’ aide, where Mr. Belmonte not only became violent against Mr. Ackles, but also Ms. Harris. While Mr. Belmonte was strangling Mr. Ackles—which is attempted murder—Ms. Harris managed to find a way to save her best friend. Ms. Harris does not deny that she hit Mr. Belmonte over the head with a cast iron frying pan, nor does she deny that the blow to the head which she administered resulted in Mr. Belmonte falling into a comatose state. However, what is an utterly absurd charge is the one she faces: involuntary manslaughter, paired with assault with a deadly weapon. Now, as that is a paradox in and of itself as involuntary manslaughter requires accident, while assault requires forethought, and it is also completely untrue. Not only was Mr. Belmonte in a comatose state for years—years—prior to the date in which he died, and therefore the date which Ms. Harris is being accused of murder, but the altercation was that of self defense by Ms. Harris. I will present evidence and testimony that solidifies beyond a reasonable doubt that Ms. Harris acted out of self defense and in defense of another human being, both admissible by law in the great state of California. Therefore, my client is not guilty.”

Uncle Patrick sat and the judge concluded that day, recessing for the following day at 9:00 am to begin with the calling of witnesses, which the prosecution would begin. The next day, the judge allowed the prosecution to call their first witness which was, of course, Mrs. Belmonte. After that, it was, to Jared, a completely obtuse display of lack of evidence. What little Jared knew of the law system he knew from Chad’s family, but he knew enough that there was no way, the prosecution could win. Though Mrs. Belmonte’s tears were almost convincing, nothing else they said was even half as much so. By the time the judge adjourned the court, recessing until 9:00 am again the following morning, Jared’s faith in their case was tenfold. 

“That went well.” Uncle Patrick came to them after the majority had cleared out of the room, and they were waiting for Danny to be cleared. Mrs. Belmonte had long since left, offering Jensen another furious look that he ignored. “The prosecution is a pair of state lawyers that really don’t have their heart in this at all. Even if they were able to come up with a good defense, ours would be better.”

“That’s good,” Danny said as she came in through a side good. “That’s great to hear. But man! That was boring.”

“Yeah, court can be,” Uncle Patrick nodded, then looked at Jensen. “You ready for tomorrow, Mr. Ackles?”

“Mr. Murray, you can call me Jensen,” Jensen told him for the millionth time. 

“Professionalism, my dear boy,” Uncle Patrick grinned. “Now, are you going to answer my question?”

Jensen sighed heavily. “As ready as I’ll ever be.”

They headed out and Jared grabbed Jensen’s hand as they started wading through the mass of press waiting on the sidewalk. When they finally got into Jared’s truck, he looked over at Jensen, who was frowning deeply. 

“Are you alright?” Jared asked, reaching over and running his hand through Jensen’s hair, and then cupping his cheek when Jensen turned to him. 

Jensen shrugged, turning his head into Jared’s hand to kiss his palm. “I don’t know,” he replied after a moment. “It’s been such a long time since I’ve seen Mrs. Belmonte. The last time I saw her, we were having dinner at her house. It was before everything got bad.”

“So, does she not know that Charlie was abusive?” Jared asked. 

“What mother really knows that?” Jensen quipped. “Anyway, I kind of think she’s where he got it from. She used to pinch his cheeks so hard, they’d be slightly bruised the next day. He was a grown man, and she would still pinch his cheeks.”

“That’s kind of scary,” Jared grimaced. 

“That’s what I said,” Jensen agreed. “He was so confused why I thought it was weird.”

“That’s messed up,” Jared shook his head. “I’m not making excuses for the guy, obviously, but that must have been rough.”

“Yeah,” Jensen nodded. “But whatever,” he shrugged again. “Let’s go home.”

They drove home, had some wine with their dinner, and went to bed. Jared noticed a fair amount of tension that stayed in Jensen’s shoulder even after they got home, where Jensen usually allowed himself to relax fully. He felt an odd sense of helplessness, knowing why Jensen was tense and not being able to help it. Jared gave him a back massage before they fell asleep to at least aid the physical side of the tension, but Jensen’s sleep was fitful. In the morning, Jared woke to find Jensen already awake and staring at him. 

“I don’t want to,” Jensen muttered with an almost-pout. 

“I know, Love,” Jared nodded, rolling over and wrapping his long arms around Jensen. 

“You’ll…I mean, you…you won’t look at me different, right? After I’ve talked?” Jensen’s head was resting against Jared’s collarbone and his voice was soft, trembling slightly. Jared pulled back and rested his forehead against Jensen’s. 

“No,” Jared told him sincerely. “I may be angrier with the bastard that tortured you, but you will always be the same to me. You’re Jensen, you’re strong, you’re kind, you’re intelligent, you’re fucking gorgeous. Really, you’re kind of perfect.”

“Shut up, there’s no such thing as perfect,” Jensen replied, but he smiled at Jared a little, giving him a small kiss on the nose. 

“Whoever said there’s no such thing as perfect clearly never met you, or they’d seriously question their statement,” Jared argued and Jensen snorted. 

“Alright, come on,” Jensen heaved out a great sigh. “We have to get up and get ready.”

They got ready quickly and drove down to the courthouse fairly early. They were not the first in the audience to arrive and somehow, Chris and Chad still beat them. When Jensen and Jared took their seats, Jensen raised his eyebrows at them. 

“What, did you two sleep here?” he asked and Jared chuckled. 

“No, you two are just slow,” Chad retorted. “Which one of you drove?”

“Jared,” Jensen provided. 

“Oh, that’s surprising,” Chad laughed. “I’m surprised you got here this early, Jared drives like a freaking grandma.”

“I do not,” Jared argued. “I don’t drive like a grandma, right Jensen?”

Jensen bit his lip a little and then offered Jared a tentative smile. “It’s cute.”

“What?” Jared exclaimed. “You think I drive like a grandma?”

“No, I just think you’re very cautious,” Jensen amended and both Chris and Chad chuckled. 

“Smooth,” Chris commented. 

“Nice save,” Chad agreed. 

“You really think I drive slow?” Jared was astonished. “Actually, come to think of it, you kind of drive like a maniac, so it makes sense that my going the speed limit seems slow.”

“That could be it,” Jensen admitted. 

“It’s not,” Chris chimed in. 

“Shut up,” Jared flipped him off. 

“Wow, the hostility,” Chris laughed, raising his hands up in surrender. 

“You Dallas drivers are just insane,” Jared tried and Chad shook his head. 

“Nope,” Chad told him. 

“Why are we all gaining up on me?” Jared pouted. 

“I don’t think all of us agreeing necessarily means we’re gaining up on you,” Chris pointed out. 

“And for the record, I didn’t actually agree per se,” Jensen pointed out. “I completely admit that it could be because I drive so fast that your driving normally seems slow in comparison.”

“Granted, he’s just saying that to spare your feelings,” Chad pointed out. 

“Doesn’t make it untrue,” Jensen retorted. 

“Hey,” Steve greeted them as he slid into the row behind them. 

“Steve, what are you doing here?” Jared greeted, as they all shook hands. 

“Well, I didn’t really care too much about coming yesterday, but today, my client is going to be on the stand, so I thought it necessary I be here,” Steve explained. 

“Right,” Jensen said. “I keep forgetting I’m your client now. Am I going to regret that, in the long run?”

“The only thing you’re going to regret is not hiring me fucking sooner,” Steve told him. “Now, you’re welcome in advance, because I just bribed all of the fucking vulture press to wait outside so we   
can control what parts of your story is released to the public. I want you to be able to fucking choose what part of this seriously personal shit everyone hears.”

“Wow,” Jensen looked a little floored. “Thank you.”

“I fucking told you that you wouldn’t regret hiring me,” Steve shrugged at him with a grin. “I’m fucking amazing at my job.”

“Let me guess,” Chad chimed in with a grin. “Jensen has to pay for the bribes, though.”

“Oh, fucking naturally,” Steve admitted. “That a problem?”

“No,” Jensen immediately replied. 

“And Murray, don’t you start with me, you son of a bitch,” Steve turned to Chad. “I’ve gotten your ass out of too many situations at the request of my favorite giant over there for you to be giving me any of your fucking sass.”

“Alright, alright,” Chad laughed. “I do appreciate your help, Steve.”

“You’re fucking welcome,” Steve barked. “Now shut the fuck up, it’s about to start.”

They all turned around to see that Danny was being led in with Uncle Patrick in through one door and Mrs. Belmonte was walking up the aisle. She shot Jensen another mean look, which Jensen didn’t even notice because he was staring at his hand as it rubbed Jared’s knee. Jared slid his just above Jensen’s knee and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Jensen glanced up at him, and Jared offered a comforting smile which Jensen returned softly. The judge came in and everyone stood, and then the courtroom was called to order. The judge invited the defense to call their first witness, which was Danny. Danny relayed her story to the court, and Uncle Patrick asked some illuminating questions regarding Danny’s view of Jensen leading up to the altercation. 

“He wasn’t himself, to say the least,” Danny detailed, finding Jensen’s eyes in the audience. “He was hurting, but he’s always been the type of person to hide his pain. So we would be together and he’d have a bruise across his jaw, or he’d be walking with a limp, and we’d ask him what happened, and he’d just laugh, usually saying something to the effect of ‘you know me’. It was heartbreaking.”

Jared looked over to see Jensen drop his gaze from Danny’s honest eyes. Jared squeezed his leg again from where his hand still rested, and Jensen flashed him a half smile before starting to rub Jared’s knee again. 

Shortly after that, the prosecution was invited to ask Danny a few questions, which got them nowhere. Danny was released from the stand and Jared watched Jensen as he took in a huge breath, holding it for a moment until Uncle Patrick said, 

“Defense calls Jensen Ross Ackles to the stand.”

Jensen let his breath out with a whoosh and gave Jared one last half-hearted smile before going up to the seat next to the judge. He stood as the bailiff swore him in, then took a seat. Uncle Patrick’s met eyes with Jared for a brief second, and Jared saw that Uncle Patrick didn’t want to question Jensen just as much as Jensen didn’t want to be questioned. 

“Mr. Ackles,” Uncle Patrick began. “How long were you and Mr. Belmonte in a relationship?”

“Two years,” Jensen answered. 

“And how much of that two years was Mr. Belmonte abusive?” Uncle Patrick asked. 

“Objection: leading the witness!” the prosecution exclaimed. 

“Sustained,” the judge replied. 

“Sorry, Your Honor,” Uncle Patrick amended. “Let me rephrase. Mr. Ackles, was Mr. Belmonte abusive?”

“Objection: assumes facts not in evidence!” the prosecution exclaimed again. 

“There is testimonial evidential support,” Uncle Patrick told the judge, who nodded. 

“Overruled, I will allow it,” the judge turned to Jensen. 

“Yes,” Jensen answered. 

“Can you give us an approximation in months of how long Mr. Belmonte was abusive towards you?” 

“Approximately a year and a half so…eighteen months,” Jensen replied and Jared noticed that Chris, Chad, and Danny looked a little astonished. 

“Eighteen months? But Ms. Harris claims knowledge of only approximately fifteen months of abuse,” Uncle Patrick pointed out. “Are you claiming that you were abused for three more months than to anyone’s knowledge?”

“Objection: leading the witness.” 

“Sustained.”

“My apologies,” Uncle Patrick flashed a look at the prosecution. “I thought the prosecution would think that the witness had function of simple mathematics, my mistake.”

“Counselors will be civil in my courtroom,” the judge warned. 

“Sorry, Your Honor,” Uncle Patrick took a deep breath. “Allow me to continue. Mr. Ackles, can you recall for the court this first act of abusive behavior on Mr. Belmonte’s part?”

“Objection: narrative.”

“I’ll allow it,” the judge told the prosecution. “And, for the record, assume that all narrative objections are from this point overruled. Please continue, Mr. Ackles.”

“Uh, well, I think the first time was when, um…Charlie wanted to…uh, be, uh, intimate, but I said I wasn’t…uh, in the mood,” Jensen frowned and stared at his hands where they twitched on the surface of the table in front of him nervously. “But he…he, uh, went ahead…took a couple neck ties and tied my hands to the bed posts…”

When Jensen’s voice dropped off, Jared could hear the tremor in his voice. 

“Mr. Ackles, I need you to explicitly state what you mean for the record,” Uncle Patrick prodded and Jared felt a flash of angry spike through him that was mirrored in Jensen who furiously glanced up, tears in his eyes and spit out, 

“And proceeded to have sex with me.”

“And are you aware, Mr. Ackles, that what you described is rape?”

Jensen flinched at the word, and Jared wanted him off the stand, off from anything that would ever make him flinch again, but the prosecution didn’t care. 

“Objection: leading the witness.”

“Sustained.”

“Apologies. Mr. Ackles, why didn’t you object to Mr. Belmonte raping you?”

“Objection!”

“Sustained,” the judge gave Uncle Patrick a warning look. “Counselor, tread lightly.”

“Sorry, Your Honor,” Uncle Patrick nearly groaned. “Allow me to rephrase: Mr. Ackles, why didn’t you object to Mr. Belmonte’s _treatment_?”

“I tried,” Jensen admitted. “But every time I would say something, Charlie would shove his fist in my mouth, so I stopped objecting.”

“Why didn’t you leave him after this occurrence?” 

“Because afterwards he convinced me that it was just a kink, that he just got carried away, that I was just so pretty…”

Jensen choked a little on the last word, but continued, this time without prompting. 

“He got mad at me for making him feel ashamed of what he was into, sexually. He told me that a relationship was supposed to be open and supportive. He manipulated me into believing I was wrong to feel…to feel violated.”

“And how far into your relationship with Mr. Belmonte was this?”

“About six months,” Jensen replied, glancing up and meeting Uncle Patrick’s eyes for a moment as he added darkly, “I had bruises around my wrists for weeks afterwards.”

“Mr. Ackles, would you describe sex with Charlie past that point as largely consensual?”

“Objection: does the defense have a point by going into such explicit detail of the couple’s sex life?”

“I’m simply displaying for judge and jury the extent of the abuse,” Uncle Patrick argued, looking at the judge with both pleading and furious eyes. The judge deliberated for a moment before letting out a low sigh, stating, 

“Overruled. Testimonial evidence.”

“Mr. Ackles?” Uncle Patrick prompted. 

Jensen bit his lip a little, pausing a moment before replying, “No, I would not describe sex with Charlie as largely consensual.”

“Thank you, Mr. Ackles. I just have a few more questions,” Uncle Patrick stated. “What was the worst injury Mr. Belmonte inflicted upon you?”

Jensen thought for a moment before responding. “I don’t know if this is the worst, but it’s the first one that comes to mind. Once, Charlie dislocated my shoulder during…uh, particularly rough…uh, intimacies…and did not relocate it until the next morning.”

“So, to clarify, you slept with a dislocated shoulder for an entire night?” 

“Objection: leading the witness.”

“Clarification is not leading,” Uncle Patrick defended. 

“Overruled,” the judge agreed. “Please continue, Mr. Ackles.”

“Well, I didn’t sleep, no,” Jensen corrected. “Charlie had a very specific way in which we slept, where I would lay on my left side and he on his left against me. It was my left shoulder that was dislocated, so I had to lay all night on my dislocated shoulder. So no, I didn’t sleep.”

“Thank you, Mr. Ackles,” Uncle Patrick grimaced. “Now, in regards to the incidence of Ms. Harris’ intervention: can you describe the events as you remember them?”

Jensen retold the events, adding in little details that Danny had not. Jared hated listening to it, hated listening to all of it, and felt glad that the horrible man that had tormented the love of his life was dead. Jared hated thinking joyfully of anyone who was dead, but he couldn’t help it. 

After Jensen’s retelling was done, Uncle Patrick asked, “And had Mr. Belmonte ever strangled you before?”

“Yes.”

“Did you believe that his attempt at strangling you on the day that Ms. Harris came to your apartment was more severe than the times before?”

“Yes.”

“Thank you, Mr. Ackles. No further questions,” Uncle Patrick concluded. 

“The witness is yours, prosecution,” the judge stated. 

“Prosecution has no questions for Mr. Ackles,” one of the lawyers declined. 

“Alright, then Mr. Ackles, please step down,” the judge concluded. “Defense may now call their next witness.”

Jensen walked from the stand and took a seat back next to Jared. When Jensen got closer, Jared saw that his eyes were misty, but they also looked resolutely angry instead of sad or hurt. When he sat down next to Jared, he took Jared’s hand immediately and Jared noticed that Jensen’s was trembling. Jared raised the back of Jensen’s hand to his lips and kissed it lightly. The judge looked over just then and made quick eye contact with Jared. As the judge focused back on Uncle Patrick, Jared could’ve sworn the judge was fighting a small smile. 

Uncle Patrick called a academically acclaimed psychologist to the stand next, asking all sorts of questions about the psychological effects abuse had on the victims, and why a victim would stay with their abuser, which the psychologist answered quite clinically. Jared didn’t quite pay attention to most of it, instead looking over the jury to see if he could read their faces: most were quite expressive with their deep frowns that nearly matched Jensen’s, but others were harder to read. 

Jared tuned back in as the psychologist was allowed off the stand and Uncle Patrick called his last witness. “Defense calls Matt Cohen to the stand.”

“Who?” Jared whispered to Jensen, who frowned and shrugged. 

A man with dark shaggy hair, five o’clock stubble, and piercingly green eyes stood from the row behind Jared and Jensen, and walked to the witness stand where he was sworn in. After he took a seat, Uncle Patrick began. 

“Mr. Cohen was the only other past relation of Mr. Belmonte that agreed to testify,” Uncle Patrick explained to the jury, then turned to Mr. Cohen. “Mr. Cohen, how long ago were you and Mr. Belmonte in a relationship?”

“We dated about five years ago,” Matt provided. 

“And how long were you and Mr. Belmonte together?” 

“About nine months.”

“In your relationship, was Mr. Belmonte ever violent towards you?”

“Yes.”

“How so?”

“Well, he hit me a couple of times, and sex was always too rough,” Matt explained with a grimace. “I’d ask him to be gentler and he’d refuse.”

“And did you cease relations with Mr. Belmonte after he physically hurt you?” 

“No,” Matt shook his head, glancing at Jensen, his eyes flitting over Jared’s briefly on their way back to Uncle Patrick’s. “He was very good at making me think I was the problem. A lot of what he said to me was similar to what Mr. Ackles described: he’d argue that the relationship was supposed to be open, he used to tell me I was too pretty, that he couldn’t control himself. I’d get angry about a bruise on my face, specifically because I thought it would effect a director hiring me—I’m an actor—and he would say that he was doing me a favor, that a little extra black and blue made my eyes look more green.”

“How did the relationship end between the two of you?” Uncle Patrick glanced at the jury meaningfully. 

“He broke up with me because I volunteered to go on a mission to China with my church,” Matt explained. 

“Did you go to China explicitly to get away from Mr. Belmonte?” 

“Objection: leading the witness.”

“Overruled.”

“I went to China to teach children English,” Matt stated. “But getting away from Charlie was an added bonus.”

“Thank you, Mr. Cohen,” Uncle Patrick nodded. “The defense rests.”

The prosecution didn’t cross examine and Matt was released from the stand. On his way back to his seat, he offered a small somewhat awkward smile to Jared and Jensen which they both returned. However, almost immediately after, Jensen pulled out his phone stealthily and texted a quick message before returning it to his pocket. Jared gave him a questioning look but Jensen gave him an odd little smile before returning his eyes to the judge, who was addressing the court. 

“—recessed until tomorrow at 9:00 am for closing remarks and verdicts.”

The judged slammed the gavel and everyone stood. Jensen turned to Matt immediately. 

“Hello, I’m Jensen Ackles,” he proffered his hand which Matt shook, chuckling. 

“Matt Cohen,” he replied. 

“This is my boyfriend, Jared,” Jensen motioned to Jared, and Matt and Jared shook hands. “Listen, I have to go talk with my friend—she’s the pretty one on trial—but I was wondering if we could talk in a minute?”

“Yeah, definitely,” Matt nodded. “I’ll wait for you outside the courtroom.”

“Sounds great,” Jensen agreed, then walked over to Danny, who wrapped him in a bear hug. Jared went with, but glanced back to see Matt slip out of the door and sit across the way on a bench. 

“That was illuminating,” Danny told him and Jensen rolled his eyes. 

“Shut up,” he replied. 

“You’ve sort of been through hell, haven’t you,” Danny murmured, her eyes filling with tears. 

“Oh, please don’t cry,” Jensen pleaded. “Seriously. It’s my own fault for wanting to be a tortured artist, anyway.”

All three of Jensen’s eyes flashed at this, and they opened their mouths in tandem to correct him, making sure he knew that none of this was his fault. He let out a huge groan before they could, though, lamenting, “Oh my God! It’s a joke. I’m not serious. Jeez, a man can’t make light of his past anymore, can he?”

Danny narrowed her eyes at him before commenting, “I don’t like your self-deprecating jokes.”

“You used to love them in college,” Jensen retorted. “Before Charlie.”

“Different times,” Danny defended. 

“Apparently,” Jensen agreed, and he fished his cell phone from his pocket as it buzzed. “Sorry, hold on, we can continue this wonderful conversation in a minute.” Jensen answered his phone without prelude: “Felicia, I’ve found the perfect Daniel.”

Jared gave Jensen a curious look that matched their friends’ and he gave them a smile, but didn’t explain, still talking to Felicia. “Yeah, it’s completely inappropriate, but are you here? I asked you   
to get her quick. Five minutes? Good. I can’t tell him about the part until you get here to okay him. Alright…Yeah, see you soon.”

He hung up and met Jared’s curious eyes before everyone else’s. “So…on a scale from one to poorly timed holocaust jokes, how inappropriate would it be to offer that Matt guy a job?”

They all deliberated before Chris replied, “Getting a little too friendly with a distant family member at a Christmas party.”

“But not _quite_ to poorly time holocaust jokes?” Jensen clarified. 

“No, not quite that inappropriate,” Chad agreed. 

“You’re not going to, are you?” Danny asked. 

“Uh, yeah,” Jensen nodded. “He’s the perfect fit for this character. It’s the only freaking character that needs green eyes. Do you know how hard it is to find a good actor with green eyes?”

“You have green eyes,” Danny pointed out. 

“I’m already playing another character,” Jensen quickly brushed that away and Jared’s eyebrows shot up. His expression was mirrored by the other three, but Jensen was glancing behind him towards Matt and didn’t notice any of it as he continued. “Anyway, I’m only asking him to read for the part when we’re auditioning here in a couple of weeks.”

He looked back around to see their frozen surprised expressions and his brow furrowed. “What?” he asked before his brain seemed to catch up with his mouth, and he took a step back. “Alright, well, I’m going to go talk to him. See you guys later.”

And before they could question him, Jensen grabbed Jared’s hand and hauled him towards Matt. 

“So…” Jared began as they maneuvered their way through people. 

“I hadn’t decided anything until apparently right now,” Jensen shrugged, looking at Jared with wide eyes. “I really hadn’t. That just slipped out. But I mean, I had been leaning towards yes. Felicia is   
very convincing, after all.”

“That’s great,” Jared grinned. “I’m so happy for you. I’m glad you’re choosing to act.”

“I knew you would be,” Jensen smiled at him. 

They reached Matt, who stood upon their approach. Jensen smiled at him a little hesitantly, and started immediately. “Are you still an actor?”

Matt, taken off guard, nodded. “Yeah,” he confirmed. “I haven’t had a job in a while, but yes.”

“Great. Uh, I don’t know if you know this, but I’m a screenwriter,” Jensen began. 

“I did,” Matt confirmed again. 

“Well, I’m working on this project with Felicia Day and I think you’d be perfect for a part in it,” Jensen shrugged. “I know this is weird, so I apologize. And I don’t even know if you’re interested.”

Matt looked a little stunned. “I…I mean, yeah, of course I’m interested! But you don’t even know if I’m good.”

“Well, you’d have to read for the part,” Jensen laughed. “If you’re bad, then we’ll ‘go another way’, or something. Are you bad?”

“Well, I don’t think so,” Matt shrugged. 

“Promising,” Jensen nodded. “Felicia wanted to meet you, she should be around here soon, if you don’t mind.”

“Felicia? Like the aforementioned Felicia Day? The director?” Matt’s eyes widened and Jared laughed. 

“If you could just keep that expression, she’ll really appreciate it,” he told him and Matt laughed. 

“I’m…wow! I’m just such a huge fan,” Matt said. “Wow. This is not what I was expecting this to go like.”

“This?” Jensen asked. 

“Well, you know, talking with you,” Matt shrugged again. “I thought it would be…more about shared experiences with Charlie. Feelings. Something like that.”

“Oh, yeah, no,” Jensen shook his head. “I don’t do feelings. I do, however, offer jobs to random actors, though.”

“Which, hey! Even better,” Matt laughed. 

Jensen laughed too, but just as he was about to reply, Felicia popped up behind him, diverting her attention immediately to Matt and exclaiming, “Oh my God, you were right, Jensen. Spooky accurate.”

“Right?” Jensen agreed. 

“Hi,” Felicia offered her hand. “I’m Felicia Day.”

“I know,” Matt grinned, shaking it enthusiastically. “I’m a huge fan.”

“Oh, that’s nice of you to say,” Felicia laughed. “Has Jensen already asked you to read for the part?”

“Yeah,” Matt confirmed and Felicia shot him a glare to which he smiled and shrugged. 

“Sorry, what was I supposed to do? Stand around and wait for you in awkward silence?” Jensen asked. 

“Yes, because that’s the only possible outcome of waiting for me,” Felicia rolled her eyes. “Well, anyway, I’m glad you’re in. I think you’ll be perfect. Hopefully you’re good at acting.”

She gave him a huge smile before giving her farewell. “Anyway, I left Gen and Chameleon in the middle of story time, so I better get back.” With that, she flounced away. 

“Chameleon?” Matt asked. 

“Their daughter, Camille,” Jared provided. 

“Ah, that’s cute,” Matt laughed. “Alright, well, thank you so much, Mr. Ackles.”

“Oh, please call me Jensen,” Jensen corrected. “And thanks for not thinking this too weird.”

“This is a freaking amazing opportunity for me, weird or not,” Matt laughed. “I guess thank God for that asshole Charlie.”

Jared was startled for a moment, but Jensen immediately laughed darkly. “Bet that’s the first time you’ve said that.”

“And the last,” Matt agreed. 

“Alright, well, give Felicia a call, probably tomorrow, and she’ll give you all the details,” Jensen replied, shaking his hand again. 

“Thanks so much,” Matt grinned. “And it was great to meet you.”

They parted ways, Jared and Jensen to their car. When in the car, Jared smiled at Jensen. 

“Who would’ve thought you were going to get an actor out of the trial,” Jared laughed. 

“Yeah, and if Danny is found not guilty, it will have been worth it,” Jensen nodded and Jared could see the tension that had been present since the beginning of the trial slowly ebb away as Jensen leaned against the seat. 

“There’s no way she’s charged,” Jared reassured. “No way.”

And it turned out, he was right. Then next day, the prosecution delivered a piss-poor closing statement while Uncle Patrick’s brought many to the point of tears. After, the jury was released into another room to deliberate and had barely been gone ten minutes when they were back. The head juror stood at the prompting of the judge, and declared, “The jury find Danneel Harris not guilty on all charges.”

And just like that, it was over. Jared watched as tension and stress faded from Jensen’s eyes as he looked at Danny, who flipped around in her seat immediately to grin at her friends. The judge released the court and they ran to Danny, each enveloping her in a hug, Chris added a long kiss to his. 

“Can I try that?” Chad joked as he went to hug Danny, and they all laughed. 

“Boy, was that a stressful few weeks,” Danny sighed. “I would not have done well in jail.”

“Agreed,” Chris laughed. 

Jensen checked his watch and ruefully looked at Danny. “We have to go, but how about we skip our party tonight and meet you guys at the bar for celebratory drinks? Sound good to you, Jared?”

“How about we just skip the Globes entirely?” Jared suggested with a laugh and Jensen gave him a hopeful look before he shook his head. “Just kidding,” he clarified. “We have to go.”

“Fine,” Jensen sighed. Jensen kissed Danny on the cheek and Jared followed suit. 

“We’ll see you tonight,” they promised before hurrying out to go get ready for the Golden Globes award ceremony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked giving a little shout out to another Supernatural actor, Matt Cohen, who plays a young John Winchester.


	25. Chapter 25

Neither he nor Jared won a Golden Globe. Jensen wasn’t at all disappointed for himself, but felt rather cheated when the Best Actor, Motion Picture: Drama category came around (finally) and Jared wasn’t called to the stage. Jared grinned and shook the winning actor’s hand who they were sitting by, like a true gentleman, and Jensen could see that Jared’s smile was completely sincere. Jensen managed to smile and shake his hand too, but when they sat back down he scowled at Jared, whispering ever so quietly, “That should’ve been you.”

“Okay, Grumpy Pants,” Jared chuckled, leaning over and kissing Jensen on the cheek. “Again, just happy to be nominated.”

Jensen rolled his eyes, knowing that Jared truly meant that—he really was simply happy to be there, which Jensen saw as both adorable and a little naïve. Once Jared started doing more serious movies, and was nominated for more awards, Jensen thought he might begin to lose the adorable excitement for the simple nomination in and of itself. Though, if Hollywood’s affect could completely surpass one person, it would be Jared. 

Luckily, though, Felicia took home an award for her directing, and the film won Best Motion Picture: Drama. For the film as a whole, the night was a success. They didn’t have another awards show until the SAGs at the end of the month, then after that, the big one: the Oscars, halfway through February. 

Jensen and Jared went to the bar after the Golden Globes, sending Felicia and Gen to the after party to make excuses on their behalves. When they arrived, Chad, Danny, and Chris had already begun the party.

“We thought it would be a fun to play a drinking game for your ritzy little awards show,” Chris laughed as Jensen and Jared sat. Jensen snorted. “Well, we thought you’d win more than just two awards…It turned into a pretty lame drinking game, so we changed it to taking a shot every time Jensen was caught frowning on camera.”

“Was that more lively?” Jensen scowled at them. 

“No, sadly,” Danny pouted. “I don’t know if you’re just a much better actor than we know, or if it had something to do with Jared constantly leaning over to whisper in your ear, but you didn’t frown that often. I think we all took the most shots right after Jared lost Best Actor.”

“Yeah, Jensen was a lot more irritated about that than I was,” Jared laughed. 

“Well, you deserved to win!” Jensen argued. “That bastard that somehow beat you out didn’t nearly have the range you displayed in our film, didn’t have the emotional background, the interplay of expressional work with vocal complexities! Biases aside, you really did deserve to win.”

They all stared at him for a minute before Jared leaned in, kissed him, and then said, “You’re going to make a great director.”

“Oh, hey, speaking of your upcoming director gig…” Danny raised her eyebrows and was barely suppressing a full-on grin. “You’ll soon be writer, director…and actor?”

Jensen sighed but nodded, and Danny clapped before throwing her arms around him. 

“Will you calm down?” he pleaded. “Be cool, Danny.”

“Yeah, sorry,” Danny deadpanned, pulling away from Jensen. “I’m cool. Don’t worry. I’m cool.”

“Good,” he smiled at her. “Anyway, how does it feel not to be in prison?”

“Pretty damn good,” she laughed. 

“Agreed,” the boys said in unison, then laughed, clinking shot glasses that Chris had filled for everyone. 

They drank and laughed, and Jensen was finally relaxed. The weeks leading up to the trial, even Christmas before that—everything had been quite a strain. He had been comforted endlessly by Jared’s presence, but even so, Jensen was damn happy that everything was going to return to general normalcy. After a few hours hanging with the crew, Jared gave Jensen what Jensen had started calling, only in his head, ‘the fireplace eyes’. They were similar to bedroom eyes in theory, but promised so much more: the kind of heat that an impromptu romp in front of the fireplace in a cabin at Christmas time aroused, the kind of heat that inspired pros on passion and love to flow chaotically behind Jensen’s eyelids, something Jensen had never before experienced. Jensen bit his lip to get a handle on the flood of blood that went to both to his head and to other regions less easily concealed as he met Jared’s eyes again, hoping they portrayed the matching degree of love that Jensen felt. Immediately, Jared smile coyly and yawned. 

“You know,” Jared said through the yawn. “It’s been a long day, I think Jensen and I should head home. Ready to go, babe?”

“I am a little fatigued,” Jensen added with a shrug that he thought added just the right touch of nonchalance. 

“God,” Danny rolled her eyes. “How either of you plan to make a career of acting if that’s the best you can do is beyond me. You’re going home to have sex. We all saw the look. You two are disappointingly unsubtle.”

Jensen was embarrassed for a moment before he broke into a grin, which he flashed at Danny. “Oh, are you jealous, gorgeous? You’re certainly welcome to join us.”

“Uh, that’s…that’s my girlfriend?” Chris pointed out with a laugh. 

“Oh, don’t worry,” Jared grinned mischievously, winking at Chris. “You’re invited too, big boy.”

Jensen leaned in to the kiss Danny’s cheek, kissed Chris on the lips, grabbed Jared’s hand, and departed. Jensen and Jared grabbed a cab and hard core made out all the way home before dragging each other into the house, nearly ignoring the dogs’ greetings, pushing and pulling into the bedroom. They had left the Golden Globes and went immediately to the bar still in their tuxes. Jensen liked slowly gyrating the silky tie from Jared’s neck, pulling his jacket off and spending absolutely no time ripping his tight white shirt that had been mocking Jensen by covering his favorite human being all night. Jared stilled Jensen’s hands after essentially ruing Jared’s shirt, and returned the favor in kind by yanking off his coat and throwing it behind him, pulling Jensen’s shirt over his head without even trying to bother with the buttons and flipping them so he straddled Jensen’s waist, leaning over him and kissing his forehead a million times. 

“Jared, I love you, but if you don’t kiss me on my goddamn lips right now, I will have to fuck you until you can’t walk.” Jensen laughed breathily, his voice rough. 

Jared pulled back with a grin and very slowly leaned down until their lips were barely brushing, whispered, “Promise?”

Jensen let out a low moan in the back of his throat as Jared returned to plant one last kiss on Jensen’s forehead. “Promise,” Jensen replied as he wrapped his strong arms around Jared’s waist and flipped Jared over onto the bed, ripping open Jared’s belt after some angry man-vs.-object struggling, and managed to pull Jared’s pants off without much more hindrance. Jensen began to take his pants off quickly, but Jared sat up, stilling Jensen’s hands again and leaning in to kiss Jensen’s stomach a few times. 

“Take your time, babe,” Jared grinned up at Jensen. 

Jensen laughed and kissed Jared’s forehead as he slowly undid his button and zipper, shimmying out of his pants with a few hilarious hip wiggles. Jared laughed and pulled him close again to kiss each of Jensen’s protruding hip bones. Jensen cupped Jared’s face for a moment, kissing him deeply before going to the bedside table and pulling out lube. 

He returned to Jared and got on his knees in front of Jared’s seat on the bed. Jensen slid a hand up Jared’s thigh, which he was pleased to see made Jared tremble just slightly, up to the hem of Jared’s boxers and tugged them, Jared lifting his hips a little to aide Jensen. Jensen immediately went to work, swallowing Jared’s cock almost all the way down, making Jared gasp and moan. While hollowing out his cheeks, Jensen squirted a bit of lube onto his hand and began fingering Jared open with gentle precision. Jared carded a hand through Jensen’s hair, moaning out and slurred “I love you” as he did; after only a few moments, record time for Jensen, Jared was opened wide enough to take Jensen. Jensen stood and pulled off his own boxers slowly, and lathered his cock with lube before pressing against Jared gently. Jensen leaned his forehead against Jared’s, cupping the back of Jared’s neck lightly with one hand as he guided his cock into Jared with the other. Jared let out a low sigh-gasp as Jensen pulled out and reentered a couple time, adding lube to the perfect slickness. Jared rested his hands on Jensen’s hips and kept them there as Jensen began thrusting slowly but roughly into Jared, pushing Jared farther back on the bed for a better angle. Jensen groaned into each thrust and Jared nearly whimpered as Jensen’s cock hit his prostate with every groan. They writhed as they fucked, switching top and bottom and nearly falling off the bed—and nearly killing the mood for laughing so hard at it. It was lazy and hot and comfortable and passionate and Jensen loved Jared with his whole being. Finally, after forcing themselves and each other to hold out as long as they could, they both came, exploding inside and against one another with ecstatic release. They fell against each other and farther onto the bed, tangled in sheets. Jared grinned at Jensen. 

“I’m rather stupidly in love with you,” he murmured against Jensen’s cheek and Jensen laughed. 

“What makes it stupid?” he inquired. 

“I don’t know,” Jared shrugged. “The fact that no one who so wholly loves someone else as thoroughly as I do you has to be stupid, for whatever reason.”

“I disagree,” Jensen kissed Jared’s nose. “Because I too am so wholly in love with you, and it’s the smartest thing I’ve ever done—love you. The easiest, the smartest, the best thing I’ve ever done.”

“You’re such a sappy romantic,” Jared breathed against his lips as he went in to kiss Jensen deeply and for a very long time. “Alright, I have to pee now.”

“Ah, romance,” Jensen laughed. 

“Not peeing after sex results in UTIs,” Jared pointed out factually and Jensen laughed. 

“Go pee, babe,” he encouraged. 

“I will,” Jared confirmed. “But first, my customary knock knock joke.”

“Go for it,” Jensen grinned. 

“Knock knock.”

“Who’s there?”

“Cash.”

“Cash who?”

“No thanks, I’d rather have a peanut.”

Jensen stared at him in silence for a moment before snorting and chuckling. “That was ridiculous.”

“Now, to pee,” Jared stood and threw on boxers, making Jensen laugh a little mockingly. 

“Hey, don’t laugh! I don’t want to corrupt my poor doggies’ eyes,” Jared defended and Jensen rolled his eyes as Jared threw open the door and went across the hall, not even bothering closing the bathroom door. As Jared left, Jensen crawled to the edge of the bed and retrieved a small bag he’d placed behind one of the legs of the bed, against the wall. He heard the toilet flush and the faucet turn on. 

“Hey, Jay,” Jensen called with a huge grin. “I have a better knock knock joke. Knock knock!”

“Who’s there?” Jared called back, the faucet turning off and Jensen could hear him start to pad back towards the bedroom. 

“Will,” Jensen yelled just slightly too loud in his excitement. 

“Will who?” Jared replied as he walked into the hallway, but paused at the threshold of the door to the bedroom as he saw Jensen, sprawled on his stomach, naked and grinning like, as Jensen could only assume, a maniac. 

“Will you marry me?” Jensen pulled an intricate, thick silver wedding band from the velvet bag he’d retrieved from under the bed, holding it up to Jared, who looked awestruck. 

“Did you…just…propose to me…” Jared stammered. 

“Well, I’d hoped it would go without asking, but yes,” Jensen replied. 

“…propose to me…with a knock knock joke?” Jared finished. 

“I thought it appropriate…” Jensen felt a little nervous, suddenly. But he needn’t, for Jared broke into a huge grin, vaulting the rest of the way to the bed in one leap and jumping on Jensen, showering him with kisses. 

“You’re perfect,” Jared commented in between kisses. “That’s perfect. Dear lord, that’s the most perfect thing you could’ve done.”

“Actually, originally, I was going to do it when we were down in Texas, on the drive to your parents’ house, where you told me your dad proposed to your mom,” Jensen confided. “Still with the joke, but under the same cherry tree.”

Jared stilled above Jensen’s face where he’d been about to kiss Jensen on the lips. 

“You…I…” Jared paused for a very long moment. “Jensen Ross Ackles, I don’t know what the fuck I did to deserve you.”

“You were you,” Jensen laughed. 

“Well, if it’s that easy,” Jared kissed Jensen for a long moment. 

When they parted, Jensen said a little hesitantly, “You know…you haven’t actually officially answered.”

“God, Jensen, yes,” Jared laughed. “Yes. Of course, yes. I wouldn’t come tackle you if I was going to say no. Why the hell would I say no?”

“Okay,” Jensen sighed happily. “Okay.”

“I love you,” Jared said unnecessarily but Jensen liked hearing it, would never tire of hearing it. 

“I love you too,” he replied. 

Obviously, Jensen thought, they had to go for round two after that, and their celebrations lasted all the way into the wee early hours of the morning. As the horizon brightened almost imperceptibly with the promising kiss of an awakening sun, Jensen and Jared fell asleep in one another’s embrace. 

Very late the next morning, Jensen stretched out and sighed happily again, rolling over onto Jared a little, who was already up and simply watching the sun play across the back of Jensen’s hand. 

“Morning, To-Be-Hubby,” Jensen greeted sleepily, feeling a bit of a thrill run down his spine as he said it. Jared grinned at him, pulling him against his warm chest. 

“Morning,” Jared kissed along the top of Jensen’s head. “So, when did you want to tell people how you’re stuck with me for eternity?”

“Whenever,” Jensen shrugged and then sighed a little resignedly as he considered, “We should probably tell Steve soon.”

“I could text him real quick,” Jared offered. “He’d probably be the easiest to tell, he wouldn’t make a big deal.”

“Sure,” Jensen agreed, sitting up a little more as Jared grabbed his phone and jotted out a quick message about the engagement, sending it to Steve. Jensen turned and smiled at Jared. “Okay, now people know. You can’t back out.”

“Why would I back out? I just trapped a fucking Greek god into marrying me,” Jared laughed. “I have this perfect specimen of a man crazy enough to love me. It’s you that should want to back out.”

“Can we just agree that we both want to marry one another?” Jensen suggested and Jared laughed, nodding. 

“Okay,” Jared agreed, and was stopped from saying more as Steve replied:

‘Fuck yeah.’

Jensen and Jared laughed but then Steve followed up immediately with, ‘We’re not going public until after the Oscars so tell your fucking friends and family to keep their gabby fucking mouths closed until then.’

“He’s so…” Jared began, drifting off. 

“Brash?” Jensen offered. “Belligerent?”

“Yes,” Jared nodded with a laugh. “Damn, it just takes so much effort to swear that much when texting. That’s some serious determination.”

“He’s probably just talking into his phone,” Jensen provided. 

“Yeah, probably,” Jared agreed, then looked at Jensen meaningfully for a long moment before starting, “So, speaking of friends and family…who do you want to tell next?”

“Maybe we should start with friends? Since they’re here in the state…then…we could maybe fly down and surprise our families?”

“You want to fly down again?” Jared smiled at Jensen, who looked a little sheepish. 

“I kind of already booked our tickets,” Jensen admitted. “We leave this weekend.”

Jared laughed, hugging Jensen against his chest for a moment. “You were very sure I was going to say yes, weren’t you?”

“Plane tickets are easily cancelled,” Jensen shrugged with a chuckle. 

“Let’s invite the gang over for dinner tonight,” Jared suggested next without even spending time on the tickets comment. 

“Sure,” Jensen smiled. “If you want.”

That night, they managed to gather everyone around the table: Chad and Misha, Chris and Danny, Felicia and Gen, along with baby Camille who was having a blast making faces at the attentive dogs beneath her. They all sat around the dining table covered with food Jensen had whipped up and Jared kept casually scratching his face with his left hand, to no avail. Jensen thought it’d be funny if someone just happened to see the ring, but no one seemed to be paying too close attention to Jared’s left ring finger. Finally, after a great story Felicia told about a particularly funny situation regarding their nanny, Jared laughed and piped in with, 

“Oh my God, Felicia, that’s so funny. That’s so you. Ha! I wish I’d been there.” Felicia laughed with him and he added after, “You know, Jensen did something funny too last night.”

“Oh God, if this is a sex story, there’s a reason we didn’t join you, Jared,” Danny groaned playfully. 

“Kind of,” Jared laughed too. “But no, you’ll like it.”

“Okay, well, spit it out, man!” Misha prodded and Jared looked at Jensen, who rolled his eyes and waved him on. 

“Yeah, funny, funny,” Jared laughed. “You’ll love it, it’s a great story.”

“Jared,” Jensen prodded and Jared laughed, flashing Jensen a special grin as he finally revealed it to the group. 

“He proposed.”

The table went silent, all but Camille freezing and staring at Jared and then at Jensen in a quiet shock for a few moments until Jared clarified, “And, I mean, _obviously_ I said yes.”

The table erupted after that with praise, Danny nearly bursting into tears and Camille giggling beautiful little baby giggles at the sudden commotion. The following weekend, Jensen and Jared flew down and gathered both their families together at Jensen’s family’s house. The reaction was quite similar, both of Jensen and Jared’s sisters getting angry with Jensen for not consulting with them. They flew home later in the week, and before Jensen knew it, the SAGs were upon them. Jensen was going as Jared’s date, and was glad that there wasn’t a possibility for him to have to make a speech. They went without event, and Jensen felt overwhelmingly happy when Jared won. He felt far happier than he’d ever been to receive an award and when Jared thanked him in his speech, he was a little embarrassed to realize he was a little teary. Afterwards, Jared grinned at him. 

“Did I make an idiot of myself? It was kind of a daze, I don’t remember what I said.” Jared laughed and Jensen rolled his eyes. 

“Of course you didn’t make a fool of yourself,” Jensen laughed. “You were composed and very thoughtful.”

“Damn,” Jared lamented. “Guess we’ll have to get drunk at the Oscars, make that shit exciting.”

“Yes, because I’m such perfect evidence of why to do exactly that,” Jensen laughed. 

The weeks in between the SAGs and the Oscars flew by for Jensen as he worked and fielded constant wedding texts from his sister and mother that he wasn’t even going to start thinking about until after the Academy Awards. The Sunday flew around the corner and, as if he had blinked, Jared was straightening his tie and looking nervous as all hell. 

“You’re going to win,” Jensen told him, and Jared shrugged a little, pouring all his concentration into Jensen’s tie. “Jay, don’t be nervous. You’re going to win.”

“I don’t care if I win,” Jared replied and Jensen knew he was being honest. “I’m nervous for all of us.”

Jensen cupped Jared’s face and kissed him slowly. Jared moaned into it a little bit, pulling away. 

“Don’t get me all riled up,” Jared laughed airily. “I cannot arrive at my first Academy Awards with a boner.”

“Hey, you wanted to liven it up,” Jensen pointed out, winking. 

“I changed my mind,” Jared shook his head and cringed when they heard the car pull up to the curb with a honk. 

“Come on, babe,” Jensen grabbed his hand, feeling both nervous, yet calmed with Jared at his side. “Let’s get this show on the road.”

When they arrived, they got through the red carpet melee fairly unharmed. Jared refused to take the wedding ring off, but Steve was very vehement it not be seen, so Jared had his hand either in his pocket or obscured by Jensen’s for the entire walk. He and Jensen had decided to buy Jensen’s matching ring after the ceremony for the exact reason of not adding to the difficulties of the evening. When inside, they waited and talked with Felicia, Gen glittering on her arm, and Misha, who had wanted to bring Chad, but had decided against it, as Chad had made no public statement regarding his sexuality as of yet. Jensen didn’t even want to deal with the argument he could make in Misha’s favor, since Chad had yet to hide their relationship from prying eyes either. 

Jared met almost all the Hollywood royalty and was convinced that no matter the outcome of the awards, he would be happy just for that. When they finally went into the large theatre and took their seats, Jared could only look around with awe. 

“All of our categories are towards the end,” Jensen explained. “So if you need to leave, they’ll replace you temporarily with a sit-in. There’s a drink service available, if you’re so inclined.”

“I love how much you know about this,” Jared laughed. 

“Well, I have been here before,” Jensen winked. 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Jared laughed. 

“You’ll get bored,” Jensen warned quietly. “Sure, the host keeps it lively, but it’s still just a bunch of people getting awards for a bunch of stuff for a very long time.”

Jensen saw he was right as the show started and after only 45 minutes, Jared’s attention was wondering. They people watched silently, murmuring almost incoherent comments to each other about the people around them, almost making one another laugh at very inopportune times. Finally, towards the end, Jared perked up. 

“You’re almost up,” Jared murmured and Jensen shrugged. 

“I won’t win,” he said solidly. 

“…and now…” the pauses were excruciating for Jensen and he felt stupid crossing his fingers that he _wouldn’t_ win. Just so long as Felicia, Jared, and the film itself was honored, he didn’t need an Oscar, he didn’t need to embarrass himself again. “…the award for Best Original Screenplay…goes to…Jensen Ackles, _Trauma_!”

“Fuck,” he muttered and forced a smile, and Jared leaned in to hug him, stifling a laugh at Jensen’s anger. Everyone stood and clapped and Jensen had no clue why so many beaming faces seemed so sincere. Many people slapped him on the shoulder as he walked up to the podium and he could feel his heart beat throughout his entire body. He took the small statue from the actor that he knew but couldn’t name for his suddenly blurry vision. He turned to the podium and cleared his throat, forcing his smile further. 

“Hi,” he began and sighed immediately. “Last time I was up here didn’t go well, but this time I’m sober, so I’m going to try this again. This is a huge honor, and I want to legitimately thank the Academy. And I only have a limited time, which I am aware of this time around, so I’m going to keep the rest of my list short. I’d like to thank Felicia: she’s a visionary director and a wonderful human being. And above all else, I’d like to thank Jared Padalecki who brought the entire movie together flawlessly. Thank you!”

Jensen turned and felt like puking. He hurried into the curtains, urged on by ushers into a waiting area that would hold him until his predecessor was done with the press junket. He heard tremulous applause, a joke at his expense, and on to the next award. After this, they would choose best director, then actor, then motion picture of the year. He wanted to hear them all and he hoped more than anything that the questions would go quickly so he could get back and hear whether his friends were getting the acclaims they deserved. He won, which didn’t bode well for one of the remaining categories, and he hoped, even a little guiltily, that Jared didn’t lose. 

The ushers pushed him into the press room, where he belted out half hearted answers to everything. Eventually, they let him go and he returned to his seat silently just as they called Felicia’s name. He stood and hugged her, as did Jared. Gen was in tears and Felicia was simply grinning. Her speech was spunky, as was expected, but Jensen barely heard a word as his stomach twisted into knots waiting for Jared’s category. Finally, 

“The award for Best Actor in a Motion Picture goes to…” the pause on this one was more excruciating than any other. It was as if the actor couldn’t read, or couldn’t manage to open a simple envelope. But finally, finally he concluded, “…Jared Padalecki, _Trauma_!”

Jensen turned to Jared with a grin to see his fiancé’s face blank—utterly stunned. 

“I actually won,” he murmured in a rush to Jensen, and Jensen threw his arms around his neck. 

“Told you,” Jensen whispered, kissing Jared for a moment before gently pushing him down the aisle and towards the stage. Jared mounted the stage, taking the solid gold figurine from the presenter. He looked out to the audience with huge eyes that shone with happy bewilderment. 

“Man, this is surreal as hell,” Jared told the audience, who laughed. He joined after a moment, grimacing. “Sorry, probably shouldn’t swear. But…wow. Thank you, Academy Awards, for giving me the most expensive action figure ever. And thank you, Felicia Day, for watching whatever she saw me in and thinking I might actually make a serious actor one day.” Jared’s grin was contagious and Jensen couldn’t help but join him, fairly tearfully. “And, of course, I’d like to thank the immensely talented writer of _Trauma_ , my fiancé, Jensen Ackles.”

Jensen froze for a moment before letting out a startled laugh that was a little too loud. Jared seemed to hear it and realized his blunder. However, instead of covering it, he grinned. “Yes, my biggest thanks to my fiancé. Jensen Ackles, thank you so much for everything that you’ve given me. I’m immensely grateful, and extremely excited to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Jared nodded and ducked behind the curtains where the ushers motioned him. Jensen stared at where Jared had disappeared and laughed quietly again. Felicia, who sat directly behind him, leaned forward and whispered, “Well, guess that cat’s out of the bag.”

Jensen laughed again and rolled his eyes. He couldn’t even feign anything other than elation. His Jared had just won. Jared—who deserved more than the world could give him, who deserved a million Oscars just for breathing—won. He let out a long, happy sigh. He didn’t even care about the metal statue that Jensen held, rather he cared about the one that would match it. He thought, with a smirk, they’d make great bookends. 

He was forced to take the stage a final time when, above all odds, _Trauma_ took Best Motion Picture of the Year as well. 

“We won all four!” Felicia squealed in his ear and he looked around for Jared, knowing that he probably wouldn’t be able to make it back to the stage for their final bow. However, he was mistaken as he saw Jared shoo an usher back into the dark mists of the curtains as he reappeared on the stage, hugging Felicia and everyone as they gathered in front of the microphone. Everyone pushed Felicia to the microphone again to speak their gratitude and Jared sidled lastly to Jensen himself, pulling him into a long embrace. 

“Steve is going to kill you,” Jensen laughed into Jared’s ear. 

“I don’t care,” Jared laughed. “I wanted to thank not just Jensen Ackles, but Jensen Ackles, my future husband.” After a moment, Jared added, “So now we have some great matching bookends.” 

Jensen blinked up at Jared with a mixture of surprise and adoration. “God, we’re kinda perfect for each other, you know that?”

“Yeah,” Jared agreed, kissing his forehead. “I do know that.”


	26. Epilogue

Two sets of very small camera crews swarmed Jared and Jensen’s house and Jared was horribly anxious. Their house was cleaner than it had been since he and Jensen built it, Jared thought. He was aware that the camera crews walking their house and spying in on their conversation were rolling and that everything they said now would potentially make the cut for the finished product, so he didn’t quite know what to say to Jensen at the moment. 

“You nervous?” Jensen asked him with a smile, taking his hand. 

Jared scowled at him. “It’s Oprah Winfrey, Jensen. She hasn’t done a house-interview this extensive since Harris and Burtka’s. How are you not _more_ nervous?”

“Oh, I’m dying a little on the inside,” Jensen confided, and Jared laughed. 

“God, you’re a much better actor than me,” Jared told him and Jensen rolled his eyes, shaking his head. 

“We both know that’s not true,” Jensen argued. 

“You have more awards than me,” Jared relied on his age-old argument, that Jensen debunked every time. 

“Jared, only a few of those are accolades for my _acting_ , which is the basis of our argument,” Jensen sighed, but smiled. “You are far more awarded for your acting than I am for mine.”

“Okay, so you’re just better at more things than I am,” Jared relented and Jensen groaned a little. Jensen still felt a little awkward being complimented, even so many years later, and Jared felt the need to shower Jensen with compliments as often as he could still, trying to convince the nearly perfect man of his near perfection. 

“I’m not arguing about this again,” Jensen frowned at him. “You’re amazing, so shut up.”

And before Jared could counter, there was a knock on their front door and Jensen met his eyes, allowing a trace of his own anxiety color his eyes for a brief moment. The camera crews coagulated around them as they went to answer the door. When they swung it open, their smiles identically excited and panicked, Oprah Winfrey smiled at them. She had a final additional man-with-camera behind her, documenting her progression to their front door. 

“Hello!” Jared greeted first, enveloping the woman in a huge hug. Jensen gave her a far less encompassing hug but an equally fond smile. 

“Hello!” Oprah responded, grinning. 

“Please come in,” Jensen invited. 

“Thank you,” Oprah agreed, walking into their house and a thrill of electricity went up Jared’s spine as he fully grasped Oprah in their home. “You have such a lovely home! It’s been almost ten years since the first film the two of you worked on, _Trauma_ , dominated the Oscars. How far you two have come!”

“Thanks,” Jensen laughed. “This is the cleanest the house has been since we built it. You should come over more often. Jared’s been stress-cleaning for days.”

“Oh, that wasn’t necessary!” Oprah laughed. “I hope you weren’t too stressed. This is supposed to be more relaxing, me coming to you!”

“Oh, no, it was cathartic,” Jared assured her with a grin. “I finally got to power wash our deck, which was just fun.”

“And did you not help with the cleaning, Jensen?” Oprah admonished and Jensen chuckled. 

“I hired a cleaning service,” Jensen explained. “Jared was cleaning on _top_ of that.”

“They…they didn’t power wash the deck…” Jared defended with a smile and Oprah laughed again. 

“Anyway,” Jensen steered the conversation. “Would you like a tour before we settle down?”

“I would love a tour!” Oprah agreed. “Do I get to see the whole house? It’s pretty big.”

“Hey, we’re at your beck and call, Ms. Winfrey,” Jared laughed. “We will tour as much of it as you like.”

“Oh, Jared, don’t call me Ms. Winfrey!” Oprah laughed. “Please, Oprah! I’m in your home, I should be calling you Mr. Padalecki.”

“No, that won’t be necessary,” Jared laughed. “Should we start with the kitchen? It’s Jensen’s favorite.”

“One of Jensen’s favorite,” Jensen corrected. “I’m a big fan of my study too. And our bedroom.”

“All of which he designed.” Jared laughed. 

They entered the huge kitchen, with grand granite countertops and cupboards in solid cherry wood. 

“Can I get you anything, Oprah?” Jensen offered. 

“A glass of water before we really get started would be wonderful,” Oprah smiled at him, and Jensen obliged. They all took a seat at the island for a moment. 

“This is a beautiful kitchen,” Oprah commented. “Jensen, you designed it?”

“Yes,” Jensen confirmed. “I do most of the cooking, so Jared thought I could make it to my specifications.”

“Jared doesn’t cook?” Oprah laughed. “Is that by choice or necessity?”

Jared laughed. “Oh, I can cook, Jensen just likes to more than I do.”

“Yeah,” Jensen agreed. “It’s one of my hobbies. I like testing out new recipes and whatnot.”

“I like cooking too,” Oprah provided. “So, I thought I’d tell you that I was doing a little more research on you guys on the car ride here. Do you want to know what I found out today?”

“Do we?” Jared grimaced. 

Oprah chuckled. “It’s good, I promise. So, a recent article in _USA Today_ stated that the number one highest trending hashtag on Twitter was about the two of you!”

“Oh,” Jensen laughed. “Right. I read that article.”

“What hashtag was it?” Jared inquired. 

“#padacklesrelationshipgoals,” Oprah provided. “It had over _one hundred million_ mentions in just the first 24-hours of its trending streak that lasted over three weeks. The #padacklesrelationshipgoals is still the record setting hashtag for the most mentions to date. That’s pretty impressive.”

“Yeah, the internet went a little crazy after the whole thing with the triplets,” Jensen laughed again. Oprah grinned at the mention. 

“Yes, that was quite extraordinary,” Oprah agreed. “Do you want to go over it quickly for those in our audience that may not know all the details—although, based on your trending hashtag, I think that percentage of the audience is pretty slim.”

“Sure, I love telling the story anyway!” Jared agreed immediately. “We hit the surrogate jackpot, I guess. After we’d been married for about five years, Jensen and I decided we wanted kids. We decided we wanted to use a surrogate and offer up our own sperm so that our kid was genetically one of ours. We weren’t ever going to genetically check to see who’s sperm won the race, mind you.”

Jensen laughed. “I love the way you tell this story. Won the race. Nice.”

“Thanks, babe,” Jared laughed. “Anyway, so we went to the surrogate agency and met with a surrogate mother, and all that. She’s a wonderful woman, by the way. She visits all the time. Well, the doctors mixed up our sperm and inseminated the surrogate. Lone and behold, a couple days later, she found out definitively that she was pregnant—and then later, she found out that we weren’t just going to have one baby, but three. She was pregnant with triplets. It was crazy, because the doctors warned us that there was a sort of low chance of probability the insemination would take in the first place, much less three of our swimmers making it through. Plus, we found out after they were born, that two of the three babies are genetically full siblings while the other was only a half sibling—which means we have three kids that are genetically both of ours. It’s really cool! And a huge medical marvel. The odds of the entire situation were actually lower than winning the lottery, I think. Some statician wanted to write an article about it at one point.”

“That is a crazy story,” Oprah agreed. “It’s like on _Friends_! When Phoebe had her brother’s kids.”

“Yes, that’s exactly what I said!” Jensen agreed. “Literally, the first thing out of my mouth was a comment on the similarity.”

“Ours is more special though,” Jared defended. “Because in our situation, it was two different sets of sperm from two different people.”

“Yes, Love, I know,” Jensen laughed. 

“So, this is kind of an awkward question, but did you ever definitively find out whose is whose?” Oprah asked. 

“No, we haven’t done any genetic testing,” Jensen shook his head. “But Shep and Thomas definitely come from Jared.”

Jared laughed. “We don’t _know_ that.”

“We pretty much do,” Jensen laughed. “And JJ is me all the way.”

“Okay, that I can’t argue with,” Jared agreed. “JJ is definitely you.”

“How do you know?” Oprah inquired. 

“Well, again we don’t _know_ ,” Jensen clarified. “It could just be the whole nurture vs. nature debate, we’ll never be sure unless we do scientific testing, which we aren’t going to do unless the kids themselves want to know. But…I don’t know. Shep and Thomas are both just so very Jared. They’re happy little boys who are rough housing ninety percent of the time. They’re just very Jared. That’s all I can think to describe it. Plus, there is definitely the physical traits that they share. Thomas looks just like pictures of Jared as a kid.”

“And JJ is a lot more…refined,” Jared grinned. “She’s thoughtful. The most thoughtful little four-year-old you’ll ever meet, I swear. And she has Jensen’s eyes.”

“You two are so cute!” Oprah exclaimed. “It’s just touching to hear you talk about them. Your eyes light up! It’s just so clear how much you love them. It’s adorable.”

“Well, we do get kind of stupidly giddy,” Jared agreed. “If we hadn’t agreed way before getting the triplets not to, we would both definitely be those parents that just post all over social media about their kids nonstop.”

“I don’t think anyone would complain if you did so,” Oprah commented with a laugh. “Can I meet them? Where are the triplets?”

“They’re outside playing,” Jensen replied. “Camille, our friends’ daughter, is keeping an eye on them for us. She likes babysitting the triplets because they’re weirdly well-behaved kids. Like, I don’t know why, but they’re very good listeners. She’s only ten, so we don’t let her babysit if an adult’s not around, but even if there is, she usually doesn’t need much help.”

“Camille, is that Felicia Day’s and Genevieve Cortese’s daughter?” Oprah clarified. 

“Yeah, they’re really close friends,” Jensen nodded. “Camille is over here all the time, sometimes with her moms, sometimes without. She always comes over here to watch TV. The first time she came over she was like, ‘Uncle Jay’—which, by the way at this point, could be either of us, we both kind of go by Jay every once in a while—‘Uncle Jay, mom got rid of TiVo!’ So we’ll show up sometimes with her just chilling on the couch and like, eating popcorn. It’s really cool, she’s a great kid.”

“Which mom got rid of TiVo?” Oprah laughed. 

“That would be Gen,” Jared confided. “Millie was not happy with Gen for a while after that. It was kind of awkward, because the more we let her hang at our place, the more Gen would get angry at us for encouraging it. And we were like, ‘The kid’s using a spare key! We’re not going to change the locks!’ But it’s cool now. She does it with all of us.”

“All of you?” Oprah asked. 

“Yeah, I mean, we have a really close-knit friend group,” Jensen explained, “and we sort of created our own little cul-de-sac.”

“Really?” Oprah laughed. 

“Yeah,” Jared nodded. “Jensen and I, about a year after we got married, thought it’d be really cool to build our own house, with our specifications and everything. So we bought this huge piece of land—big enough, actually, to pretty much have a large farm on—and built a house. Then Felicia and Gen were talking about moving too, and building a house because ours was so cool. So Jensen and I thought, hey, live close to us! We sold them a piece of our land and they built across the way. Then our friends Chad and Misha got married and wanted to do the same, so we sold them a piece of the land. Then our friends Danny and Chris wanted to get in on it, so we kind of formed this half-cul-de-sac just the four of us, so we decided to develop it a little more, and just go ahead and finish the cul-de-sac. So we built houses and sold them, then built that little park in the middle that you saw when you came in. Each house in our little circle has a couple of acres of back and front yard, which is really cool. And we all live super close to each other now. It’s really great.”

“That’s really funny!” Oprah laughed. “That’s an amazing thing, living so close to your friends.”

“Yeah,” Jensen agreed. “And we like our other neighbors too.”

“Well, it seems like we’ve just kind of settled in the kitchen,” Oprah laughed. “Do you want to stay here, and skip the tour?”

“Well, we could still skip the tour and go into the living room,” Jared suggested. “And you wanted to our kids too.”

“That’s right!” Oprah laughed. “Alright, that sounds like a plan. Kids, then living room, sound good?”

“Definitely!” Jensen and Jared replied. 

They led Oprah out through the backdoor in the kitchen and walked around to the backyard. They had a large pool closest to the deck, and a large amount of manicured lawn with huge trees throughout and a small playground-type area towards the back near the tall wall of bushes that marked their yard, where Camille sat on the swing and watched the kids play. 

Jensen waved as they started over and Camille grinned, standing. When they reached the playground, Camille extended her hand with a smile. 

“Hi, Ms. Winfrey,” Camille said confidently. She had grown up to look very similar to Gen. “I’m Camille. It’s very nice to meet you.”

“What great manners you have!” Oprah exclaimed, shaking Camille’s hand. “It’s great to meet you, Camille. And you can call me Oprah.”

The boys ran over when they noticed the company, but JJ stayed back a little, hesitant at the new company. The boys jockeyed for Oprah’s attention while Jensen went over and swung JJ into his arms, carrying her to meet Oprah. Oprah shook both of the boy’s hands at Jared’s proposal and then smiled at JJ, who threw her arms around Jensen’s neck, burying her face for a moment. 

“Sweetie, this is Oprah Winfrey,” Jensen cooed at the small girl, and Jared couldn’t help the squeeze in his heart. Jensen was great with the kids: wrestling with the boys and prompting JJ out of her shell. JJ, when alone, had become quite the little toughie. She could easily take down both her brothers, and would never jump when anyone tried to startle her, which Shep, Thomas, and Jensen tried to do often. JJ peeked out at Oprah and eventually stuck her hand out like she had seen Camille do. 

“Hello,” she greeted quietly, still with cautious eyes, her voice soft. 

“Hello there, cutie,” Oprah smiled at JJ warmly, which JJ responded to by leaning back from Jensen a little, her signal to be put down. Jensen put her back on the grass and she stood studying Oprah for a moment before breaking into a grin. 

“You’re pretty,” JJ told Oprah and Oprah laughed. “And nice.”

“You’re very sweet,” Oprah told her. 

“I’m going to go swing now,” JJ informed them, walking off. Camille followed diligently. Shep and Thomas, realizing they were free to go back to playing, left with a “Bye” in tandem. 

“So those are our kids,” Jensen laughed. 

“Energetic,” Oprah laughed. “JJ is a sweetheart.”

“That she is,” Jensen and Jared agreed. 

“She’s sort of our little princess,” Jensen admitted. “And she knows it. She has definitely caught on that she can pretty much get us to agree to anything. Actually, all three of them can. We’re kind of pushovers.”

“That’s going to make for some fun teenage years,” Oprah pointed out. “Three teenagers at once, that will be an adventure.”

“We’re just enjoying the toddler years, if you don’t mind,” Jared laughed. 

“So, do their names mean anything sentimental?” Oprah asked. “I know a lot of parents name their kids after family members.”

“No, our friends helped us pick out names,” Jensen told them. “Danny suggested Justice Jay, which we all liked. And I think it was Gen who helped the most in picking out the boys’ names.”

“Wow, so a very tight knit group of friends,” Oprah laughed. 

“Oh, yeah,” Jensen laughed. “We’re all practically just one big family.”

“Don’t you have dogs?” Oprah wondered, looking around. 

“They’re inside, actually,” Jensen explained. “They’re rather old, they don’t play as much as they used to. Sadie’s about fourteen now, and Harley is twelve.”

“Wow,” Oprah acknowledged. 

“Yeah, they’re hanging in there,” Jared said a little sadly. 

“Shall we go into the living room?” Jensen segwayed. 

“Yes, we shall!” Oprah agreed. “Lead the way.”

Jensen and Jared led Oprah up and in through the large French doors that led from the living room to the patio. Sadie looked up from her dog bed, gave a few wags of her tail, and then laid her head back down. Harley just snored. Oprah looked around the rustic living room with a smile. 

“You’re home is like a cabin in the forest,” Oprah commented. 

“Yeah,” Jensen agreed. “Jared and I both like the rustic style. We made sure the land we purchased had lots of trees, and we tried to cut down as few as possible.”

“It’s beautiful,” Oprah stated, then spotted the mantelpiece above the fireplace, where there were a bunch of pictures. “May I?”

“Yes, of course,” Jensen and Jared agreed. She perused them, and grabbed the one in the middle. 

“Oh, this one is amazing!” she said, holding it out for Jensen and Jared to see which one she picked. 

“That’s my favorite,” Jared laughed. It was the one of the five of them in the pool. Jared stood in water up to his neck, helping Shep swim in a life jacket, with Thomas and JJ on a floaty behind him, and Jensen grinning at the camera. 

“It’s a charming photo,” Oprah agreed. Jensen and Jared took a seat on the sofa and offered the chair to Oprah who took it graciously. “So, let’s get down to it: I’m here because you two have both written memoirs that were recently published together, in the same book.”

“Yes,” Jensen confirmed. 

“Why did you choose to publish them as a single book?” Oprah asked. “Why not as separate books?”

“Well, we wrote both of our memoirs for our charity project,” Jared said. “And both sides of our story are very geared toward the specific subsidiaries of our charity: Jensen has a charity that allocates funds to different programs for abuse, for those who are abused or trying to get out of an abusive relationship. I have a charity that allocates funds to different programs that help people with depression, that help people keep fighting their depression. And both of our charities are under one umbrella. Writing our memoirs together is our way of showing that those who suffer are never alone, that they should always keep fighting, they they’re not alone in the fight.”

“Jensen, your past work reflects, to a certain extent, your experience with abuse, correct?” Oprah asked. 

“To a certain extent, yes,” Jensen agreed. “I mean…at one point in my life I was in a very abusive relationship…and I had amazing friends who saved my life. But immediately after I got out of that situation, I turned to writing and no, a lot of my work wasn’t originally truly reflective of everything. The film that I won my first Academy Award for is only partially representative of the situation: it only dwelled on the physical aspects. However, my film _Trauma_ was the first film that I wrote trying to specifically focus on the mental and the emotional toll. Then, the film after _Trauma_ was primarily about the aftermath of being in an abusive relationship, the PTSD that goes with it, and how it affects your life. Those three movies, if you put them together, kind of display my own progression. However, I’ve also written movies that are about an array of other things. I’ve branched out a bit, now.”

“All your films usually have a darker undertone, am I right?” Oprah pondered.

“Yeah, I’ve always kind of been a cynic, even though I have this amazing life with an amazing man and fantastic kids and friends and everything,” Jensen shrugged. “Dark topics come easier to me. I’ve been trying to right a hopeful film for years, but I never think it’s good enough.”

“I’ve read it,” Jared confided. “It’s amazing.”

“He’s biased,” Jensen rolled his eyes, smiling. 

Oprah laughed. “Based on your past films, I’m sure it’s very good. Now, the films you write are dark, but many of the roles you’ve played are on the lighter side, I’ve noticed. You’re the hopeful character, the visionary, the romantic.”

“That’s kind of my choice,” Jensen said. “I spend enough time writing dark things that sometimes, it can get a little bleak in my head. So, I view my acting career as a sort of reprieve from, some…let’s say, emotional weight.”

“And Jared, you’re on the other side of the coin,” Oprah turned to Jared. “In a lot of your films, you’re known for your aptitude to display emotions, especially truly portray sadness, anger, regret, etc.”

“Yeah, a lot of my roles are heavier,” Jared agreed. “I’ve been open with my history with depression. I fought it from a very young age, I fight it every day still, so I can kind of access myself through those roles.”

“Jensen uses acting as his reprieve, so what’s yours?” Oprah wondered. 

“Coming home to Jensen,” Jared replied honestly. “The difference between Jensen and my careers is, as an actor, I’m playing a role. I’ll put myself into the role, and sometimes it takes a bit of time to come out of it, but at the end of the day, I return to my husband and my kids, and they’re my reprieve. Jensen, however, is always writing, I think. It’s a constant thing that he has to specifically focus on to stop, hence his focus on his roles in movies helps him. There have been times when we’ll be talking and he’ll be completely engaged in the conversation and then he’ll just hit pause for a moment, jot an idea down on a piece of paper or in his phone, and then return back to our conversation right where we left off. It’s just at the back of his mind.”

“You’re always the writer,” Oprah turned to Jensen. 

“I guess,” Jensen shrugged. 

“Are you thinking about a story right now?” Oprah asked. 

“I don’t necessarily think in terms of stories…” Jensen frowned for a moment, rubbing at his temple absently. “I don’t know how to put it into words—ironically. I guess I more think in terms of descriptions, phrases, stuff like that.”

“We’ll look at a person and think, ‘Oh, they look sad’ and he’ll look at them and think ‘Rebecca stared forlornly at her shoes, the weight of the day pressing on her shoulders’,” Jared provided, looking at Jensen for confirmation. 

“Yeah, like that,” Jensen agreed. “See, this is why we’re married. It’s not even necessarily related to my surroundings either. I could be having an in depth conversation about politics at the dinner table, and off at the back of my mind be thinking about characteristics of a person I’d passed on the street earlier that day. I don’t know…this is kind of hard to explain. You asked about right now, and before your question I was thinking about the way in which to describe the difference in the exact color of your hair in the sunlight, versus in the artificial but soft light of the living room. I hope that’s not too weird.”

“No, I’m flattered,” Oprah laughed. “I hope both lightings are becoming on my hair.”

“Oh, of course,” Jensen agreed with a chuckle. 

“You two are both very substantial people,” Oprah told them with a large smile. “Do you have anything you’re both working on right now?”

“Getting the charities up and working is our biggest concern at the moment,” Jared told her. “We kind of both put projects on hold for just a little while so we can really cement the charities as best we can. All of our closest friends are in on it, and we’re hoping that we can help change lives—for the better of course.”

“And focusing on our kids, always,” Jensen added. “Parents in Hollywood are notoriously less present in their kids’ lives, regrettably. So we definitely try to carve time out for the triplets.”

“That is very honorable,” Oprah smiled. “Now, we just went through some weighty topics, so I want to end on a lighter note: love. I wanted to come back to how admired you two are, especially based on your relationship. Do you two fight at all?”

“Of course we have arguments, as every couple does,” Jared laughed. “But, no, we haven’t had any fights that really were substantial. Neither one of us has ever spent the night on the couch, neither of us has ever foregone doing the little things like saying ‘I love you’ on the way out the door to spite the other. We could be having a yelling match and Jensen will have to go to work and he’ll still say ‘I love you’, give me a kiss on the cheek, and then storm out.”

“But we have to work at our relationship as everyone does,” Jensen added. “I think we were just…lucky. I don’t believe in fate or destiny, but if I did, Jared would be the only evidence I would need.”

“Wow,” Oprah said, holding her hand over her heart. “That was beautiful.” 

“It’s the writer in him,” Jared laughed, rubbing Jensen’s knee a few times before pulling away. “I think the reason we’re so good together is because he’s my best friend. I mean, that sounds corny, but it’s true. From the first time we met, we just…got along. I think our chemistry as a couple and as just people from the very beginning was just perfect. I asked him out the first time we met because we had talked the entire night like we’d known each other for our entire lives. It just worked.”

“And it’s been there for the past ten years?” Oprah asked. 

“Yeah,” Jensen confirmed. “It’s been a great ten years.”

“Agreed,” Jared gave Jensen his most adoring smile. 

“And are there any mysteries left in the relationship?” Oprah wondered. 

“Oh, definitely,” they said in tandem, then laughed. 

“Jared is very open, and I know him better than I know myself,” Jensen provided. “But there are still times when he surprises me.”

“Jensen will always be mysterious,” Jared laughed. “It’s just part of the whole ‘artist’ personality.”

“Can I get a for instance?” Oprah laughed. 

“Oh! I got one,” Jared replied enthusiastically. “It’s not part of the artist personality that I just commented on, but for some reason, Jensen always smells like apples. Like, green apples. I don’t know why. Maybe he has apple juice instead of blood.”

“I bet your kids would love to hear that,” Oprah laughed. 

“Dude,” Jensen turned to Jared with a furrowed brow and a disbelieving smile. “It’s my aftershave.”

Jared turned to Jensen with a look of bewilderment. “What?”

“It’s my aftershave,” Jensen said again. 

“What?” Jared reiterated. 

“Aftershave, darling,” Jensen blinked a few times. “What you rub on your face after you shave.”

“Your aftershave?” Jared sounded a little lost. Jensen laughed. 

“Dude, I can’t believe you’ve lived with me for _ten years_ and not once have you used my aftershave,” Jensen exclaimed. “Or even smelled my aftershave straight from the bottle.”

“It’s really your aftershave?” Jared cried. 

“Yeah!” Jensen nodded, laughing still. 

“Wow,” Jared threw up his hands. “Well, there goes all the mystery from this relationship.”

Jensen laughed harder. “Sorry, I didn’t know all my mysterious allure was you simply asking yourself vaguely, ‘Why does Jensen smell like apples?’ I’ll make sure to start rubbing strawberry jam on my neck so you’ll wonder why I taste so good.”

Jared and Oprah both laughed. 

“Well, this has been very enlightening,” Oprah told them. “And I thank you very much for allowing me into your home.”

“Hey! Anytime,” Jared laughed. “And you don’t even have to come with cameras next time. We’ll even treat you to Jensen’s fine cooking.”

“I might just take you up on that,” Oprah grinned. They all stood and the entire camera crew followed Oprah out of the house. The main two immediately started dismantling and carrying their portable equipment to the vans they arrived in. The man with the camera that had arrived with Oprah kept rolling as she waved to them, and got into their car. 

“Now they’ll film the part where Oprah bad mouths us all the way back to her studio,” Jared told Jensen, making Jensen snort. They waved one last time before heading back into their house. 

“That went well,” Jared nodded appreciatively. 

“Agreed,” Jensen laughed. “She’s so nice. I was honestly expecting to feel intimidated by her.”

Jared nodded then squinted at Jensen’s face. “Your aftershave? Really?”

“Yep,” Jensen nodded, smiling. 

“You haven’t changed aftershave in ten years?” Jared asked. 

“It’s good aftershave,” Jensen defended. 

“Hey,” Jared grinned. “Knock knock.”

“Oh no,” Jensen sighed. “Who’s there?”

“Moustache.”

“Moustache who?”

“I moustache you a question, but I’ll shave it for later!”

“You’re ridiculous.”

“You love it.”

“Yes I do.”

 

_**The End** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. This is surreal. I feel like I've been working on this for a very long time, and it's been a blast. I am so grateful to every last one of you, my readers! Really, thanks to all of you that left those amazing, kind, encouraging comments and kudos, and thanks to all of you that simply stopped by to read my story. It means the world to me that you all liked this, for those of you that did. This is the longest project I have undergone thus far, and I am so very grateful that I had people who stuck around with this. Every last one of you is a beautiful ray of sunshine that I am so thankful for. I don't know if I've said it enough so far, but thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you.
> 
> Also, I made vague hints at Jensen and Jared's real charity projects, including the Always Keep Fighting campaign, and their newer one, the You Are Not Alone campaign. I fully support both these organizations the best I can as a struggling college student, and I highly encourage anyone and everyone who's so inclined to do so as well.
> 
> And, for the last time, thank you all so very, very much.


End file.
